Adolescencia
by Cuma
Summary: Mucho tiempo despues y tantas cosas habian pasado. Habían seguido sus vidas formando sus propias familias, hasta que se dieron cuenta y aceptaron que la razón por la que seguían adelante era la esperanza de de volver a verse y estar juntos otra vez..
1. Una noticia

**Titulo: Adolescencia **

**Pareja: KaiRei**

**Advertencias: Esto es, obviamente, Yaoi, no hay lemon ni violencia- **

**Disclaimer: Ni Beyblade, ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

-o-

-o-

-o-

**Cap. 1. Una noticia**

Era muy temprano en la mañana, y ya el gran Kai Hiwatari se encontraba despierto, en realidad llevaba un buen rato así, con una mano sujetaba su acostumbrada taza de café, y en la otra recargaba su mejilla tatuada, estaba sentado en un sillón cerca de la cama, observaba a su amante quien dormía tranquilamente en la cama que ambos compartían, veía su delicada piel tostada, tan suave como parecía, sus cabellos negros regados por la cama brillando con la sutil luz del sol que entraba por las cortinas entreabiertas.

Entre tantos le daba sorbos a su café amargo, perdido en sus pensamientos mientras admiraba esa escena.

-Demonios.- dijo para si mismo con frustración. Esa mañana había recibido una llamada que temía recibiría, sabía que era inevitable, pero esperaba ciegamente que no fuera pronto.

Se había levantado con necesidades fisiológicas que debían ser atendidas en el sanitario, así que con cuidado apartó el brazo de su adoración quien, al sentirlo se dio media vuelta para seguir durmiendo, siempre era tan tierno mientras dormía, y caprichoso cuando alguien lo interrumpía… se dirigió al baño, pero antes de entrar escuchó el timbre, con fastidio fue a atender, sí no, el desdichado seguiría tocando y despertaría a su pareja.

-Carta para el señor Kon.- dijo el hombre cuando se abrió la puerta.

-Gracias.- estiro el brazo y espero a que le entregaran dicho objeto.

-Vive aquí ¿no es así? -lo miró extrañado, si no iba a entregar la carta a su destinatario, al menos se aseguraría de quien la recibía.

-Claro que sí.- le contesto molesto ¿Qué el otro tipo no veía la dirección?

Entonces el hombre pareció entender.

-Muy bien señor…- Leyó la placa en la puerta.-Hiwatari, que pasé un buen día.- y se retiró.

-Hmpf…- lo vio alejarse por el pasillo, 'los empleados de correos no deberían ser tan impertinentes' pensó.

Así que caminaba de regreso a su misión, solo dándole una ojeada al sobre, era de Mao, desde China obviamente ¿Qué no conocían el teléfono? Él sabía que sí, varías veces el mismo le llamó a Rei, pero Mao… le gustaba escribirle sobre su vida.

Dejó el sobre sobre la mesilla de camino a su cuarto cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Ahora qué?- al instante se quedo paralizado viendo el número que mostraba la pantalla, era de Rusia, era de…

-¿Hola? –Contesto fríamente.

-Hola ¿Kai?- Se escuchó una voz femenina.

-Si ¿Sucede algo?- No deseaba hablar demasiado con aquella mujer.

-También a mí me alegra saber de ti, después de tanto tiempo.- contesto con sarcasmo.

-Hmpf… Dime ¿En que puedo ayudarte?- Tampoco quería sonar grosero, después de todo esa mujer había formado parte de su vida, quisiera o no, era importante para él.

-Bien, en realidad, yo tampoco estoy feliz con esto, pero verás… quiero hacer un viaje a Europa por todo el verano, pero el Señor Voltaire… él quiere… bueno…

Kai estaba impaciente, sabía que le diría y cuando lo hiciera no habría forma de negarse.

-Bueno… no quiere que me lleve a Goh, y quiere que él pase este tiempo contigo…

Lo sabía.

-Muy bien.- Contesto Kai.

-¿Eso es un Si?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Claro que es un si, no me negaría a una visita de mi propio hijo.

-Me alegra oír eso… Bien, en cuanto sepa el día del vuelo te avisaré para que sepas la hora en la que debes recogerlo en el aeropuerto.

-Si.

-Gracias Kai.

-No es nada…

Cuando la mujer colgó, el ruso solo se quedo con el teléfono en la mano, pensando, vería a su hijo después de algunos años, se preguntaba si lo odiaba, era obvio que le tenía alguna clase de rencor, pero ¿odiarlo? Cuando Goh era pequeño siempre se llevó bien con él, era su padre y era su amigo, su héroe, la persona en la que podía confiar, pero desde que su madre le había dicho la razón por la que los había dejado para vivir en Japón, el pequeño se había negado a hablar con su él, y cada vez que los escuchaba hablar por teléfono (que en realidad eran muy pocas, solo para que Kai se enterara de su vida y no sentirse tan apartado de él) escuchaba como le decía a su madre que no quería hablar con él ni 'saber nada de ese otro hombre'…

Aun así Kai lo quería… es decir, es su hijo, y por muy molesto que estuviera, no significaba que dejaría de serlo, quería ser parte de la vida de él, quiso ir a sus cumpleaños, a la graduación del colegio, llevarlo de paseo, enseñarle a jugar Beyblade… pero esos momentos ya habían pasado, y el pequeño se había negado a vivirlos con él, con su padre. Obviamente Kai le enviaba cartas y regalos en cada ocasión, y solo escuchaba de la madre del chico si le gusto o no, pero jamás recibía alguna respuesta directa.

Estaba mal el que los haya dejado, lo sabía, pero hubiera sido peor quedarse con ellos sabiendo que se estaba traicionando a si mismo, y obligándolos con ello a llevar una vida amarga y vacía. Amaba a su hijo, pero no amaba a su madre, su esposa. Él sabía que tomando la decisión de divorciarse ella no permitiría que él se llevara a su hijo, menos aun sabiendo las razones, pero como esposa del nieto de Voltaire Hiwatari tampoco podría irse lejos para que Kai nunca viera al niño otra vez. En cierta forma era una manera de estar bajo la protección del gran empresario, y aunque no fuera así, Kai se aseguraría de que su hijo no viviera mal y conservara el estilo de vida al que lo había acostumbrado. Eran dos poderosas razones por las que ella no podía llevarse a Goh lejos.

Pero Rei… ¿Cómo reaccionaría el chino al enterarse?

Y esos eran los pensamientos que rondaban la cabeza de Kai mientras se terminaba su café. Su chico empezaba a dar señales de despertar, se estiró ligeramente en la cama y dio unos suaves ronroneos, era una costumbre que jamás se le quitaría…

-Buenos días señor madrugador.- Dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

-Buenos días gatito.- Le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Ya no estamos en edad para que me llames así.- dijo riendo mientras se acomodaba entre las sabanas, en realidad no quería levantarse.

-¿Qué? Pero yo siento que hace apenas una semana que empezamos a salir.- Se acomodó en la cama sobre el otro y le dio unos suaves besos en los labios.- ¿No te parece Rei?

-Eso es tan dulce.- le respondió con ternura fingida.

Permanecieron un rato mas besándose, después Kai se recostó sobre el pecho del chino abrazandolo, cerro los ojos sintiendo la mano del otro acariciarle el cabello.

-Te amo Kai.- Murmuro Rei.

-Y yo a ti.-Le respondió con una sonrisa discreta.

Momentos después Kai se había quedado dormido mientras Rei dormitaba, ese era el primer día de las vacaciones de verano que Kai se había auto-otorgado, es decir, como dueño de la compañía en la que trabajaba no podía desentenderse de sus obligaciones como tal, sin embargo, desde hace algunos años, había decidido que no se consagraría a su empresa tal como lo había hecho su abuelo, no quería pasar la mayoría de su vida encerrado en una oficina, ya había hecho cambios dramáticos en su vida y no dejaría que otras cosas la arruinaran, así que haría lo que en un pasado distante no hubiera hecho nunca: confiar en alguien mas. Y le había resultado, sus trabajadores eran dedicados y confiables, y llevaban exitosamente su empresa, esto le permitía regresar en las tardes a casa junto a su pareja, quien convenientemente terminaba sus labores a esa misma hora, sí, todo los cambios de su vida fueron hechos con el único propósito de pasar mas tiempo con lo que mas amaba en su vida, su adorado Rei.

Rei se sentía tan feliz, que Kai renunciara a tanto por él era la mas grande prueba de amor que le hubiera podido dar, claro que no era el único que había abandonado muchas cosas…

En ese momento se escucho el sonido del teléfono, lo vio en el buró cerca de la cama, así que se estiró tanto como pudo para alcanzarlo sin incomodar a Kai, al fin lo tuvo en sus manos y contesto.

-¿Hola?

-¿Hola?- Se escucho una mujer.

-¿Quién habla?- Preguntó el pelinegro.

-¿Está Kai?- lo ignoró la mujer.

-¿Quién habla?- Repitió Rei seriamente, empezaba a temer lo peor.

-Tú…- se escuchaba molesta.- Si bueno, quien mas podría ser, contestando el teléfono de una casa ajena… ¿Quién te crees?-Le molestaba que el propio Kai no hubiera contestado, y claro ahora el hombre que vivía con él se tomaba la libertad de contestar en una casa ajena.

-¿Sabes? Pensé que ya habías aceptado que YO vivo con Kai desde hace tiempo.- Rei también estaba molesto, no tenia que escuchar mas para confirmar sus sospechas.

-Solo pásame a Kai.

-Esta descansando y la verdad no quisiera molestarlo por una simple llamada.- Se estaba comportando mas grosero de lo que era, pero esa mujer lo irritaba demasiado.

-¡Tú no tienes derecho para decidir eso! ¡Él fue mi esposo y si yo quiero, él hablará conmigo!-Chilló la mujer.- Además, aunque no tengo porque decírtelo, debo hablar con él sobre un asunto en el que ni siquiera tú te puedes meter.-Dijo con rabia.

Rei dio un bufido.

-Amor.- le susurro a Kai, quien a pesar del alboroto no había despertado.- Despierta amor.- repitió cuidando que sus palabras se escucharan al teléfono.

-Hmph… ¿Qué? –Dijo finalmente, cuando Rei lo sacudió suavemente.- ¿Qué sucede Rei?

-Tienes una llamada mi vida.- Le dijo con ternura.

-¿Ah? – Lo miró extrañado, aunque Rei era siempre todo un amor con él y nunca se evitaba el demostrárselo incluso con palabras, si era raro que se mostrara así de_ cursi_ sabiendo que alguien más escuchaba.

-Voy a darme un baño.- Le paso el teléfono mientras se levantaba pero antes de irse le dio una sonoro beso en la mejilla.- Te amo.- y se fue.

-Diga.- Dijo finalmente con el teléfono en mano.

-Ese desgraciado…- Se escucho del otro lado. Ahora tenía sentido el comportamiento de Rei.

-… ¿Qué sucede?-Quería hablar lo menos posible con ella.

-Quería decirte que compré un boleto para Goh para mañana temprano.

-¿Porqué tan pronto?

-El señor Hiwatari pensó que sería mejor así.

- …¿A que hora?

-Llegará a las 11:30 am a Japón.-Le respondió la mujer por el teléfono.

-Muy bien.-Era mas pronto de lo esperaba, el deseaba pasar con Rei unos cuantos días de libertad, pero, ya no podría ser.

-¡Escuchame! No quiero que _ese _este cerca de mi hijo, le puede contagiar algo, como a ti… por dios, que desagradable… Además, sabes lo mucho que lo odiamos.

-Bueno, creo que eso es imposible.- Estaba irritado, todas esas palabras lo molestaban terriblemente, pero no perdería la calma, si le contestara del modo que solía responderle a otros, se lo contaría a Goh, y él llegaría aun mas molesto con él.- Mi abuelo y tu saben que él vive aquí, en_ nuestra_ casa, y que si Goh se quedará un tiempo aquí es inevitable que conviva con Rei. Y te agradecería te guardaras tus insultos.

-¡Kai! ¡Es en serio!

-Adiós.- y Colgó el teléfono.

Se coloco ambas manos en la cabeza y comenzó a masajear sus sienes. Era temprano todavía para pasar esos enojos. Sintió unas manos rodearle la cintura y dio un pequeño salto de la impresión.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te asusté?- En realidad quería escuchar lo que Kai conversaba, aunque sabía que si preguntaba después lo sabría no podía evitar ese sentimiento de molestia y de querer proteger lo suyo, pero había regresado tarde para escuchar algo.

-No me había dado cuenta de que estabas aquí.- Le respondió el bicolor.

-… ¿Sucedió algo?

-… ¿Escuchaste?

-No… pero te ves preocupado… dime Kai, sé que es importante.

-… -Quería buscar la mejor manera de decírselo, pero todo se arremolinaba en su cabeza, así que optaría por la respuesta mas simple.- Goh… vendrá a pasar el verano con nosotros.

-¡¿Qué? – abrió mas los ojos ante la sorpresa.- Pero él… pensé que no te hablaba, y ella jamás lo dejaría poner un pie en el mismo lugar donde yo estoy.

-Mi abuelo prácticamente los obligó.

-¿No era mejor que se quedara con él allá en Rusia?

-¿No quieres que venga? – Sabía que esa noticia no alegraría a Rei, pero tampoco creía que no lo aceptaría.

-No es eso… es que… bueno… sabes que él me odia…- le dijo tristemente, en su corazón deseaba que el hijo de Kai lo quisiera, es más, cuando era mas pequeño incluso se habían llevado bien, y el pequeño le había nombrado felizmente su amigo, y aunque en un principio el niño fue una razón por la que Rei se había alejado de Kai, ya había olvidado esa época amarga y lo había llegado a querer… pero todo eso se quedo en la infancia de la criaturita.

-No te odia mas que a mi.- Le respondió sonriendo amargamente.

-Estoy seguro de que me odia mucho más a mi… ¿Cuándo llega?- preguntó resignado.

-Mañana en la mañana, debemos ir a recogerlo al aeropuerto.

-Está bien… solo espero que no me apuñale mientras duermo.- Y abrazó a su novio.- Los adolescentes suelen ser muy agresivos…

Ambos se recostaron en la cama, sentía como el cabello de Rei le acariciaba la cara, paso sus brazos protectoramente sobre su cintura, ya llevaba algunos años viviendo con él, y paso muchos más lejos, casado y viviendo con su familia en decidió divorciarse cuando Goh tenía 9 años, y pronto cumpliría catorce, la edad que tenía él mismo cuando conoció a Rei… el tiempo había pasado, pero si estaba junto a la persona que realmente amaba, no lo sentía, después de todo, pasaron muchos años lejos el uno del otro, incluso habían llegado a pensar que su 'relación' se había quedado en el pasado y habían seguido sus vidas formando sus propias familias, hasta que se dieron cuenta y aceptaron que la razón por la que seguían adelante era la esperanza de volver a verse y estar juntos otra vez.

Ya durante el primer torneo en el que participaban como equipo, andaban juntos, no eran muy obvios ni cariñosos, no se tomaban de las manos ni se juraban amor eterno, era la adolescencia, ese amor ingenuo y el calor de ésta lo que los hacia encontrarse furtivamente mientras los demás entrenaban, la que arrancaba besos apasionados de sus bocas mientras nadie observaba, y que compartieran mas que caricias en esas noches en ciudades extrañas, la que los hacia creer que nada de eso terminaría…

**-o-**

**-o-**

**-o-**

xDDD dios, que largoooooo! De verdad luego leo y digo "juay so cursi?" pero debo seguir D: y sacarlo todo!

Esta idea estaba rondando por mi cabeza desde hace unas semanas, porque la nostalgia me mataaaa, quiero volver en el tiempo donde me sentaba a ver Beyblade en la tele, me emocionaba masivamente y era feliz solo con eso …. .-. Lloraré, dibujaré y escribiré, es lo único que me queda xD

KaiRei forever! D:

Ay diooo D: ojalaá si lo sigan leyendo! Reviews son aceptados :)


	2. El pasado

**Titulo: **Adolescencia

**Capitulo 2**

**Pareja: **KaiRei

**Advertencias: **Esto es, obviamente, Yaoi, no hay lemon ni violencia-

**Disclaimer: **Ni Beyblade, ni los personajes me pertenecen.

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

Ya durante el primer torneo en el que participaban como equipo, andaban juntos, no eran muy obvios ni cariñosos, no se tomaban de las manos ni se juraban amor eterno, era la adolescencia, ese amor ingenuo y el calor de ésta lo que los hacia encontrarse furtivamente mientras los demás entrenaban, la que arrancaba besos apasionados de sus bocas mientras nadie observaba, y que compartieran mas que caricias en esas noches en ciudades extrañas, la que los hacia creer que nada de eso terminaría…

Y como era inevitable el tiempo pasó, después de su tercer campeonato como equipo vino la incertidumbre… '¿Y ahora qué? '

Todos tenían miedo, eran casi una familia, tres felices años juntos con el único objetivo de ser los mejores en algo, y cuando ya lo son… ¿Qué? ¿Qué sigue? ¿Cómo seguirían juntos como lo habían estado todo ese tiempo? ¿Cómo salvar esa relación cuando todos son de lugares tan diferentes? ¿Cómo dejar a la persona que has amado por tres años?

Takao seguiría viviendo Japón, con su abuelo, del mismo modo que lo hacia antes de entrar a los Blade Breakers, Max había decidido quedarse con su padre, en Japón cerca de Takao, al menos por un tiempo. Kiouju y Hiromi seguirían de la misma forma, en el mismo lugar hasta que tuvieran que decidir en donde estudiar la universidad, al menos ellos cuatro estarían juntos.

Por otro lado, Kai tomó la difícil desición de regresar a Rusia, a pesar de la caída de Biovolt, su abuelo seguía siendo un empresario importante en Rusia, se encargó de callar todo lo relacionado con la Abadía y sus experimentos para seguir como cualquier empresa dedicada a las finanzas y exigía un heredero que continuara con estas. En un principio Kai pensó pedirle a Rei que se fuera con él, vivirían juntos en un departamento y Kai aprendería de la empresa al trabajar con su abuelo… pero era imposible, él desde hace tiempo sabía que entre su nieto y el chico chino había _algo_ que no había entre otros simples compañeros de equipo, y aunque no le caía en gracia, tenía la fe en que solo eran las hormonas de la adolescencia, y que cuando esta etapa pasara, también esa relación _anormal _terminaría, de alguna forma pensaba que como todo Hiwatari, tomaba lo que quisiera sin importarle nada ni nadie, y ese chico era prueba de ello, y después de haberse divertido lo dejaría sin remordimiento, sí, era solo una etapa que terminaría en cuanto Kai regresara a Rusia, y si ese otro chico se atrevía a poner un pie en su territorio simplemente lo desaparecería.

Sabiendo lo que sabían, y conociendo el poder de su abuelo, ambos decidieron que Rei regresaría a China, Kai viajaría en un par de meses para encontrarse en él, pero viviría en Rusia hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad, cuando tendría acceso a la pequeña fortuna que sus padres le habían dejado, así dejaría al viejo para irse con Rei a Japón, el lugar donde ambos se sentían cómodos.

Pero en cuanto Kai llegó a Rusia, se enteró de que su abuelo le había cortado todos los recursos y la forma de salir del país, si Kai iba a heredar su empresa, tendría que formarse como un correcto Hiwatari, y eso llevaba el olvidarse de esa época de rebelde adolescente, dejar a sus amigos atrás, así que no le permitiría que escapase, no lo obligaría a hacer las cosas como a las que lo obligó en el pasado, pero lo 'encaminaría' a seguir sus pasos como un temible empresario ruso, todo un Hiwatari, y de eso no había forma de escapar.

Paso un tiempo en el que Rei no supo de Kai, no tenía forma de llamarle pues en su aldea no había teléfonos, tenía el número de su mansión pero Kai le había pedido no usarlo a menos que en verdad fuera necesario… y aunque Rei sentía esa desesperación por saber de él, sabía que una llamada suya le causaría mas problemas al ruso, era mejor esperar, así continuaba escribiéndole cartas que enviaba a la abadía donde Yuriy y Boris las recibían, afortunadamente después de sus rivalidades en los torneos, había encontrado en ellos unos amigos capaces y confiables… aunque, no había recibido respuesta a ninguna de sus cartas.

Fue después de algunos meses cuando Rei se armó de valor, viajó unas cuantas horas a la ciudad mas cercana para hablarle por teléfono, no sabía que esperar y le asustaba escuchar algo malo, pero debía hacerlo.

No tardó mucho en que contestaran, era el mayordomo, pidió hablar con el joven Hiwatari, no daría su nombre real por temor a que no le permitieran comunicarlo, cuando al fin contestó se congelo por la claridad de su voz, era tal como la recordaba, tan seria y varonil, como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo, en un segundo ese sentimiento se transformo en uno de tristeza ¿Porqué se escuchaba tan normal? ¿Acaso no recordaba las promesas que le había hecho a la persona que supuestamente amaba?

-¿K-Kai?

-¿Rei?- Era lógico que reconocería su voz rápidamente.

-…- no pudo evitar llorar en cuanto escucho su nombre venir de esa voz.-… ¿Cómo has estado?

Quería reclamarle, gritarle molesto y preguntarle porque rayos no se había comunicado con él, ya había pasado casi un año desde que se vieron por última vez.

-¿Cón quien hablas cariño?- Se escuchó del otro lado de la línea, una mujer.

Apenas Rei escuchó, colgó, no sabía si quería enterarse de lo que pasaba, y le asustó pensar en lo obvio. Regresó a su aldea, la tristeza lo atacaba y amenazaba con derrumbarlo en cualquier momento. Decidió que seguiría adelante, junto a todos sus amigos y con el proyecto de modernizar la idea, apenas tenía tiempo para pensar en Kai, y lo que había sido para él, pero había noches largas donde el recuerdo lo seguía lastimando, si realmente él había significado algo para su ex capitán, hubiera ido a buscarlo hasta su aldea, a buscarle, a aclararle las cosas. Pero no fue, lo único que llegó fue una carta proveniente de algún pueblo en Rusia, no estaba seguro de quien la enviaba y la carta no decía mucho, solo decía que fuera a aquel país lo más pronto posible, que un boleto de avión estaba reservado a su nombre, vio la fecha, había sido enviada hace mas de un mes. Quería ir, y enterarse de que pasaba, pero también tenía miedo, de saber que realmente él ya no significaba nada para la persona que, tristemente, aun amaba.

Debía tomar una decisión pronto, no sabía cuanto tiempo estaría ese boleto para él, o si todavía estaría disponible. No fue difícil: vivir mucho más tiempo con la incertidumbre, hasta que el otro decidiera ir a buscarle y darle explicaciones, o ir el mismo a buscarlas, y saber de una vez por todas si era hora de seguir con su vida y dejarlo atrás, o quizá… tener otra oportunidad para estar juntos.

Cuando arribo al aeropuerto de Rusia se sorprendió de las personas que lo esperaban ahí. Cerca de la entrada estaba un pelirrojo de ojos azules y una mirada fría, a su lado un chico de cabello lavanda, que lo miraba con una expresión que no sabía descifrar.

-¡Rei! –Grito el más alto.

-Bryan, Tala…- Rei corrió hacia ellos.

En cuanto se paro en frente de ellos, les regaló una sincera sonrisa, tenía mucho tiempo que no los veía, antes de que Kai regresara a Rusia, ambos hicieron un viaje a Japón para _mejorar_ las relaciones entre los equipos, ahí descubrieron que el gatito era mas que un simple compañero para su compatriota, y que a pesar de las dificultades que habían vivido y que seguramente vivirían, se tenían un amor sincero.

-Fueron ustedes ¿Verdad? Los que enviaron la carta.

-Si.- Contestó Tala un poco nervioso.

-Nos sorprende que hayas llegado tan rápido.- Rió Bryan.- Cielos ¿Tanto tardaste en decidirte?

-En realidad… la carta me llegó hace 3 días.- Contestó algo triste.

-Oh.- Ambos rusos se miraron.- Bueno, esperábamos algo como eso.- dijo al fin Bryan

-Creo que debemos irnos.- Tala sujetó la maleta de Rei, y empezó a caminar.

-Está un poco nervioso, pero tiene razón, debemos irnos.

Cuando al fin subieron al coche ya Rei tenía miles de preguntas en su cabeza, no sabía cual hacer primero.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Dijo al fin.

-¿Te parece si vamos a algún lado primero? O… bueno, hacer lo que viniste a hacer…- Ahora era Bryan el que lucía nervioso.

-¿Qué es lo que se supone que vine a hacer?- Eso lo inquietaba.

-¡Es obvio! –Se adelantó Tala.- Te trajimos porque necesitas saber de Kai, necesitan hablar y aclarar las cosas.

-No hablo con él desde hace tiempo.- Su voz se quebró un poco.

-Casi dos años… Han pasado muchas cosas Rei.- Bryan le miró por el espejo retrovisor.- Pero yo… creo que esto es necesario…

-Ambos.- le cortó el pelirrojo a su lado.- Yo también lo creo Rei. Y necesitamos… tú lo necesitas… ser fuerte.

- Me están asustando.- Rió nervioso el chino.- ¿De verdad es tan malo? –La verdad estaba luchando por no llorar.

Al fin llegaron a la mansión Hiwatari, los dejaron entrar hasta la puerta y bajaron del coche.

Bryan se paró frente a Rei y le sujeto de los hombros.

-Estaremos aquí si nos necesitas.

-Espera … ¿Entraré solo?

-Claro que no.- Le dio un golpecito en la espalda. Luego miró a su pareja molesto.-Bryan y yo entraremos contigo. Pero luego Kai y tú necesitan un momento solos. Y nosotros estaremos aquí afuera.

Rei miró al suelo pensativo, apretó los puños como si eso le diera fuerza.

-Está bien, vamos.- dijo con firmeza.

Tocaron a la puerta y el mayordomo abrió, este los hiso pasar y pidieron hablar con el _joven Hiwatari. _En la sala de espera había sillones, pero solo los rusos se sentaron, Rei estaba siendo consumido por los nervios, cuando sus piernas le indicaron que no podrían seguirlo aguantando tomó asiento entre sus dos acompañantes, si se apartaba sentía que se desmayaría, jugó con sus manos nerviosamente hasta que Bryan le sujetó firmemente una, dándole apoyo. Tala lo miró con recelo, pero dentro de sí comprendía lo que estaba a punto de vivir Rei, así que le paso un brazo sobre los hombros.

-Tranquilo котенок.- le acarició la cabeza.- Aquí estamos.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta fuertemente. Del otro lado se encontraba Kai, claramente había corrido hasta ese lugar en cuanto en el mayordomo le dijo que sus amigos rusos venían con un chico aparentemente chino de cabellos largos. No dijo nada, solo los veía con los ojos bien abiertos, y su respiración agitada era lo único que se escuchaba. Rei se levantó y lo miró fijamente. Ese momento cuando el dorado de sus ojos chocó con los rubíes de Kai, haciéndose tantas preguntas y con la confusión arremolinándose entre ellos, no encontraron palabras para decirse, pero tenían tanto que preguntarse.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó al fin Kai.

Rei lo miró ofendido, en algún momento consideró lanzarse sobre él para abrazarlo y besarlo, también considero caminar hacia él y golpearlo, sintió las lágrimas pujando por salir de sus ojos, y una sonrisa al ver al chico que todavía, y en esos momentos lo hacía suspirar. Tantas cosas que pudo haber hecho o dicho…

-Bueno, me cansé de esperar a que fueras por mí.

-Hmpf.- ahora miraba a los otros rusos.- ¿Ustedes los trajeron?

-Si.- Contestó Bryan poniéndose de pie y Tala hiso lo mismo.

-Salgan de aquí.- les dijo seriamente.

Bryan lo miró retadoramente, pero la mirada de Kai era igual de intimidante. El pelilavanda se volvió a Rei

-Sé fuerte, estaremos afuera.

-Kai…- Tala le miró con tristeza.

-Solo quiero hablar a solas con él.

Ambos rusos miraron a Rei y salieron de la habitación. Era el momento de la verdad…

-0-

-0-

-0-

Pffff lo siento, todavía estoy experimentando con los tiempos y la gramática :/ alguna obeservación, les agradecería me la hicieran llegar, reviews son aceptados y agradecidos!

Bueno, el primer cap de este fanfic es como el presente, en este segundo cap (y en varios de los que siguen) es lo que pasó en el periodo de tiempo en el que no estuvieron juntos, en algún cap ya regresaré al punto de la historia del primer capitulo (lo pongo así porque en este momento, solo tengo 2 capitulos mas… sé que es un riesgo pero ya quería subir algo!)

En fi, gracias por leer!


	3. Y eso pasó

**Capitulo 3**

**Pareja: **KaiRei

**Advertencias: **Esto es, obviamente, Yaoi, no hay lemon ni violencia-

**Disclaimer: **Ni Beyblade, ni los personajes me pertenecen.

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

-Kai.- Rei caminó hacia el ruso indeciso, extendió su mano para tocar su rostro pero Kai lo detuvo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Rei?- le miraba fijamente.

-Vine a verte… quiero saber… que hay entre nosotros.- soltó su mano del agarre de la otra.- Yo… quizá seguiría esperando de no ser por Bryan y Tala… ahora quiero respuestas.- le devolvió la mirada.

- ¿Porqué ahora? – Se notaba molesto.- Tanto tiempo sin saber de ti, no contestaste ni una de las malditas cartas que te envié y cuando al fin sé algo de ti, solo esa llamada, cuelgas sin decir nada mas ¡¿Qué quieres ahora?

-¡¿Qué? Yo te enviaba cartas cada semana ¡las envié a la Abadía como me pediste para evitar que tu abuelo supiera! ¡No recibí respuesta de ninguna! ¡No fuiste a buscarme como prometiste! Después de tanto tiempo decidí llamarte, y… y cuando te escuché no quise saber nada mas, me bastaba con saber que estabas bien… que tu supieras que yo seguía esperándote… y aun así no fuiste por mi…

-Rei… te envié cientos de cartas explicándote porque no podía ir, te envié el dinero que pude reunir para que tú vinieras y…- Se calló como dándose cuenta de algo. Por un momento miles de cosas pasaron por su cabeza. Caminó hacia Rei con tanta decisión que lo hiso retroceder, pero lo pasó de largo, salió por la misma puerta en la que Tala y Bryan habían salido.

-¿Kai?- el chino lo siguió hasta la entrada de la casa y alcanzó a ver que se acercaba a los rusos, le lanzaba un golpe a la cara a Bryan y sujetaba a Tala del cuello de la camisa.

-¡¿Ustedes sabían esto? – Le gritaba.- ¡¿Qué le pasó a todas las cartas?

Bryan se levantó, estaba molesto pero no respondería al ataque, sabía que era un momento difícil y sabía que reaccionaría de esa forma.

-Kai tranquilízate.- Le decía Tala con esfuerzo, intentando mantener el mismo la calma e intentando apartar sus manos.

-Ustedes lo trajeron a Rusia ¿Qué es lo que saben?- En su voz se escuchaba la furia que sentía por dentro.- ¡Explíquenmelo ahora!

Soltó a Tala y este cayó al suelo.

-Eres un idiota Hiwatari.- le dijo Bryan apartándolo para ayudar a Tala a levantarse.- Nosotros quisimos ayudar…

Rei solo miraba de cerca, confundido.

-Boris… Dime lo que sabes ahora.- De haber podido la mirada de Kai hubiera matado a los otros rusos.

-¡Bryan porfavor!- gritó al fin Rei.- Necesito saber que está pasando. -Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar, ya no podía controlarlo. -Kai, dime que está pasando ¿Qué paso en este tiempo?

Los tres rusos miraron a Rei. Kai no podía evitar sentir la necesidad de ir hasta él y consolarlo, a pesar de la confusión y de la ira, no soportaba verlo llorar, pero Tala lo detuvo.

-No seas bueno con él sí sabes lo que le dirás.

-Yuriy… Habla ahora…

-Hmpf…-suspiró el pelirrojo.- Kai… nosotros no sabíamos lo que pasaba hasta hace poco mas de un mes, cuando decidimos enviarte esa carta Rei, y aun así fue difícil hacértela llegar.

- Yuriy y yo descubrimos que tu abuelo tiene poder sobre el correo de Rusia… Kai.- le hablo directamente.- él llego tan lejos para alejarte de todos tus amigos, en especial de Rei, para mantenerte aquí.

-Explícate.- fue lo único que dijo.

- Cuando lo supimos fue porque una chica llegó a la abadía, llevaba consigo un sobre y nos dijo que no podía seguir con eso.- Explicó Bryan.- Era una de las cartas que recibió de Rei. En cuanto lo vimos investigamos y descubrimos que, bajo ordenes de Voltaire, revisaban todas las cartas que se enviaran a China y a Japón desde esta ciudad y las cercanas, en especial las que mencionaran a la familia Hiwatari, así se aseguraría de que ninguna carta tuya le llegara a Rei, y que tampoco te llegara ninguna desde China, ni a ti ni a la Abadía.

- Así que decidimos contactar a Rei nosotros mismos, escribimos varias cartas y Bryan viajo a varias ciudades cercanas a la frontera, en todas las envió, y yo reservé el boleto desde Moscú. Aparentemente solo una llegó, donde tu abuelo no tenía tanto poder como para interferir en el correo…Y esa… fue la que le llegó hace unos días… y parece ser que era lo único que esperaba para venir a verte ¿No es así Rei?-lo miró con tristeza.- Todo este tiempo ambos estuvieron sufriendo por el otro, pensando que se habían olvidado.

Kai miraba al suelo, perdido en la tormenta de sus pensamientos, el maldito viejo lo había orillado a hacer cosas que jamás hubiera hecho de no estar tan herido, todo ese chantaje que lo llevó a entregarle su vida, todo ese dolor que le había causado, las noches que pasó sin dormir pensando, llorando, molesto, frustrado y sufriendo, enfrentándose a si mismo, maldiciendo a la persona que amaba, odiando la vida que había sido obligado a llevar, las responsabilidades que a su edad no quería tener… todo lo había aceptado, para olvidarlo todo y olvidarlo a él… pero aun así no pudo dejarlo ir…

-¿Kai? – Rei la había tomado del rostro.- Dímelo por favor.

El ruso levanto la vista y vió en los ojos dorados el amor que todavía le tenía, no pudo contenerse y lo abrazó, hundiendo su rostro en los cabellos negros del otro.

-Ven conmigo.- le dijo al oído.

Se separaron y Kai caminó hacia la mansión, le extendió la mano a Rei invitándolo a seguirle. El chino miró a Bryan y a Tala quienes asintieron. No se le había revelado lo peor, pero ya estaban mas tranquilos el uno con el otro, aunque sea un poco, esto le ayudaría a asimilar la noticia a Rei.

Entraron a la sala de espera nuevamente, Kai se volvió hacia Rei y lo miró con determinación.

-Yo… no estoy feliz con lo que pasó… Rei…- la tristeza y arrepentimiento se reflejaba en sus ojos.- Necesito que sepas que pasaron muchas cosas estos dos años, pensé que cuando regresaste a China habías decidido dejarme atrás, que yo… lo nuestro, solo había sido una etapa, y que regresando a tu aldea habías madurado lo suficiente para saberlo y que por eso no respondías a mis cartas… y mi abuelo… ese anciano me presionó para hacer lo que él quería, sabía lo mucho que yo sufría y se encargaba de lastimarme más con eso, me aseguraba que lo nuestro era por la adolescencia y todas esas mierdas de la rebeldía y _experimenta_r con cosas nuevas, de alguna forma, le creí, todo ese dolor lo pude llevar cuando me convenció de que tú habías seguido tu vida y que yo debía hacer lo mismo, acepté las decisiones que él había tomado por mí, para poder olvidarte… Rei, lo siento mucho…

Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de ambos chicos, uno miraba al otro esperando más explicaciones, y el otro le devolvía la mirada esperando que lo comprendiera. Rei se acercó y lo abrazó, sabía que no cambiaría nada, pero cuando tocó la piel del ruso por primera vez en algunos años había sentido ese calor que extrañaba y que había soñado tantas noches, no se sentía molesto, sea lo que sea que Kai hubiera hecho no podría molestarse con él, a pesar de lo mucho que doliera, con todo lo que había sufrido ya el bicolor no lo haría sufrir más.

-¿Qué es lo que te obligó a hacer?-Dijo el pelinegro, quería que Kai encontrara consuelo en su voz.

Kai se separó y lo miró, se veía tan hermosos como lo recordaba, y si era posible todavía más, con el cabello suelto acariciando su acanelada piel. Sus ojos brillaban por el exceso de lágrimas que se había acumulado en sus pestañas , sus labios entreabiertos esperaban exigir respuesta, en lugar de eso recibió los labios del otro. Quizá sería la última vez que Rei le permitiría besarlo, y a pesar de la situación, le importaba poco si alguien en aquella mansión los sorprendía, era lo que él necesitaba en ese instante, lo que su corazón esperaba desde hacía tiempo y lo que su cuerpo le pedía.

El beso fue profundo y prolongado, no tenía pasión pero si muchos sentimientos. El chino se separó lentamente sonrojado, ambos se miraron con ternura, habían esperado ese momento por tanto tiempo. Tomo el rostro del ruso entre sus manos y volvió a besarlo con ternura, este pasó los brazos por su cintura para acercarlo más, a pesar de la desesperación no dejaría que la excitación arruinara ese momento, sí, necesitaba sentirlo más cerca pero también era cierto que ese momento de reconciliación era lo más importante. Kai sabía que después de decirlo todo, probablemente lo perdería y perdería el _derecho_ a besarlo de esa manera.

Cuando les faltó el aire se miraron en silencio, un suspiro salió de Rei y se abrazó fuertemente a Kai.

-Necesito saberlo ya.- le dijo quedamente.- Por favor.

-Rei yo…-No podía encontrar las palabras y en la garganta sentía un nudo que no le permitiría hablar.

Así que aparto a Rei y tomó su mano, ambos salieron de la habitación.

-¿A dónde vamos?¿Kai?-detrás del otro.

-Quiero presentártelo…

Subieron las escaleras y caminaron rápidamente por unos pasillos, al fin se detuvieron frente a una puerta, y Kai tocó, no espero a que respondieran para abrir la puerta…

Dentro había una mujer, llevaba una larga bata blanca que cubría su delgado cuerpo y se ceñía en su cintura, su largo cabello negro caía sobre sus hombros y enmarcaba bellamente su rostro, el brillo del día entraba a través de las cortinas y a los ojos de Rei la escena era casi mágica, en sus brazos cargaba un bebe, lo estaba alimentando, en cuanto escuchó a los intrusos lo apartó y se cubrió el pecho. Volteó a verlos y sus grandes ojos grises los miraron profundamente.

-¿Qué sucede amor? –Luego miró a Rei y se sonrojó.- Lo siento, no sabía que tendríamos visitas.

-Ambar ¿Puedes dejarnos un momento con Goh?

-¿Es un amigo?- Preguntó la mujer confundida.- Iré a cambiarme… lo siento Kai.- Se acercó al chico y colocó con suavidad al bebe en sus brazos.- Con su permiso.- y salió de la habitación.

Kai se volteó hacia Rei, quien había retrocedido al ver a la mujer en un principio. Se acercó hasta él y lo miró fijamente.

-Este es mi hijo… Goh Hiwatari.- Le extendió los brazos para que Rei pudiera cargarlo.

Con temor tomó al niño y con mucho cuidado lo acercó a su pecho, con una mano libre aparto la cobijita y vió claramente su rostro, su cabello era gris y negro de la misma manera que su padre, en sus ojos adormilados se notaba ese marrón que en Kai era un rojo intenso…

-Tú...- miró a Kai.- Pero… ¿Cuándo? En tan poco tiempo ¿Porqué en tan poco tiempo?

-Ya te dije… mi abuelo me presionó para que hiciera lo que él quería, yo estaba tan lastimado e intentaba olvidarte que acepté, pensé que esta sería la única manera de seguir adelante… estar con alguien más… mi abuelo… había estado insistiendo con algunas chicas para que alguna fuera mi prometida y apenas cumplí 18 me obligó a casarme, con la excusa de que no podría hacer mi propio dinero o tener el dinero que mis padres me habían heredado hasta que me casara… eso y todo lo demás… yo no pensaba que ese matrimonio durara o fuera algo _real _solo quería ser capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones y tener ese dinero para poder irme, ir a buscarte hasta China y vivir contigo. Ese era mi plan hasta poco después de que me casé, seguía escribiendo cartas sin tener ninguna respuesta, pensé que lo mejor era seguir con lo mio, ahí me di cuenta de que tu habías hecho lo mismo, mi abuelo sabía lo mucho que me dolía y me instó a dar el siguiente paso… formar mi propia familia, tener esa estabilidad emocional con alguien, para saber que todo mi trabajo y esfuerzo era con el único objetivo de darles bienestar… y… simplemente pasó… yo tenía 18 años y ya estaba casado y mi esposa esperaba un hijo… Y recibí tu llamada… Rei, cuando recibí tu llamada no pude mas que enojarme ¿Cómo podías aparecer cuando ya había decidido dejarlo todo atrás? ¿Cuándo ya estaba en camino de tener mi propia familia y vivir para ella? Volví a pensar en ti, todas las noches recordaba como era nuestra relación y parecía tan lejano. Otra vez volví escribirte desesperadamente, llamé al lugar del que habías llamado pero ni siquiera te recordaban. Apareciste un momento, para recordarme lo mucho que te amaba y habías desaparecido de igual forma…

Rei escuchaba en silencio, las lágrimas recorrían su rostro sin parar. El bebé se agitó un poco e hiso ruiditos de inconformidad. El chino lo miró, todo lo que había escuchado retumbaba en su mente, y al ver a la criatura tan inocente no podía asimilar que fuera hijo del chico al que amaba, su padre era tan joven, si no hubiera regresado a Rusia hace dos años esto no hubiera pasado, no tendría un hijo a esa edad y todavía estaría con Rei disfrutando de su juventud, sin esa responsabilidad tan grande, sintió enojo y un poco de rencor… en ese momento el bebé sujeto su cabello, y en un instante comprendió que estaba siendo injusto y se reprendió a si mismo, ese bebé no tenía la culpa de que todo se hubiera dado de esa forma.

Ya sabía suficiente, miró a Kai y le regresó a su hijo con cuidado. Cuando este lo tuvo en brazos miró a Rei, se sorprendió de ver una sonrisa en su rostro y como se quitaba las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir.

-Tienes un hermoso hijo, es idéntico a ti… -le dijo sinceramente aunque con tristeza.- Estoy seguro de que tu también fuiste un bebe muy lindo…

-Rei…- Kai lo miraba preocupado.

-Tu esposa también es hermosa… es la mujer perfecta para ti. Los dos hacen una bella pareja.- sus ojos seguían brillando, era algo que debía hacerle saber, pero era difícil y doloroso aceptar que lo dejaba ir. – Son una familia perfecta… jamás habríamos podido lograr algo tan increíble nosotros dos juntos.- rio con tristeza.

-No.- dijo Kai.- Rei yo… estoy seguro de que lo que hubiéramos logrado nosotros hubiera sido aun mas increíble que esto…

-No. Nada es más increíble que traer una vida al mundo con la persona que amas, y que además sea el bebé más hermoso que hayas visto.

-No es así…-miró a Rei resignado.- No me malinterpretes… yo daría todo por mi hijo, pero… hubiera preferido estar contigo, a haber pasado por todo esto… esto no debió pasar…

-¡No digas eso! Eres tan cruel… no digas esas cosas de tu hijo, de tu familia.

-¡Por eso te digo que no lo malinterpretes! ¡Amo a mi hijo! Pero… a mi esposa… no la amo ni la mitad de lo que te amé a ti…

-Kai… ella es la persona con la pasaras el resto de tu vida…y tu ya no me amas, está bien que hayas seguido con tu vida.- le sonrió nuevamente.- ya es hora de que dejemos todo atrás. Concéntrate en tu esposa y tu hijo, ellos necesitan que des todo de ti para llevarlos adelante… Yo regresaré a China, no te molestaré mas… ya lo acepté, fuiste mio pero ahora eres de alguien más, es mejor así.

-Te equivocas… -dijo Kai con desesperación.-Sé que después de todo… eres la única persona…

-No desperdicies tu tiempo así.- se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios.- Esta es la última vez.

Después le dio un beso en la frente al bebé.

-Ojalá fueras mio.- le dijo al pequeño tristemente.

Se dio la vuelta y desde la puerta dijo "nos veremos luego" y salió. En el jardín lo esperaban Bryan y Tala, buscaron en sus ojos dorados alguna señal pero estaban perdidos, rojos de todo lo que había llorado. Subieron al coche. Rei les pidió que lo llevaran al aeropuerto, no quería quedarse en Rusia más tiempo, si lo hacía corría el riesgo de no querer marcharse, de regresar a esa mansión, cometer un crimen y llevarse a Kai y a su hijo… debía ser rápido y firme en su decisión.

-Lamento todo esto köt.- le dijo Bryan al despedirse.- pero… hubieras seguido sufriendo de no haberlo sabido.

-¿Cómo saben que no sigo sufriendo?- les respondió Rei amargamente.

-… lo siento… sé que estas sufriendo… pero ahora tienes claro lo que harás y dejaras de esperar ciegamente algo que no pasaría…

-Tienes razón Bryan… Gracias por todo chicos…

Al fin abordó el avión, fueron largas horas que pasó perdido en sus pensamientos… pensaba en todo y no pensaba en nada… no terminaba de asimilar todo lo que se había enterado hace poco. Miraba por la ventanilla, perdido. Cuando al fin llegó a su aldea sus amigos lo recibieron con alegría, en su rostro había una expresión que ninguno supo descifrar. En cuando se halló solo en su habitación de noche, lo supo… Kai no volvería a su lado. Estaba a miles de kilómetros con su familia. Y él estaba ahí, solo, con sus recuerdos. Se derrumbó en el suelo y comenzó a llorar, la irá que no dejó salir al encontrarse con el pequeño en sus brazos brotó de la nada, lanzo sus cosas con fuerza… nada le importada, no tenía nada. Alguna vez tuvo esperanzas, pero ahora ya no tenía nada.

-0-

-0-

-0-

Waaaaa siento que escribo a Kai fuera de su personajeeee xDDD pero … se supone que debe ser un poco cursi, por el drama y eso :S no?

También creo que soy muy repetitiva D: les agradeceré sus reviews con consejos y pues.. xD si les gutsó también escriban! Me motivan y hacen que quiera llegar del trabajo a seguir escribiendo


	4. Lo dejamos todo atrás

**Gracias por todos sus reviews! Hasta ahora me dí cuenta de lo mensa que fui al no responder en cada cap. Al final les contesto :D a cada una!**

**Capitulo 4**

**Advertencias: **Esto es, obviamente, Yaoi, no hay lemon ni violencia-

**Disclaimer: **Ni Beyblade, ni los personajes me pertenecen.

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**Cap. 4. Lo dejamos todo atrás **

Era un bello atardecer en un pequeño pueblo cercano a Hong Kong, hace poco ese lugar había sido considerado una aldea perdida entre bosques y montañas, pero gracias al esfuerzo de algunos habitantes habían logrado abrirse al mundo. El lugar era tan bello, y como la mayoría de las ciudades asiáticas tenían esa mezcla de su tradición y la modernidad. No perdían identidad, en sus calles se veían a los nativos con sus típicos trajes chinos, pero tampoco se quedaban estancados, habían evolucionado para competir con otros pueblos turísticos. Y sus paisajes, comida y tradición arrancaban suspiros a más de un occidental.

En uno de esos restaurantes, una chica de cabello rosa brillante recibía a varios clientes, y tomaba la orden de algunos otros, regresó a la cocina donde otro chico de cabello negro preparaba platillos con esmero.

-No deberías estar aquí, ya esta anocheciendo.- le dijo con una sonrisa

-No podía dejarte solo. Hoy hay muchos clientes.

-No estoy solo, Lee y los chicos trabajan aquí también, no debes preocuparte.

-Vamos Rei, no es gran cosa.

-Si lo es, Lin está en casa de tu abuela. Y aunque sé que está en buenas manos, ella debería estar con su madre.

-¿Y que hay de su padre? También debería estar con ella ¿No lo crees?- Le reprendió.

-¡Ya hablamos de esto Mao!

Se miraron retadoramente, estas peleas habían sido frecuentes desde que Mao se sintió suficientemente cómoda para regresar al trabajo en el restaurant que había abierto con Rei, Lee y los demás. Habían pasado ya dos años desde que había dado a luz a una pequeña criatura, una hermosa niña con cabello rosa igual al de ella, que también era hija de Rei.

Después de que Rei había regresado de Rusia, de enterarse del hijo y la esposa de Kai, había quedado deshecho, sus esperanzas se habían destrozado y las ilusiones se habían ido. Solo le quedaban recuerdos que ahora eran dolorosos. Pasó varios días deprimido, pensando en lo que pudo haber sido su vida junto a Kai, en como hubiera sido todo si nunca se hubieran separado, en si él dejara a su esposa y fuera a buscarlo… en tanta basura improbable que lo lastimaba cuando recordaba que eso jamás sería una realidad.

Sus amigos estaban a su lado, dándole ánimos. Un día el solo se dio cuenta de que si seguía de esa forma moriría, solo y triste, en algún momento sus amigos se cansarían de hablarle a un muerto y lo dejarían, ellos continuaban trabajando para que la aldea se modernizara, para esperar que gente de todo el mundo fueran como turistas, así si no podía llevar a todos los aldeanos a conocer al mundo, llevaría a todo el mundo a la aldea para que los aldeanos lo conocieran. Eso siempre había sido un ideal de Rei, desde que de adolescente se fue para aprender el Beyblade de los mejores del mundo para llevarlo a su aldea… así que no se quedaría sufriendo por cosas como el amor, mientras en su propio pueblo estaban pasando cosas extraordinarias.

De esa forma, trabajando día a día, dejó de pensar en él, solo veía a sus amigos y a su gente, se encargaría de dejar una huella aun mas grande de la que había dejado llegando con el titulo de campeón mundial. Y había alguien que solo lo miraba a él, esa chica que siempre había estado enamorada de él, esperando el día en el que él la mirara de la misma manera.

Era algo que pasaría inevitablemente, no estando el ruso bicolor de por medio, era natural que entre Rei y Mao surgiera algo, todos lo esperaban. Después de un corto tiempo de citas y noviazgo decidieron casarse, ambos eran mayores de edad, y no era raro en su pueblo que jóvenes recién convertidos en adultos se casaran. En unos meses Rei recibió otra noticia que cambiaría su vida: iba a ser padre. Vio uno de sus sueños cumplirse, tendría un hijo al que educaría de la misma forma que lo educaron a él. Un hijo con la persona que amaba y con la que pasaría el resto de su vida. Al fin había encontrado esa paz que con la separación de Kai pensó no volvería a encontrar en nadie mas.

La aldea, ahora pueblo, era un hermosos destino turístico. Los visitantes llegaban día a día, no a montones como en otras ciudades, porque la fama que tenía era de un lugar tranquilo al cual ir si buscabas paz, belleza y contacto con la naturaleza. Así dejaron de estar aislados del mundo y conocieron mucha gente. Otro de los grandes sueños de Rei.

Poco después los integrantes de los White Tiger decidieron que además de enseñar Beyblade a los niños de su pueblo, para ganarse la vida abrirían un pequeño restaurant donde visitantes y locales iban a comer las delicias que preparaba Rei, pues ya tenía fama de ser un excelente cocinero.

Era una como tantas noches en el lugar, pronto sus amigos insistirían en que se fuera a casa para pasar mas tiempo con su esposa e hija, y así lo haría…

-¡Señor Rei! ¡Tiene una llamada!- grito la chica que ayudaba como mesera.

-¡Voy!

En cuanto contesto un saludo muy entusiasta se escucho por la línea.

-¡Rei! ¡Viejo! Cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti ¿Cómo has estado?

-Takao ¡hola! Estoy muy bien y tienes razón, no hemos hablado en unos meses.

-¡Si!¡ Tu no te comunicas con nosotros! Ya tienen teléfonos por allá, deberías llamar mas seguido.

-¡He estado muy ocupado!-Contestó en su defensa- Una hija, una esposa y un restaurant no es fácil llevarlas.

-Jajajaja claro que no, oie hablando de eso, Goh, acaba de cumplir 3 años y Kai hiso una fiesta increíble en Rusia, todos fuimos, pero me dijo que no pudo contactarte… al parecer no sabe que ya tienen teléfonos aquí.

-¡Claro que no lo sabe! No he hablado con él en mucho tiempo…- Se había sorprendido, pero aunque hubiera podido contactarlo, era lógico que no iría, es decir, no iría a celebrar el cumpleaños de la _razón_ por la no pudo estar con Kai…

-Lo sé… estuve a punto de darle tu número, pero Max me recordó que… no debíamos ¿No lo has superado Rei?- El peliazul estaba preocupado por su amigo, no habían hablado de esas cosas en mucho tiempo.

-No seas tonto Takao, claro que ya lo superé… amo a mi familia y Kai ya es parte del pasado.-Contesto con seguridad.

-Me alegro… Hablando de otra cosa… Max vendrá a pasar este verano a Japón, y me encantaría que vinieras tú también, para divertirnos como en los viejos tiempos ¿Qué dices?

-¿Es en serio?

-Claro que si.

-No lo sé… no me gustaría dejar a Mao y a Lin solas.

-¡Vamos viejo! Me costó convencer a Max de que viniera, cuando lo vi en Rusia todavía parecía molesto conmigo. Por favor ¡hazlo por el equipo!

-Déjame pensarlo… ¿i-irá Kai?- Lo dudaba, pero quería asegurarse de que no, el hecho de que ya hubiera superado a Kai no significaba que estaba listo para volver a verlo. Tampoco era que se fuera a lanzar a sus brazos a llorar pero si se pondría nervioso, no podía evitar sentir un poco de rencor hacía él, y eso lo hacía sentir una horrible persona.

-No lo creo… me dijo que estaba ocupado con el trabajo, y que era probable que no tuviera tiempo libre en el verano.

-Está bien… debo volver al trabajo, platicamos luego.

-¡Claro! Llamaré otro día, Max llegará en dos semanas, ojalá puedas venir.

-Lo intentaré…

-¡Nos vemos!

Colgó el teléfono y se quedó pensativo… quería ver a los chicos, pero no quería arriesgarse a encontrarse con Kai… además, no quería dejar a su familia, no se había separado de ellas desde que Lin nació…

Llegó la hora de volver a casa, ya ahí se encontraba Mao quien estaba sentada en la sala intentando que Lin durmiera. Al ver a Rei entrar le sonrió y le extendió a la bebe, este la sujetó y le dio besos en la frente y en las mejillas, era la niña hermosa que había visto, y se encargaría de cuidarla y protegerla.

-Hace unas horas llamó Takao.- dijo Mao cuando ambos se disponían a dormir.- Le dije que todavía estabas en el restaurant.

-Lo sé, me llamó ahí.- Le respondió Rei acomodándose en la cama.

-¿Qué quería?

-Uhm… me invitó a pasar unos días en su casa… quiere que nos divirtamos _como en los viejos tiempo.-_Rio y volteó a ver a su esposa quien lo veía con una expresión extraña.-Pero no iré, no pienso dejarlas solas.

Rei la miraba preocupada, sabía que pensaba que Takao intentaba reunirlo con Kai, o que Kai estaría ahí, o que cuando Kai supiera que tenía ya una familia intentaría destruirla.

-No es como tu piensas.- Le dijo seriamente.

-¿Qué?

-Rei… claro que tengo miedo de que vayas a encontrarte con Kai, pero no porque algo vaya a pasar, sino porque… tengo miedo de que te des cuenta de que todavía te duele… pero yo confío en ti. Sé que ahora solo Lin y yo estamos en tu corazón... ¿No es así? – lo miro con ternura.

- Jee… pensé que miles de teorías de conspiración se habían formado en tu cabeza…

-Quiero que vayas, no has visto a tus amigos en mucho tiempo, y no quiero que el temor de ver a ese Hiwatari te lo impida.- estaba segura de si misma, y segura de Rei, si le asustaba que Rei se deprimiera al verlo, pero si regresaba con la misma tranquilidad significaba que ya no habría nada de que preocuparse el resto de sus vidas… y es que, secretamente Mao temía que Kai apareciera en cualquier momento y convenciera a Rei de que regresara con él… pero no le iba a decir su inseguridad. Necesitaba estar segura de que Rei lo había superado totalmente.

-Pero… ¿y Lin?

-¿Lin? ¿Qué sucede con ella?

- No quiero dejarla…

-¡Me ofendes señor Kon! Yo puedo hacerme cargo perfectamente de ella, es más, creo que ambas necesitamos un poco de tiempo a solas para pasar momentos de chicas.

Rei la miro indeciso. No esperaba esa reacción de ella, la primera persona que debería negarse. Quería ver a sus amigos, pero… la maldita inseguridad de no saber lo que pasará…

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**Una vez más, reviews son aceptados y agradecidos -porque motivan a continuar escribiendo- me había quedado atascada en una parte de la historia pero me puse a leer lo que llevo escrito y los reviews y me alegré mucho, así que ya estoy continuando!**

Laet-lyre

Muchas gracias! De hecho era la idea principal de la historia (la convivencia con un Goh adolescente), pero sentí la necesidad de escribir lo que había pasado con sus vidas que me clavé con los recuerdos xD espero no hayas perdido el interés! ;A; pronto saldrá Goh! Todavía tengo unos cuantos caps que ya tenía escritos por eso no pude cumplir tu petición en los siguientes, pero en los que estoy escribiendo ahora ya iré intercalándolo con el presente (no me había dado cuenta de que sino, la historia iría muy lenta, gracias!)!

makonhi potoya

Claro que siii ;_; aunque no duerma lo terminaré!

Andromeda Love

Muchas gracias por leerlo! Estoy esforzándome para escribir y publicar rápido! :D


	5. Reencuentros

**Gracias por todos sus reviews! Hasta ahora me dí cuenta de lo mensa que fui al no responder en cada cap. Al final les contesto :D a cada una!**

**Capitulo 5**

**Advertencias: **Esto es, obviamente, Yaoi, no hay lemon ni violencia-

**Disclaimer: **Ni Beyblade, ni los personajes me pertenecen.

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**Reencuentros**

Dos semanas después de la invitación de Takao, Rei había llegado al aeropuerto de Japón, con su pequeña maleta, no pensaba quedarse mas que un par de días, su esposa y su hija lo esperaban en casa, solo había ido a saludar a sus amigos y regresaría a su hogar con su familia.

-¿Rei?- Escuchó una voz animada cerca de él.

-¡Max!- El rubio corrió hacia él y lo abrazó fuertemente.

- Amigo, tanto tiempo sin verte. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien Max ¿Y tú?

-Pues… debo estar bien ¿no? Los Blade Breakers se reunirán después de mucho tiempo…-dijo entre tristeza y alegría.

-Bueno, no todos… pero sí la mayoría ¿Y cómo te sientes de volver a ver a Takao?

-Lo ví en Rusia, cuando fuimos a la fiesta de Goh…- miro a Rei con cautela.

-Lo sé, me lo dijo por teléfono, no te preocupes, yo estoy bien con eso… Takao… él me dijo que todavía parecías molesto con él.

Max miro tristemente al frente, desde que el equipo se había separado cada uno tuvo que lidiar con sus sentimientos de diferentes maneras.

-No puedo estar molesto con él… solo que no puedo comportarme como antes…-De repente sonrió.- Pero dime Rei ¿Tú como te sientes? ¿Cómo te convenció Takao de venir sabiendo que Kai también vendría?

Rei lo miro sorprendido.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno ¿No estas un poco nervioso?

-¿Qué?- Todavía no terminaba de asimilar las palabras de su amigo.

-¿Estas bien?- lo miró preocupado.

-¿Acabas de decir que Kai vendrá?

-Si… ¿No lo sabías? Takao me lo dijo ayer.

-Pero hace unos días me dijo que Kai no vendría, porque estaría ocupado con... cosas del trabajo y y y…

-¡Chicos! – Se escuchó un grito a lo lejos.

-Takao...- Rei lo miraba mientras se acercaba.

-Creo que no fue un buen momento para aparecer…-Dijo Max en voz baja.

-Lo siento, no podía tomar taxi hasta aquí, lamento haberlos hecho esperar.- Se dusculpaba el peliazul.

Rei camino con determinación hasta llegar a Takao, cuando lo tuve de frente le lanzo un golpe directo a la cara.

-¡¿Qué rayos te sucede Rei?

-¡¿Porqué diablos me dijiste que Kai no vendría? ¡Me mentiste! –Le gritó.

-Rei, escúchame. –Intentaba explicar el nervioso japonés.- Kai me había dicho que no podría venir porque tenía algunos asuntos en su compañía y todas esas cosas, pero, ayer me habló para preguntarme si todavía nos íbamos a reunir y… y en cuanto supo que tú vendrías me dijo que cancelaria sus planes de trabajo y vendría…

-¡¿Y porqué no me lo dijiste?- Rei ya estaba alterado, una reunión con Kai no era algo para lo que estuviera preparado.

-¿Qué habrías hecho?- le reprochó Takao.- No hubieras venido, y fue muy difícil convencerte de venir, no quería que cambiaras de opinión.

-Tengo derecho a elegir a quien quiero ver y a quien no, Takao, tú no…

-¡Chicos! Acaban de anunciar que arribó un vuelo desde Moscú…- los llamó el rubio.

Los tres miraron la pantalla más cercana.

-Es ese… antes de subir me dijo la hora de su vuelo.- dijo Takao.

Rei volteo a verlo con terror. Ni siquiera había cruzado por su cabeza que vería al ruso en ese viaje, menos aún tenía idea de como reaccionaría o lo que le diría. No, no estaba listo para volver a tenerlo de frente. Sintió una mano en su hombro y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

-Tranquilo Rei.- le dijo Max en voz baja.- Podemos irnos a un hotel, que Takao lo lleve a su casa mientras te preparas.

-Max.- lo miró suplicante.- P-Porfavor.

Así que el rubio entendió eso como una afirmativa, le tomo del brazo, agarro sus maletas y caminaron en dirección a la salida.

-Por favor Takao, llévate mis cosas.- le decía mientras caminaba.- No le menciones a Kai que Rei ya llegó. Te veré un tu casa en un rato.

Ambos chicos dejaron el edificio rápidamente, dejando al chico de cabellos azules algo confundido.

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

Es un cap muy corto pero espero despierte su interés en este fanfic xD, gracias a los que todavía siguen leyendo, les agradecería escribieran para saber que el KaiRei sigue ahí


	6. Volviste a aparecer

**Capitulo 6**

**Advertencias: **Esto es, obviamente, Yaoi, no hay lemon ni violencia-

**Disclaimer: **Ni Beyblade, ni los personajes me pertenecen.

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**Volviste a aparecer.**

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que el yanqui había dejado a Rei en la habitación de un hotel cercano. Estaba un poco inseguro de que debía hacer, regresar en ese mismo momento a China y olvidarse de los planes que tenía para esos días con sus ex compañeros de equipo… o ir a casa del japonés, ignorar a Kai y divertirse con sus amigos, como lo hacían antes. Había llevado su blade, tenía pensado pasar horas y horas probándose, y si sus habilidades habían cambiado. La verdad si lo extrañaba, esa época donde el Beyblade era lo más importante, cuando estaba con Kai…

-Ese idiota.- se dijo a sí mismo.

No, ya había hecho ese largo viaje, no dejaría que Hiwatari lo arruinase, además era la prueba máxima que se tenía para sí, para demostrarse de una vez por todas que lo había superado.

Caminaba con sus maletas por donde recordaba era la casa de su amigo, las calles eran tranquilas y no se veían personas por los alrededores. Se detuvo un momento antes de seguir su camino ¿Qué le diría a Kai cuando lo viera? Solo tendría que saludarlo como a cualquier otro amigo que no ha visto en años… pero él no era como cualquier otro amigo… no estaba muy feliz de verlo como estaría feliz de ver a alguien más. Aunque pensándolo bien no tenía que fingir que se alegraba de verlo, podía ser sincero con él y el hecho de que estaba incomodo por verlo…

-¿Estas perdido?- escuchó una voz tímida y femenina.

-¿Disculpa?-se volteó Rei y vió a una chica de cabello largo y castaño que lo miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Vienes de muy lejos?- le preguntó la chica.- Lo digo por tu maleta y tu ropa, no pareces de por aquí.

-Si, vengo de China a visitar a un amigo.- le respondió con una sonrisa, en ese instante se dio cuenta de la pequeña criatura que sujetaba la mano de la mujer, asomándose por detrás de su falda.- Hola pequeño.- lo saludo pero el niño se ocultó.

-Vamos Makoto, saluda al joven.- le insistió la chica.

-¿Makoto?- repitió Rei, ya decía que el niño tenía un gran parecido con su amigo… y ahora que lo veía bien su cabello también tenía ese tono azulado.

-Ahh, tu eres amigo de Takao ¿No es así? – sintió una mirada curiosa.

-S-Si ¿Sabías que vendríamos?

-Takao me lo comentó.- empezaron a caminar juntos.- Me pidió que trajera a Makoto para presentárselos, está muy emocionado.

-Ya veo…

-Makoto pasa los fines de semana con Takao.

-Si, me contó algo así.

La chica se detuvo, su cara estaba completamente roja y miraba al suelo.

-¡No te preocupes! Yo… no te estoy juzgando ni nada parecido.- Intento confortarla.

-Yo… es que… -intentó decir la mujer.

-No tienes que explicarme nada.- le sonrió.- Te llamas Amy ¿Verdad?

-Eh… sí… ¿Y tu eres…?

-Soy Rei Kon.

-Mucho gusto.- le devolvió al fin una sonrisa, pero no se iba el sonrojo de su rostro.- Ya llegamos.

Ambos miraron la gran puerta del dojo, en otros tiempos solo habría entrado y llamado al abuelo, a Takao o a cualquiera de los otros chicos. Pero no, en ese momento solo se detuvo a contemplar el lugar, era exactamente igual a como lo recordaba, hasta podía imaginar que en cualquier momento saldría un Takao de 13 años a saludarlo efusivamente, y retarlo a una beybatalla… maldito sea el tiempo, deja atrás lo que alguna vez fue un presente y que ahora solo podemos anhelar.

Amy tocó la puerta y esperaron. Unos segundos después el abuelo de Takao abrió la puerta, el pequeño sonrió ampliamente y se lanzó a sus brazos.

-¡Abuelo!- gritó.

-¡Hola bisnieto! – lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo levantó en el aire. A pesar de su edad todavía conservaba mucha energía.- ¿Te has portado bien Makoto?

-Siii, mi mamá me dijo que hoy también me puedo quedar aquí.-

-Ohhh eso me alegra, y tu papá también se va a alegrar mucho.

-Abuelo.- se escuchó la voz de Takao desde el pasillo.- ¿Ya llegó Makoto?

El peliazul apareció caminado, vió al niño y se agacho al momento que el pequeño corría hacia él.

-¡Makoto! ¿Cómo estas pequeño campeón?- le dijo con una felicidad que no pudo ocultar.

-Papáa.- respondió abrazándolo aún más.

Era una escena conmovedora a ojos de Rei, sabía de las circunstancias en que había nacido el hijo de su amigo, la razón por la cual no vivían juntos, y el que esto causara que no pudiera ver al pequeño mas que los fines de semana, como un acuerdo al que había llegado con su madre.

Takao se acercó a ellos con el niño en brazos, miró a Rei y lo invitó a pasar. Despues miró a Amy.

-No te preocupes, lo cuidaré muy bien.- le sonrió.

-Lo sé.- le devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente.- Avísame cuando pueda pasar por él. Nos vemos Makoto, pórtate bien ¿Si?

-Si mamá.- y le dio beso de despedida.

Cuando Amy se fue, los adultos se quedaron en silencio.

-Papá… ¿Este señor es tu amigo?- le preguntó inocentemente el niño.

-Si, este es tu tío Rei, el viene de China.

-¿De China?- amplió aún más su sonrisa.

-¿M-mamá?- Se escuchó una segunda voz de un niño.

Rei se dio media vuelta y vió a un niño pequeño con cabellos grises y negros. Lo miró sorprendido y aterrado. De todas las cosas, esa era la que menos esperaba.

-¡Goh!- Se escuchó un grito potente que hiso temblar a todos y aun más al pequeño.

Había sido Kai, miraba fijamente a Rei. Luego reprendió a su hijo con la mirada.

-¿Qué haces Goh?- le dijo.

-Papá… mira, mamá vino.

-Hmpf… - suspiró Kai, dio un paso hacia ellos y Goh instintivamente se aferro más a la pierna de quien él pensaba, era su madre.

Rei sintió la extraña necesidad de proteger al pequeño, se agachó y lo sujetó entre sus brazos.

-Tranquilizate Kai.- le dijo firmemente al ruso.

El niño extrañado por la voz lo volteó a ver directamente, cuando vió bien su rostro se puso completamente rojo.

-L-Lo siento.- balbuceo el niño.

-¿Ya te diste cuenta de que él no es tu madre?- le dijo Kai con seriedad.

-¡Lo siento señor!- Goh intentaba soltarse.

-¡Goh!- gritó el otro niño.

En ese momento aparecieron los demás, Rei había dejado de estar consiente de ellos en el instante en el que escuchó a Kai. Takao los miraba sorprendido, y el abuelo solo permanecía en silencio. El pequeño Makoto había ido a saludar a su amigo.

-¿Quieres ir a jugar a mi habitación?

-Wooo, de saber que Kai traería a su hijo, le hubiera dicho a Rei que trajera a Lin, así nuestros hijos se conocerían ¿No creen?- dijo Takao intentando romper la tensión.- Hubiera sido como el reencuentro con la nueva generación… ¿Y tu Max? ¿Cuándo?

-Bueno Takao… no creo que sea pronto.- le respondió sonriendo nerviosamente.

Kai se quedó perdido viendo a Rei, analizando lo que su amigo peliazul acababa de decir.

-Rei.- llamó la atención del chino que intentaba distraerse con la plática de sus amigos.- ¿Quién es Lin?

Los tres chicos lo miraron confundidos, luego Rei desvió la mirada.

-Es mi hija…- dijo finalmente.

-Tú… hija…- repitió Kai sin dejar de verlo.- ¿Hace cuanto?

-Acaba de cumplir dos años…

Rei sentía la penetrante mirada del ruso sobre él, y a decir verdad era algo intimidante. Kai caminó hacía él hasta quedar de frente. Al levantar la mirada y verlo esos ojos tan cerca retrocedió pero Kai lo sujetó por los hombros y lo obligó a verlo a los ojos. Podía ver la furia en sus rubíes.

-Cuando regresaste de verme en Rusia ¿Verdad? ¿Fue esa tu forma de superarme?

-¡Fue de la misma forma en que tu lograste superarme también! –Le respondió con enojo.- ¡No podías esperar que me quedara sufriendo toda la vida! ¡Hice exactamente lo que tú!

-¡¿Y por eso lo hiciste?

-¡¿Por qué te molesta? ¡Ya tienes a tu familia! ¡Déjame ser feliz con la mía!

Se miraron retadoramente y Rei al fin se soltó.

-¡Vamos chicos!- dijo Takao.- No nos enojemos, no vinimos para eso… Ven conmigo Rei, te mostraré tu habitación.

Agarró las maletas de Rei y empezó a caminar hacia el pasillo. Rei lo siguió ignorando a Kai. Solo quería alejarse de él, quizá ir hasta ahí había sido mala idea, no previó que la reacción de Kai sería así… de hecho jamás se detuvo a pensar en como reaccionaría Kai al saber que había sido de su vida.

-Lo siento Rei, no pensé que esto pasaría.- se disculpó Takao cuando entraron a una de las habitaciones.- Pensé que… ambos ya lo habrían superado y que no sería un rencuentro… agitado.

-No te preocupes… ¿Me dejas un rato? Creo que… necesito descansar un poco.- le dijo fingiendo una sonrisa, no estaba molesto, al menos no con Takao, pero estaba muy cansado, física y emocionalmente.

-Claro… si necesitas algo llámame.- y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**Ufff quiero pedirles disculpas por hacer esta historia tan lenta, pero de verdad necesito sacar todas mis ideas ;_; sean pacientes! No se quedaran sin leer al Goh adolescente!**

**Muchas gracias a todas por seguir aqui! *llora con la estatuilla en la mano***

**N4t5u0 **

**Gracias por tu emoción! ;0; y por tu espera! Comentarios como los tuyos me hacen escribir por muy cansada que ande, de verdad lo aprecio mucho :') y y y y que bueno que siguen aquí ;m;**

**Saya**

**Gracias! No te preocupes, escribiré hasta que llegue al final! ò_ó Muchas gracias por tus animos!**

**Ya saben, reviews son aceptados! Observaciones, sugerencias y animos también!**

**KaiRei Forever!**


	7. Otra historia

**Capitulo 7**

**Advertencias: **Esto es, obviamente, Yaoi, no hay lemon ni violencia-

**Disclaimer: **Ni Beyblade, ni los personajes me pertenecen.

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**Otra historia.**

Cuando Rei se encontró solo, se tumbo sobre la cama, quería apagarse y que sus emociones dejaran de existir, no quería estar en ese lugar, pero incluso si regresara a China se sentiría de la misma manera, intranquilo. Alcanzó la almohada y la abrazó, hundió fuertemente su rostro en ella y comenzó a llorar. Con el rostro cubierto nadie vería su vergüenza, estando solo en la habitación, quería ocultar su molestia de si mismo, avergonzado de lo que sentía.

Lo odiaba tanto, maldito Hiwatari ¿Porqué aun ahora que no sentía amor por él lo hacía sufrir de esa manera? Lo odiaba.

-Rei.- escuchó un susurro, era Max que entró con cuidado a la habitación.

El pelinegro levantó la mirada y se limpió las lágrimas con la mano al momento que su amigo se sentaba en la cama, a su lado.

-Lo siento mucho…- lo miraba con compasión.- Sé que esto deber ser difícil.

-Max… ¿Cómo puedes estar cerca de Takao y mostrarle una sonrisa sincera?

Esa era una pregunta inesperada, no había pensado que al ir a intentar consolar a su amigo terminaría hablando de él mismo. Aunque quizá eso era lo que necesitaba Rei, escuchar a otra persona, aunque no fueran realmente problemas, simplemente distraerse con un amigo.

-Bueno… es que… no estoy molesto con él… ya sabes, él y yo nunca fuimos_ algo, _así que… no tengo porque estar enojado… aunque me duela un poco.- Le sonreía con tristeza.

-¿Todavía lo amas?

Max miró el suelo, sonrojado.

-Supongo que sí… pero… sé que es imposible.

Ambos se encontraban sentados en la cama, Rei se acercó más a Max y recargó su cabeza en su hombro. Los dos se tenían tanta confianza, Max fue el primero en saber que algo pasaba entre Rei y Kai, aunque lo podía notar sin que se lo dijeran, Rei decidió decírselo, y cada vez que necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos, recurría al rubio. De igual forma, cuando Max empezó a sospechar de sus sentimientos por Takao, se lo contó a Rei.

Al principió solo le gustaba, durante los torneos no podía evitar sentir esa admiración que lo llevo a la atracción por el japonés, se emocionaba si algo pasaba entre ellos, y se lo contaba a Rei como una chiquilla enamorada… así se sentía, aunque le daba pena admitirlo.

Fue cuando los Blade Breakers se separaron que descubrió lo profundo de sus sentimientos: No deseaba, por ningún motivo, alejarse de Takao. Así que había decidido quedarse con su padre, en la misma ciudad donde conoció a Takao, a pesar de la insistencia de su madre de irse a vivir con ella en Estados Unidos. Quizá en algún momento tendría el valor de decirle lo que sentía.

Hubo un momento en el que Max creyó que lo había conseguido, se había encontrado a solas con su amigo en el gimnasio de la escuela, después de clases. El rubio descansaba sentado en la cancha cuando Takao se sentó a su lado, recargó la cabeza en su hombro y cerró los ojos.

-Max… creo que… me gusta alguien…

El corazón de Max latía ruidosamente, y sentía un vacío horrible en su estomago.

-Pero... no sé si yo le gusto, me da miedo decírselo…

-Vamos Takao… ¿Dónde quedó toda tu confianza?- rio Max.

-Pero de verdad tengo miedo que se aleje…- y lo abrazó.

El rubio se sonrojó, ambos veían al frente, pronto se graduarían y dejarían esa escuela, Max no había decidido si estudiaría en la universidad, ambos tenían una oferta del señor Dickenson para trabajar en la BBA, Takao había aceptado inmediatamente, pero Max… no estaba seguro…

-Tienes que decírselo… - y agarró la mano de su amigo.

Pasaron unos cuantos días y la graduación se acercaba, Max tenía una gran presión sobre él, su madre no dejaba de insistir con la universidad. Un día tranquilo Max había ido, como era costumbre, a casa de Takao, pasarían la tarde beybatallando, en la noche verían peliculas y jugarían videojuegos, lo normal, excepto que Takao _tenía algo muy importante_ que decirle… En cuanto llegó Takao se abalanzó sobre él.

-Max ¡Tengo tantas cosas que contarte!

Así su corazón se rompió en miles y miles de pedazos. La persona de la que su mejor amigo estaba enamorado era una chica de la escuela, se llamaba Amy y ella también estaba enamorada de él, según le habían dicho, aquella chica lo admiraba desde que ganaron el primer torneo, casi no podía creer que vivían en la misma ciudad. Siempre había buscado alguna excusa para acercarse al chico, fue en una de esas ocasiones en que Takao al fin la notó, su rostro era casi angelical, era un poco tímida pero muy alegre, y trataba de sonreír siempre

Por días solo una cosa rondaba por su cabeza… ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto para pensar que Takao lo querría a él de la misma manera? ¿Cómo llegó a pensar que su profunda amistad se convertiría en algo más?

Después de eso tomó su decisión, se iría a Estados Unidos, estudiaría la universidad allá, no estaba seguro de que, solo quería alejarse y superar la vergüenza que le provocaba el ver a Takao abrazado de esa niña.

Habían pasado unos meses, ocasionalmente hablaba con Takao por teléfono, se había ido para alejarse de él, pero no significaba que quisiera perder su amistad. Mas bien, quería dejar de amarlo, que regresara ese sentimiento de amistad y nada más, pero algo pasó que lo dejo completamente aturdido.

Takao… y Amy iban a tener un hijo. No podía terminar de comprender como siendo tan jovenes habían decidido hacer eso. Aunque Takao se escuchaba feliz, sabía que no lo habían planeado, cuando él se fue de Japón Amy le había dicho que estudiar farmacología o algo así… tener un hijo no coincidía con sus planes en esos momentos.

Algunas llamadas después Takao no se encontraba tan feliz, estaba un poco alterado y Max lo notaba a través del teléfono. Los padres de Amy habían amenazado a Takao, no permitirían que siguiera cerca de su hija, después de lo que le había hecho, arruinado su vida y su futuro, cuando el niño naciera lo darían en adopción. Obviamente era algo a lo que Takao se negaba, jamás dejaría que dieran a su hijo un desconocido y jamás volver a verlo. Él se quedaría con el pequeño, no le importaba si Amy quisiera verlo o no, él se encargaría de darle una infancia feliz a su hijo.

Todo esto le dolía a Max, cada vez que Takao llamaba solo se limitaba a escuchar.

-¿Qué te sucede Max? Estas demasiado callado.

-Es que… Takao, todavía no puedo creer que hayas hecho eso ¿Qué no sabes que existen condones? ¿Qué hay de Amy y su futuro? ¿O de ti y tus planes? ¡¿No pensaste en eso antes de meterte en su cama? Takao eres un idiota…

Después de esa conversación el japonés dio por sentado el hecho de que Max estaba molesto con él, en realidad el rubio estaba dolido, tanto que no se molestaba en llamarle a su amigo, o si Takao le llamaba solo respondía que tenía muchas cosas que hacer y colgaba. Su comunicación dejó de ser tan frecuente.

Cuando Makoto nació, sus abuelos no tuvieron el corazón de separarlo de su madre, Amy no odiaba a Takao, aunque no tenía planeado tener un hijo con él tan pronto, si había imaginado un futuro a su lado, casados y con familia… así que la chica sentía un cariño por el ahora padre su bebé, pero como sus propios padres no le perdonarían que se casara con Takao, prefirió alejarse de él, continuar con lo que tenía planeado, estudiaba muy duro mientras los abuelos cuidaban a Makoto, y su padre solo tenía permitido verlo un par de veces a la semana, aunque le dolía, sabía que de insistir solo le causaría mas problemas a Amy, y no lo deseaba, todavía la quería.

Así habían pasado esos dos años en los que no habían visto a Rei, ambos hablaban con él, y él estaba al tanto de la situación, sabía que Max sufría porque todavía quería a Takao de una forma especial, y también sabía que Takao ignoraba este hecho, y que para él, Max estaba muy molesto por haber sido tan idiota al embarazar a su novia.

-Lo siento mucho.- dijo Rei al recordar todo eso.

-No amigo, yo estoy bien… pero, quiero asegurarme de que tu también estas bien.- le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Casí estamos en la misma situación…

-Rei.- Max lo miró fijamente.- ¿Estas diciendo que todavía estas enamorado de él?

Rei abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¡C-Claro que no! Me refiero a que… tu y yo… bueno, las personas que amábamos nos rompieron el corazón… ya sabes… por una mujer… teniendo un hijo… que horrible situación…

-Si, lo es…

Ambos se tendieron en la cama, queriendo bloquear sus emociones, todos estaban juntos otra vez, pero la situación no podía ser más diferente que nunca.

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**xDDD rayos! Cada vez hago mas y mas... OTL**

**Aunque no soy supermegahiperfan del TakaoXMax, si se me hacen lindos ;m; Maxie es tan adorable y es perfecto para Takao xDDD**

N4t5u0: Gracias por ser tan paciente! me hace feliz que seas tan apasionada con tus reviews ;_; ¡! De verdad! Mchas gracias! ;O;

NOKIER: Gracias por tus reviews en cada capitulo, me encanta que me digan que piensan de cada cosa ;_;! GRACIAS!

El viejo ese tenía que meter su cuchara ._. Era imposible que dejara a Kai ser libre y feliz, por eso es el el villano, pero afortunadamente Rei tiene a Tala y a Bryan que se preocupan por él, igual quise hacer a Mao linda (aunque la verdad no me caía bien, ni antes ni ahora..) pero no quería ponerla como una maldita ella solo siguió a su corazón… y le fue bien…. Pero en fin. Y siii ahaha le puse Ambar a la esposa de Kai precisamente por eso! gracias por darte cuenta! ;_;

Brychat: Gracias por tu paciencia! ;_; ya dejaré de divagar tanto y llegaré al momento donde la historia empezó! Muchas gracias por seguir y leer a pesar de todo ;O; ¡!


	8. Cariño

**Capitulo 8**

**Advertencias: **Esto es, obviamente, Yaoi, no hay lemon ni violencia-

**Disclaimer: **Ni Beyblade, ni los personajes me pertenecen.

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**Cariño**

Era un poco tarde cuando Rei salió de su habitación, se había quedado dormido, pensando, e irónicamente era lo que menos quería hacer, tenía un poco de hambre y Max no estaba a su lado como cuando cayó dormido.

Llegó a la cocina y estaba vacía, la comida debió haber pasado hace horas ¿Quién habría cocinado? Si cuando estaban en el equipo el que se encargaba de cocinar era él… aunque bueno, ya habían pasado muchos años desde eso, era obvio que Takao, o Max –de Kai sinceramente lo dudaba- tendrían que haber aprendido a cocinar para sobrevivir... ¿no?

Abrió el refrigerador y tomó un poco de leche, vio muchos paquetes de dulces y chocolates, Takao debía seguir siendo un glotón, y de seguro le heredó a su hijo el amor por las golosinas… sonrió un poco, a Lin también le gustaban los postres, en especial galletas con leche justo como él… y… ¿Goh? ¿Le habría heredado algo Kai? A Kai no le gustaba alguna comida en especial... recordaba que no le gustaba perderse los postres, pero no eran algo que precisamente le encantaran, siempre evitaba las cosas dulces y lo que recordaba que tomaba era café, amargo, sin azúcar… Goh era muy pequeño para tener esos gustos, y era un poco injusto que no pudiera compartir momentos de comer algo delicioso con su padre… quizá su madre era diferente y a ella si le gustaban los postres… el estomago de Rei se revolvió ante este pensamiento, la madre de Goh, la esposa de Kai ¿Cómo sería ella? La había visto una sola vez, y realmente lo dejo impactado por su belleza, no era algo de extrañarse, al ser Kai increíblemente apuesto e increíblemente adinerado, debía tener a alguien increíblemente perfecta a su lado… y por lo tanto un hijo increíblemente hermoso…

-"Jamás habríamos podido lograr algo tan increíble nosotros dos juntos"- pensó Rei.- "No, estoy seguir de que lo que hubiéramos logrado nosotros hubiera sido aun mas increíble que esto…"- Recordaba esas palabras tan claramente…- Mentiroso.- dijo en voz baja.- Nosotros jamás hubiéramos logrado nada…

-¿Alguien te rompió el corazón, pequeño tigre?

Rei volteó un poco asustado, reconoció esa voz pero no esperaba que lo escuchara decir algo vergonsozo… tanto tiempo que paso cuidándose de una situación como aquella…

-A-Abuelo.- le sonrió nerviosamente, obviamente era el abuelo de Takao.-N-no es nada de eso…

- Te preocupas demasiado por cosas que pudieron ser, deja de vivir en el pasado, y ocúpate del presente para tener un buen futuro.

-¡No me preocupan esas cosas! Quiero decir, antes… eran cosas que … me entristecían, pero.. ya quedaron atrás, ya no pienso en eso…

-Takao… estaba muy emocionado de saber que vendrías, que vendrían Max y Kai, estuvo esperando este día por mucho tiempo ¿No te pasó lo mismo?

-Yo…en realidad, tenía un poco de miedo… Quizá usted no lo sepa pero… pero…

-Yo sé muchas cosas pequeño.- le sonrió.- Sé lo mucho que duele dejar algunas cosas atrás, sin embargo aquí estoy, siguiendo hacia adelante, así como tus amigos, que están afuera divirtiéndose, queriendo rescatar algo de lo que _fue_, sin torturarse en lo que _pudo haber sido… _o al menos dos de ellos lo intentan con todas sus fuerzas…

Rei lo miró en silencio.

-Si me preguntas, ese orgullosos fénix está pasando exactamente por lo mismo que tú… eso me hace preguntarme… ¿Porqué si los dos piensan en exactamente lo mismo, siguen molestos el uno con él otro, en vez de hablar claramente?

-Porque no es tan fácil…

-¿Porqué no?

-¡Porque todo lo que paso fue su culpa!- gritó Rei.- ¡Si él no hubiera hecho lo que hiso, nosotros todavía seguiríamos juntos!

- Pero es algo que ya pasó…y no puedes cambiar nada de eso… te duele porque sigues con la idea de "que hubiera sido"…Tenias miedo de verlo, porque en el fondo todavía piensas en eso, es mucho rencor el que le tienes ¿No te parece?

-¿De que me sirve saber lo que me esta diciendo?- Estaba molesto.- Tiene razón, no puedo cambiar las cosas por mucho quiera, si, tenia miedo de encontrarme con esta situación después de mucho tiempo de convencerme de que no me afectaría, probablemente me estaba engañando a mi mismo, porque ahora que lo tengo cerca tengo mucho miedo, y mucho odio ¿Pero de que me sirve todo esto? Mañana regresaré a China con mi familia, el regresará a Rusia con la suya, y no volveremos a vernos en mucho tiempo, solo reviví este rencor por nada, porque hoy…- las lagrimas empezaban a luchar por salir.- hoy… las cosas siguen siendo como son, y no puedo… no puedo simplemente aceptar que ese sentimiento sigue ahí…- las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas.- porque tengo una esposa y una hija... por la que daría todo, y él… también… Yo… solo quiero dejar atrás estas cosas que me lastiman… seguir adelante, y sonreír sinceramente… mi hija… es la única que me hace sonreír ahora…

-Y a pesar de todo eso… el sentimiento sigue ahí ¿no?

-N-no… lo que quise decir es…

-¡Abuelo!- un gritito agudo los interrumpió.-¡Goh y yo tenemos hambre!

Makoto había corrido hasta donde su abuelo se encontraba sentado, y detrás de él caminaba tímidamente el pequeño bicolor.

-Papá me dijo que te pidiera algo de comer… porque ellos están ocupados…- dijo con una expresión de molestia infantil.

-Ese nieto mio… bien ¿Qué se les antoja comer?

-Uhmmm… ¡quiero galletas!

-¡Eso no es comida!

-Pero eso se me antoja….- volteó a ver a su amigo.- Y Goh también quiere ¿Verdad?

El orto niño miró a los adultos en silencio.

-Quiero galletas con café…-dijo finalmente.

-¿Café? ¿No eres muy pequeño para tomar café?-Quizá Kai si le había heredado su gusto por lo amargo a su hijo.

-¡Mi papá siempre lo toma!

-Pero tu papá es mucho mayor que tú.-El instinto paternal de Rei había salido a flote.- Bueno… ¿Qué te parece mejor unas galletas con cajeta y mermelada? ¿No suena más rico?

Goh asintió con timidez, pero en sus ojos se vio un brillo de alegría.

Momentos después los dos niños se encontraban sentados uno al lado del otro en la mesita de la cocina, veían con atención como Rei untaba mermelada a unas galletas y cajeta a otras.

-¿Quieren unirlas?- les puso el plato enfrente. Dos pares de manos tomaban las galletas y las juntaban para hacer un sándwich, y en vez de regresarlas al plato eran comidas inmediatamente, mientas le daban sorbos a sus vasos con leche y chocolate.

Rei se sentó frente a ellos, mirándolos con ternura. Aunque no fueran sus hijos, no podía evitar sentir cariño por otros niños… eran personitas que merecían amor y nadie, absolutamente nadie debería ser capaz de lastimarlos.

-Hmpf…

Los tres voltearon hacia donde venía ese conocido sonido.

-Papá.- dijo Goh.

Kai Hiwatari se encontraba recargado en la puerta de la cocina, con los brazos cruzados, observándolos con su típico gesto serio.

-Te estuve buscando por toda la casa.

-L-lo siento.- el niño miró con culpa su plato y Rei no pudo evitar notar un poco de temor en sus ojos.

Al ver esto el ruso mayor se sentó al lado de su hijo, le revolvió el cabello con una mano y le sonrió.

-Pensé que se habían ido a otro lugar.- le dijo con alivio.

Cuando escucho esto, el rostro de Goh se tranquilizó, miró a su padre con una sonrisa.

-Mira papá, Rei nos hiso galletas con cajeta y le quedaron deliciosas ¡pruébalas! .- le extendió un sándwich que recién había hecho.

Kai miró al chino, pero éste evito sus ojos.

-Espero que tus habilidades culinarias no hayan cambiado en este tiempo.- le dijo con sarcasmo.

-Hmpf.- Rei le regresó una mirada retadora.- alguien que no cocinaba ni para sobrevivir no comprendería la complejidad de destapar un frasco de mermelada.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo Kon, he aprendido muchas cosas en estos años.- de sus labios se escapaba una sonrisa maliciosa, se estaba divirtiendo molestando al otro.

-Oh si, lo imagino. Para heredar el imperio de tu abuelo debiste aprender muchísimas cosas, entre ellas perder el tacto, ser frio, calculador y manipulador.

Kai estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando sintió un pequeño tiró en su camisa.

-¿Me prestas a Dranzer para jugar con Makoto?- Los dos pares rubís se encontraron, y unas chispas de confianza se vió entre ellos. –Kai metió la mano en la bolsa de su pantalón y sacó el conocido Beyblade. Se lo extendió a su hijo y éste lo agarró como si tuviera mucho poder contenido, No necesitaba decirle que lo cuidara bien para que el pequeño supiera lo valioso que era.

Los dos niños salieron de la cocina.

-Así que le prestas a tu hijo un arma poderosa…

-No es un arma hasta que sientes el deseo de usarlo de esa forma…- respondió en su defensa.- Mientras se use con esa inocencia es solo un gran blade… deja de criticarme y hazme unas cuantas de esas famosas galletas tuyas…

-¡Nunca se te va a quitar lo amable!

-¿Alguna vez fui grosero contigo?

-…- Rei se quedó sin poder contestarle, en realidad Kai siempre había sido frio e indiferente con los demás, incluso apático y a veces grosero… pero nunca con él, a él siempre le mostraba su lado paciente... y hasta hace unos cuantos años, él era el único al que trataba con cariño…-Idiota.

Kai lo miró sorprendido, era raro que Rei le dijera algo como eso, después sonrió y lo miró profundamente.

-Te ves tan lindo cuando te molestas…

El chino contuvo el aliento, por un momento sintió que corazón dejaba de latir e inmediatamente volvía a palpitar sin control.

-Déjame en paz Hiwatari.- se levantó de la mesa.- Lava esos platos mientras hago más galletas.

-Woo ¿me enseñaras ese receta milenaría?

-Claro que no, es un secreto que solo los Nekojins son dignos de saber…

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**Cielooos xDDD creo que debí hacer otra historia para contar esto :/ pero weno, ya estamos en el camino….**

**Yo.. quería hacer llorar al gatito ;_; me disculpo por eso, es que de verdad me encanta el drama xD vivo de esooo (…) y como en el cap anterior los sentimientos de Rei no fueron los protagonistas, debía hacer algo extremo en este… al menos ya se dio cuenta _ de lo mucho que le importa! \o/**

**Ya saben, reviews son aceptados! Observaciones, sugerencias y animos también!**

**KaiRei Forever!**


	9. Deja de atormentarme

**Capitulo 9**

**Advertencias: **Esto es, obviamente, Yaoi, no hay lemon ni violencia-

**Disclaimer: **Ni Beyblade, ni los personajes me pertenecen.

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**Deja de atormentarme.**

Cerca de la media noche, cierto chico chino no podía dormir, muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, pensamientos traicioneros que lo hacían cuestionar su actual forma de vivir…

La habitación y la casa completa estaban en silencio, todos deberían estar durmiendo, esto dejaba al pelinegro solo, atormentado por los recuerdos, esos momentos que había pasado con, quien él creyó alguna vez, el amor de su vida.

Al fin dejo de luchar, se levantó y fue directo al baño para lavarse la cara, el encierro de esa habitación le molestaba, decidió bajar por algo que comer, quizá así se distrajera un poco.

Caminó por los pasillos, con su excelente visión no necesitaba encender las luces, y con la gracia de un gato esquivaba los obstáculos con los que se encontraba… la casa seguía en silencio, tan tranquila… alzó la mirada y vio a un pequeño ser parado unos cuantos metros frente a él, se detuvo en seco, pero cuando lo hiso golpeo con el pie un cochecito de juguete que estaba tirado por ahí… la criatura volteó y lo miró fijamente, sus ojos rojos brillaban a pesar de la oscuridad…

-H-Hola Goh…- dijo con un suspiro Rei.-¿Qué haces solo a esta hora?

-S-señor.- Lo miró un poco alarmado.- Yo… tengo hambre…

-¿Porqué viniste solo? ¿Y tu papá?

-Me dijo que lo esperara, pero yo vine aquí… Creo que se va a molestar.

Rei lo miró con ternura ¿Sería capaz Kai de enojarse con un pequeño? Parecía que Goh le temía, siempre que su padre le llamaba la atención se ponía demasiado nervioso ¿Podría, de verdad, ser tan malo con su hijo?

-No se va a enojar porque le diremos que viniste conmigo ¿qué te parece?- se acercó y tomó su mano,- Te prepararé algo, vamos.

Ambos entraron a la cocina y Goh se sentó rápidamente en la mesita, mientras Rei miraba en la alacena algo que pudiera usar.

-¿Puedes hacer mas galletas?- le preguntó Goh con emoción,

-Es muy tarde para comer algo tan dulce, haré algo ligero y mañana comeras galletas ¿si?

-Está bien…

-Goh…

Ambos miraron a la puerta de la cocina por donde el padre del niño los miraba…

-Te dije que esperaras.

-L-lo siento papá… tenía mucha hambre…- se intentó excusar el pequeño.

Kai caminó hacia él, Goh temblada un poco…

-Cálmate Kai, yo vine con él.- Intervino Rei.

Kai le lanzó una mirada intimidante que lo hiso retroceder, un segundo después Rei se había parado en frente de Kai con una mirada aun mas aterradora…

-No te comportes así enfrente de tu hijo.- le dijo seriamente.

Con una media sonrisa el bicolor pasó de largo y se sentó junto a Goh, el niño había evitado mirarlo, pero Kai puso su mano en su cabeza.

-No me gusta que estés solo, podría pasarte algo…

Goh levantó la mirada, sorprendido miró a su padre y le sonrió…

-¿Quieres un sándwich?- le preguntó.

-Si papá…

-¿Tú quieres uno, Rei? –le sonrió cínicamente.

-… ¿me vas a decir que el gran Hiwatari se ofrece a hacerme un sándwich? ¿Sabes hacerlos?

- Ya te lo dije… He aprendido muchas cosas en estos años.

-Cierto… aprender a hacer un poderoso sándwich debió tomarte todo este tiempo.

-Es supervivencia básica… cuando una persona tan importante como yo viaja tanto, debe aprender esas cosas…- Se levantó con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro y se detuvo frente a Rei… Había crecido más en ese tiempo, el chino también era más alto, pero en definitiva no le llegaba a la estatura de Kai.

Sujeto con una mano el mentón de Rei y acercó su rostro.

-Me encanta que seas tan cínico.- le dijo en un susurro.

Si no estuvieran frente a Goh pensaría que Kai iba a besarlo, estaba demasiado cerca y sentía su respiración, sus latidos se aceleraron… no era posible que lo fuera a besar, después de todo lo que paso ese día, lo que paso en esos años, enfrente de su hijo…

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?- lo separó de un empujón.

-¿No es obvio?

-¡¿E-Estas loco? Tu hijo está aquí.- le dijo molesto.

-Si eso es lo que te molesta.- volteó a ver al pequeño.- ¡Goh! Vé a la habitación, yo te llevaré la cena…

-¡No! ¡No me refería a eso!- Paso a Kai y se sentó junto al bicolor menor.- Pero me impresiona que te comportes de esa manera…

Kai le sonrió.

-Si supieras mas de mi, no te impresionaría.

Al escuchar esto el chino bajo la mirada, hace tiempo, él era el único que podía presumir de saber _más_ de Kai que cualquier otro, incluso que Yuriy, porque a pesar de que él otro ruso sabía todo del pasado de Kai, él era el que conocía sus sentimientos en ese presente lejano…

-Deja de pensar en eso.- La voz de Kai lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Q-qué?

-Que dejes de pensar en el pasado… deberías ocuparte del ahora ¿no crees? –le dijo mientras ponía unas rebanadas de queso sobre el pan ¿en que momento había empezado a cocinar Kai?

- ¿Cómo sabes en que pienso?- le reclamó Rei.

-Es obvio… yo también lo hago.- En ese momento Rei sintió la presión del mundo sobre él, los rubíes de Kai lo miraban fijamente… luego sonrió.- Todos los días pienso en ti Rei.

El chino lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, sintió su rostro acalorarse.

-¡Estas loco! Ya no… pienses en mi… éramos niños, ya todo eso quedó atrás…- bajó la mirada.

-¿Entonces mi abuelo tenía razón? … y yo que había estado odiándolo todos estos años…

Goh se quedaba en silencio mientas veía a su papá cocinar y al amigo de su papá sentado como si lo estuvieran regañando, Kai hablaba como si el niño no tuviera edad suficiente para entender, pero la verdad era que, al ser hijo de Kai y nieto de Voltaire, le habían enseñado a jamás hablar sobre las cosas que escuchaba de ellos, y las bloqueba en cuanto llegaban a sus oídos.

-No…- dijo con determinación el pelinegro.- Tú y yo… lo que hubo entre nosotros… fue real… pero, ya pasó, ahora hay cosas que son reales también.

-¿Como nuestra familia?

- Si…

-¿Y porqué no podemos hacer reales otras cosas? Dejar que las cosas que pasaron se queden atrás y empezar otras nuevas…

-¡No podemos! ¡Entiéndelo!- Rei empezaba a desesperarse, quería irse de ese lugar lo más rápido posible, alejarse de la persona que lo alteraba de esa forma.

-¿Y si pudieras?

El chino levantó la vista… ¿Si pudieran? Quería decir ¿si no tuviera una familia? Si Rei no tuviera que regresar con Mao y Lin, si Kai no tuviera que regresar con su esposa y Goh… ¿Qué haría? ¿Intentaría volver a tener algo con Kai?

Aunque, desde un principio esa fue la razón por la que se separaron… ¿No? Kai ya tenía una familia cuando se rencontraron, eso los separo, si no la hubiera tenido seguirían juntos hasta ese momento, era absurdo…

-No es que no puedas Rei, es que no quieres…

Era suficiente, no quería seguir escuchándolo. Se levanto y salió de la cocina en dirección a su habitación.

Su cabeza era un torbellino de emociones, pero sobre todas sobresalía la ira. Sentía ese rencor arderle en la piel.

Ya acostado en su cama, después de casi ahogarse en su propio llanto y rabia, sintió la sensación de vacío en su estomago, otra cosa por la cual maldijo al ruso. Se tapo con la sabana hasta la cabeza y hecho un ovillo durmió.

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**Creo que Rei es muy terco .-. Yaaaaaaaaaaaa quiero que acepte lo que quiere para escribir libremente XD…. Y a pesar de que este capitulo es muy muy parecido al anterior, lo creí necesario para establecer la relación Kai-Goh, Rei-Goh, y un poco de momento a solas con el KaiRei, además necesitaba ordenar unas cuantas ideas que al final no creí tan malo publicar.**

**En Fin. Muchas gracias a todas las que siguen ahí, sus comentarios me hacen llegar del trabajo a escribir –de verdad, he adelantado mucho desde el capitulo anterior- sus reviews me motivan a escribir como loca. Les contestaré ahora**

Laet-lyre: AMO tu fanfic "El fuego bajo el hielo"! continualooo (lo siento, tenía que decirlo xD), si ya habrá mucho confrontamiento _ la verdad hasta a mi me desesperan. Gracias por leer este fanfic chafa ;m; me siento honrada!

Saya: Muchisimas gracias ;O; ¡! Actualizaré lo mas pronto posible, ya tengo como dos capítulos adelantados, pero no los subo porque los releo para corregirle cosillas y así, de cualquier forma, muchas gracias por tu paciencia!

N4t5u0: Qué seria de mi sin tus reviews que me motivan tanto? ;_; una vez mas, te agradezco infinitamente! Y… ya escribí lo de que este cap se me hace parecido al anterior, pero te prometo que el siguiente ya es diferente y ya hay mas amor en él! Una vez mas, gracias por tus palabras ;_;!

**Ya saben, reviews son aceptados! Observaciones, sugerencias y animos también!**

**KaiRei Forever!**


	10. No te odio

**Capitulo 10**

**Advertencias: **Esto es, obviamente, Yaoi, no hay lemon ni violencia-

**Disclaimer: **Ni Beyblade, ni los personajes me pertenecen.

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**No te odio**

Muy temprano en la mañana unos jóvenes ruidosos desayunaban en la casa de los Kinomiya.

Max servía unos panqués que recién había cocinado Takao, dejando a todos impresionados y algo temerosos. Rei les sonreía nervioso mientras ayudaba al pequeño Makoto a echarle un poco de miel a su panqué. Del otro lado de la mesa, Kai veía a su hijo comer y le lanzaba miradas discretas al chino.

-Takao, nunca pensé que llegaría el día en el que tú nos hicieras el desayuno.- comentó el pelinegro.

-¡Los panqués son los favoritos de Makoto! ¡Tenía que aprender a hacerlos!

-¿Que les parece si beybatallamos el resto de la mañana?- intervino el rubio.

-Si Rei, pero ahora no te encierres en tu habitación, ven con todos nosotros.- Eso fue un poco imprudente, pero viniendo de Takao…

Rei los miro nerviosos y notó la mirada rubí de Kai sobre él, en realidad todos lo miraban.

-L-lo siento… no volverá a pasar- dijo apenado.

-¡Bien! Todos trajeron su blades ¿verdad?

Momentos después todos se encontraban afuera del dojo, donde solían practicar en aquella sagrada época.

-Es una lastima que Hiromi y Kyouju no pudieran venir.-soltó Rei de repente.

-Ya sabes como son.- Le respondió el japonés mientras preparaba a Dragoon para enfrentarse a Dranzer.- Ellos todavía no tienen vacaciones, es imposible que descuidaran los exámenes para venir a vernos.

-Además ellos están en Estados Unidos.- Le dijo Max que se encontraba sentado a su lado.- Misteriosamente se fueron a la misma ciudad a estudiar.

-Si viejo… "misteriosamente"- dijo con algo de enojo Takao, durante su época con los BladeBreakers, Takao llegó a sentir "algo" especial por Hiromi, y aunque todos sabían que había algo de tensión amorosa entre ellos, nunca hubo algo mas, así que cuando el Jefe y ella anunciaron que se iban juntos a la universidad… El peliazul quedó ligeramente molesto, pero no dejo que eso arruinara su amistad, extrañaba pasar el tiempo con su amigo, y todavía hablaba mucho con él por internet, en cuanto a ella… digamos que no la extraña tanto.

-¿Vas a luchar o te vas a quedar ahí parloteando?- dijo al fin un Kai desesperado.

-Cielos, casi podría decir que extrañaba tu apatía Kai- le sonrió cínicamente.- el vencedor luchará contra Rei.

Esas eran las únicas palabras que el ruso necesitaba para dar todo de sí. Minutos después un victorioso Dranzer se alzaba sobre el blade inmóvil de Takao.

En realidad Rei no quería hacerlo, pero se veía obligado a no arruinar la diversión de sus amigos, así que se levantó con Drigger en la mano.

-Me pregunto como seguirán tus habilidades…- dijo en voz baja Kai.

Tenía mucho tiempo que Rei no practicaba, desde que Mao, Lin y el restaurante llegaron a su vida el Beyblade quedó a un lado en su lista de prioridades, algo que, según se había prometido, jamás dejaría que pasara.

-Rei, si yo gano.- continuó Kai.- me darás algo de tu tiempo para que hablemos y no podrás escapar.

El chino lo miró nervioso, Kai nunca había sido tan directo y menos aún frente a otras personas….

-¿Y si yo gano?

-Haré lo que quieras.

Probablemente era imaginación de Rei, pero esas palabras en esa situación habían sonado insinuadoras… Le llegó un vago recuerdo de cuando eran jóvenes, Kai lo retaba y el premio que Rei conseguiría en caso de ganar era el mismo, y no lo desaprovechaba, tener a Hiwatari a su entera disposición era algo alentador siempre.

A pesar del Deja Vu, no le dio mucha importancia, estaba seguro de que no ganaría, Kai seguía pareciendo tan poderoso como antes, quizá más, y él… él era un excelente cocinero.

Ciertamente las habilidades de Rei habían quedado estancadas, y pronto se hiso evidente quien sería el vencedor, así que resignado, el chino miró a Hiwatari, quien solo cerro los ojos y sonrió.

-¿Puedo usar a Dranzer papá?- se acercó Goh, una vez que terminó la batalla.

Después de la comida, los niños, Takao y Max se encontraban tranquilamente viendo la televisión, Rei a un lado, intentaba concentrarse inútilmente en lo que la pantalla mostraba, sabía que en cuanto Kai regresara de darse un baño, lo arrastraría hasta algún lugar donde estuvieran solos para hablar… pero ¿De qué rayos quería hablar? No tenían nada que decirse…

El ruso entró a la sala, llevaba una playera negra sin mangas algo ajustada, unos pantalones deportivos y el cabello ligeramente húmedo… en cuanto Rei lo vio sintió que se le iba el aliento ¡¿Cómo podía verse tan malditamente atractivo? En otros tiempos Rei ni siquiera hubiera dudado y se hubiera lanzado sobre él a cubrirlo de caricias … pero ahora solo podía morderse el labio y maldecir a la esposa, dueña de ese hermoso cuerpo.

-¿Vamos Rei?- la voz de Kai lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Rei iba lamentándose internamente el ser tan débil… subían escaleras, pasaron las habitaciones, y seguían subiendo escaleras.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó desconcertado.

-¿No te acuerdas? Yo recuerdo lo mucho que te gustaba subir al tejado, para tener momentos de tranquilidad…

Cierto, subía cuando necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos, a veces iba a ese lugar con Kai cuando querían estar solos, sin los gritos de Takao o los demás. Llegaron a una ventana que daba hacia afuera sobre el tejado, Kai la abrió y salió por ella, extendió su mano para que Rei pudiera pasar también, pero el chino lo miro molesto y se sujeto del marco para subir solo. Antes subía por algún árbol, no dejaría que Kai ridiculizara sus habilidades.

Era una tarde de verano, el cielo todavía no se oscurecía ni enrojecía, era más bien azul claro, la brisa mecía los cabellos negros de Rei, la piel tostada de sus hombros descubiertos se veía tan tentadora para Kai, al fin esos hermosos ojos dorados se enfocaran en él, era increíble lo lindo que le parecía, después de todo ese tiempo, lo seguía viendo como el ser mas bello del mundo.

-Deja de verme así.- le dijo el chino con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-Eres encantador Rei…

-¿Encantador? ¿Te estas burlando de mi?

- ¿Parece que me estoy burlando?- le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Eres un cínico… - fue a sentarse a su lado.-¿De qué querías hablar?- Entre mas pronto empezaran, mas pronto terminaría esa tortura.

-Solo quería tenerte un momento para mi…

-¿Y para eso dejaste a tu hijo con el irresponsable de Takao?

-Espero que la paternidad le haya dado algo de sentido común… Makoto todavía está completo.- vio hacia el cielo pensativo.- En todo caso Max está con ellos…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, pensando en que podrían decirse… El silencio entre ellos dos solía ser tranquilizante, no necesitaban de las palabras para sentirse unidos, pero esta vez era un silencio incomodo.

-Kai…- podría aprovechar ese momento.- ¿Te consideras un buen padre?

El bicolor lo miró confundido.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno es que… se nota que Goh se pone muy nervioso cuando levantas la voz… y cuando te diriges a él, incluso tiembla…- Rei no lo miraba a los ojos.

-Rei… - Kai hiso que el otro lo mirara a los ojos sujetando su rostro entre sus manos.-¿Crees que le haría daño a mi propio hijo?

-N-No digo que lo hagas a propósito.- intentó soltarse, sentía caliente la cara.- quiero decir… tú a veces eres muy frio con las personas y no te das cuenta, no me gustaría que… que de alguna forma tú…

-Yo…- soltó una risa.- Sabes como me educaron ¿no? Sabes lo duro que era mi abuelo conmigo… aun cuando yo era un niño, él nunca me dio alguna muestra de cariño… era estricto en su forma de criarme… yo lo odiaba, crecí deseando alejarme de él y destruirlo… cuando al fin lo logré, fue para que ese maldito anciano me encerrara en la abadía… donde los castigos hacían parecer a mi abuelo un santo… por eso fui la persona que conociste hace tiempo, tan llena de odio y rencor, que jamás pensó en llegar a ser feliz… Cuando Goh nació, le prometí que jamás dejaría que algo asi le pasara, que creciera pensando en que no era amado, le prometí que no dejaría que alguien le hiciera lo que me hicieron a mi… con él soy quien era contigo, no me permito ser la persona cruel que todos conocen cuando estoy con él… aun así, él me ha visto… como me comporto con otras personas, como soy duro con mi abuelo… je… y aun así cuando me volteaba hacia él, cambio todo de mi… puedo ser la persona mas cruel y fría del mundo, pero no con él…

-¿Entonces… porque?

-Algo pasó…Hubo una ocasión… Goh le "faltó al respeto" a mi abuelo… eso dijo, el golpeó a Goh… - se notaba la furia en su voz- ese maldito se atrevió a levantar la mano contra mi hijo.

-¡¿Y tu porqué no hiciste nada?

- ¡No pude! Yo no estuve en ese momento, estaba de viaje, se supone que Ambar lo cuidaría, siempre le dije que no dejara a Goh con mi abuelo, y lo dejó acompañarlo a una reunión… él ni siquiera había cumplido los tres años… cuando me enteré casi mató a Voltaire, sus empleados tuvieron que sacarme de la mansión, después de eso nos mudamos a un departamento lejos de ese lugar… y cada vez que tengo que viajar los envío de viaje a algún lugar… no permitiré que eso vuelva a pasar…

-Y… gracias a eso ¿Goh te tiene miedo también a ti?

Kai solo asintió, cada vez que recordaba esto la ira regresaba a él, Rei conocía el sentimiento de un padre por proteger a sus hijos, él hubiera actuado de la misma forma… otra razón mas para odiar a ese viejo…

-¿Y tu Rei? ¿Eres un buen padre?-

-¿A-Ah?- la pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa.

-¿Qué si te consideras un buen padre?- dijo un poco fastidiado, odiaba repetir las cosas.

-Yo…- su mente comenzó a divagar- Bueno, sé que no soy el mejor padre del mundo, porque… hay veces en las que no estoy mucho en casa, quiero decir, el restaurant depende de mi, y a veces Mao lleva a Lin, pero, no puedo estar cuidándola…. Pero, siempre me he preocupado por ella, porque este bien y no le falte nada, cuando llego del trabajo paso tiempo con ella…- Era como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, cuando Kai se hartó se acercó a Rei y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, cuando al fin reaccionó ya tenía la cara del otro muy cerca.

-¿K-Kai?

El ruso elimino la distancia entre sus labios y los de Rei, quien no cerraba los ojos por la impresión, lo estaba besando… lentamente se separaron, y la mirada impactante de sus rubíes se posó en las doradas de Rei.

El rostro del pelinegro se calentó, no sabía que debía sentir, solo sabía que todo estaba mal, TODO, el que lo haya besado, el haber ido a Japón, el alejarse de Kai y dejarlo regresar a Rusia sólo hace 4 años, todo estaba mal, y nada debió haber pasado… las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y escaparon de los ojos del oriental, todo en su cabeza daba vueltas, quería desesperadamente regresar el tiempo y jamás haber permitido que todo aquello pasara. Kai lo notó, y lo abrazó protectoramente, esas lágrimas eran una mezcla de rabia, tristeza y nostalgia…

-Lo siento mucho Rei, nada de esto debió pasar.- le decía mientras lo presionaba contra si mismo, como si nunca le permitiera alejarse otra vez de él.- Todo fue mi culpa.

El chino no podía decir nada, tenía un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas amenazaban con ahogarlo, solo hipaba y se sujeta a Kai como si al soltarse se fuera a perder en la desesperación.

Entre ratos el ruso sentía al otro suspirar por la falta de aire, no había dejado de llorar a pesar de haberse tranquilizado, fue demasiado estrés para él, y su cuerpo lo único que pudo hacer fue adormilarlo por el cansancio que le provocaba el llanto. Kai no lo había soltado, seguía abrazándolo y lo miraba con cariño y tristeza.

-¿De verdad me extrañas?- preguntó al fin Rei con la voz entrecortada, oculto bajo sus largos cabellos.

La mano de Kai lo hiso enderezarse y mostrarle sus ojos que brillaban intensamente. Sujetaba su mejilla con una mano y con la otra le limpió las lagrimas, Rei no protestó cuando el otro besó su frente.

-Cada día de mi vida...

Rei volvió a sentir su corazón acelerarse, bajó la cabeza y abrazó a Kai, sus manos se aferraron a su espalda y su rostro se hundió en su pecho.

-¿Y tú?- le preguntó el bicolor volviendo a abrazarlo.

Después de unos largos segundos de silencio…

-Yo… pretendía que no…

- ¿Pretendías? Entonces… si lo hacías.

-Deja de molestarme…- se escuchó la voz molesta de Rei.

Kai acarició su cabeza, antes le gustaba que hiciera eso, decía que lo relajaba…

-¿Qué haremos Rei?- preguntó después de un rato.- Yo… no quiero separarme de ti otra vez…

-¿De que hablas?- levantó la mirada y le sonrió, con algo de esfuerzo se puso de pie, seguido de Kai quien lo agarraba del brazo para no dejarlo ir. Rei tomó las manos de Kai entre las suyas y las beso, después se estiro y le dio otro beso en los labios, suave y profundo.- Tu regresaras a Rusia con tu familia y yo regresaré a China con la mía…

Kai lo miró sorprendido, vio la decisión en el rostro de Rei, y sin embargo sentía que esto lo destrozaba por dentro, pero era lo mejor, o al menos en ese momento, para él eso parecía ser lo mejor.

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**Ahora responderé sus reviews**

Cary: Muchas gracias! Ya pronto Kai y Rei estarán juntos :D lo juro! Y Kai molesta a Rei porque es la única forma que tiene de llamar su atención.. por ahora xD

Saya: Gracias! Esta vez nos leeremos en tres caps seguidos :) gracias por ser paciente!

Hinamoriutau: Muchisimas gracias ;m; me hace feliz saber que te gustó y mas que es tu primer yaoi ;O;! Que bueno que te enamoraste de esta pareja (muero de felicidad saber que contribuí aunque sea un poquito en eso). gracias por no pensar que Rei es depresivo e inestable ;O; ¡! Gracias por todo tu apoyo!

**Ya saben, reviews son aceptados! Observaciones, sugerencias y animos también!**

**KaiRei Forever!**


	11. Te seguiré a donde sea

**Capitulo 11**

**Advertencias: **Esto es, obviamente, Yaoi, no hay lemon ni violencia-

**Disclaimer: **Ni Beyblade, ni los personajes me pertenecen.

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**Te seguiré a donde sea.**

Las vacaciones de verano recién empezaban en China, eso significaba que los turistas llegarían a montones como todos los años y el trabajo en el restaurant aumentaría dramáticamente.

Aun así, el dueño y cocinero se las había arreglado los dos años pasados para ausentarse por tres días y visitar a sus amigos en Japón, pues esta era la única temporada en la que los demás podían reunirse. Este año no era la excepción, su amigo Takao lo había invitado desde hacía semanas, pero incluso desde antes, él había decidido no ir ¿La razón? La misma que lo había estado atormentando toda su vida… Kai Hiwatari.

-Señor Rei, tiene una llamada.- la chica que los asistía lo había regresado a la realidad.

Tres segundos después Rei se encontraba contestando, de seguro era Takao para reclamarle otra vez que fuera, pero la voz que escuchó lo dejó helado.

-¿Así que esta vez decidiste no venir?

-K-Kai ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?

-Tuve que sacárselo a golpes al inútil de Takao…- su tono sonaba burlón.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Le hiciste algo? ¡¿Él está bien?

-¿Me crees capaz de lastimar a un amigo?- río por lo bajo.

Sí, Rei lo creía perfectamente capaz.

-Ese gordo está bien.- dijo al fin.- Pero tú ¿Porque no vendrás? Me hiciste viajar desde Rusia hasta Japón con la única intención de verte y justo llegando me entero de que no vendrías… ¿Qué sucedió?

-...- dio un suspiro.- Sabes perfectamente porque no iré este año, ni el que sigue, ni el que sigue, ni los que le siguen… lo que pasó hace un año…- miró alrededor y bajó la voz.- lo que pasó hace un año, no debió pasar…

-Pero tú querías que pasara… por eso regresaste a Japón… aún después de que me habías dejado en claro que no volverías…

El chino se quedó en silencio, después de que se rencontraron por primera vez después de los 4 años en que formaron sus familias, Rei regresó a China con la sensación de haber vuelto a encontrar ese algo que le faltaba a su vida, y de la misma forma sintió perderla, a pesar de haber sido su decisión, así que el año que le siguió regresó a Japón en verano con la ilusión de encontrarse nuevamente con el ruso que tanto amaba y que tanto se negaba a amar, y fue cuando sucedió algo con lo que ni siquiera Rei mismo pudo lidiar, y una vez mas regresaba a China esperando olvidarlo todo.

Pero Kai… su temperamento Hiwatari no le permitiría dejar fácilmente algo que quería, sobre todo si ese "algo" era el amor de su vida. El tercer año que fue invitado tomó sus maletas y a su hijo para volar a Japón y rencontrarse con el chino, había sido muy paciente todo el año, pero ese era su año, ese verano no regresaría a Rusia sin una respuesta de Rei.

-No lo hagas mas difícil…- el dolor se escuchaba tan claramente en su voz.- Por favor Kai… ya déjalo ir…- Fueron las palabras, más difíciles que había dicho, y cada una de ellas le dolía en el corazón. Pero ¿Cómo podía pedirle al otro dejarlo ir, si él tampoco lo dejaba ir?

Escuchó como la línea se cortaba, había colgado. Era lo mejor.

Esa noche el ánimo de Rei estaba por un hilo, cualquier palabra que dijera podría hacerlo llorar. Afortunadamente Mao pasaría esa noche en casa de su madre con Lin, así que tendría tiempo de curarse solo y mañana al ver a su esposa le mostraría una gran sonrisa que en esos momentos era incapaz de mostrar.

Si él hubiera decidido ir a Japón, esa sería la primera noche que pasaría allá, se hubiera encontrado con Kai desde hace horas. Se recostó en su cama y recordó lo que sucedió un año atrás.

Recién había llegado a la casa de Takao, el abuelo salió a recibirle diciéndole que su nieto había ido con Max a buscar a Makoto, dejándolo pasar le indicó que Kai ya había llegado y estaba en su habitación, tenía que pasar por esa puerta en el pasillo que daba hacia su propia habitación, no era que no deseara verlo, al contrario, su cuerpo le exigía ir a buscar al ruso, pero debía luchar contra sus impulsos y con la poca razón que le quedaba debía luchar para evitarse todo el daño que les causaría un "rencuentro amoroso". Entro por el pasillo y justo en ese momento Kai iba saliendo de su habitación, Rei se detuvo en seco y lo miró de pies a cabeza, seguía provocando en él ciertas reacciones que lo de delataban, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sus ojos brillaron. Solo necesito escuchar su nombre venir de esa voz que tanto había soñado para mandar al diablo los restos de razón que le quedaban, soltar las maletas y lanzarse a sus brazos.

Se besaban desesperadamente y se arrancaban suspiros el uno al otro, esa entrega apasionada era la muestra de lo mucho que se necesitaban, sin separarse Kai jaló a Rei hacía adentro de la habitación y lo aprisionó contra la puerta, ahora estaban solos, y llegaría lo mas lejos que el oriental le permitiera, y rogaba porque le dejara llegar hasta el final…

-¿Donde esta Goh?- dijo una vez que Kai liberó sus labios para respirar.

-¿Ah?- la sorpesa de Kai se reflejó en rostro ¿Porqué en ese momento?-Está con Takao…

-Oh.- fue lo único que dijo antes de acomodarse la ropa y arreglarse un poco el cabello.

-¿Rei?- Kai miraba como el chino caminaba hacia su cama se sentaba en ella.- ¿Estas bien?

¿Lo estaba?

-Me alegro mucho de verte.- se volteó con una sonrisa.

Kai suspiró y se fue a sentar a su lado. Con gentileza buscó las manos de Rei y las besó. No sabía si cinco minutos después el chino cambiaría de opinión y se iría una vez mas, gritando cosas que jamás superaría.

El resto del día y el que le siguió Rei se portaba _normal_ con él, no el normal de cuando salían, más bien de la forma que se portaba con sus demás amigos, como si nunca hubieran tenido una relación más profunda.

-¿Tú que opinas Kai?- le preguntaba Takao directamente.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?

-¿No estabas escuchando?- se rio en su cara.- ¡Eso si que es una sorpresa!

-¡Déjalo en paz Takao!- le reprochó Max, luego se dirigió a Kai.- Estábamos hablando de tomar algo, ya sabes, para celebrar nuestro segundo rencuentro.

Kai miró a Rei, parecía estar muy atento a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-¿Qué piensas Rei?

-Uhm… yo no bebo mucho, no sé si pueda aguantar.- río para si mismo.- Pero deberíamos darle una oportunidad, Takao se ve muy emocionado con la idea ¿no te parece?

-Por mi esta bien.- dijo al fin Kai.

Ya en la noche los niños estaban dormidos, ambos se habían quedado en el cuarto de Makoto, después de un rato de jugar videojuegos estaban cansados y durmieron sin protestar. En la sala, después de discutir sobre las bebidas -donde Takao peleó por la siempre fiel cerveza, Max alegó que desde que se había ido de Japón no había bebido sake, Kai, a pesar de no tener nada en contra del sake, había preferido el vodka, y Rei… Rei hubiera preferido una taza de té- y conseguir unos cuantos aperitivos, al fin podían platicar a gusto y abiertamente de lo que había sido de ellos.

Entrados en la bebida se notaba quienes tenían aguante para esas cosas, Takao seguía siendo un bobo que hacía bromas por cualquier cosa, reía, gritaba, cantaba, pataleaba, no paraba de hablar… todo lo que ya era pero multiplicado por 10, Max se reía de todo, le seguía la corriente al japonés y todo terminaba en un ataque de risa e incoherencias, Rei por su parte se limitaba a sonreír y asentir, disimulaba su poca coordinación al evitar los mas simples movimientos, dejando que Takao llenara su copa una vez vacía, para así moverse lo menos posible. En cuanto a Kai, parecía no haber ninguna diferencia aun cuando su número de copas era incluso mas que las de cualquiera de los otros tres.

Después de bajar el alcohol mínimamente con un poco de comida, empezó el momento sentimental, y cuando conversaban de lo mucho que extrañaban ser un equipo, Takao se echó a llorar, fue el mejor momento de su vida, y le dolía en cada poro no poder regresar a ese entonces. Todos coincidían, pero lo vida seguía ¿no? Era inevitable.

El momento de Max fue cuando después de darle vueltas al tema, al fin aceptó que había salido con unos cuantos chicos en Estados Unidos, y aunque no lo dijo, tenía claro que todo lo había hecho para intentar olvidar a Takao…

-Pero Max… -le dijo un poco avergonzado Takao, era su mejor amigo y jamás había sospechado algo asi.- Siempre pensé que tendrías una novia linda, te casarías y nuestros hijos serían los mejores amigos así como tú y yo… pensé que sería una forma de regresar a esa época.- dijo intentando reírse.

Max lo miró con enojo, ese era precisamente el problema de todas sus malas relaciones, Takao nunca lo vería como algo más que su mejor amigo. Empezó a llorar con rabia.

-¿Qué te sucede?- se acercó Takao alarmado.-¿Estas bien?

-No, no estoy bien.-se limpiaba las lagrimas.- Esto es tu culpa ¿Sabes porque nunca pude tener nada serio con Alan, Michael, Alex, William, David, Erik y todos aquellos que ni siquiera recuerdo sus nombres? Porque… porque cuando me la pasaba bien con ellos y me reía de sus locuras recordaba a la primera persona que me hiso reír de esa manera, y cuando llegaba el momento de tenerlos en mi cama, recordaba que ellos no eran las personas con las que quería hacerlo… en cada relación que iniciaba estabas tú, recordándome que no lograría ser feliz porque simplemente la persona con la que estaba no eras tú.

Se levantó molesto, le lanzo una mirada de tristeza y rencor al japonés, luego miró a Rei.

-Y tú, Rei, si no quieres terminar como yo, deberías aceptar tus sentimientos… a ti si te corresponden, deja de ser tan idiota.

Cuando el rubio salió de la sala rumbo a su habitación, dejó a los otros tres chicos perplejos. Algo en la cabeza de Takao no lo dejaba razonar lo que acababa de escuchar, así que optó por la fácil opción de llenar su copa y seguir bebiendo.

-¿No iras tras él?- le preguntó Kai, quien parecía el único con suficiente lucidez mental para entender lo que acababa de suceder.

-Estoy… demasiado ebrio… para pensar… en algo….

Se hiso un silencio incomodo, el cerebro de Rei procesaba lentamente las palabras de Max, pero al igual que Takao, algo no le dejaba destrabar sus neuronas, se estiro para tomar la botella de sake, suficientemente mareado como para coordinar entre sus manos y ojos lo que debía tomar, sentía como su objetivo se balanceaba en el suelo, debía estar alucinando así que cerró los ojos y sintió una ligera presión en su cabeza.

-¿Estas bien?- escuchó a Kai decir a lo lejos.

-Estoy mareado…- dijo en voz baja.

-Ya me di cuenta…

El chino abrió los ojos y en seguida supo que la pregunta de Kai era pura formalidad. La cabeza de Rei estaba sobre las piernas de Kai, cuando este había sentido el mareo, era porque había girado hasta toparse con lo primero que pudo detener su trayecto al suelo, y quedo en la misma posición que tendría de haber estado derecho…

Kai acarició los cabellos de Rei logrando sonrojarlo aun más.

-L-Lo siento.- se disculpo e intento levantarse sin éxito.

-Te llevaré a tu habitación.- Kai lo intentaba ayudar a ponerse de pie.

-No es necesario, yo puedo solo.- dijo a la vez que tropezaba con sus mismos pies y caía sobre Kai.

-Supongo que puedes arrastrarte hasta tu habitación tú solo…

-¡No seas terco Rei!- intervino Takao.-¡Déjalo que te ayude!

Todavía protestando pasó un brazo por los hombros del ruso, no sabía si su amigo se estaba aprovechando de la situación, o si realmente no tenía mas que la intención de ayudarlo, pero cuando sintió la mano de Kai ponerse sobre su cintura, su piel se erizó.

-Yo puedo a partir de aquí.- se sostuvo en el marco de la puerta.- Gracias, por tomarte la molestia.

-No te preocupes.- le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.- En realidad esperaba poder entrar a tu habitación y abusar de ti….

Rei soltó una risa nerviosa, en este punto no sabía si Kai estaba bromeando o si de verdad era tan cínico. De cualquier forma, era algo que el ruso era perfectamente capaz de hacer. No tuvo tiempo de seguir meditándolo, enseguida sintió una mano en su nuca que lo jalaba hacía el frente y los labios de Kai reclamando los suyos.

Ya se habían besado una vez en esa visita, que mas daba volverlo a hacer, y esta vez podía echarle la culpa al alcohol, dándole entrada a los reclamos de Kai, lo abrazó y lo atrajo hacía sí, con sus manos revolvía sus cabellos mientras sentía las de Kai paseándose por su espalda, sabía que esta era una de las partes mas sensibles de Rei, y que si la acariciaba de la manera correcta torrentes de sensaciones lo hacían arquearse de placer, perder la razón y entregarse sin protestas… justo un segundo después, Rei se dejó llevar completamente por lo que el bicolor hacía con él.

-Kai…- dijo en un susurro.

No podía creer lo hermoso de el chino se veía, había soñado tantas veces con eso que todo parecía irreal. Extendió su mano y acarició su mejilla, era tan suave como la recordaba. Siempre le encantó el contraste de la piel morena de su chico con sus ojos dorados.

-También te he extrañado mucho.- le dijo nuevamente Rei, y estiro sus manos para tocar sus mejillas tatuadas. Se enderezó un poco para poder delinear esas marcas azules con sus labios, cubriendo su rostro con pequeños besos.

-Te amo Rei…

En un movimiento Kai había jalado a Rei para acomodarlo sobre él, sus cuerpos chocaban y la excitación, que estuvo presente desde el primer beso de esa noche, se hiso evidente para ambos.

Kai se debatía internamente, hacer lo que tanto había deseado hacer con Rei, solo con Rei, desde hacía tanto tiempo, o dejarlo hasta que sobrio y en sus cinco sentidos aceptara hacerlo con él… aunque, quizá en circunstancias normales el chino no lo dejaría ni siquiera tocarlo de aquella manera.

El pelinegro seguía besándolo, se detuvo en cuanto sintió que el otro no respondía a sus besos, dejo caer su cuerpo sobre las piernas de Kai y lo obligó a verlo a la cara.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Estás ebrio…- le dijo algo inseguro.

-No lo estoy.

-Claro que lo estas, hace un minuto ni siquiera podías permanecer de pie tu solo.

-¡¿Y cual es el problema? ¿No quieres hacerlo?

-Claro que quiero hacerlo… pero…

-¿Pero? Tú quieres hacerlo… Yo quiero hacerlo, no veo ningún problema… - chocó su frente a la del otro.- De verdad te he extrañado muchísimo.- le dio un beso suave en los labios.- Extraño _hacerlo_ de _esta_ manera… y de esta manera, solo puedo hacerlo contigo…- junto sus labios a los de Kai.- Porque eres al único que he amado en mi vida…

Sus palabras se clavaron en el corazón del ruso, ebrio o no, esas eran las palabras que había querido escuchar de Rei, las que necesitaba para darle sentido a su vida otra vez… Asi que ambos dejaron a sus cuerpos llenarse de sensaciones que solo el otro le podía dar, demostrándose, aunque sea un poco, lo mucho que se necesitaban.

A la mañana siguiente, Kai despertaba de lo que había sido una de las noches más satisfactorias que había tenido, Rei dormía desnudo entre sus brazos, pero con una expresión intranquila. Ojalá pudiera saber que estaba soñando, o poder entrar en sus sueños y hacerlos mejores. Acercó su rostro y beso su frente intentando sacar un poco del cariño que le tenía al chino. Después lo miró con ternura, tantos años esperando volver a verlo en ese escenario… pero algo no cuadraba, en todas las "mañanas siguientes" se dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios…

Minutos después, Rei abría sus ojos lentamente, y con algo de miedo observo su habitación… un desastre, ropa tirada en el suelo, la cama deshecha, tenía la ligera esperanza de que las escenas que regresaban como disparos a su mente fueran de algún sueño loco suyo.

-Rei…- le llamó Kai desde un lado de la cama, donde se encontraba sentado en el suelo.

Rei se acercó y recargó su cabeza en su hombro, con una mano acarició su cabello bicolor.

-Me duele todo.- le dijo lentamente.

-Hmpf…-Escuchar eso le causaba un poco de alivio.

-¡No te rías!- le reclamó con una voz infantil.- Sabes lo doloroso que es.

- Sobre eso… Rei… ¿Qué piensas?

- No lo sé...- lo abrazó y le beso la nuca.- Sé que estuvo mal, pero… también quería hacerlo…

-Rei…- giró su cabeza para atrapar los labios de Rei en un beso.- Quédate conmigo en Japón…

- No Kai, tengo que regresar con mi familia…

Después de la misma pelea sobre las culpas de cada uno, y como Rei no podía abandonar a su familia por seguir con una relación adolescente, volvieron a separarse, Kai le pidió a Rei que lo pensara, se volverían a ver para el otro verano, un largo año doloroso donde el chino tendría suficiente tiempo de ordenar sus pensamientos. Era el último intento de Kai por recuperarlo… Pero pasado ese tiempo Rei no se sintió con el suficiente valor de volver a verlo, quería alejarse por miedo… porque después de todo ese tiempo se dio cuenta de que Kai le hacia sentirse vivo como jamas le había hecho sentir Mao, pero su devoción a su familia no se trataba de ella, era por su hija, por Lin, no podría alejarse de ella o alejarla de su madre, su hija no tenía que pagar por una mala decisión de su padre.

Amaba a Kai, todavía lo amaba.

Había pasado toda la noche sin poder dormir, sus pensamientos no lo dejaban en paz. La mañana llegó inevitablemente pero se negaba a levantarse de la cama. Los chicos se encargarían del restaurant aun si él no llegaba temprano. Podía intentar dormir, aunque sea un rato.

Cuando los rayos del sol lo molestaron a tal grado que no pudo seguir durmiendo, decidió que era hora de levantarse… llegó al restaurant con la noticia de que habían estado llamándolo desde muy temprano.

Estaba un poco asustado, no sabía si seria otra vez Kai para insistir, o si seria Takao para reclamarle que no haya ido.

Al fin sonó el teléfono otra vez, y un poco asustado recibió la llamada solo para confirmar su miedo. Pero si antes había tenido miedo, ahora se había multiplicado por un millón cuando escuchó la otra voz hablarle.

-Rei, estoy en Hong Kong… necesitamos hablar…

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**Creo que todo sucedió muy rápido en este capitulo, lo siento por eso :/ ya no quería seguir extendiéndome, pero tampoco podía dejarlo todo y saltarme los sucesos ;m; nuevamente les pido paciencia!**

**Ya saben, reviews son aceptados! Observaciones, sugerencias y animos también!**

**KaiRei Forever!**


	12. Último intento

**Capitulo 12**

**Advertencias: **Esto es, obviamente, Yaoi, no hay lemon ni violencia-

**Disclaimer: **Ni Beyblade, ni los personajes me pertenecen.

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**Último intento.**

La verdad era que Kai había aceptado la decisión de Rei de no volver ese año, había decidido no luchar otra vez, si el chino ni siquiera había aparecido para responderle, era obvio que la respuesta era negativa. Ya era suficiente de rogar.

Pero Takao, en uno de sus extraños momentos de sabiduría –o terquedad- le había convencido de ir por él, de exigir una respuesta directa, quedarse callado y aceptar no era algo que el grandioso Kai Hiwatari haría… además, dejarlo sin hablarlo directamente era quedar como habían quedado antes, esperando un "algo" sin el valor de terminarlo definitivamente o de aceptarlo finalmente.

Asi que tomó la maleta y la de su hijo, pero Goh se negó rotundamente.

-Acabamos de llegar… todavía no me quiero ir…- le reclamó.

Takao, alegando lo "buen padre" que era, le aconsejo que dejara al niño con ellos, no era como si se fuera a quedar toda la vida en China, solo un par de días en las que podría hacerse cargo de los dos pequeños.

Con el uso de sus influencias logró conseguir un boleto de último minuto a Hong Kong, sabía que la ciudad más cercana al pueblo de Rei era esa. En cuanto llegó intento comunicarse con el único número que tenía de él, cuando al fin logró hablar con el chino le dio dos simples opciones: o iba a verlo a Hong Kong, o él iba hasta su pueblo sin importarle con quien se encontrara.

Esa era una muestra de lo impulsivas que eran las decisiones de Kai, así que no se lo pensó dos veces y se disculpo con su esposa, diciéndole que un pariente acaba de llegar de Francia y quería recorrer Hong Kong con algún familiar. Pero Mao no era tonta, en todo caso su familiar debió hablarle en chino o en francés… pero aquella persona hablaba Japonés, y no era Takao –porque los empleados del restaurant conocían al chico-, pero no podía hacer nada para evitar que se fuera, era una lucha que ya daba por perdida desde un par de años atrás.

No hubo mayor problema para encontrarse con Kai, tenía el nombre del hotel y el número de habitación, aunque encontrarse en un lugar tan privado podría tener malas consecuencias, era lo mejor, así se evitarían un drama frente a mucha gente.

-¿Quieres comer algo?- le preguntó Kai viendo la hora.

-No… yo… quiero acabar con esto rápido…

Ambos se sentaron en la salita de la suite, parecían dos hombres de negocios a punto de cerrar un trato.

-¡No entiendo porque tuviste que venir hasta China!- soltó al fin Rei.- ¿Es que no entendiste que no quería verte?

- No, Rei, soy muy necio como para entender que no quieres nada conmigo… escucha, siempre, en lo único que creía era en ti, si me hubieras dicho que el cielo era verde te hubiera creído, porque tu palabra era la única verdad que conocía… pero era porque tus palabras siempre reflejaban lo que tu corazón sentía … y ahora no sé que es lo que realmente sientes.- Levantó la mano para detener a Rei que ya iba a contestarle.- Si me dijeras lo que "sientes" con convicción y sin temor, no dudaría, te creería… pero… quiero que estés seguro de que no quieres volver a verme, para que así en cinco, diez, veinte años cuando nos volvamos a ver, sintamos que no dejamos pasar ese tiempo inútilmente, y que ambos estemos seguros de que no podíamos hacer _algo mas _para volver a estar juntos… Esta es la última vez que vengo a pedírtelo…

Hubo un silencio en la habitación, todo lo que Kai había ido a decir estaba dicho, solo le quedaba escuchar una respuesta, Rei no había dejado de llorar desde que el ruso empezó a hablar, así que meditando e hipando dejo pasar unos minutos antes de hablar.

-Yo…- dijo con un hilo de voz.- Ya acepté que será de mi vida… no puedo quitarle la felicidad a alguien más solo porque yo no pude decidir bien. Ya no se como decírtelo Kai, dejemos todo esto atrás…

-¿Como puedes hablar de hacer feliz a alguien más si ni siquiera puedes hacerte feliz a ti mismo? ¿Cómo te has sentido todos estos años? ¿Es así como quieres sentirte siempre?

-Yo sé que en diez o veinte años me seguiré sintiendo igual de miserable a como me he sentido desde que me aleje de ti. Sé que te miraré y pensaré que fuiste a la única persona que amé y que no pude estar contigo por hacer feliz a alguien más. Pero también sé que, cuando este en la boda de mi hija, cuando al fin decida hacer su vida con alguien más, sabré que valió la pena…

-¿Y cómo se sentirá tu hija cuando la mires a los ojos y le digas que sacrificaste tu propia felicidad por ella? ¿Crees no se sentirá culpable? Ella no se merece eso. Hazla feliz, pero tu también hazte feliz…

Se levanto y se acercó a Rei, limpió unas cuantas lágrimas que todavía recorrían su cara y apartó unos cabellos.

-Te amaré toda mi vida Rei.- le dio un beso profundo y sincero.- pero debo aceptar que tú eres aun mas terco que yo…

-Kai…

-Pide algo para comer, no te preocupes, lo cargarán a mi tarjeta.- dijo mientras recogía su maleta que ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de deshacer.- Hasta luego… no sé hasta cuando nos veremos otra vez, pero cuando eso pase quiero que me hables de tu hija. Espero que seas muy feliz Rei…

El ruso salió de la habitación, sería la última vez que Rei lo vería en unos cuantos años, cuatro dolorosos años en los que su vida había pasado de ser triste y miserable a dolorosa e imposible de soportar.

Había intentado de muchas formas hacerse a la idea de que su propia felicidad no era lo importante mientras su hija sonriera, pero cada día que pasaba se derrumbada un poquito mas su convicción.

Unos cuantos meses antes de que Lin cumpliera 8 años, ya Rei se había declarado oficialmente incapaz de hacerla feliz, el mismo no era feliz y se deprimía constantemente, era un cuerpo que solo se encontraba físicamente ahí, pero su mente y sentimientos no, los había perdido hace ya algún tiempo. Fue cuando Mao aceptó, con todo el dolor de su alma, que Rei no sería capaz de sentir felicidad otra vez con ella o con Lin, siempre supo que lo que Rei sentía por ella no era ni la mitad de lo que había sentido por Kai… o de lo que todavía sentía por él. Y no podía retenerlo, al final lo terminaría matando. Aunque también sabía que la razón por la que Rei no se iba no era ella, sino su hija, debía encontrar una forma de hacerle ver que con su infelicidad las arrastraba a ellas dos, y que si él no podía ser feliz, no podría hacer feliz a nadie mas.

-Hablemos.- le dijo seriamente una noche.-¿Recuerdas… la última vez que viste a Kai?

-¿Q-Qué?- No era sorpresa lo que se reflejaba en la voz de Rei, era nerviosismo, claro que recordaba todas y cada una de las veces que había visto a Kai.

-No importa… Rei, yo sé que han pasado muchas cosas desde aquella vez que fuiste a Japón y que desde ese entonces has estado luchando con tus sentimientos... Y… es difícil para mí pero… es momento de aceptar que si sigues de esta manera, negándolos y fingiendo algo que no existe… terminaras por destruir la poca felicidad que le queda a nuestra familia. Para hacernos felices, primero debes ser feliz tú… y si esa felicidad no esta aquí con… conmigo… debes ir a buscarla a donde sea que este.

-Mao… no es… yo… de verdad te quiero… a ti y a Lin…

-Si, lo sé. Pero no me amas, no como amas a él….y sé que tu amor por nuestra hija es sincero, pero eso no va a cambiar, estés conmigo o no, tú seguirás amando a Lin ¿No es asi?

-Mao… por favor…- le miro suplicante.

-¿No es asi?- repitió.

-Claro que si… pero yo… no sé que hacer… Mao…

-Rei…- se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente.- Me encargaré de que Lin sepa lo mucho que la amas, y debes prometerme que la visitarás seguido.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio, en la mente de Rei se reproducía su vida familiar completa, él que estuvo con su hija cuando dio sus primeros pasos, cuando aprendió a hablar, el primer día de escuela, la primera beybatalla… siempre estuvo ahí, y quería estar ahí cuando su niña se convirtiera en una hermosa señorita, quería conocer a su primer novio, verla usar un lindo vestido y decirle que de ninguna manera saldría sola de la casa. Quería tantas cosas… y a la vez se sentía incapaz de vivirlas con ella. Se sentía culpable de que su vida ahí fuera poco menos que un infierno, porque estaba seguro de que las amaba, a Mao y a Lin, y en realidad no era un vida tan mala, al contrario, muchos la envidiarían, pero… su felicidad no estaba completa... y eso era lo que lo hacía terriblemente infeliz… no estar con quien de verdad amaba… si tan solo su familia fuera con Kai… pero eso era imposible desde los principios, sin embargo, hubiera deseado que así fuera.

Tuvo unos cuantos días para pensarlo. De verdad Mao le estaba dando la opción de ir con Kai, sin reclamos, sin enojos, sin amenazas de no volver a ser parte de su vida, asegurándole que haría todo para hacer feliz a su hija sin apartarla de él… pero ¿De verdad podía irse así como así en busca de su propia felicidad? ¿Podría abandonar todo por lo que había luchado –inútilmente- tan fácilmente?

Deshacer esa idea de su vida como un padre siempre presente le iba a costar mucho trabajo. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, de verdad lo necesitaba… después de algunos años de no tener contacto con cualquiera que le recordara a Kai, sacó el número de teléfono de Max, ese tiempo sin hablar con ellos le dio la gran sorpresa de que el rubio había dejado los Estados Unidos para regresar a Japón, su madre no le dijo la razón, ella a duras penas lo recordaba, no podía confiarle esa valiosa información a un antiguo conocido.

Resignado llamó a Takao, no era la mejor opción, pero dado que ya no sabía absolutamente nada de Kyouju y Hiromi –salvo que se casaron hacía algun tiempo- fue la única persona a la cual recurrir.

-Viejo… de verdad que es una sorpresa escucharte… ¿Por qué dejaste de llamar? Cambiaste el número de tu restaurant y no nos dijiste, no sabíamos nada de ti…

-Yo… estuve tratando estúpidamente de olvidar todo… lo siento Takao, yo... de verdad fui un estúpido…

-¡Ya lo creo! Rayos, Rei… es que… es tan increíble… después de todo este tiempo…

-Lo sé, yo mismo me sorprendo.- rio con tristeza.- ¿Haz sabido algo de Max? Me dijeron que regresó a Japón pero solo eso…

-Eh… si, si sé de él.-dijo nerviosamente.- Bueno, él… vive aquí en mi casa desde hace algún tiempo…

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿En serio?

-Si… verás… desde la última vez que te vimos… ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó? Tarde unos cuantos meses en darme cuenta de que… en realidad estaba muy celoso de todos los chicos con los que Max había dicho que había salido… él es mi mejor amigo, no quería que hubiera _otro hombre_ en su vida mas importante que yo… y bueno.. Decidimos darle una oportunidad al asunto.. y ya sabes… terminamos teniéndonos mucho cariño… bueno, yo, mas bien, él ya me tenía cariño… me costó un poco terminar de asimilarlo, pero ahora, puedo decir que estamos felices… además él tiene el instinto materno para ayudarme a cuidar a Makoto ¿Sabes que ya vive con nosotros él también? Su madre se mudó a Canadá, y aunque insistió en llevarse a Makoto, él decidió que quería quedarse conmigo y con Max ¿No es genial? Es como si fuéramos una familia…

Rei se limitaba a oir, le había feliz que sus amigos fueran felices, y la vez envidiaba esa felicidad, le hubiera gustado tener algo parecido… aunque… podía… si Kai todavía lo amara y si estuviera dispuesto a intentarlo otra vez… aunque no se sentía con derecho, después de lo mucho que le había insistido, y él se había negado ¿Y si Kai ahora era verdaderamente feliz con su familia?

-¿Rei? ¿Sigues ahí?

-¡L-Lo siento! Estaba pensando…

-Acaba de llegar Max ¿Quieres hablar con él? Creo que deberías venir a pasar unos días con nosotros, sin preocupaciones, Kai no vendrá, es seguro, así que ¿Puedes pensártelo?

-Claro, lo haré.- Su amigo no podía tener un momento sin hablar.

-¿Rei? ¿Eres tú de verdad?

-¡M-Max! ¡Es bueno escucharte!

-Cielos, Rei, gracias a dios, es tan bueno saber de ti otra vez ¿Cómo has estado?

-Pues… ¿Qué te puedo decir?- dijo con sinceridad y Max en seguida supo a que se refería.

Después de contarle todo, TODO lo que había pasado con Kai, con Mao, sus miedos e inseguridades, después de dos largas horas donde Rei no dejó llorar ni un minuto, y haciendo llorar a su amigo también, la única respuesta que obtuvo del rubio fue un:

-¿Qué esperas? Ve por él…

Poniéndolo desde otra perspectiva era tan simple la respuesta…

Kai era el amor de su vida, la única persona a la que había amado, se separaron inevitablemente gracias a la aparición de terceros, pero en ese tiempo, aunque con mucha dificultad, terminaron por aceptar, ambos, que todavía se amaban, pero no podían volver, al menos a los ojos de Rei, porque Kai nunca tuvo problemas en decidir, él dejaría todo por seguirlo, pasó mas tiempo y lo que impedía al chino estar con Kai se apartó por voluntad propia, dándole la opción de ir con la otra persona, sin rencores…

-No entiendo porque estás inseguro ¿No te dijo Kai que siempre te amaría?

-Esas son solo palabras, no quiero arruinar su vida otra vez… si él ya es feliz, no quiero entrometerme.

-¿Sabes? Creo que te gusta ser un mártir… Deja de buscar excusas, y busca una respuesta… solo puedes estar seguro si vas a donde esta él y se lo preguntas directamente.

-¿Has hablado últimamente con él?

-Muy poco… él venía con Goh a visitarnos, Goh y Makoto siguen siendo buenos amigos, pero desde hace como tres años que no viene él, son Tala y Bryan los que traen a Goh, a veces él se queda una semana, y luego vienen por él… cuando hemos ido a Rusia, vemos a Kai muy distante, no habla y es muy frio… así como era cuando apenas lo conocíamos… pero un poco mas aterrador… él también debe estar sufriendo…

-Ya veo…- dijo con tristeza… enfrentarse nuevamente a Hiwatari, al Kai frio e insensible que conoció hacía ya muchos años… era como volver a pasar la aterradora misión de confesarle sus sentimientos… una vez mas con ese terrible de miedo a ser rechazado… sin embargo ahora no tenía mucho que perder, ya no podía decir que "no quería perder su amistad", "que se alejara de él" o que "pensara que era un anormal". Mientras pensaba en los escenarios posibles y viendo que tenía mucho mas que ganar, sintió una emoción dentro de él, incertidumbre, sí, pero era parte de ese sentimiento maravilloso que no había tenido en mucho tiempo: esa sensación de estar vivo.

Finalmente tomó una decisión, iría a Rusia, observaría y actuaría… así que buscó entre sus cosas y encontró el número de teléfono que Bryan le había dado alguna vez…

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**YAA al fin, tres capítulos seguidos y la siguiente actualización será lo último de la parte del "pasado" ;m;**

**Lo siento si todo parece apresurado, ya meritooo! Se los juro, gracias por su paciencia!**

**Reviews son aceptados! Observaciones, sugerencias y ánimos también!**

**KaiRei Forever!**


	13. Frio otra vez

**Cap.13. Frio otra vez.**

-¡Kot! –Gritaba un peligris en cuando diviso a cierto oriental en el aeropuerto.

Rei se acercó arrastrando su maleta con dificultad. Los nervios y la gente lo hacían sujetar fuertemente su pequeña maleta.

-Déjame ayudarte.

-Chicos… los he extrañado mucho.- les confesó algo apenado, fue su decisión aislarse de los demás, pero no significaba que no extrañara a sus amigos.

-Nos sorprendimos cuando llamaste… aunque nos alegró saber que seguías… bueno, vivo…

-Tan optimista como siempre Tala.- Se permitió reír un poco.

-La verdad, köt, moríamos por saber que estaba pasando por tu cabeza, y que ha sido de ti, pero cuando dijiste que querías venir a Rusia… debíamos traerte antes de que cambiaras de opinión…

Ya camino a la abadía iba en silencio, Tala se mostraba receloso, no sabía las intenciones de Rei, porque después de estos años, después de decirle claramente que no regresaría con Kai, había cambiado de opinión e ido hasta Rusia… Aunque le alegraba, después de todo era la felicidad de Kai, pero no dejaba de sentir temor, que ese fuera uno de los famosos arranques de Rei, y que al día siguiente se marchara nuevamente.

Momentos después llegaron a la abadía, seguía siendo un lugar solitario.

-¿Nunca buscaron otro lugar para vivir?- preguntó Rei curioso, ese lugar debía traerles malos recuerdos, no entendía porque seguían ahí.

-Claro, tenemos un departamento no muy lejos de aquí.- Contesto Bryan bajando la maleta del chino.- Pero a veces nos quedamos aquí, ya sabes, para vigilar el lugar.

-¿Vigilar? Pensé que estaba abandonado.

-No, Kai se encargó de convertirlo en un centro de investigación de genética… aprovechando las instalaciones… pero necesitaba estar seguro que no se convirtiera en otro Biovolt, así que nos dejó a cargo…

-Ese, entre uno de los muchos trabajos que se le ocurren a Hiwatari para nosotros.

-No seas injusto Boris.- El pelirrojo siempre defendía a su amigo.-Significa que confía en nosotros.

-¡Pero somos como su niñera!

A pesar de las quejas de Bryan, sabía que Tala tenía razón, aunque por otro lado él también la tenía. Él siempre los dejaba a cargo de lo mas importante cuando se ausentaba, ya sean su empresa o su hijo, las únicas personas en las que Kai confiaba era en ellos dos, por lo tanto sus tareas iban desde serias entrevistas con inversionistas hasta prepararle la cena al pequeño.

-Lo siento Rei- se disculpaba Tala.- Decidimos traerte a la abadía porque nos hemos quedado aquí por unos días… Goh se está quedando con nosotros, y a él le gusta este lugar más, pero si te sientes incomodo aquí, podemos llevarte al departamento.

-No, está bien este lugar.- A pesar de sus nervios, le agradaba la idea de conocer ese "otro lado" de la abadía.- Entonces ¿Kai no está en la ciudad?

-No, él está en España arreglando unas cosas de la empresa.- los tres caminaban por el enorme patio.

-Y también fue a encontrarse con unas cuantas chicas…- dijo en voz baja Bryan

El oído fino de Rei alcanzó a escuchar esas palabras y se detuvo, pensando… no estaba seguro de lo que sentía ¿Celos? ¿Tristeza? Aunque sabía que no tenía derecho a sentirse así, él pudo haber hecho lo que sea con su vida, él fue quien lo orilló a eso.

-¿Rei? ¿Escuchaste eso?- lo miró Bryan preocupado.- Lo siento.

-No, no te preocupes Bryan.- siguió caminando.- No es algo que me deba molestar… por cierto, esta parte de la abadía no se parece en nada a como la recuerdo.- dijo al fin poniéndole atención a la sala que acababan de entrar.

-¡Ah!-se adelantó Tala para cambiar el tema .- lo remodelamos, si nos íbamos a quedar aquí, no podía seguirse viendo como una antigua prisión, así que, nuestra "casa" dentro de la abadía ahora es más normal.

-Vaya… da una impresión totalmente diferente.- sonrió el chino.- Antes daba la sensación de miedo, a Kai le desagradaba mucho este lugar, pensé que ustedes pensaban lo mismo.

-Al contrario de Kai, este lugar nos trae buenos recuerdos…- ambos se miraron con complicidad.

-Los envidio…-los dos rusos lo miraron.- Ustedes han estado juntos desde siempre.

Si, los envidiaba, desde que conoció a Tala y a Bryan habían estado juntos, ellos nunca intentaron ocultar que eran pareja aunque tampoco se molestaban en decirlo, no les preocupaba lo que los demás pensaran, se tenían el uno al otro, y en las circunstancias en las que crecieron, era lo único que les importaba. Por eso era que la abadía no les era un recuerdo tormentoso, lejos de las penas que pasaron otros al estar solos en ese lugar, ellos veían su verdadero hogar, donde se tenían el uno al otro alejados del mundo.

-Esta será tu habitación, ya sabes, por el tiempo que decidas quedarte.- le dijo el pelirrojo.- La habitación de Goh es la de enfrente, y la nuestra está mas al fondo.

-Hablando de él, ya es hora de ir a buscarlo a la escuela ¿Vienes Rei?

-Uhm…- en realidad no quería salir, pero quedarse solo en ese lugar le daba un poco de miedo.- voy con ustedes.

Bryan estacionaba el auto afuera de un enorme edificio antiguo parecido a la abadía, pero en vez de estar solitaria esta se encontraba llena de niños que correteaban por el patio, algunos grupos de adolescentes por ahí, y personas mayores, que cuidaban el orden en ese lugar. Tala bajó del auto y se acercó al portón, minutos después regresaba al coche con un niño de cabello bicolor. Rei se sorprendió del parecido que tenía con Kai, era lógico, era su hijo después de todo, aunque el niño todavía distaba de poseer la figura varonil que tenía su padre cuando Rei lo conoció, no había duda de que ese niño era un Hiwatari.

Sin embargo, la mas notoria diferencia era la sonrisa que mostraba, sonreía y hablaba alegremente, por lo tanto su expresión corporal era más relajada, en cuanto vio a Rei hiso una expresión de confusión, se acercó corriendo al auto al tiempo que decía al aire "¿mamá?". En ese momento Rei recordó que Ambar, la madre de Goh, tenía el cabello negro y largo, justo como él, y aunque el aspecto de Rei era algo femenino, hasta ahí terminaba su parecido.

-Como si Ambar siquiera nos dirigiera la palabra…- murmuró el peligris dentro del coche.

-L-Lo siento.- dijo Goh avergonzado en cuanto entró al auto y se sentó al lado de Rei.

-No te preocupes.- le devolvió una sonrisa.- No es la primera vez que pasa.

-Tú eres amigo de mi papá ¿Verdad?

-¿M-Me recuerdas?

-Eh… no… es que… sales en la foto que tiene mi papá en su oficina ¿Eres su mejor amigo?

-¿Porque lo dices?

-Uhmm…- el niño se movió en su asiento nervioso, le daba un poco de vergüenza lo que estaba a punto de decir.- Mi mejor amigo… también vive lejos… tengo una foto de nosotros dos, y aunque me alegra verla… después me da tristeza porque… casi no nos vemos, a mi papá le pasa lo mismo.

Con la inocencia de su edad, Goh no se dio cuenta de la reacción de Rei al escuchar esto, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y la sangre se acumuló en su cara.

-Si un niño puede verlo tan claramente...- murmuró Bryan desde el volante.

Después de cenar comida china, cortesía del nekojin, y pasar la tarde beybatallando y viendo peliculas Goh y Bryan jugaban videojuegos en la sala mientras Rei los observaba divertido. Era como ver a dos adolescentes.

-No te sorprendas.- le dijo Tala al sentarse a su lado.- En realidad Boris tiene la mentalidad de un niño pequeño.

-¡Oye!- le reclamó Bryan.

-¡Pero si te la pasas peleando y quejándote!

-Un niño no podría hacer lo que yo en la cama…- en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa cínica.

-¡Boria!- le reclamó Goh.- Si no vas en serio mejor deja que Rei juegue.

El teléfono sonó y Tala se levantó a contestar.

-Sabía que tenías que ser tú.- sonrió al teléfono.- Claro, aquí está, peleando con Boris, como siempre… no sé porque discuten si se llevan tan bien… ¿Y tú cómo estas?- miró a Rei discretamente y salió de la habitación.

-A juzgar por la hora, debes estar sintiendo culpa ¿No es así?

-Hmpf…

-¿Sabes porque siempre te sentirás de esa manera después de cada "encuentro "que tienes?

-Ya lo sé Yuriy… pero no me sirve de nada saberlo…

- Kai…

- Ahórrate el discurso… sabes que lo he intentado de mil formas…

-¿Con aventuras de una noche? Tú no buscas nada serio, por eso no has podido olvidarlo… Te da miedo llegar a amar a alguien así como a él.

-… probablemente…

-Bien Kai, estoy seguro que no te convenceré en esta llamada de que intentes ser feliz con alguien mas si no lo he logrado en estos años… aun así, ya no estoy seguro de nada…

Hubo un silencio.

-Si tuvieras… la oportunidad de regresar con él ¿Lo harías?- Preguntó al fin Tala.

-…. ¿Acaso eres estúpido?- Mas bien, la pregunta era estúpida. Tala hiso un ruido de molestia

-Eso me gano por intentar ayudarte…

- No veo como eso va a ayudarme.

Kai suspiró, resignado.

-Olvídalo, regresaré mañana en la tarde, pasaré por Goh a la abadía.

Cuando Tala regresaba a la sala con el teléfono en la mano, se encontró con Rei en el pasillo, lo miraba fijamente, se había dado cuenta de quien era la persona que llamaba y aunque no le gustaba meterse donde no lo llamaban, al final su naturaleza curiosa lo venció y escuchó algunas palabras del pelirrojo, era obvio que el chico no estaba del todo feliz del regreso de Rei, y lo comprendía, hiso sufrir a su mejor amigo, él mismo se odiaba por eso.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Era Kai ¿Verdad?-le preguntó aunque ya sabía la respuesta. El pelirrojo titubeó antes de contestar con una asentimiento.- Tala… entiendo que… me odies por lo que le hice a Kai, pero yo…

-¿Odiarte? –rio un poco.- ¿De donde sacaste eso?

El oriental bajó la mirada, no sabía como decirlo.

-Si te odiara no te habría traído a mi casa… es más, hubiera ido a buscarte al aeropuerto solo para llevarte a Siberia y abandonarte ahí. -Rei sonrió con Tala. Lo creía capaz de hacerlo, y sin embargo ahí estaba, de alguna forma ayudándolo a encontrarse con Kai.

-Lo siento…

Tala se acercó al pelinegro y le levantó la cara.

-Solo no quiero que Kai siga sufriendo, o que sufra mas… si tú te encuentras con él, y en un tiempo decides que preferirías estar lejos… no creo que Kai pueda volver a ponerse de pie…

Rei lo miró fijamente y un brillo apareció en sus ojos dorados.

-No lo haré Tala.- le dijo con convicción.- Si Kai me acepta otra vez, me quedaré con él hasta que me lo permita.

El ruso sonrió con ternura.

-¡Yura!-grito Goh desde la sala.- Deja de coquetear con Rei y ven a controlar a tu novio.

-¡No lo estoy haciendo!- grito mientras caminaba de regreso a la habitación.- ¡Tú crees que coqueteo con todas las personas que hablo!

-Es porque lo haces _Yura.-_Se escuchó la voz de Boris desde adentro.

-¡No es mi culpa que eso parezca! Es porque tengo una personalidad encantadora que nadie resiste.

Después de un rato mas de peleas con el pequeño bicolor, ya tarde en la madrugada los tres adultos se encontraban platicando de cosas poco importantes, más que nada ponían al tanto al chino de lo que había sido de los otros chicos con quienes Rei no había vuelto a hablar.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?- preguntó Bryan.- Una vez que le digas a Kai…

-No lo sé.- En realidad no había pensado en eso.

-Rei… creo que deberíamos contarte que ha sido de Kai en este tiempo.- intervinó Tala.- Para que sepas a que te enfrentas.

-Bueno… los chicos, me refiero a Takao y a Max, me dijeron que había vuelto a ser una persona fría, como cuando lo conocimos… Es lo único, no sé como va su relación con su abuelo o su esposa.- Cuando pronuncio a esta última, su voz se cortó.

-Su relación con su abuelo ha sido como siempre, llena de diferencias que jamás lograran resolver…- Comentó el ruso de cabello gris.

-Pero ha tenido problemas con su esposa, aunque no es nada raro… por el inicio que tuvieron era lógico pensar que no tendrían un matrimonio solido, incluso Kai lo dice, siguen juntos porque así le conviene a su abuelo… a la familia Hiwatari, incluido él y Goh.- Tala hablaba como si pensara en voz alta.

-Además, no tendrían razón de divorciarse, ya que actúan como si no estuvieran casados, no pueden importarse menos.- dijo Bryan.- Cuando Kai regresó de Japón la primera vez que se rencontraron, Ambar ya sabía que algo no iba bien… aunque estoy seguro de que siempre lo supo… como medida para "salvar su matrimonio" quiso aumentar su familia con otro bebe, pero ya Kai se había distanciado de ella, desde esa vez dejó de verla como alguien a quien se supone debía amar y solo la veía como la madre de su hijo. Por eso Kai se negaba.

-Además tenía la esperanza que ustedes dos regresaran, y en cada visita sus ilusiones crecía. Hasta que fue a verte a Hong Kong… cuando lo rechazaste definitivamente, entonces Kai accedió a tener otro hijo, creo que pensaba algo como "si voy a estar con ella para toda mi vida ¿Qué mas da tener una familia mas grande?" además, parecía que Ambar lo necesitaba…- Se quedo un momento pensando.- Ella realmente estaba enamorada de Kai.

-Entonces ¿Goh tiene un hermano?- preguntó Rei con algo de miedo.

-No… Ambar perdió al bebé… Eso terminó por sepáralos. A ella le dejó de importar Kai, solo se preocupaba por Goh, pero a veces… es demasiado fría. Empezó a dudar de como ser una buena madre. Sin embargo parece que a Voltaire esta mujer indiferente le agrada mas que la que era linda y atenta con su familia, supongo esta le conviene más.

-¿Y Kai? ¿Qué hiso?

-En un principio se preocupaba por ella, pero al final se volvió a distanciar, pero está vez eran los dos los que se ausentaban, por eso se hiso notorio que ellos solo están juntos porque es mas fácil seguir de esa manera. – Comentó Bryan.

Se hiso un silencio. Rei no sabía que sentir, en parte se sentía responsable de todas las desgracias en la vida de Kai, si se hubieran quedado juntos, si no lo hubiera rechazado tantas veces después… y ahora él iba a pedirle otra oportunidad…

-No es tu culpa Rei.- La voz de Tala lo sacó de sus pensamientos.- Ya sabíamos que esto iba pasar… Kai no es muy dado a las relaciones afectivas… tu lo sabes. Si no es a ti, no creo que él vuelva intentar amar a alguien más.

-Además Ambar ya rehízo su vida, ahora sale con un sujeto… cada vez que Kai se va de viaje ella también se va, por eso Goh se queda con nosotros.

-¿Ambar le es infiel a Kai?

-Uhm… si, pero Kai lo sabe… Estoy seguro de que sabe. Pero él tampoco se queda atrás.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Bueno… - Tala dudaba de lo que iba a contarle.

-¡Vamos Yura!- le reclamó Bryan.- el Kot ya está grandecito para hablar de eso.- Entonces se volteó hacia Rei.- Digamos que Kai… en cada lugar que va encuentra una _nueva aventura_.

Rei lo miró en silencio.

-Se ha dedicado a buscar en muchas mujeres lo que no puede tener de ti.- dijo riendo.- Pero yo le he dicho que no puede encontrar lo que él busca entre las piernas una mujer, es decir ¡Tú eres hombre! Así que le recomendé buscarse a un chico.

-¿U-Un chico?- se alarmó Rei.-¿Kai estuvo con un chico?

-Creo que no le gustó la idea.- murmuró Bryan.

-¿Lo dices por el ojo morado que te dejó?- rió Tala.- Yo sé que Kai no quiere enamorarse, solo anda con quien se deje… pero jamás tocaría a otro hombre que no seas tú.

Rei suspiró aliviado. No le gustaba la idea de que Kai anduviera por ahí con otro chico colgado de su brazo… aunque tampoco le agradaba pensar en todas las mujeres con las que había estado.

-¿Y bien?- el pelirrojo lo miró fijamente.- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Yo…- guardó un silencio.- Haré lo que Kai diga.

-¿Te quedarías aquí en Rusia aun sabiendo el peligro que correrías?- Bryan sonaba un poco escéptico.

-Si Kai me lo pidiera, si.

-Kai no va a arriesgarte de esa manera. A pesar de lo poderoso que se ha hecho, su abuelo sigue siendo una persona muy influyente... lo más seguro es que salieras del país, es decir, si van a regresar, no creo que quedarse en Rusia sea una opción.

El chino miró al suelo apenado, no quería dar por hecho el que Kai regresaría con él, pero según Tala y Bryan era una enorme posibilidad. Pero le preocupaba lo que pasaría con Goh. Si se iban a Japón –como fue el sueño de los dos- ¿Se llevaría a Goh con ellos? ¿O no le permitirían llevárselo? ¿Sería capaz de dejarlo?

-Tampoco creo.- continuó Tala como si le leyera la mente.- que puedan llevarse a Goh… como te dije, su abuelo sigue siendo muy influyente, vería la forma de que el niño se quedara aquí en Rusia.

-Eso… será lo que le impida a Kai regresar conmigo.- sonrió el oriental con algo de tristeza, al final todo regresaba a lo mismo, ellos atados a su familia.

-No lo creo.- Bryan le regresó la sonrisa.- Esto es lo que Kai ha querido desde siempre, aunque le va a ser un poco difícil, no te dejará ir.

-Hace tiempo… me contó que no le gustaría que Goh se quedara con su abuelo, no va a dejarlo fácilmente.

-Por eso dije que va a ser un poco difícil… pero Ambar se ha hecho muy dura, ahora es capaz de hacerle frente a cualquiera… y desde que Goh es "lo único que le queda", lo protege demasiado del anciano.

-Y aunque se separen, Voltaire mantendría cerca a su bisnieto, por lo tanto Ambar también se quedará con ellos. Kai se encargará de arreglarlo todo en su momento, no es de los que dejan cabos sueltos.

Rei se quedó en silencio. En su cabeza daban vuelta pensamientos encontrados, pero lo mejor era no pensar en ellos, sino empezaría a dudar, pero esta vez no, no se iría otra vez. Había ido hasta Rusia por Kai, y solo si él lo echaba se iría sin él.

**-0- **

**Mis caps deberían ser mas como guion _ lo siento! A pesar de que llevo como mil capítulos no siento que mejore mi escritura ;O;**

**Esto se está poniendo muy largo :/ espero les agrade saber que ya llevo avanzados un par de capítulos con Goh adolescente :) y me gusta como está quedando, paciencia ;O; no subo los caps en cuanto los termino porque los reviso una, otra y otra vez. Aun así siempre hay detalles que quedan OTL perdón! **


	14. Juntos

**Cap.14. Juntos**

La mañana era fría y solitaria. Rei despertaba mientras se revolvía con pesadez bajo las espesas cobijas, quería seguir durmiendo pero el hambre lo obligaba a levantarse.

Recorrió los pasillos vacíos, no se escuchaba ningún ruido. De haber sido la antigua abadía esa situación lo habría paralizado de miedo. A pesar del frio se asomó al patio, el pasto estaba cubierto por una fina capa de nieve blanca. Sonrió. Regresó por un par de botas y salió. El lugar era una tranquilidad total y por los alrededores no se veía ni una sola persona.

Había pasado un largo rato admirando el lugar, aunque no estaba seguro de cuanto. Escuchó un auto estacionarse y segundos después la voz de Tala y Bryan discutiendo. Camino hacia ellos, ya que no había peligro a la vista. Estaba a unos cuantos metros cuando lo vio: Kai Hiwatari iba con ellos.

Los dos rusos no habían notado la presencia de Rei así que entraron directamente a la casa, pero Kai lo miró fijamente. Los ojos de Rei se abrieron como platos, y el ruso parpadeo, como si fuera una alucinación, sacudió la cabeza y siguió su camino, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Rei se había quedado paralizado.

Dentro de la casa, el bicolor se recargó en la puerta y se cubrió los ojos con una mano.

-¿Estás bien?- escuchó la voz de Tala cerca.

-Creo que estoy alucinando…- le dijo en voz baja.

-¿Lo viste?- preguntó Bryan.

Kai los miró fijamente, con una mezcla de enojo y confusión.

-¿De verdad está aquí? ¿Por qué?

-Puedes salir y preguntárselo directamente.

Se enderezó todavía mareado por la impresión, cerró los ojos y tomó aire. Cuando los volvió a abrir, se vio ese brillo intimidante en ellos. Abrió la puerta y se encontró de frente con la persona que lo había hecho sufrir con su ausencia por tantos años.

-Kai…- La voz de Rei… esa voz que solo escuchaba decir su nombre en su cabeza.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le dijo con determinación.

-Vine a ver como estabas.- respondió apenado.- para decirte que no tuvieron que pasar 5 años, para darme cuenta de que mi vida era miserable…

-Así que vienes para intentar componerla.

Rei sonrió.

-Mao me recordó lo que tu ya me habías dicho… si no puedo ser feliz yo, no puedo hacer feliz a alguien más.

-Y a ella si la escuchas.

-Porque me di cuenta que, la única razón por la que me levanto cada mañana es por la esperanza de volver a estar contigo, por eso no me he rendido.

Kai lo miró en silencio, terminando de procesar las palabras de Rei, él tenía la poderosa capacidad de hacerlo mandar todo al demonio con tal de poder tenerlo entre sus brazos.

-Entonces ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Saber si todavía tenemos otra oportunidad.- levantó la mirada.- y si en este momento quieres golpearme, reclamarme todo y echarme de aquí, está bien, también lo acepto.

El ruso se acercó a Rei y sujeto su cara entre sus manos atrayéndolo hacía sí. Ambos pares de ojos se encontraron.

-¿Y piensas que podemos olvidar así de fácil todos estos años?

Hubo un silencio.

-No, no creo que podamos olvidarlos… pero podemos seguir adelante ¿No eras tú el que pensaba eso?

Kai suspiró y sonrió.

-¿Y que piensas hacer para compensarme por el tiempo perdido?

Los ojos de Rei brillaron, y su expresión tensa se suavizó.

-Lo que tú quieras.- puso su mano sobre la de Kai, sentía la suavidad con la que lo sostenía, cerró los ojos y sintió los labios del otro sobre los suyos.

Después de un par de besos profundos se separaron, Rei le dirigió una mirada de desconcierto, aunque después de ver los ojos de Kai, sonrió.

-¿Significa que me das otra oportunidad?

-Espere esa pregunta por mucho tiempo.

Mientras se besaban, Rei sentía la emoción de saber que les esperaba toda una vida juntos, aunque también existía el sentimiento de culpa, había sido por él que ese momento inevitable no se hubiera dado muchos años antes. Pero se encargaría de arreglarlo, de curar el corazón de Kai que él mismo lastimó, no se iría nunca más, solo hasta el día que el mismo Kai decidiera no quererlo mas a su lado, solo de esa forma se alejaría de él, aunque no dejaría de amarlo, como todos esos años lo hiso.

**-0-**

**Lo largo del anterior compensa lo corto de este DX bueno, ya tenía que pasar, era necesario pasar a la siguiente etapa.**

**Aquí vamos, consejos y comentarios serían excelentes y bien agradecidos.**

**3!**


	15. Tanto

**Capitulo 15**

**Advertencias: **Esto es, obviamente, Yaoi, no hay lemon ni violencia-

**Disclaimer: **Ni Beyblade, ni los personajes me pertenecen.

**-0-**

**-0-**

**Tanto.**

-Kai, despierta.- la suave voz de Rei inundaba sus oídos.- ¡KAI! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!

-¡¿Qué?!- se levantó de golpe.

Era rara la ocasión donde Hiwatari se quedaba dormido, y no significaba que no hubiera pasado algunas veces antes, entonces era Rei el que tenía que despertarlo, aunque solía ser mas cariñoso. Pero ahora los nervios lo mataban, tanto que no pudo dormir siquiera. Rei pasó toda la noche en vela, buscando alguna forma de entretenerse mientras su novio parecía dormía plácidamente.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó el bicolor mirando a Rei sentado en el suelo de espalda a la cama.-¿Qué haces ahí?

El aludido volteó su rostro hacía Kai y le sonrió con una expresión tan inocente que logro hacerlo suspirar.

-Me estaba trenzando el cabello.

-¿Dijiste… que íbamos a llegar tarde?

-¿Qué?- preguntó confundido.-No, no te he hablado desde que me levanté. Quería dejarte dormir.

-Escuché que me intentabas despertar.

-Debiste estar soñando.- se sentó a su lado.- Apenas son las 9.

Kai lanzó un suspiro dejándose caer sobre la cama. Y Rei se recostó sobre él.

-Soñé con el tiempo en el que estuvimos separados.

El cuerpo de Rei se tensó y dejo que su cabello ocultara su rostro para que su chico no viera la tristeza que había inundado sus ojos, todavía sentía culpa.

-Ojalá pudiera- dijo con la voz entrecortada- devolverte todos esos años…

-Ya lo estas haciendo.- le sonrió besando su frente.

Aunque ya habían pasado mas de cinco años desde que se fueron a vivir juntos a Japón, a Rei le seguía doliendo, el haberlo rechazado por tantos años, Kai nunca se rindió y él sí, Kai nunca negó que aun después de tantos años de rechazo lo seguía amando y él si, se lo había negado a sí mismo.

Y aun cuando sentía que el más herido siempre fue Kai, era él quien se encargaba de consolarlo cuando el dolor de la culpa se hacía insoportable ¿Cómo podría pagárselo algún día? Todo ese amor, sin siquiera un poco de rencor ¿Cómo podría sentir que le entregaba aunque sea la mitad de lo que Kai le entregaba a él? Solo podía amarlo con cada célula de su cuerpo, hacerle sentir esa devoción y entrega en todo momento, nunca más callarse sus sentimientos.

-Rei…- la voz de Kai lo sacó de sus pensamientos.- Me alegra mucho despertar y saber que el que estés conmigo no es un sueño.

Rei levantó la mirada y vio una sonrisa algo cínica. Lo sabía, tanta ternura debía ser para burlarse y hacerlo sonreír. Así que lo hiso.

Después de pasar otro rato dándose cariño se dieron cuenta de que la mañana avanzaba y pronto sería hora de recoger a Goh al aeropuerto.

Kai terminaba de estacionar el coche y Rei buscaba algo entre sus cosas. Cuando al fin lo encontró, vio la hora y se dio cuenta de que habían permanecido en el auto por un buen rato. Volteó hacía Kai y lo encontró viendo fijamente hacía el frente, a pesar de que no podía ver sus expresión por las gafas oscuras que llevaba pudo sentir que los nervios lo atacaban en ese momento y no le permitían pensar en alguna otra cosa. Con suavidad puso su mano sobre la de Kai –que todavía se encontraba en la palanca de velocidades. Kai reaccionó ante el contacto y miró a Rei desconcertado, pero este le devolvió una sonrisa, ocultando los nervios que también sentía.

Mientras se abrían paso entre la gente, el ruso pensaba en que podría decirle a su hijo. Estaba seguro de que sentía felicidad de verlo, pero dentro de él habían otros sentimientos que no podía identificar.

El avión todavía no llegaba, por suerte ellos habían llegado unos veinte minutos antes de la hora de aterrizaje programada, pero esto no hacía más que aumentar la ansiedad de Kai. Sentía ese vacío insoportable en el estomago y su cabeza era una burbuja donde no había ningún pensamiento.

-Debimos desayunar.- dijo Rei lamentandose.- Aunque yo también estaba demasiado nervioso como para comer algo.- rio, miró a Kai que se encontraba parado al lado de donde él estaba sentado, en esa pose que no había visto en mucho tiempo, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

Una mujer anunció en los altavoces que el vuelo de Moscú había arribado, y que los pasajeros saldrían próximamente por la puerta cercana a ellos. Kai abrió los ojos, verdaderamente estaba aterrorizado.

-Tranquilo Kai.- le dijo con una sonrisa.- En cuanto lo veas, sabrás que decirle.

-¿Y si no?

Sus manos apretaron las de Kai.

-Y si no… yo lo distraeré mientras se te ocurre algo.

Una ola de gente empezó a salir de la puerta que antes habían mencionado, jóvenes, adultos y unos cuantos niños, y entre todos ellos sobresalía una cabellera, gris con negro, esa extraña combinación que parecía solo los Hiwatari tenían.

Goh lucía como todo un adolescente, era delgado y ligeramente mas alto que los chicos de su edad, a pesar de que parecía que practicaba algún deporte no tenía la complexión musculosa que su padre tuvo alguna vez, su expresión seria demostraba fastidio por la multitud. Llevaba unos audífonos en las orejas, con una mano arrastraba su maleta con ruedas y la otra descansaba en el bolsillo de su chamarra. Algo que llamó la atención de Rei –y de muchos mas.- eran las marcas que tenía en el rostro, un triangulo azul en cada mejilla, similares a los de Kai.

El chico levantó la vista y vio primero a su padre, no puedo evitar una expresión de sorpresa, luego miró a la persona a su lado y una mueca de disgusto atravesó fugazmente su rostro. Camino hacia ellos evitando mirarlos nuevamente, en cuanto estuvieron de frente levantó la mirada hacia Kai pero no dijo nada.

Ambos se sostenían la mirada, era obvio que ninguno de los dos sabía que decirse y que ese momento era incomodo para ambos, sin embargo sus sentimientos eran totalmente distintos. Aunque no lo demostrara, Kai estaba feliz, muy nervioso como para hacer algo, pero feliz. Goh por otro lado, estaba molesto por la situación.

Pero ya estaban ahí, uno frente al otro. Goh abrió la boca intentando que de ella salieran algunas palabras. Entonces Kai dio un paso al frente y abrazó a su hijo. Tampoco tenía la capacidad de decir algo que no sonara forzado o prefabricado, pero quería que su hijo entendiera lo feliz que lo hacía tenerlo ahí con él. Si no lo hacía, se arrepentiría de ello por mucho tiempo.

Goh solo se quedó quieto mientras duró el abrazo, no sabía si debía responder, sabía que lo correcto sería hacerlo, pero algo dentro de él se negaba. En cuanto se separaron volvieron a verse, pero en los ojos de Kai había un brillo sincero de felicidad y una sonrisa se dibujo en su boca. El chico lo veía sorprendido, notando que solo ese abrazo había hecho cambiar el semblante de su padre.

Al fin Rei vio prudente acercarse, así que parándose al lado de Kai llamó su atención. Goh lo miró un poco confundido- quizá por la osadía de mostrarse tan confiado frente a él- pero no dijo nada. Por el contrario Rei le sonrió lo mas sinceramente que pudo.

-Bienvenido, Goh.- le dijo con voz firme y alegre. Pero el chico solo hiso un sonido que casi se parecía al "Hmpf" de Kai, mientras apartaba la mirada.

Los tres caminaron hacia el estacionamiento, Kai cargaba la maleta y ambos chicos caminaban a su lado.

Ya en el auto, Rei desde el asiento del copiloto volteo hacia Goh, no dejaría que el nerviosismo le ganara, intentaría hablar y actuar frente a él de la manera mas natural posible.

-¿Tienes hambre?- le preguntó sonriente. Pero solo recibió un sonidito inentendible de respuesta.- uhmm... ¿Te gustaría comida japonesa? ¿O algo más?

Después de escuchar un "me da igual" como única respuesta, Kai puso en marcha el auto, llegaron a un restaurant, el lugar donde les gustaba ir cuando recién se mudaron a Japón. Los tres bajaron del auto y cuando entraron al lugar se encontraron con una chica que les preguntó amablemente si necesitaban una mesa para tres. Goh siguió de largo ignorando a todos dirigiéndose al baño.

-Kai.- Aprovecho el chino.- Creo que es hora de que digas algo.

-Yo no sé que decirle.

-Te entiendo, pero si no le dices algo creerá que no estas feliz de verlo. -Lo abrazó aferrando sus manos a su espalda.- Actúa natural… cuando quieras decir algo dilo… así entraran en confianza.

Kai pasó los brazos sobre los hombros de Rei y lo estrechó más justo cuando Goh salía del pasillo del sanitario, se detuvo al verlos, tan tranquilamente abrazados, miró a algunos comensales cercanos que tenían la vista hacia ellos, y sin embargo ellos parecían no darse cuenta o simplemente no les importaba. Ese detalle le molestaba, pero cuando se separaron y Kai sonrió provocando una sonrisa más profunda en Rei, se molestó aún más.

Una chica se acercó tímidamente y les indicó que la siguieran. Rei esperó que Goh los alcanzara para ir al sanitario- Era una medida de precaución.

Ambos bicolores se quedaron en la mesa, uno frente al otro sin dirigirse la mirada, aparentemente perdidos leyendo el menú. El mayor levantó la vista y vio como su hijo se concentraba para intentar leer en japonés.

-¿Puedes leerlo?- le preguntó siguiendo el consejo de Rei: conversar sobre cualquier cosa para aumentar la confianza entre ellos.- Podemos pedir un menú en inglés.

-No.- dijo tranquilamente disimulando el estremecimiento que le causó escuchar la voz de su padre.

-¿Has estado estudiando?

-Con Makoto.

-¿Todavía hablas con él?- se sorprendió de enterarse de que todavía fueran amigos. Ni Takao ni Max le habían comentado.

-No lo he visto en mucho tiempo.- seguía sin apartar la mirada del menú.- Hablamos por internet.

-Debe ser difícil.- le contestó apoyando su cara en su mano y mirándolo fijamente.

-…- Goh permaneció en silencio, en parte al darse cuenta de que esa conversación de había dado muy natural. Se sintió incomodo.

-Me alegra mucho que al fin estés aquí.- le dijo finalmente Kai, esas palabras que habían luchado por salir. El adolescente lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos sin saber que decir.

La comida transcurría tranquila, y en cierta forma incomoda, había un silencio que nadie se atrevía a romper. Pero después de un rato el mismo Kai fue el que trato de conversar algo.

-¿Cómo están las cosas en Rusia?

El chico dejó el tenedor en la mesa, y miró a su padre.

-Normal.- Respondió expectante.-¿Me vas a preguntar por mi madre?

-¿Cómo esta ella?- preguntó después de unos cuantos segundos de silencio.

-… ella está bien.- contestó molesto.- sale con un _empresario._

-¿Sí?- le preguntó Kai algo sorprendido.- ¿Hace cuanto?

-No lo sé, a veces hablan de casarse y esas cosas. –dijo con fastidio.- pero el abuelo le ha dicho que se sigue con él la echará de la mansión. Lo odia.

-No me extraña de ese anciano, siempre busca la manera de que otros hagan lo que él quiere.

Rei se sentía algo incomodo escuchando sobre la ex-esposa de Kai, y algo parecido a los celos se retorcía en sus entrañas.

-¿Y Bryan y Tala?.- Preguntó de repente.

Goh lo miró extrañado de que haya tenido el valor de hablarle directamente. Así que lo ignoró y tomo otro bocado de su plato mirando en dirección opuesta. Rei se puso completamente rojo, no esperaba que lo ignorara tan descaradamente, y no podía evitar sentir que era una declaración de guerra. El chico no sería tan fácil de ganar.

-¿Cómo están Yuriy y Boris?- repitió Kai.

-Como siempre, peleando y celándose.- Ese era el único aspecto de la vida de los rusos del que podía hablar Goh, ya que no estaba al tanto de su trabajo multifacético.

La comida siguió en silencio. Kai apenas encontraba algún tema para conversar con su hijo, y Goh no se molestaría en buscar uno, mientas que Rei se mantenía al margen después de su fallido intento de sacar una conversación. Pasaron el resto de la tarde caminando entre las transitadas calles del centro de la ciudad, de vez en cuando Goh se detenía en algún puesto a ver artículos de Beyblade, electrónica y hasta ropa, pero no consideraba una tarde de compras, simplemente dar un paseo y observar los intereses del chico.

Regresaron al departamento, la primera impresión de Goh fue indignación, comparada con la mansión que tenían en Rusia ese lugar era pequeño, aunque realmente no lo fuera, tenía una gran sala, un comedor, la cocina –el templo de Rei-, un cuarto de lavado, tres habitaciones y un estudio, el tamaño realmente no era despreciable, sobre todo considerando que en ese lugar solo vivían dos personas. El sueño de Rei era que algún día su hija viviera ahí con ellos, desde luego que esa vida familiar utópica incluía a Goh, pero eso era poco menos que posible.

-Voy a darme un baño.- le dijo a su novio discretamente, después se volvió hacía Goh y le dijo con una gran sonrisa.- Bienvenido a nuestra casa.

Se acercó con valentía al adolescente y lo sujeto de los hombros para que lo mirara de frente.

-Ojalá puedes sentir este lugar como tu hogar.

Y antes de que le respondiera una sola palabra se alejó en dirección a la habitación que compartía con Kai, dejando a padre e hijo solos.

Goh recorrió con la vista la amplia sala donde se encontraban, un par de sillones frente a la pantalla y una mesita en el centro, se preguntaba quien había decidido decorar el lugar. Ciertamente su mansión era un lugar con muchos adornos y pinturas, algunas fotografías que alimentaban la sensación de poder con la que se rodeaba Voltaire, pero su padre nunca mostró un gusto especial en todo aquello. Sin embargo en esa sala habían algunas cuantas fotografías colgadas, el mueble de la televisión tenía libros y cajas de peliculas, lo que le daba una impresión de cotidianeidad que solo veía en la casa de Boris y Yuriy, pero que siempre le parecía sacado de una serie de televisión- donde los solteros eran dueños de su tiempo libre para ocuparlo de forma ociosa. Todo aquello alejado de su realidad, parecía el hogar de una familia despreocupada por el prestigio o estatus que no era permitido ser olvidado en su propia casa.

-Te mostraré tu habitación.- le dijo su padre y lo siguió sin responder.

En el pasillo abrió una puerta y se encontró con una habitación completamente amueblada como si estuviera preparada para que alguien viviera ahí.

-Nuestra habitación está al fondo.- dijo por mera cortesía, probablemente su hijo jamás pondría un pie en aquel lugar.- Por si llegaras a necesitar algo.

Nuevamente el adolescente no contestó. Se dedico a examinar el espacio que ocuparía por los siguientes días. Bastante mas pequeña que su habitación en la mansión.

-¿Se te ocurre algun lugar donde quieras ir aquí en Japón?

-… no lo he pensado.

-Está bien… en cuanto pienses en algo dime.- le sonrió con confianza.- iremos a donde quieras ir.

Salió de la habitación lanzando un suspiro profundo, como si todo el rato frente a su hijo hubiera aguantado la respiración. Levantó la mirada hacia el techo, pensando… ¿Cómo sobrevivirían tantos días asi? Debía hacer algo para entrar en confianza con su hijo ¿Pero qué?

Caminó hasta su cuarto, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Rei por su parte estaba recostado dentro de la bañera. Ni siquiera quería pensar en algo, había sido un día difícil y todavía seguían quien sabe cuantos mas, debía tomarlo con calma, actuar natural pero buscando la manera de ganarse el aprecio del chico… no es que necesitara sentir la aprobación de los demás, pero al ser el hijo de Kai, de SU novio, tenía la obligación de formar una relación paternal con él, así como Kai la había formado con su hija.

Unos minutos después el ruso entraba al cuarto de baño. Como Rei dormitaba en la bañera se sentó en un banquito que estaba convenientemente a un lado, se recargo y observó al chico. Su cabello caía mágicamente sobre su piel acanelada pero la espuma sobre el agua no le permitía ver su desnudez.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le dijo después de un momento.

-Uhm…- fue el único sonido que salió de la garganta de Rei.

Kai lanzó un suspiro antes de mostrar una sonrisa melancólica.

-Justo así me siento yo.

-Si quieres te hago un espacio en mi bañera.- sonrió el oriental.

-Tú quieres algo mas.- Kai lo miró con picardía.

-Eso tampoco me vendría mal…

Kai se estiró y le dio un beso apasionada a su chico, después de todo un día de ni siquiera tomar su mano, le pareció que lo necesitaba. No le importó mojarse cuando Rei cruzo sus brazos sobre su espalda y lo atraía mas hacía él. Besó su mejilla, su oreja y bajó lentamente por su cuello hasta su pecho, el chino lanzaba suspiros con cada caricia y enterraba sus dedos en la espalda del ruso, este levantó el rostro y volvió a besar sus labios.

-Lo siento.- le dijo en un susurro.- Sé que fue un día difícil para ti.

-Para ti lo fue más.

Ambos se quedaron abrazados un largo rato, querían hacerse sentir el apoyo que se daban. Lograrían juntos que Goh los sintiera como su familia, en cada caso, que iniciara una relación con su padre, con el vinculo padre-hijo que todo chico debía tener, y con la pareja de su padre, como alguien que no lo alejó de él, sino que buscó hacerlo feliz pero que no deseaba apartarlo de su lado.

Rei se esforzaría el doble, se daba cuenta de que la relación con Kai se daría de forma natural, después de todo, el no dejaba de ser su padre, lo amaba y se preocupaba por su bienestar, asi que eventualmente Goh se daría cuenta de todo aquello. Pero con él… Goh no tenía ninguna obligación de sentirse apegado a él, por mucho que este lo quisiera o se preocupara. No, su misión era que Goh formara parte de su relación con Kai, así como el ruso se esforzó por ganarse el cariño de su hija, él lo haría con su hijo, y asi, juntos, los cuatro, aunque vivieran lejos los unos de los otros, se sentirían como una familia.

**-0**

**-0-**

**Después de siglos! Este cap lo escribí como un millón de veces, le cambié mil cosas y aún asi no me convenció del todo, necesito ser menos cursi! Sé que en este cap casi no hay actividad entre todos ellos, quizá se deba a que ya necesitaba salir de este capitulo, estuve estancada todo este tiempo y cada vez que lo leí eran miles de correcciones, y por lo mismo no me dejaba avanzar… aun así, escribí todas mis ideas y aunque no fueron narradas de la mejor forma, ya todo está dicho, al fin! (bueno, todo lo que este capitulo necesitaba decir)**

**Nuevamente: gracias por seguir aquí! Y por sus reviews! Y todo su cariño! Me ayudan mucho y además me hacen feliz! :3 **

**La vez pasada dejé Reviews sin responder, sepan que leo todos y cada uno y me motivan tanto para seguir escribiendo, de verdad! Y no respondí porque subí esos caps con mucha prisa ;O;**

**hinamoriutau****:** PORQUE terminé con la inocencia que tenias? nooooo! Espera a que escriba mi primer Lemon …. Weno, lo intentaré, soy bien mensa con esas cosas. Como vez me salté todos los problemas que esta pareja tuvo antes de irse de Rusia, pero Goh sabrá todo pronto, digamos que vivió en una burbuja de odio y rencor gracias a todo lo que su abuelo y su madre le metieron en la cabeza, asi que prontooo todo explotará! Ya quería regresar a este plano temporal, ya mucho de vivir en el pasado, no? Además era un traba que tenía para seguir con lo demás….. en fin, gracias por seguir aquí y comentar en cada actualización, de verdad lo aprecio mucho! ;m;

**NOKIER****:** Gracias por todos tus comentarios! Y aquí entre nos me has dado una gran idea! Perdona si se te hace muy largo todo, es que no me quiero quedar con una idea volando por ahí y que no la escriba. No escribí sobre los problemas que tuvieron Kai y Rei para irse juntos a Japón porque sería otro capitulo mas estancada en el "pasado", ya necesitaba llegar a este momento pero pronto Goh descubrirá muchas cosas, y que no todo es como le habían contado su abuelo y su madre. Muchas gracias por leer y tomarte el tiempo de escribir, de verdad lo agradezco mucho!

**Saya**: Gracias por tu paciencia! Y por tus palabras! Me esfuerzo para que les guste! ;m;

**Cary:** Me da gusto que te hayas acordado de la carta! Pensé que había pasado desapercibida! Ya estoy en eso, así que espero actualizar pronto. Sinceramente, en un principio había pensado en que Lin participara y después las ideas fueron dando vueltas y vueltas, luego pensé que mejor ya no… sin embargo, gracias a todos sus comentarios y opiniones, decidí retomar algo de la idea inicial para que si saliera (por eso agradezco todos sus comentarios ;_; me ayudan mas de lo que creen) así que pronto! :) Gracias por leer y seguir por aquí!

**Maia Hayashibara****:** Hola! Gracias! Me esfuerzo en escribir esperando que les guste a todas (o al menos a la mayoría) así que paséate seguido por aquí para que no te quedes con la intriga por mucho tiempo :).

**reika-kirkland-shion****: **Ultimamente he estado viendo que actualizan varios KaiRei e incluso hay nuevos, me hace infinitamente feliz! Y Gracias! Que bueno que te haya gustado!

**Laet-lyre****:** AMO TU FIC! (debo aprovechar cualquier ocasión para decírtelo xDD) pues cuando Goh y Rei se conocieron el niño tenía 3 años recién cumplidos, la segunda vez tenía 4, y ya después no se vuelven a ver hasta que casi cumple 9…. Es mi culpa por hacerlos parecer mayores, sé que los niños de esas edades no actúan tan claramente ;_; Y bueno, ya estamos en el presente, aunque este cap no me dejó del todo convencida, espero los siguientes te gusten mas :).

**N4t5u0****: **Especialmente por ti dejé la escena de la bañera! Para mi que estaba demasiado azucarado el capitulo, pero pensé… creo que después de todo, necesitan esa escena romántica al final, y eso que estuve recortándoles cosas cursis a lo largo del cap, lo siento! Soy una cursilona de lo piiorr! Espero que te guste! ;o;/ Gracias por seguir por aquí!

**RBK: **Shhhh xD estas contando todo mi fanfic! Jajajajaja Gracias por leer y comentar! :).

**RubixStar: **Gracias por tu paciencia! Aquí está la continuación y pronto habrás mas! Espero verte por aquí!

**Es la primera vez que me dejan tantos Reviews! Muchas gracias! Me ayudan mas de lo que imaginan! ;O; Nos vemos pronto!**


	16. ¿Solos?

**Capitulo 16**

**-0-**

**¿Solos?**

Sus ojos se negaban a abrirse a pesar de estar despierto, su estomago reclamaba comida, pero su cuerpo no quería salir de la cama, sabía que otro día difícil lo esperaba, aunque en esos momentos el gatito ignoraba la magnitud de sus problemas.

-Rei.- escuchó esa voz que lo enloquecía decir su nombre.- Despierta.

-¿Por qué?- le cuestionó, eran sus vacaciones, no debía ir al trabajo, y a pesar de la visita, probablemente ésta ni se había levantado.

-Hmpf.- Se dio la vuelta indignado.

Resignado, Rei abrió los ojos y vio al ruso que terminaba de hacerle el nudo a su corbata.

-¿Sucedió algo?

-Si, pasó algo en la oficina que no preví… ahora debo regresar a resolverlo antes de que los chicos entren en pánico…

Rei gateó hasta la orilla de la cama más cercana a Kai.

-Y-y-y ¿Qué es lo que haré yo? ¿Me dejaras a solas con Goh?

-¿No te agrada la idea?

-K-Kai.- su voz sonaba convincentemente desesperada.- ¿Qué pretendes que haga con un chico que me odia a morir? Quieres que me pase algo ¿Verdad?

Le dirigió una mirada indignada y caprichosa, pero recibió una seria y dura.

-¿De verdad crees que mi hijo sea capaz de hacerte algo?

El semblante de Rei cambió inmediatamente, avergonzado intento componer lo que sus palabras habían causado.

-No es lo que quise decir…

Kai acarició su cabello.

-Debes mostrarle porque es que te amo tanto… la persona increíble que eres… cuando él te conozca, te amará tanto como yo lo hago…

Esas palabras, esas dulces palabras hicieron que Rei flotara en una nube de romanticismo el resto de la mañana, con ese sonrojo encantador en sus mejillas, mientras se preparaba para salir de su habitación, Kai sabía como hacerlo enloquecer de felicidad, y lo amaba tanto, ese lado del ruso que en otros tiempos jamás hubiera creído que existiera.

Salió todavía perdido en el recuerdo de esas palabras, se acercó a la puerta de Goh que encontró entreabierto, tocó lentamente y esperó. No hubo respuesta.

-¿Goh? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó acercándose un poco.-Voy a pasar.- Dijo después de quedarse sin respuesta nuevamente.

El adolescente estaba recostado en la cama leía un libro con los audífonos puestos, en cuanto vio a Rei entrar dejó el libro a un lado y pausó el reproductor. El chino se sintió algo apenado, y su cara tomó un ligero color rojizo.

-Ahh…Ehhm- Balbuceó nervioso.- ¿Ya desayunaste?

Goh lo miró con evidente fastidio, volvió a poner la música en sus audífonos y dirigió su mirada al libro. Rei solo se quedo mirando, entre sorprendido y enojado… debía permanecer tranquilo para no cometer ninguna tontería… pero el comportamiento del chico lo hiso rabiar.

Se acercó con paso firme y con un solo dedo bajó el libro que tenía el joven bicolor frente a sus ojos, lógicamente éste se molesto ante el atrevimiento, pero se encontró con un par de ojos que podrían haberlo fulminado con esa mirada tan intensa. Se jaló los audífonos de sus orejas y le devolvió la mirada mas fría que pudo.

En algunas ocasiones una escena parecida se había dado, cuando doradas y rubíes chocaban y hacían al mundo detenerse…

Rei le sonrió, pese a la frustración que sentía se las arregló para demostrarle alguna señal de paz al chico.

-¿Tienes hambre?

Goh apartó la mirada, podía soportar una expresión llena de coraje, pero no una sonrisa, no estaba acostumbrado a ellas, no desde que su padre se había ido. Lanzó un suspiro que fue suficiente para Rei, de mala gana se levantó y lo siguió a la cocina.

La estancia se encontraba impecablemente ordenada y limpia, todas las cosas parecían tener un lugar especial, Goh no entraba a la cocina de la mansión, la había visto un par de veces pero jamás le prestó demasiada atención, no tenía la necesidad de preocuparse por esos detalles, así que le daba una ligera curiosidad ver a Rei cocinar, Boris le había contado una vez que era un excelente cocinero.

-¿Sabes cocinar?- le preguntó Rei, y dado que no tenia algo con lo cual ignorarlo se vio obligado a responder.

-No.

A Rei le causo un poco de gracia la respuesta cortante, sacó un tabla para picar y un cuchillo y se los puso enfrente, sobre la mesita en la que se recargaba.

-Puedes ayudarme con las verduras.- No era una pregunta.

Goh lo miró como si se le hubiera zafado un tornillo.

-Vamos, no me digas que no sabrías como hacerlo.- Sabía que si algo tenían los Hiwatari, era un orgullo gigante que no permitirían a nadie retar.

El adolescente le lanzó una mirada fulminante, como si con ella quisiera reducirlo a cenizas, quizá no había sido buena idea dejar un cuchillo cerca de él… sin embargo el chico aceptó el reto, agarró el cuchillo, acercó la tabla. Uno a uno picó las verduras que tenía frente a él.

Rei seguía en lo suyo pretendiendo no ponerle atención, pero discretamente lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo –solo para saber que estaba usando el cuchillo de la forma correcta-. Cuando el chico terminó hiso un ruidillo con la garganta para llamar su atención, así que se acercó y tomó el plato con los trocitos de verduras. No eran los mejores cortes y eran bastante irregulares, pero no estaba mal para ser la primera vez.

-Gracias.- le volvió a sonreír y se dio la vuelta para continuar cocinando.

No iba a admitirlo jamás, pero Rei le recordaba un poco a su madre, además del largo cabello negro, tenía una figura esbelta y su selección de ropa le daba un aspecto algo… _femenino_, de haberlo visto de espaldas definitivamente podría confundirlo con una mujer.

-Aquí tienes.- le sirvió un plato con omelette cuidadosamente presentado.

-¿Eres alguna clase de chef?

-¿Ah?- se sorprendió de escuchar hablar al chico, realmente le estaba sacando platica, se felicitó mentalmente.-Algo así…. En China tenía un restaurant y aquí trabajo en uno.

Goh se limitó a comer, observaba discretamente a Rei, no le había puesto atención a su rostro, sus facciones delicadas pero con un toque salvaje le hacían parecer un gato, y era eso mismo lo que hacía lucir un poco andrógino, en ese momento tuvo sentido el apodo que le daba Boris: _Köt._

-¿Perdón?- el fino oído de Rei alcanzó a escuchar claramente esa palabra que solo había escuchado de Tala y Bryan.

El adolescente se levantó apenado con el rostro completamente pálido. Dejó su comida a medias y salió rápidamente hacía su habitación. Le daba vergüenza, haberse perdido en sus pensamientos a tal grado de decirlo en voz alta. Y no era cualquier pensamiento, estaba reflexionando sobre lo hermoso que se veía el novio de su padre, ESE por quien dejó a su madre y a él…. Un momento… ¡¿Hermoso?! Algo le estaba pasando, bien decía su madre que algo se le iba a contagiar. Tenía que salir de ahí. Agarró su celular y marcó el número del único ser humano en quien confiaba ahí en Japón.

-¡Makoto!- Gritó en cuanto escuchó la voz del japonés del otro lado de la línea.

-¡Goh! ¡Que sorpresa! Y que raro… que me llames al celular… ¿Ya estas en Japón?

-Llegué ayer. Escucha, necesito salir de aquí.

-¿De dónde? ¿Te tienen secuestrado?

-¡Cállate y dime como llegar a tu casa!

-Bien, bien, pero ¿sabes? Los metros de Japón son de los mas temidos en el mundo, toma un taxi y pídele que te lleve a la Plaza del Este, te veré allá ¡No me rezongues! O te dejaré perdido por ahí…

Ambos colgaron, solo tenía que empacar lo poco que había desempacado y se iría.

-¿Estás bien?- escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta. No respondió.- Goh, si no hablas no puedo saber que es lo que piensas, que es lo que está mal o como puedo arreglarlo.

El chico abrió la puerta molesto y se encontró con los ojos dorados de Rei que lo miraban afligido.

-¿Sabes que es lo que está mal? ¡Tú y tu maldita relación con mi padre! él jamás debió dejarnos por estar con otra persona, menos aún por otro hombre… A él no le importó dejarme, no le importó nada, más que huir contigo. Yo ni siquiera quería venir a este lugar, no quería estar cerca de ti ni de él. Tantos años tan lejos ¡Y ahora quiere componerlo todo!

Rei intentaba asimilar el hecho de que estaba pasando aquello que temía por tantos años.

-Te equivocas…- dijo lentamente.- ¡Tú no tienes idea de que lo pasó! Lo único que sabes es lo que te dijo tu abuelo y tu madre, pero jamás has querido escuchar lo que Kai tenía que decirte, todos estos años él intentó de muchas maneras acercarte a ti y tú fuiste el que no lo quería cerca ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Obligarte? ¡Has vivido tanto tiempo enojado que no le has dado ni siquiera una oportunidad a algo mas que no sea para alimentar tu rencor!

Ambos se miraban con furia, convencidos de que tenían la razón, Rei lo sabía, siempre lo supo, dejar a un hijo para ir con alguien mas era lo mas difícil para cada padre, él lo vivió, también pasó mucho tiempo pensando en que no estaba bien, hacer infelices a sus hijos por una mala decisión de ellos… pero fue hasta que se dio la oportunidad de ser feliz él que supo que eso era lo correcto, había podido hacer mas feliz a su hija de lo que jamás antes pudo hacerlo, y Kai lo había intentado con Goh, pero él siempre se negó, nunca le dio una oportunidad.

-Tú eres el que no sabe nada. Tú lo alejaste de nosotros, de mí. Te llevaste a mi padre y no te importó nada… ¿Pero que puede importarte a ti?

-Yo dejé más de lo que crees para estar con Kai… No fue que lo conocí un día y decidí que quería estar con él sin importarme que tuviera familia o no. Fue toda una vida… pasaron muchas cosas. Y cuando al fin decidió venir a Japón, él hiso todo lo posible por traerte con nosotros. Pero tu abuelo solo con mover un dedo logra lo que quiere y no lo permitió. Para Kai, dejarte en Rusia fue lo más difícil…

-Pero me dejó_… fue difícil y le dolió_ y todas esas mierdas pero aun así me dejó. Te prefirió a ti.

-Goh…- empezó a decir, pero se había quedado sin argumentos.

El adolescente ya estaba harto, agarró su maleta y su mochila, salió sin decir una palabra más. Rei quería detenerlo pero su cuerpo no se movía y su voz no salía. El chico salió del departamento, cerrando la puerta fuertemente. No debía llorar, no podía dejar que un adolescente lo hiciera llorar… pero había tocado todas esas partes sensibles, confirmando sus pensamientos de que todo lo que había logrado con Kai no valía el sufrimiento que le causo a otros, a su hijo. Pero lo amaba, se amaban, era un amor sincero… entonces no podía estar mal, algo así de hermoso no podía estar mal.

Se cubrió la cara con sus manos ¿Qué le diría a Kai? ¿Qué su hijo había escapado? ¿Qué habían discutido y que se había ido? Debía ir tras él. Su instinto se sobrepuso a sus sentimientos, torpemente dio algunos pasos para lograr agarrar el celular antes de correr por la puerta. No debía llevarle tanta ventaja, bajó por el elevador y corrió a la entrada del edificio. Nadie. No había tardado tanto en correr detrás de él, o esa era lo que pensaba. Apretó el celular en su mano ¿Debería llamar a Kai? ¿A dónde podría ir el chico si no conocía a nadie en Japón? Instintivamente buscó el número de Tala y marcó. Segundos después se escuchaba la voz nítida del pelirrojo.

-¡Tala! Habla Rei.- dijo sin esperar un saludo.- ¿Sabes si Goh sigue en contacto con Makoto?

-¡Hola Rei! ¡También me da gusto que llames!

-Es urgente…

-Osh, si, me parece que si sigue en hablando con ese niño, es el hijo de Kinomiya ¿No? El que debe estar seguro es Boris ¿Quieres hablar con él?

-No, gracias, les marcaré luego.

Colgó sin escuchar una despedida y marcó un número. Un momento considerable después escuchó a Takao del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Makoto? No está…- se quedó pensando un instante, después escuchó a lo lejos "¡Max! ¿Sabes a dónde fue Makoto?". Se escucharon otros sonidos y Takao regresó al teléfono.- Me dijo Max que le dijo Makoto que iría a buscar a Goh a la Plaza del Este, ahí quedaron para verse y venir aquí… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya había llegado Goh? Hubiéramos organizado algo, una fiesta de bienvenida o algo así. De todas formas los chicos ya se organizaron para verse, no te preocupes, Makoto sabe andar solo, no se perderán.

Bueno, ya sabía a donde iría.

-Iré a tu casa en un momento.

-¿Por qué? Pensé que sería más fácil que vinieran todos juntos.

-Sucedió algo y Goh se fue. Y… Kai no lo sabe, está en la oficina.

-Oh… bueno, te esperaremos aquí.

Debía decírselo a Kai pero tenía miedo de su reacción, aunque de cualquier manera se enteraría después. Con algo de temor marcó ese número que conocía de memoria.

**-0-**

**Me encanta escribir a Makoto! es divertido (…), bueno, estoy intentando componer todo lo que ya llevaba escrito para no hacer parecer a Rei una niña llorona (como en mis otros fics y en tooodos los caps anteriores, dios, ya hasta yo me harté y me dan ganas de cachetearlo a ver si reacciona)… coff coff lo siento no debería contarles esto, pero es parte de mi terapia para la ansiedad D:**

**Muchas me han preguntado si aparecerá Lin, la verdad, en un inicio había pensado que apareciera y luego pensé que con Goh era suficiente y mejor ya no, pero desde que empezaron a preguntar por ella se me han ocurrido algunas ideas (todo gracias a ustedes!) y pronto pronto saldrá y será muy importante para el mundo de Goh D:**

**Estoy emocionada :D! Gracias por su paciencia!**


	17. Un poco de espacio

**Capitulo 17**

**-0-**

**Un poco de espacio**

-¿Cómo pudiste gritarle así e irte?- la curiosidad del pequeño peliazul lo irritaba.

A pesar de ser su mejor amigo, le molestaba un poco su forma de ser tan despreocupada y ruidosa, Cuando conversaban de cosas serias era bueno escuchando aunque después hiciera bromas sobre la situación, sus consejos eran tan simples que los consideraba pésimos, pero de alguna forma u otra funcionaban. Era una relación de amor-odio… o quizá era la única persona con quien podía platicar sin tener que rendirle cuentas.

-Cielos Goh, no entiendo como puedes tratar así a la gente.- decía mientras le daba otro sorbo a su bebida.

-Es simple, te he dicho como.

-¡JA! Discúlpame pero yo si tengo modales.

-¿Y qué querías que hiciera?- le respondió ya molesto.- ¿Sonreírle y decirle "Gracias por recibirme en la casa donde vives con mi papá, aunque por venir aquí nos haya dejado a mi madre y a mi"?

-Bueno, no pero…

-¿Pero? Yo ni siquiera quería venir. Los detesto a los dos.

-¡ESE es el problema Goh! No les das ni una oportunidad.

-Porque no quiero ni me interesa tener una relación con ellos.- Se quedo un instante callado. En el fondo, una parte de él quería tener una relación con su padre, pero no podía superar el que se haya ido con alguien más, incluso no le importaba tanto que se separara de su madre, si tan solo se hubiera quedado con él…

-Si no te interesara no te preocuparías por odiarlos tanto.

-Hmpf.

-A mi me parece que Rei lo está intentando, quiero decir, bien pudo haberte ignorado, pero escogió ser amable, incluso, por lo que me cuentas, parece que esta tratando de ganarse tu confianza.

-Si no lo hubiera hecho, mi papá se hubiera enojado con él.

-Si, pero igual pudo haberlo hecho ¡Y no lo hizo! De cualquier forma Kai no lo hubiera dejado por eso, demonios Goh, eres tan terco, y no, no es un cumplido.

Siguieron caminando por la plaza.

-Yo creo que Rei es una buena persona.- dijo finalmente Makoto.- Es muy atento y cocina riquísimo, además está de muy buen ver… creo que es el mejor padrastro que podrías tener.

-¿De buen ver? ¿Estás loco? Estas hablando del… del- intento decir "novio" para hacerlo sonar mas dramático pero no pudo.- de _ese_ hombre ¡Anda con mi papá! ¿Lo notaste? ¿Te das cuenta de todo lo mal que hay en esa oración?

-Vamos, no me digas que no lo notaste.- dijo picaronamente.- Todo en él esta _muy _bien.

Goh no podía creer en lo que escuchaba, como es que su amigo podía ver atractivo a un hombre, bueno, claro que lo había notado, pero no podía permitirse tener algún pensamiento asi, era sumamente perturbador.

-Bueno, dejando de lado ese hecho tan evidente.- intentó componer el japonés.- Deberías darle una oportunidad, no solo a tu padre sino a él también, digo, además de solo odiarlos deberías escuchar su parte de la historia ¿no crees? ¿O quieres pasarte toda la vida enojado?

- Suena como si todos supieran algo que yo no.

-Mis padres los conocen desde hace mucho, conocen "este" lado de la historia. Tú harías bien en escucharlo también.

Mientras los chicos se paseaban por la plaza, en el dojo Kinomiya se reunían los que alguna vez fueron los BladeBreakers. Rei serio, como rara vez se le veía, entraba a la casa detrás de Kai, estaba un poco avergonzado, solo lo podía ver como su culpa, si no le hubiera gritado esas cosas a Goh de seguro no se hubiera ido, aunque Kai lo había intentado convencer de lo contrario.

-¿Entonces Goh huyó?- preguntó Max después de escucharlos hablar.

-Lo siento.- repetía el chino por enésima.

-No te preocupes tanto.- intentó calmarlo Takao.- Es normal en los chicos de su edad. Cuando discuto con Makoto él se va un rato y regresa después cuando se calma.

-O a veces lo haces tú.- sonrió su pareja.- Pelean como si ambos fueran unos adolescentes.- después se volvió hacia los invitados.- Pero tiene razón, no te preocupes, sabes que los adolescentes se enojan muy fácilmente, y supongo que Goh debe tener algo… o bastante del temperamento Hiwatari, asi que no te lo tomes tan a pecho.

Hubiera sido tan fácil darles la razón, pero ninguno de ellos había escuchado las palabras de Goh, incluso a Kai le dio una versión mas ligera de lo que en verdad había sucedido, no le contó todas esas palabras y reclamos, no necesitaba hacer mas grande el problema.

-Compréndelo, está en una ciudad extraña en una situación difícil de sobrellevar para cualquier adolescente, súmale ese carácter que heredó de su padre y ¡BoM! Tienes una bomba de tiempo ahí.- Bromeó Takao.- Aunque realmente duró poco, apenas era el segundo día que pasaba aquí.

-Hmpf.- Parecía que a Kai no le gustaba escuchar tantas cosas negativas de su hijo, pero sabía que tenían razón.

-Vamos Rei, anímate.- el rubio le pasó una mano por la espalda.- ¿Qué les parece si tomamos algo mientras esperamos?

Así transcurrieron un par de horas, Takao con sus bromas intentaba subirle el animo a su amigo, pero Rei era muy terco, cuando se empeñaba en culparse por algo no había nada que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión. Kai sentado a su lado tampoco decía una palabra.

-¡Ya llegamos!

Los cuatro miraron hacia la puerta algo nerviosos.

-¡Papá! Goh ya llegó.- En cuanto vio a los adultos se detuvo en seco. El bicolor a su lado también se detuvo.

-¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?- le reclamó a su padre.

Kai había sido bastante paciente, sobre todo porque no sabía como debería ser como padre, pero jamás le permitiría que su hijo, ni a nadie mas que le hablara de esa manera. Se levantó intimidante y sus ojos rojos brillaron con algo de furia, esa mirada que no había mostrado en mucho tiempo en presencia de Rei.

-Vamos afuera.- le dijo fríamente.

-¿Qué?- el chico estaba desconcertado.

El ruso mayor se acercó a su hijo, lo miró de frente fijamente y el más joven tembló, no había sentido ese temor hacia alguien más que a su abuelo, aunque tuvo una ligera sensación de haber recibido esa mirada de su padre y haberle temido de esa misma manera, pero muy vagamente.

-Vamos afuera.- repitió en voz baja.

-Kai.- Le llamó Rei poniéndose de pie.

Le asustaba pensar en que podría terminar todo esto, no sabía que esperar si Kai seguía con ese comportamiento. Así que intento calmarlo un poco llamando su atención, sin embargo su pareja le dirigió una mirada que lo hiso retroceder. Ya no estaba acostumbrado a esa mirada asesina.

El adolescente supo que lo mejor era obedecer, así que siguió a su padre cuando salió de la sala.

Rei lanzó un suspiro, confiaba en que el instinto paterno surgiría frente a su hijo, confiaba en la persona en la que se había convertido aun cuando su actitud había sido la misma de cuando era un adolescente que no le importaba herir a alguien más. Tenía que confiar, después de todo era su hijo.

Afuera ambos bicolores se encontraban frente a frente, sin mirarse a los ojos, por un momento Goh se avergonzó de su comportamiento, un chico caprichoso que hacía lo que quería y le hablaba a quien sea de la forma que quisiera, así no lo habían educado, aunque después de que su papá se fue toda esa educación le pareció inútil, y aparentemente a su madre también, su abuelo estaba complacido con su duro carácter siempre y cuando no se revelará ante él… pensó que podía hablarle su padre de la misma manera que a cualquier otro, no recordaba el temor que le causaba su mirada.

Y sin embargo esa no fue la intención de Kai, si estaba molesto por la actitud del chico pero nunca quiso asustarlo para imponerle respeto, si algo aprendió con su abuelo fue que la peor forma de ganarse el respeto de alguien era haciéndole sentir miedo, porque no era real, solo era temor a ser reprendido de alguna forma, y de ninguna forma es parecido al respeto que uno gana con la confianza del otro.

-¿Qué es lo que pasó hoy en casa?- preguntó Kai.

-¿Hablas de_ tu_ casa?

-Sabes perfectamente de que hablo.

-Bueno, es obvio que me fui, no quería estar ahí ¿Te dijo mi madre que esto fue idea del abuelo? Yo ni siquiera quería venir.

-¡Esa no es excusa para que te comportes como un chico malcriado!

-Como sea…- intento quitarle importancia.

-Hablo de lo que discutiste con Rei.

-Con Rei.- repitió en voz baja.- ¿Es que todo por aquí es acerca de Rei?

-Lo es desde que parece que lo único que buscas es una manera de herirlo.

-¡No es por Rei! Si fuera cualquier otra persona, lo odiaría igual ¿Y sabes porqué? Porque tú nos dejaste por él.

-Entonces tu problema es conmigo.- Kai tenía una poderosa determinación.- Y cualquier cosa que quieras reclamarme hazlo conmigo, no lo involucres a él ni a nadie.

-Como si me fueras a escuchar.

-Al contrario del ejemplo que tienes como tu abuelo, yo puedo escuchar lo que tienes que decir, en cualquier momento, siempre y cuando tu aprendas a escuchar lo que los demás tienen que decir.

Estas palabras dejaron desconcertado al chico.

-Cuando quieras hablar hablaremos, escucharé todo lo que tienes que decir aun con tus reclamos, pero a cambio escucharas lo que yo tengo que decir, dejando a un lado TODO lo que Voltaire o tu madre te han dicho.

-¿Qué hay de Rei?

-Pensé que no te gustaba que las cosas fueran alrededor de él.

Goh lanzó un bufido.

-Él se mantendrá al margen, al menos acerca de esto.- después sonrió recordando el carácter de su pareja.- Él seguirá intentándolo, no está en él ser descortés, así como no lo está en un Hiwatari.-le devolvió una mirada severa a su hijo.

El chico entendió perfectamente, no tenía que _perdonar_ a Rei o conversar con él, tampoco era que debía ser amable-sobre todo por ser alguien a quien odiaba- pero debía ser cortés y educado, eso que su padre y su madre le habían enseñado antes de separarse. Solo con eso su padre no se molestaría y todos estarían en relativa paz hasta que se fuera. Si, lo que mas deseaba era irse de ahí y regresar a Rusia.

**-0-**

**Volveré a decirlo ¡Me encanta escribir a Makoto!**

**He tardado en actualizar porque estoy tardando demasiado en escribir los capítulos y como reviso como tres capítulos anteriores para mantener cierta coherencia en lo que escribo, a veces hay cosas que corrijo en estos, y si los subo ya no tendría oportunidad de hacerlo! ;O; pero si ando trabajando en ello! **

**En otras noticias, estoy en un… grupo? En Deviant Art (no se si lo conozcan) donde empezaremos una dinámica de dibujar fanarts de Beyblade (el original) por un mes (ya empezamos el 1 de octubre) yo entré a la categoría mini (que es un dibujo por semana), la principal es uno diario (el siguiente año entraré en esa D: tengo que!) y también está la super mini, que es un solo dibujo por todo el mes, esto es simplemente para celebrar que Beyblade sigue vivo en nuestros corazones! Asi que si tienen DA pueden seguir o participar en el proyecto aquí: beyarmamo . deviantart . com (algo no me deja subir el link ;_; pero nada mas quítenle los espacios entre los puntos) es emocionante saber que hay muchos artistas que todavía le dedican tiempo y pasión a este bello fandom y admiro a la chica que se dedica a organizar esto, este es el cuarto año que se hace (y el primero en el que participo). Así que dense una vuelta por ahí y mantengamos Beyblade en nuestros corazones! –Fin del comunicado-.**

**Nos leemos pronto! **


	18. Esa es tu familia

**Capitulo 18**

**-0-**

**Esa es tu familia**

Esa noche el chico que había llegado de Rusia se quedó con los Kinomiya, debido a su falta de entusiasmo por regresar al departamento de su padre, Makoto les pidió que se quedara con ellos.

Para Goh iba a ser una extraña estancia donde conocería la cercanía entre esta familia que no lograba entender en absoluto.

Los adolescentes habían pretendido beybatallar como lo hacían cuando pequeños. Para ambos este deporte había sido muy importante en su infancia. Aunque en el caso de Makoto, tanto su padre como Max se dedicaban a esto todavía trabajando para la BBA, por lo que siempre se encontraba dentro de este ambiente; en el caso de Goh, sus únicos entrenadores después de que su padre se fuera, eran Yuriy y Boris, aunque esta no era su actividad principal, tenían miles de cosas que hacer que no se relacionaban con el Beyblade.

-¿Por qué tienes al Fallborg de Bryan?- le preguntó confundido al ver como el ruso sacaba su blade.

-Porque obviamente me lo prestó, es el blade con el que usualmente juego.

-Que raro… pensé que heredarías el Dranzer de tu padre como yo heredé el Dragon del mio.

Goh lo miró fulminante.

-Incluso Rei le da a Lin su Drigger.

-¿Lin?

-Si, ya sabes, la hija de Rei.

Esa pequeña revelación lo hiso olvidar su furia.

-¿Rei tiene una hija?

-Si, es de mi edad… No te preocupes Goh.- intento confortarlo por lo que el creía lo había contrariado.- Creo que cuando dejes de estar enojado con Kai te dará a Dranzer.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que ambos se aburrieran, no podían convocar el poder de las bestias sagradas y sin ellas solo parecían un par de blades golpeándose sin sentido.

-¡Es porque no estas conectado con Fallborg! –Reclamaba Makoto.- Así nunca podrás llamarlo.

-¡¿Entonces porqué no puedes convocar a Dragon?!

-Porque no siente a tu blade como una amenaza.

-Claro…

Ambos se sentaron en el patio del dojo, cansados de intentar hacerlos salir.

-Cuando tengas a Dranzer te conectaras muy fácilmente con él, tienes la sangre de su protegido, hará las cosas más fáciles.

-¿Cómo es que crees saber tanto sobre las "Bestias Sagradas"?

-¡Porque mi abuelo y mis padres son unos expertos en esto! Si Kai, Tala y Bryan hubieran seguido en esto te lo habrían dicho, pero se dedicaron a ser hombres de negocios y se olvidaron del noble deporte del Beyblade.

A Goh le causaba un poco de gracia la solemnidad con la que hablaba Makoto, ciertamente a él no le interesaba tanto porque las personas que lo rodeaban habían dejado rezagado este deporte para dedicarse a cosas totalmente diferentes.

-Chicos, es hora cenar.- Los interrumpió Max con una sonrisa al verlos comportarse tan familiarmente entre ellos.

-Ya vamos papá.

Cuando el rubio se fue Goh se volvió a su amigo algo molesto.

-¿Porqué le dices "papá"?

-Porque… bueno, es como si también fuera mi papá…

-…

-El que estés enojado con los tuyos no significa que yo deba tratar a los míos como basura.

-¿Los mios? ¿Dices que Rei es como mi padre también?

-¡No! Me refiero a … ¡tu sabes! La pareja de tu papá.

-Cállate Makoto, no sabes como es.

-Claro que no Goh.- ironizó Makoto.- Eres el _único_ al que su padre dejó para seguir algo así como su sueño, y ahora debes vivir con uno solo de tus padres y con la pareja que decidió formar después. De verdad, debes ser la persona que mas sufre en este mundo.

Era normal que los chicos pelearan así, se decían cosas serias y tocaban puntos sensibles en cada uno, pero nunca pasaba de unos cuantos corajes y unos días de ignorarse –aun cuando su relación era siempre a distancia. Sin embargo en esta ocasión no había sido tan grave. Ambos decidieron dejarla pasar dado que al fin estaban en el mismo lugar. En la cena, mientras Makoto platicaba sonriente con Max sobre sus planes para el verano, y Takao intervenía ocasionalmente para recordarle que debía pedir permiso para todo aquello, Goh los observaba en silencio, apenas probando su comida, y todavía sin entender como es que su amigo podía estar tan feliz y tranquilamente con aquella situación.

En cuanto la pareja llegó a su hogar, Rei se tiró sobre la cama, decidido a no pensar ni intentar comprender lo que pasaba, estaba demasiado cansado emocionalmente. Kai se sentó a su lado, no quería dejar algunas cosas pendientes.

-¿Me vas a contar lo que pasó con Goh?

-Hmmm.- Rei soltó un gruñido, sin ganas de contestar.

-Es importante.

El chino se enderezó un poco hacía su novio y notó la preocupación oculta en su semblante serio.

-Tú sabes lo que me dijo.- contesto con algo de angustia.

-Me hago una idea.

Rei volvió a echar su cabeza sobre la cama, desparramando su cabello sobre el colchón, ocultándose detrás de esas gruesas hebras negras. Kai se acercó a él y acarició su cabello despejando su rostro.

-No hagas esto Rei.- le dijo en un susurro.

Las doradas de Rei se cerraron entendiendo a lo que se refería. No quería, no debía volver a dudar.

-¿De verdad sientes que todo esto está mal?- soltó el ruso.- ¿Que todo lo que hemos pasado juntos estuvo mal y no debió pasar?

-¡No!- gritó instintivamente.- No es lo que quise decir.

Ambos se miraron intentando explicarse lo mucho que se necesitaban. Kai se acercó aun más y besó a su chico.

-Claro que no. Nada de esto podría estar mal.

Se quedaron un largo rato en la cama, intentando poner sus pensamientos en orden, cada uno por su lado, en silencio. Había una ligera tensión el ambiente pero ninguno de los dos quiso prestarle atención.

-¿No tienes hambre?- preguntó el chino de la nada.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de que te la pasas comiendo últimamente?

-¡¿Me estas diciendo que estoy gordo?!- grito ofendido mientras rodeaba la cama.

-No, en realidad me preguntó a donde se va todo eso que comes.- contesto abrazando a Rei por la cintura.

-Tengo un gran metabolismo.- sonrió.- Y tú te encargas del resto.

-Me encanta hacerlo.

-Vamos Kai, necesito cocinar algo.

Aunque era obvio para todos los que lo conocían, a Rei le encantaba cocinar, era una especie de ritual donde no existía nada mas que la cocina, los ingredientes y él, era casi la misma devoción que un artista sentía al crear, y la misma satisfacción que siente cuando alguien más disfruta de lo que ha hecho. Y se le daba muy bien, no por nada trabajaba en uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad –del cual, curiosamente, Kai era dueño, aunque el chino fue el que se encargó de llevarlo a la cima.

-¿Sobre la carta que te envió Mao hace unos días..?

-¿La carta?

- No me dijiste que decía…

-Pues… ella quiere… mas bien Lin y ella quieren que vaya unos días a China, como Lin no pudo venir este verano.

Kai lo miró sin expresión alguna.

-Así que quieres huir.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Claro que no, eso fue antes de saber que vendría Goh, y bueno, antes había pensado que no habría problema, incluso había pensado pedirte que fueras conmigo, pero ahora las cosas son diferentes, así que no iré, no quiero dejarte solo.

-¿Y no verás a tu hija este año?

-La veré en navidad…

Otra vez silencio.

-Creo que deberías ir.- dijo finalmente Kai.

-No, Goh nunca había venido, no quiero dejarte solo con todo esto.

-No es una tortura como quieres hacerlo sonar.

-¡Estoy intentando ser serio!- le reclamó infantilmente.- Cuando Lin viene tu no me dejas solo, siempre estas conmigo incluso lograste ganarte su cariño ¡Me da envidia! Tú lo lograste tan fácilmente.

-Es diferente.- rió.- Cuando Lin vino por primera vez era una niña dulce y tierna y todo la hacía feliz. Goh por el contrario es un adolescente amargado y enojado con el mundo.

Rei soltó una risilla divertida y Kai lo miró con desconcierto.

-Tú también eras un adolescente amargado y enojado con el mundo. Y aun así logré ganarme tu cariño ¿No?

-Hmpf… Tú también te parecías a Lin, cualquier cosa te hacía feliz.

-Cualquier cosa que TÚ hicieras me hacía feliz… ¡Pero yo no era una niña dulce y tierna!

-¿No? ¡Me has estado engañando!

**-0-**

**Es hora de seguir ò_ó**


	19. Otra perspectiva

**Capitulo 19**

**-0-**

**Otra perspectiva**

En la casa kinomiya, los adolescentes habían instalado un par de colchonetas frente a la televisión de la sala, jugaron videojuegos un rato antes de decidirse a dormir. Pero como en todas esas ocasiones cuando la luz se apaga empiezan a surgir preguntas y pensamientos que no dejan a uno dormir.

-¿Estas dormido?- Makoto fue el primero en hablar.

-Si.

La ligera risa del menor lo termino de despertar.

-¿De verdad no piensas que Rei es atractivo? – después lanzó una carcajada.

-Es como si te preguntara si ves atractivo a Max.- respondió con fastidio.

-…Tienes razón, es algo raro...- hiso una mueca de desconcierto.

Goh lo miró como diciéndole "claro que lo es", aunque había encontrado algo con que contraatacar.

-Aunque, debo admitir que es muy lindo, es raro que un hombre cause ternura, pero Max es de esos chicos que pueden hacerte suspirar con eso rostro tan angelical, Bryan dice que…

Se quedó en silencio cuando vio una sombra detenerse en el pasillo y encender la luz. Takao los observaba de cerca con una expresión bastante aterradora aunque divertida.

-Fingiré que no escuché eso.- dijo a secas. Y siguió su camino hacia la cocina. Regresó con un empaque de galletas, lo vieron perderse en ese mismo pasillo y escucharon la puerta de su habitación cerrarse a lo lejos.

-¡Eres un estúpido Goh!- rio su amigo.- Ahora pensara que eres un raro.

-¡Mira quien lo dice! Todos ellos son unos raros.

-Pero son felices ¿No es eso lo importante? Incluso a Tala y Bryan no les interesa que los vean raro.

-A ninguno de ellos les importó pisotearnos con tal de ser felices.

-Creo que lo estas viendo de la forma equivocada… por dios Goh, abre tu mente a otra perspectiva.

Hubo un breve silencio en el que Goh intentó buscar otra perspectiva con la cual ver su situación, pero como cuando no sabes el otro lado de la historia te es imposible conocer esa otra perspectiva.

-¿Porqué no estas enojado con tu madre? Ella te dejó por ir a Estados Unidos.

-Porque yo decidí no estar enojado. Es mas fácil vivir así… y al contrario de lo que muchos piensan, la forma fácil no siempre es la forma equivocada.

-Es porque eres un simplista. Así te evitas el estar enojado por cosas que no puedes controlar.

-¿Pero de que me sirve estar enojado? Te complicas enojándote con el mundo, porque crees que pensar en todas esas cosas es la forma correcta de sobrellevarlas. Ser simplista no es malo Goh.

-….- Fue un increíble momento de brillantez de su amigo.

-Además mi madre me quiere, voy a verla cada vez que puedo, me habla por teléfono, me envía obsequios. Se encarga de hacerme saber que me extraña… Son las cosas que Kai intentó hacer contigo.

-¿Porque siempre buscas la forma de llevar algún tema a un intento de terapia conmigo?

-Porque tu siempre estas molesto, y la razón por la que estas molesto es por lo que pasó con tu padre ¿Sabes? Eso no te deja ser feliz y no haces nada para remediarlo ¿No te gustaría ser feliz? ¿Quieres pasar toda tu vida con ese odio y rencor?

La oscuridad ocultó la mirada asesina que le lanzó en esos momentos, Goh tuvo unas ganas increíbles de golpearlo con todas fuerzas, y lo hubiera hecho de no haberle dado algo en que pensar.

-Incluso Kai y Lin se llevan bien, ella pudo superar lo de su padre…

La expresión del bicolor cambió, iba a dar ese paso para saber el famoso "otro lado de la historia".

-Cuéntame sobre Lin.- casi había sonado a una orden.

-Bueno… Se parece mas a su mamá que a Rei, tiene el cabello rosa horriblemente chillante, ojos grandes y dorados… creo que en esa región todos tienen los ojos de ese color. Es mas bajita que yo. Es muy alegre y ruidosa, le gusta llamar la atención, cree que es la mejor beyluchadora, ¡pero no es asi! No se de donde saca tanta confianza.

-Parece que te estas describiendo a ti mismo, y suena como si no te agradara.

-Es que le gusta mucho competir conmigo, incluso en cosas que sabe no podrá ganarme como videojuegos. Se supone que vendría en verano…

-O sea ¿en estas vacaciones?

-Si, aunque no creo que te agrade, es demasiado feliz como para que la soportes, o quizá absorberás algo de esa felicidad…

-Que gracioso- ironizó el bicolor.- Si dices que tiene tu edad, es un año menor que yo ¿Cómo es que Rei tiene una familia desde hace tanto tiempo? Me dijo algo así como que había estado enamorado de mi papá casi toda su vida.

-Vamos Goh, no esperarás que te cuente todo eso ¿Verdad?

Ambos guardaron silencio, Makoto analizaba si era prudente decirle lo que sabía, no se sentía con derecho a meterse en esos temas, y por otro lado era su mejor amigo, sentía la responsabilidad de hacer lo posible por verlo feliz, y de verdad que Goh lo necesitaba.

-Verás… todos ellos fueron un equipo muy unido, en aquella época tenían nuestra edad… pues digamos que pasaron muchas cosas juntos, cosas que si te contara no creerías.

-¿Me vas a decir que salvaron al mundo o algo asi?

-¡¿Ves?! Mejor no te cuento nada de eso, solo te vas a burlar. – Le reclamó el japonés.- En fin… Max me dijo que cuando pasas tantas cosas junto a otra persona, y te das cuenta de que en realidad te hace feliz estar con ella, empiezas a desarrollar _sentimientos _y un aprecio que va mas allá de la amistad, eso fue lo que les pasó a ellos… en el caso de mis padres, bueno, ellos eran los mejores amigos y se divertían juntos, aunque el idiota de mi papá se diera cuenta años después de lo mucho que amaba a Max.- se rio nerviosamente.- y en el caso de Kai y Rei… pues… me dijeron que Kai pasó por muchísimas cosas, desde que perdió a sus padres y su abuelo se ocupó de él, cuando lo abandonó en la abadía y luego dejó que experimentaran con él.- el chico hablaba como si el otro supiera exactamente lo que decía.- todo eso lo hiso una persona muy dura, incapaz de sentir aprecio por alguien, ni siquiera por si mismo… la única persona que pudo acercarse a él fue Rei, ninguno sabe como es que lo logró, si Kai era muy cerrado con todos.. y pues bueno, todo lo demás te lo tendrían que contar ellos ¿no?

-Makoto… todo lo que me acabas de decir de la infancia de mi papá ¿Es verdad?

-¿Cómo que si es verdad? ¡Claro que si! Todo mundo lo sabe… bueno, los BladeBreakers, Kyouju, Tala y Bryan, el señor Dickenson…

-Una vez escuché hablar de eso a Boris y a Yuriy, hace mucho tiempo, no le había dado tanta importancia, y nadie se había molestado en contarme esas cosas.

-Es porque vives con tu abuelo, no creo que sea algo que quiera ir diciendo por ahí, además, tú nunca quisiste preguntarle nada a nadie sobre tu papá ¿Ves? Por eso es malo estar enojado sin saber la historia completa.

-Eso no justifica nada de lo que pasó.

-Pero ahora sabes que Rei no es un capricho de tu papá. Max me ha contado que, cuando ellos empezaron a andar, Kai al fin sonreía sinceramente, creo que desde ese entonces, sabían que cada uno era el amor de su vida.

-¿Y cuándo terminaron? ¿Por qué? ¿No se supone que se amaban tanto?

-Bueno… en realidad nunca "terminaron"… se tuvieron que separar, por tu abuelo, obligó a Kai a irse a Rusia, como todavía era menor de edad, era su tutor legal o algo así. Y estando ahí lo convenció de casarse. Pero se supone que Kai y Rei seguían juntos, lo hiso para separarlos…. Además de otras cosas, como que cortó la comunicación entre ellos dos, logró que Kai no pudiera salir del país, ninguno de los dos sabía nada del otro. Así fue como lo convenció de que Rei había seguido su vida sin él, y él debía hacer lo mismo. Y cuando al fin volvieron a verse, descubrieron que todo fue planeado por tu abuelo. Pero como Rei se encontró con que tú ya habías nacido, decidieron que debían seguir separados, bueno… - cambió el tono de voz a uno mas suave, como precavido.- Max me dijo que Rei decidió eso por ti, para no separar a tus padres. Por eso regresó a vivir a China y se casó con la mamá de Lin. Como si ya hubiera aceptado que no podría estar con Kai nunca más. Aunque en esos años algunas veces se encontraban, Rei se negaba a intentar algo, no quería deshacer dos familias. Cuando tu papá los dejó, fue cuando al fin los dos decidieron que no podían seguir de esa manera ¿Te imaginas? 8 años separados, les tomó ocho años aceptar que debían estar juntos.

Goh apenas daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, se había quedado callado- como rara vez hacía- solo escuchando. En realidad le había dado que pensar, viéndolo desde esa otra perspectiva hasta le parecía triste lo mucho que ambos habían sufrido, en especial todo lo que pasó su padre, detrás de ese serio semblante se reflejaba el dolor que había llevado consigo por casi toda su vida, apenas lo recordaba, su tristeza al ver la fotografía que tenía en su oficina… y ese recuerdo regresó a su cabeza como un balazo. Ya había visto a Rei antes, justo antes de que su padre se fuera.

-Rei fue a buscar a mi papá a Rusia.- dijo de la nada, como si el decirlo en voz alta le ayudara a comprenderlo del todo.- Hace años, se quedó en la abadía conmigo, Boris y Yuriy.

El recordaba a un chico agradable, aunque le daba una sensación de tristeza profunda, recordaba como lo trataba amablemente, su sonrisa, incluso la comida que les había preparado le había parecido celestialmente deliciosa… Le costó asimilar que en otra situación le había agradado.-

-¿Ves todo lo que puedes descubrir si tan solo escucharas?

Goh tenía razón, había pasado mucho tiempo enojado, tal como se lo había dicho Rei, tan enojado que no le quiso dar la oportunidad a su padre de contarle lo que pasó y de rehacer una relación con él.

Todo esto lo llevaba a una pregunta "¿Era feliz de esa manera? ¿Viviendo en su odio y rencor, había encontrado cierta felicidad?" No, claro que no, él hubiera deseado no pasar por esa situación. Pero ya había pasado, al menos su padre era feliz, ahora le tocaba a él mismo aceptar lo que pasó y seguir adelante con otra perspectiva, pero ¿Podría hacerlo? No creía fácil dejar a un lado todo su orgullo y rencor.

**-0-**

**Escribir esta historia ha sido muy extraño últimamente OTL **


	20. Partida

**Capitulo 20**

**-0-**

**Partida**

La mañana siguiente, después de una larga noche de amor, caricias y cariño, un tranquilo Rei escuchaba a lo lejos el repiqueteo del teléfono, sin embargo se negaba a alejarse de aquellos brazos que lo rodeaban protectoramente, y confió que cualquiera que llamara se daría cuenta de lo absurdo que era llamar a aquellas horas de la mañana.

Pero no se detenía, el sonido constante le negaba volver a conciliar el sueño. Se levantó con cuidado de no despertar al chico que dormía con una expresión casi angelical. Contestó el teléfono y se llevo una gran sorpresa al escuchar a quien estaba del otro lado de la línea.

-¡Kot! ¡Qué felicidad escuchar tu melodiosa voz cuando no tienes prisa!

- Lo siento Tala.- sonrió.- Estaba demasiado preocupado… ¡Además es tu culpa! porque nunca llamas.

-¡Tú tienes nuestro número! Deberías llamar mas seguido.

-Sabes porque no lo hago…

-Esa mujer ni el anciano loco han puesto jamás un pie en la abadía o en el departamento ¡Así que no tienes excusa!

-Te llamé hace un mes ¿No cuenta?

-No, debe ser una llamada a la semana, sino tu_ novio_ _Bryan_ se muere de ansiedad.- dijo burlonamente y a lo lejos se escuchó un "Cállate Yuriy, tu eres el que llora en las noches porque lo extrañas".- Como sea, quería hablar con Kai ¿Está por ahí?

-Todavía esta dormido ¿Es algo del trabajo? ¿No puede esperar?

-Larga noche ¿Eh? Vaya que son traviesos los dos.

-¡Yo no te reclamo nada de lo que haces con tu novio!

-Hmmm… está bien.- se rindió el pelirrojo.- Quería hablar con Kai sobre su muchacho, ayer me llamó y me dijo que te irás a China unos días y él se quedara solo con Goh.

-¡Le dije que no me iría! No quiero dejarlo solo con toda la carga.

-No te ofendas Rei, pero creo que es lo mejor, déjalos solos para que se reconcilien y luego… quizá vean la forma de que te "perdone".

Si Tala hubiera visto la expresión de Rei se habría asustado. Quiso decir algo como "no necesito pedir perdón" pero sus mismas acciones le hacían parecer que si.

-Vamos Kot, Kai no se irá a ningún lado con ninguna hermosa chica.- bromeó.- Sinceramente creo que Kai y Goh deben resolver sus cosas solos, aun cuando seas una pieza clave en todo el embrollo, como Goh tiene ese carácter difícil, no se abrirá con Kai si tú estas cerca.

-Eso me desanima bastante…

-Él es un chico lindo cuando no está enojado, aunque eso es la mayor parte del tiempo, si dejas que se cure su odio, verás lo agradable que es y hasta podría terminar queriéndote.

-Si tú lo dices, tú eres el que lo conoce mejor.

-En realidad es Boris, es algo asi como su mejor amigo después de ese chico que nunca ve…Makoto, bueno, como los tres se comportan como adolescentes irresponsables se llevan bastante bien.

-Cállate Yura, te mueres de celos porque me llevo tan bien con otra persona.- se escuchó una segunda voz que era bien conocida por Rei.- ¡Hola Köt!- aparentemente había tomado el control del teléfono.- Tanto tiempo sin hablar contigo, Yuriy siempre te acapara cuando llamas, dime ¿me has extrañado mi amor?

Después de escuchar un gruñido del pelirrojo decidió seguirle la corriente, solo para divertirse un poco.

-Claro que te he extrañado corazón.- dijo con fingida dulzura.

-Mas te vale que la persona al otro lado de la línea sea Lin.- escuchó detrás de él.

Aterrado volteó hacía el dueño de aquella voz.

-¡Claro que es Lin!- rio nerviosamente, luego volvió al teléfono.- Si mi amor, papá te extraña muchísimo ¡Iré pronto! Debo irme, papá Kai acaba de despertar y debo hacer el desayuno, zai jian!

Colgó con un suspiro bastante pronunciado.

-Así que… -empezó a decir Kai.

-Estaba pensando- lo interrumpió Rei.- en que tienes razón, debería ir a ver a Lin este verano, asi te daré tiempo de estar con Goh a solas y podrán arreglar las cosas sin que yo me ande entrometiendo. Quizá hasta se calme un poco.

-Hmpf…

-¡Además! Quiero estar con mi hija en un momento tan importante de su vida.

- ¿Cómo?

-No te preocupes, solo será un par de días, a menos que quieras que sean mas, depende de ti y que tanto tiempo quieras estar solo con Goh.

-Rei…

-Dime.- sonrió inocentemente.- ¿Tienes hambre? Creo que mi estomago empieza a comerse así mismo.

Kai lanzó un suspiro. Él le había sugerido que fuera, así que no tenía nada porque reclamar, Rei estaba en su derecho de ir a visitar a su hija, pero cada vez que se separaban por algún viaje le daba cierta ansiedad, más cuando iba a China solo, confiaba en Rei, pero le molestaba un poco que Mao siempre se las arreglara para mantenerlo ahí mas días de los previstos, aunque no intentara nada, no le pedía que regresara a vivir con ellas ni intentaba "seducirlo" o algo similar… aunque le daba un poco de pena la admiraba enormemente, esa chica de cabello rosa y con voz igualmente irritante había madurado hasta convertirse en una gran mujer que logró ver mas allá del egoísmo del amor.

Tampoco podía decir que se habían convertido en grandes amigos, había un ligero recelo entre los dos cuando se encontraban en el mismo lugar, pero se respetaban y admiraban, podían hablar de muchas cosas y salir juntos, más cuando Kai empezó a involucrarse en la vida de Lin.

Volvió a suspirar y caminó hacía la cocina donde ya estaba Rei sirviendo frutas en unos tazones.

-Le había prometido a Lin que en estas vacaciones iríamos a la playa…

-Lo sé, estuvo hablando de eso por meses…

-Hmpf… Le enviaré algo.

El resto de la mañana fue algo incomodo, ambos sabían que Rei no se iba solo por ver a Lin, aunque este se esforzara por hacerle creer que era de esa manera, los dos sabían que era lo mejor, pero no lo decían en voz alta para no herir al otro.

Lograron reservar un vuelo esa misma tarde, siempre había boletos disponibles cuando el admirable Kai Hiwatari los solicitara. Conforme pasaban las horas Kai caía en cuenta de que era lo que realmente le esperaba, unos días completamente a solas con su hijo, podía ser algo muy bueno o muchísimo muy malo.

-Puedes llevarlo al centro de la BBA.- aunque no habían estado platicando de eso, Kai sabía que lo único que pasaba por la cabeza de Rei era lo que harían los dos rusos estando solos.- No creo que conozca los centros de entrenamiento de Beyblade, y como Takao y Max trabajan ahí de seguro Makoto estará con ellos… Aunque si quieres estar solo con él podrían ir a un centro de entrenamiento con armas, ves que a Tala y a Bryan le gustan esa clase de juguetes, quizá Goh tenga algun interés parecido ¿No crees?

-Se lo propondré.- Kai escuchaba atentamente pero fingía no hacerlo mientras conducía, los nervios tomaban posesión de su estomago una vez mas.

-Promete que me llamarás si pasa algo, y yo prometo tomar el primer avión de regreso.

-Lo prometo.

Llegando al aeropuerto, justo en la entrada del aeropuerto había una gran tienda de recuerdos, Kai entró directamente sin avisarle a Rei, y este lo miró desconcertado, un minuto mas tarde volvía a salir con un peluche gigante de un tigre blanco.

-¡E-Ese es el que Lin quería la última vez que vino!

-Asi es.

-¿Pretendes que me lleve esa cosa? No pasará siquiera el registro de equipaje.

-Lo llevaras aunque tenga que pagar un boleto extra en el avión.

Para Rei era una visión adorable, Kai con su impecable vestimenta, un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca, lentes de marca oscuros, cargando una maleta –propiedad de Rei- y un peluche de un _gato _blanco y cabezón. Suspiró. Lo amaba tanto.

-Es injusto… yo lo vi primero.- sonrió.- Exijo una compensación por esto.

-Cuando regreses me encargaré de eso.

Después de la tediosa tarea de registrar el equipaje y con algo de ayuda monetaria, el gran peluche pudo pasar sin problemas al área de cargas. Los dos chicos esperaban el vuelo, tan hundidos en sus pensamientos que ignoraban al grupo de gente con la que compartía la sala.

-Me hubiera gustado que fueras conmigo.-Dijo el chino abrazándose a su novio y suspirando.- Cuando las cosas estén bien con Goh podríamos ir a China juntos.

-¿Cuándo crees que será eso?

-No lo sé…

Los altavoces anunciaron el vuelo de Rei y ambos se miraron con angustia, siempre que había una despedida parecida ambos se angustiaban, quizá el reflejo vago de aquella despedida hace casi 15 años, cuando pensaron que solo serían unos meses y lograron ser poco menos que 9 años.

-Regresaré en dos días.

-Sino iré a buscarte.

Rei le sonrió y le envió un beso con la mano mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo.

En casa de los Kinomiya, los chicos se enteraban del sorpresivo viaje de Rei, Goh algo incomodo de saber que pasaría un par de días a solas con su padre, sin Rei para distraerlo tendría su atención enteramente para él, le asustaba un poco.

-Pensé que Lin vendría estas vacaciones.- comentó el japonés más pequeño.

-¿No será que la extrañas?

-¡Claro que no! Es solo que ya me había acostumbrado a verla…

-Eso es "Extrañar" a alguien.

-¡Basta papá!- fue su última palabra, se había puesto completamente rojo.

Ambos adolescentes regresaron a la habitación de Makoto. Sentandose de nuevo frente a la televisión y a la consola de videojuegos.

-Cielos Goh, significa que estarás solo con tu padre.

-Si, me di cuenta.

-Pero eso es bueno, es un buen momento para acercarse y romper esa barrera entre ustedes dos.

-Tú psicología barata me causa gracia…

-Bien, es barata pero es seria. Debes tener la mente abierta para que resuelvan las cosas.

-No es que me muera por resolver las cosas con él.-respondía presionando el botón de "ok" sin leer la pantalla.

-Eso dices tú… solo mantén la mente abierta.

Y esa era la frase del año de su amigo: "Mantén la mente abierta".

**-0-**

**-0- **

**Gracias a todos los que aun siguen pacientemente esta historia, por ustedes sigo escribiendo como loca cada vez que puedo : ) de verdad merecen una medalla y el final de esta historia D: asi que aunque tarde años la terminaré (pero espero no tardar tanto xDDD)**

**Los invito a leer mi otro fic, se llama Sin Hogar y también estoy escribiéndolo por caps, les prometo cosas mágicas y nuevas! **


	21. Solos

**Capitulo 21. **

**Solos **

**-0-**

-¿Hay algo en especial que quieras hacer mañana?- le preguntó Kai Hiwatari, a su hijo que llegaba por primera vez de visita.

Después de recogerlo en casa de Takao habían decidido –milagrosamente- regresar a casa a descansar. Goh se mostraba algo dócil, el día anterior había tenido una ligera discusión con su padre y la conclusión había sido que el adolescente debía comportarse lo mejor posible, tragándose un poco del cinismo con el que vivía todos los días en Rusia, y por cuenta propia había decidido ser mas abierto con su padre, dentro de él había una batalla entre su orgullo y su curiosidad, sus ganas de tener una relación aceptable con su padre –aunque estas ganas estuvieran muy ocultas dentro de su conciencia- y el rencor que sentía por la vida.

-No tengo idea…- Después de un considerable momento de silencio preguntó.- ¿Qué haces normalmente? Cuando no está… ehm…- no podía terminar esa frase.

-¿Rei?- completó.- Voy a entrenar a la BBA.

-Me gustaría ir a la BBA… nunca he ido a un centro de entrenamiento…

Kai sonrió discretamente, contento de que su hijo hubiera cambiado de actitud y se mostrara abierto y familiar con él. No era una conversación animada, como cualquier Hiwatari, ambos eran de pocas palabras, pero los pequeños momentos de conversación fluían decentemente, esperaba poder seguir por ese camino.

Aquella noche fue inesperada para ambos, se encontraban viendo alguna película sobre la segunda guerra mundial y se comentaban detalles históricos, Kai se sorprendió de lo mucho que sabía su hijo, se notaba que si a algo le ponía empeño era al estudio, aunque no era de extrañarse, viviendo bajo el techo de Voltaire el chico debía mostrar alguna cualidad excepcional.

-¿Tu abuelo te trata bien?- preguntó de repente, había dejado que sus pensamientos se externaran.

-Bien… ¿En que sentido?

-Pues… ¿Ha hecho algo con lo que te sientas incomodo o inconforme?

-Papá… eso suena tan mal…- lo miró con una ceja levantada.

Kai le devolvió una mirada sorprendida.

-Es la primera vez que me dices "papá".

-Hmpf… bueno, tengo que llamarte de alguna manera.

Al fin podía darle una sonrisa confiada a su hijo, no era la mejor conversación que podrían tener, pero lo consideraba un gran avance.

-Tengo hambre…

-Hmpff… Estábamos hablando de tu abuelo.

-Estamos bien, papá, mientras él no se meta en mis asuntos ni yo en los suyos no tenemos problemas ¿Podemos cenar ya?- intento no hacerlo sonar agresivo, no quería faltarle al respeto a su padre otra vez.

Kai suspiró. Creía que habían progresado y luego nada. Se levantó y ordenaron algo para cenar. Después de media noche ambos bicolores se fueron a dormir, esperando que el día siguiente fuera mejor que este.

-¡Papá!- Escuchaba a lo lejos la voz de su pequeña, entre toda la gente en la sala vio esa cabellera rosa agitarse al dar saltos de alegría.

-Lin.- sonrió Rei acercándose mientras su hija corría con los brazos abiertos hacia él.

-¡Papá! Me alegra tanto verte aquí.- Al fin ambos chinos se habían encontrado en un cálido abrazo.- Te extrañé mucho.

Después de unos minutos mas de palabras dulces y abrazos amorosos se dirigieron a recoger las maletas de Rei, apenas vio el gigante peluche que llevaba por equipaje la chica soltó un gritillo emocionado.

-¡Es el que vi en navidad! Yo lo quería y tú no me lo quisiste comprar.- Le mostró un gesto molesto.

-¡Es porque Kai te había regalado otro unos días antes!

-¡Pero a papá le gusta regalarme cosas!

-Si, precisamente por eso que él te envía este…

-¡Me encanta!- En sus brazos el tigre se veía aun mas grande y deforme.

Ambos fueron a la salida donde Mao y Rai los esperaban. Mao miró a Rei con esa expresión que nunca pudo identificar, era como nostalgia y dolor, pero con un poco de alegría, una mirada a la que nunca le faltaba dignidad.

-Hola Mao.- le saludo con esa sonrisa nostálgica suya.- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien Rei.- Al fin cambió su expresión por una de completa alegría.- Feliz de que nuestra niña ya es toda una mujer.

-¡Mamá!- grito Lin completamente roja.- ¡¿Es que todos se tienen que enterar?! Apuesto a que por eso le dijiste a papá que no podía ir a visitarlo ¡¿No?!

-¿Que mas podría haberle dicho?

-¡No puede ser!- se cubrió la cara apenada.

A decir verdad los cambios en Lin eran algo evidente, la última vez que la había visto todavía tenía el típico cuerpo delgado y plano, el cuerpo de una niña que no se acercaba a la adolescencia, ahora por el contrario las curvas comenzaban a acentuarse, a pesar de no ser tan pronunciadas como las de su madre cuando tenía la misma edad, si se notaba un cambio en ella. Rei dio un suspiro, esa nueva imagen de su hija era evidencia de que no sería mas una niña, pronto sería una jovencita capaz de atraer las miradas de otros chicos… soltó un resoplido, no, Lin sería su niña, aunque fuera una señorita, no la podría dejar de ver como una niña.

-¿Y cómo está papá Kai?-preguntó Lin cuando estuvieron todos dentro del taxi.-¿Porqué no vino contigo?

-Es porque… Goh fue a visitarlo.

-¿Goh? ¿Su hijo? –preguntó Mao curiosa desde el otro lado.

-Si… tenía que pasar en algún momento… supongo.

-¿Y cómo es Goh? ¿Es guapo también?- intervino Lin.

-Es idéntico a Kai… incluso en el carácter… mas bien, al carácter que tenía a su edad.

-Wow.- suspiro.- Quisiera conocerlo.

-Quizá no sea el mejor momento.

-¿Por qué?

Rei no sabía como explicárselo a su hija enfrente de Mao, a pesar de que ella sabía que a los ojos del abuelo de Kai, su relación con Rei no era bien vista, siempre evitaba decirles algo al respecto. De alguna manera sentía que no era justo contarles del odio de otras personas por ellos dos cuando Mao había sido tan comprensiva.

-Pero si lo conociera justo ahora sabría como era mi papá cuando te enamoraste de él.

-¡Lin porfavor! – le reclamó Mao.- Tu padre es Rei, no Kai.

-¡Mamá! –hiso un puchero- ¡Él también es mi papá! Y quiero conocer a Goh, él sería como mi hermano.

La visión de Lin y Goh como hermanos era algo que Rei siempre soñó, aun cuando fuera lo mas difícil de conseguir en la realidad.

-¿Entonces papá?- le sonrió su hija- ¿Qué piensas de que vaya y conozca a Goh?

Como era costumbre en Kai, se despertaba unos minutos antes de que sonara el despertador, se arregló con ropa deportiva y fue a tocar a la puerta de su hijo, quien ya se encontraba listo también. A falta de creatividad en la cocina decidieron comer algo en la cafetería del Centro, que era lo más cercano a la comida de Rei, después de, obviamente, el restaurant donde trabajaba.

Apenas dieron un paso dentro de la recepción y todo el edificio parecía ponerles excesiva atención, los chicos que esperaban les dirigían miradas emocionadas –aunque Goh supuso que eran por su padre, pues ahí nadie lo conocía.

-Señor Hiwatari.- saludo con emoción la recepcionista.- Que agradable verlo por aquí ¿Viene a entrenar o de visita?

-A entrenar ¿Está libre mi sala?

-Claro que si señor, adelante.

Goh podía escuchar los murmullos de las chicas uniformadas que se asomaron a la puerta quienes compartían diálogos como "¿Es ese el hijo del señor Kai?" "¿Qué no ves el parecido?" "Son idénticos" "Así se debió ver el señor Hiwatari a su edad" "No puedo creerlo".

Kai se abrió paso entre ellas sonriéndoles ligeramente a modo de saludo y provocándoles un sonrojo a todas, luego Goh detrás de él les dirigió una mirada fría que termino por derretirlas –era inevitable que amaran a los chicos malos. Ambos entraron a un gran salón pero este se encontraba por debajo del nivel al que ellos se encontraban, para llegar hasta el área donde se entrenaban los presentes debían bajar unas largas escaleras de metal.

El rumor de las voces que aclamaban al legendario Kai Hiwatari se extendió hasta el entrenador, quien volteó hacia donde señalaban las voces. Al ver a su amigo y a su hijo mirarlos desde aquel lugar sonrió, agito el brazo para llamar su atención.

-¡Increíble Kai!- gritó Takao.- ¡No puedo creer que todavía logres detener el mundo con tu presencia!

El aludido sonrió satisfecho. Y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo bajó las escaleras ignorando al grupo de gente que se había asomado por las entradas del lugar.

-¡Sigan con lo suyo chicos!- instó el rubio a los alumnos que tenían en ese momento.

-Se nota que no esta Rei. Solo cuando no él está somos digno de tu visita.

-Cállate Takao.- dijo con un tono asesino que sorprendió a Goh.

-Si, de verdad se nota que no esta tu neko contigo. Hasta me recuerdas al viejo Kai.

-¿Goh?- afortunadamente Makoto había aparecido de la nada, y así su padre se evitó otra respuesta cortante.- Así que al fin decidiste venir a conocer la BBA.

Ambos chicos se apartaron de los adultos que empezaron a conversar sobre alguna sala de entrenamiento nueva.

-¿Cómo ha ido todo?

-¿De que hablas?

-¡Con tu padre, obviamente! ¿Han progresado algo?

-Solo ha pasado un día, Makoto, y hablas como si de verdad estuviera intentado progresar en _algo._

-¿No lo estas haciendo?

-No.

-Claro que lo intentas, por eso estas aquí hoy. Lo intentas aunque no estés consciente de ello.

-… ¿No me vas a preguntar "¿Y con eso como te sientes?"?

-¡Claro que no!

-Por cierto ¿Por qué es que todos aquí se sorprenden al ver a mi papá?

-¡¿Cómo que _por qué_?!-grito ofendido el peliazul.- Tu padre es algo así como una legenda por aquí, no tanto como el mio, pero si en algún nivel similar, solo que a mi papá se han acostumbrado a verlo siempre, por eso ya no hacen tanto escandalo de verlo…

-¿Pero que no es usual verlo por aquí? Digo, vive aquí ¿No lo ven seguido?

-Bueno, si, pero la mayoría de veces viene por cosas del trabajo, no sé si lo sabes, pero él es el mayor inversionista de la BBA.

-No lo sabía…- Pero no se sorprendió, había muchísimas cosas que todavía no sabía de su padre.

-Pues si. Entonces cuando viene a entrenar es algo "sorprendente".

Los chicos fueron sacados de su conversación por el llamado de los mayores, al parecer iban a probar la dichosa nueva arena. Caminaron en silencio por algunos pasillos, hasta que llegaron a un enorme salón oscuro. Max se adelantó para encender las luces y estas prendieron una en una revelando una sala de entrenamiento mucho más pequeña que el gimnasio donde habían estado antes y en el centro un plato gigante.

-Estamos pensando en cambiar el plato.- comentaba Takao.- Me parece que este no es lo suficiente cóncavo, los Beyblades se deslizan sin control.

-Quizá eso es lo mejor.- respondió Kai.- Después de todo es una sala de entrenamiento privada, se supone que los que tengan mejor control en el Beyblade entrenen aquí.

-Si, eso pensamos también.- defendió Max.- Pero nos preocupa que a estas alturas no se utilice.

-Si Kai, estos chicos no son como nosotros.- se quedo un momento en silencio.- No tienen el control de una bestia bit.

-Debemos empezar a forzarlos, si siempre los mantenemos en el área donde se sientan cómodos no forzaran sus limites.

-Creo que tienes razón…

-Siempre la tengo.

-¡Nunca se te va a quitar lo prepotente!

Kai sonrió sarcásticamente.

-Entrenaremos aquí Goh.

Cuando la familia de Kinomiya escuchó esto se despidieron, Makoto le deseó suerte a su amigo y salieron de la sala.

-Usas el Beyblade de Boris ¿No es asi?- le preguntó a su hijo, aunque solo era formalidad ya que los rusos lo mantenían suficientemente informado al respecto de Goh.

-Uhm… si.

-¿Quieres usar a Dranzer?

De verdad su padre le permitiría volver a usar ese maravilloso Blade que de niño veía como un juguete valioso. Después de tanto tiempo.

-No logró hacer que Fallborg salga.- contesto como si con esa respuesta mostrara duda.

-¿Eso te preocupa mucho?

-Hmpf ¡Claro que si! Si no puedo lograr hacer salir a Fallborg ¿Cómo esperas que logre controlar a una bestia tan poderosa con Dranzer?

-No espero que logres controlar a Dranzer.- sonrió.- Al menos no esta vez. Y si de verdad te preocupa tanto deberías intentarlo, para empezar a trabajar sobre ello.

Esas palabras llenaron de emoción a Goh, significaba que su padre estaba dispuesto a entregarle a Dranzer, algún día. Se acercó y Kai extendió el blade hacia él, dejándolo sobre su mano firme. Ambos pares de ojos brillaron con ese tinte anaranjado rojizo que solo se muestra cuando dos miradas poderosas chocan, cuando la confianza se demuestra con esa acción.

El chico sostuvo a Dranzer frente a él y también lo pudo ver brillar. Preparó su lanzador, y entonces se dio cuenta algo.

-¿Qué blade usarás? ¿Necesitas el Fallborg?

-¿Fallborg? Jamás usaría la bestia bit de otro, a menos que sea el de Rei.

-¿Usarás a Drigger?

-Si, Drigger me conoce, me dejará usarlo.

Esas palabras confundían al menor pero no hiso preguntas, le daba la impresión de que su padre las respondería mas adelante sin necesidad de preguntar. Se colocaron uno frente al otro con el plato entre ellos, sería el primer lanzamiento, la primera lección que le daría de como usar una bestia bit, cuando era un niño solo le enseñó a jugar Beyblade, pero Dranzer, como una fuerza mayor, era inalcanzable.

Ambos lanzaron con fuerzas, y a pesar de no ser su dueño de Drigger, Kai fue el único que mostró dominio.

-¡Maldita sea!- gritaba Goh al ver el blade balancearse sin control.

-¡Llámalo!- le ordenó Kai.

-¡Pero ni siquiera puedo controlarlo!

-¡Es por eso que debes llamarlo! Si no lo llamas por su nombre jamás saldrá, debe saber que lo necesitas.

-¡Pero…!- su reclamo fue cortado por la voz de su padre llamando a Drigger, sintió una poderosa ráfaga de viento salir de su blade, toda esa energía chocando contra él y su blade, "¡¿Por qué no haces nada?! Vamos Dranzer ¡Has algo!"- ¡Dranzer!- Enfocó toda su frustración en esa sola palabra y sintió un poder emerger del blade, un ligero resplandor rojizo. Pero no duró demasiado, el beyblade salió del plato sin control y chocó con una pared pasando muy de cerca del rostro de Kai.

-¿P-Papá?- los ojos de Goh estaban bien abiertos por lo que acababa de suceder.

-Dranzer no me haría daño, si es lo que te preocupa.- dijo con tranquilidad recogiendo el blade.- Ahora sabes que si te responde, solo queda que aprendas a controlarlo.

-¿Pero porqué no salió completamente? ¿Por qué se descontroló así?

-Porque tú no estabas concentrado, estabas frustrado de no poder controlarlo y él lo sintió, de eso se trata la conexión del beyluchador con su bestia bit, de las emociones, si tú no te controlas, él jamás lo hará.

-Con Fallborg nunca logré sentir su poder… pero esta vez, con Dranzer, fue diferente.

-Fallborg no tiene ninguna razón para obedecerte, jamás han pasado por algo que haga que su lealtad exista para ti también. Así que solo es otro Beyblade más.

-Entonces… no es porque yo sea malo en el blade… la razón por la que no puedo usar una bestia bit… solo debía usar al indicado…

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Goh había sonreído amplia y sinceramente.

**-0-**

**-0-**

**Waaa, cuando releí esto me frikee tanto xD estaba acostumbrada a escribir como en un AU y de repente hablo sobre el Beyblade en sí como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo, fue un sacón de onda cabrón D: de seguro les pasó lo mismo, lo siento u_u se supone que esto es después de TODO el universo Beyblade, por eso quise meterlo, sobre todo en las partes de "reconciliación" con Goh :/ como si fuera la cosa con la que mas unido se siente con KAI ;O; y blablablablabla**

**No se preocupen ;_; sigo escribiendo esta historia –y Sin hogar también :V- así que no lo dejaré abandonada aunque me tarde siglos actualizando!**

**Gracias por sus reviews! Me hacen saber que siguen interesados en esto ;O;**


	22. Cambio

**Capitulo 22. **

**Cambio**

**-0-**

Después de medio día, los dos adolescentes caminaban en la cafetería de la BBA mientras sus padres se encargaban de otros asuntos, mientras se iban a sentar con sus respectivas charolas de comida notaron como un grupo de chiquillos miraban emocionados la televisión del lugar, estaban proyectando una beybatalla de los Bladebreakers y Goh se sorprendió de ver a su padre en ella.

-No te sorprendas tanto.- le dijo Makoto.- Siempre ponen esos videos cuando entran chicos nuevos a los entrenamientos.

-Se ve muy diferente…

-¿Qué?

-Mi padre…

-¡Ah! Bueno, ya pasaron sus años… creo que debió haber cambiado ¿No?

-¡No seas idiota!

-¿Te refieres a… todo él?

-Si, se ve… perturbado y molesto, o algo asi.

-Si, es de cuando todavía estaba enojado con todos, y francamente esa misma expresión tienes tú… aunque hoy te ves algo diferente.

-Estas imaginando cosas.

-No, de verdad, te ves mas relajado ¿Es porque Rei no está?

-Hmmmm, probablemente...

-¡Mira! ¡Ahí está mi papá! – cambió de tema el peliazul.- Se parece mucho a mi jajaja.

-Se ve un poco mas gordo que tú.- se burlo Goh.- Solo un poco.

-¡¿Qué?! Pues tu papá se veía mas en forma que tú… ¡mírate! ¡Se vé que no practicas deporte!

-¡Soy el mejor deportista de mi año! Pero odio los deportes…

-Se nota pequeño.

-¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó exasperado.

-Es que… realmente te ves más feliz hoy que cualquier otro día.

-Cállate Makoto.

Ambos seguían viendo la pantalla en silencio, Goh no dejaba ver con sorpresa el poder con el que luchaba su padre, y no veía miedo en su semblante, era como si no le importara nada mas que ganar, tan diferente a como era en esos momentos en los que le hablaba de la gran fuerza de los blades y como deben ser precavidos con ellos y las bestias bit.

-Mira, es el turno de Rei. – le sacó de sus pensamientos la voz de su amigo.

El bicolor observó en silencio, Rei parecía un chico lleno de confianza, pudo notar su carisma cuando la chica contra la que batallaba le sonreía, Goh se volteó molesto al ver como Rei le respondía con un guiño.

-¡Papá! Prométeme que me llevaras a la playa.

-¿No te lo había prometido Kai?

-¿Crees que se acuerde?

-Claro, antes de venir me lo recordó.

-¡Es genial! ¡Iremos todos a la playa!

La adolescente de cabellos rosas empacaba felizmente, había decidido de la noche a la mañana ir a Japón con su padre, era la única ocasión que había tenido de conocer al hijo de su _otro padre_.

-Mi hermano…- dijo en un susurro, pero el fino oído de Rei escuchó.

-Lin.- se sentó en la cama, junto a ella.- Necesitas entender que quizá la imagen que te estas formando de Goh no sea la… mas adecuada a él.

-¿Idea?

-Sé que estas emocionada, pensando que será un hermano mayor, pero en realidad.- dudó.- en realidad él es un chico molesto con el mundo, probablemente… ni siquiera quiera conocerte… quiero decir, a mi me odia, no sé que vaya a pensar de ti, y si él llegará… yo no permitiría que te hiciera sentir mal de alguna manera…

-Papá… entiendo todo eso, pero debes darnos una oportunidad… tú no creías que mi mamá y mi papá se llevaran bien y míralos ahora… bueno, no se llevan tan bien pero.- hablaba pensativa.- pero ahora ellos están bien, no discuten ni nada… además ¿Cuándo crees que tendré la oportunidad de conocerlo si no es en esta ocasión?

-Bien…- contesto dudoso.- pero si llega a suceder algo regresaremos a China lo más pronto posible.

-Está bien…

Ya era de tarde en la BBA, los Hiwatari seguían rondando el lugar, durante las horas que Goh estuvo con Makoto, Kai logró resolver algunos negocios que tenía atascados en ese lugar, junto con Takao y Max, pero después regresaron a entrenar por petición de Goh, no quería regresar a la casa sin ver a Dranzer completamente.

El joven estaba cansado, su respiración agitada lo delataba, invocar a una bestia bit era cansado, mas para alguien que no solía entrenar como él, pero no se rendiría, esa determinación que vio en los ojos de su padre en el video de la mañana quería tenerla él también.

-No te sobre esfuerces. Podrías causarte daño.

-¿Alguna vez alguien se ha lastimado por llamar a una Bestia Sagrada?

-Son criaturas con un poder que no terminamos de entender, claro que muchos se han lastimado al intentar dominarlas.

Algunos intentos más y el adolescente se encontraba en el suelo, intentando respirar con tranquilidad, pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado agitado.

-Debes descansar.- su padre le extendió una toalla.

El chico se secó la cara y fue a sentarse a la única banca de la sala.

-¿Cuándo… cuando lograste aprender todo esto?- preguntó con dificultad.

-Hace muchísimo tiempo.

-¿Tenías mi edad?

-… No, era mas pequeño.

-¿Qué edad tenías?

-Tenía… ocho años, cuando mi abuelo decidió dejarme en la abadía…

El estomago de Goh dio un giro, debía preguntarle a su padre, saber de su propia voz todo lo que su abuelo había hecho, para saber al fin si todo lo que le había creído no eran mas que mentiras, o una verdad muy distorsionada a su favor.

-Makoto me habló… de algo así. Y Yuriy lo mencionó alguna vez. –dijo con cautela.- Pero nadie me ha contado exactamente que te hiso el abuelo…

-¿De verdad quieres saber?

-¡Claro que si!

-¿Por donde quieres que empiece? ¿Por lo de la Abadía? ¿O por lo que pasó con Rei?

-D-desde el inicio…

Kai se preparó para una larga conversación con su hijo, saber que el chico estaba dispuesto a escuchar era la mejor oportunidad para empezar su reconciliación.

-Bien… cuando yo era un niño mi padre se fue de casa, quiso seguir sus sueños de ser desarrollador de Beyblade, y Voltaire obviamente estaba en contra de esto, era su hijo y debía dedicarse al negocio familiar, por eso es que tuvo que abandonarlo todo, mi madre quiso ir detrás de él, ambos se fueron pero mi abuelo no permitió que me llevaran con ellos, vivir con él no fue precisamente divertido, empezó a verme como una carga, él no podía rebajarse a cuidar de un niño, mientras crecía y se convertía en un adulto capaz de hacerme cargo por mi mismo, pero si me dejaba solo no podría moldearme a su gusto, asi que me dejó en la abadía a cargo de su gran amigo Valkov, un sujeto asqueroso que no se detenía al experimentar con los jóvenes que estaban en ese lugar, ahí conocí a Yuriy y a Boris. Fueron… años difíciles, pero logramos sobrevivir de alguna manera. Todo ese entrenamiento nos hiso personas retorcidas, sin sentimientos que no fueran mas que el odio y el rencor, luchábamos por la satisfacción de destrozar a nuestro oponente… Fue cuando Voltaire se mudó a Japón que pude escapar de todo eso.

-Fue aquí donde conociste a los demás ¿No?

-Si, conocí a Takao antes que a todos, pero como te dije, mi mente estaba tan retorcida que lo único que quería en el mundo era destrozarlo en el Beyblade, hubo un tiempo en el que era para lo único que vivía, me obsesionó el hecho de que alguien tan poco dedicado y sin un poco de disciplina me hubiera ganado, a mi, que llevaba años entrenando, cuando pasé por tanto solo con el objetivo de ganar… y él con su ridículo discurso de la amistad, fuerza de voluntad y optimismo había logrado vencerme… Pero no todo fue malo, después de mucho logré entender que, aunque pasan cosas malas, siempre vienen cosas buenas…

-Buenas como… ¿Rei?

Kai suspiró, no quería sonar como una ridícula colegiala enamorada, pero no podía evitar que lo que quiso decir sonara de esa manera.

-Cuando llegamos a las finales en el torneo mundial, en Rusia, me encontré con todo aquello que había dejado atrás, y cedí, recordé la sensación de poder que te daba el acabar con tu oponente, recordé que por mucho tiempo desee acabar con Takao, así que volví, dejé que mi abuelo me controlara mientras me diera poder…

-¿Poder?

-Era una Bestia Sagrada llamada Black Dranzer. Después de casi morir en el intento, los chicos… me hicieron regresar, cuando comprendí que el poder no significa nada si no tienes a alguien contigo…

Goh lo miraba, como viendo a través de él. De alguna forma se imaginaba esa soledad con la que había vivido su padre toda su infancia, de seguro no se podía comparar con lo que él mismo había vivido.

-Rei… ¿Tuvo que ver con tu regreso?

-...- sonrió.- Él siempre estuvo ahí conmigo, y pudo ver mas de mi que cualquier otra persona, y aun con todo lo malo que existía en mi decidió quedarse a mi lado.

-Hmpf…- escuchar todo eso lo hacía sentirse algo incomodo.

-Ver como Boris casi lo mata en su batalla, me hiso decidir que jamás regresaría a ser la persona que era, es diferente cuando tu y los tuyos están del otro lado, cuando es a ellos a quienes lastiman…Pensar en que pude haberlo perdido….- le sonrió a su hijo cuando notó su expresión perturbada.

-¿Y cómo se separaron? ¿Fue después de… del tercer torneo?

-Cuando pensamos que todo lo de los BladeBreakers había terminado… se supone que regresaría a Russia unos meses y después volvería con Rei a Japón… pero Voltaire logró hacer que no pudiera salir del pais, no me permitió el acceso a mi propio dinero y como no era mayor de edad no podía irme por mi cuenta… la única forma que tenía de comunicarme con Rei era por cartas… o eso creí… mi abuelo también se había encargado de evitar nuestra comunicación…. Me hiso creer que Rei me había olvidado y abandonado… es… difícil perder a la persona que hace que tu mundo sea menos triste y solitario… y yo lo creí…

Hubo una pausa larga, donde un silencio incomodo se apoderó del lugar.

-Debes odiarlo mucho…- dijo el adolescente al fin.

Kai se quedó en silencio, viendo a su hijo incomodarse.

-No.- contesto firmemente.

-¿Por qué? –levantó la mirada sorprendido.- Todo lo que hiso ¿Cómo puedes decir que no lo odias?-

Se acercó a su hijo y se agachó para quedar a su altura.- Lo odié por mucho tiempo, pero después, me di cuenta de que era otra jugada de la vida… si tu abuelo no lo hubiera hecho no te tendría a ti…

-…Pero no te hubieras separado de Rei, ni hubieras pasado por tantas cosas de niño…

-Tienes razón, pero una cosa siempre lleva a la otra… además ahora estoy con él, y todo el tiempo que estuvimos separados quedó atrás.

-Pero…

-Entiende, podría odiarlo pero ¿Qué ganaría con eso? Ya logró hacerme todo el daño que pudo hacerme, y no lo volverá a hacer… y aun después de todo, lo que hiso dejó cosas buenas en mi vida.

-¿Yo…?

-Así es.

-Pero yo… no estuve contigo todo este tiempo… ni siquiera puedes decir que fui un buen hijo…

-Bueno, todavía hay tiempo…

-¿Y todo el tiempo que pasó?

-Pues… Se quedó atrás ¿No?

Goh miró al suelo, era exactamente lo que su padre acababa de decir, cuando las cosas pasan, duelen, y cuesta superarlas, pero, cuando pasan, hay que aprender a sobrellevarlas, porque en algun momento te darás cuenta de que sufrir por algo que ya pasó solo lo hace repetir el dolor y la tristeza, si ya no hay nada que hacer para remediarlo, solo hay que encontrar la forma de sacar algo bueno de ello… ¿No? ¿Cómo es que todos podían ser tan maduros para entenderlo menos él? Incluso Makoto…

-¿Podemos ir a casa? – dijo con un tono mas tranquilo, como si hubiera descubierto el secreto de la vida.- Tengo un poco de hambre…

**-0-**

**-0-**

**Gracias por sus reviews :) se los agradezco mucho**

**Les debo una disculpa por no haber actualizado en algunas semanas, últimamente no he escrito nada, me siento seca mentalmente .-. y no me ha llegado la luz creativa… D: pero pronto estaré bien, lo prometo! **


	23. Capítulo 23

**Capítulo 23.**

…

-¡Papá!-la pequeña pelirrosa gritaba emocionada al divisar a su otro padre en la sala de espera.

Corría a toda velocidad ignorando a toda la gente que abarrotaba el lugar hasta que llegó hasta Kai y se lanzó sobre él con la destreza de un gato.

-¡Papá! ¡Estoy tan feliz de verte!

-Yo también.- contestó Kai con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro. Esa pequeña se había ganado su corazón desde hacía algunos años, y ahora no podía dejar de verla con el cariño de un padre.

-¡Lin! Te he dicho tantas veces que no corras y me lances las maletas así como así.- Rei recién llegaba arrastrando el equipaje de ambos con dificultad.

-Lo siento papá.- sonrió la chica.- Estoy tan emocionada por volver a Japón.

Lin miraba hacia todos lados como buscando algo, o más bien a alguien, pero al no encontrarlo se limitó a solo sonreír y tontear por todo.

Ya Kai había agarrado las maletas después de darle un beso de bienvenida a Rei, por un fugaz momento dio gracias de que la vida no le hubiera hecho otra mala pasada y de que volvía a tener a su neko a su lado otra vez.

Los tres caminaron hacía la salida, Lin platicaba felizmente como había sido ese medio año en el que no los había visto, evitando detalles bochornosos para ella, justo antes de la salida se encontraron con otro grupo que los esperaba desde hace tiempo, al verlos la chica sintió como si su corazón se detuviera, ahí entre todos ellos estaba Makoto, sonriéndole a otro chico que era la viva imagen de su "otro padre", salvo por su expresión completamente seria, como en las viejas fotos que su verdadero papá le mostraba.

Los dos chicos la miraron, aunque Mokoto mostró una sonrisa amplia, el otro frunció el ceño con desagrado, apenas la noche anterior les habían dicho que esa niña iría allí a verlos, y debía aceptar que le molestaba ese hecho, después de todo, era la primera vez que él los visitaba, no tenían por qué invitar a alguien más. Ahora tendría que compartir la atención de su padre con esa mocosa, justo cuando empezaban a reconstruir su relación.

Regresando a ese momento en ese lugar donde se encontraba, vio a la chica abrazar empalagosamente a su amigo, y a él lo vio ¿Sonrojarse? ¿Por qué Makoto se sonrojaba si se supone no le agradaba? Es más ¿Cómo se atrevía su mejor amigo a dejarse abrazar por ella? Genial, ahora también tendría que compartir a su amigo.

-Pfff.- soltó un bufido cuando esa niña se paró frente a él sonriéndole nerviosamente.

-H-Hola.- No esperaría que ninguno de sus padres la presentara, quería conocer a Goh y que él la conociera lo más pronto posible.- Yo soy Lin, tú debes ser Goh… Yo soy la hija de Rei.

El joven bicolor la miró con algo de frialdad ¿Estaba esperando que le respondiera? Bien, se quedaría esperando.

-Bueno, es que como Rei es mi papá y Kai el tuyo…. eso nos hace algo así como hermanos ¿No?

El resto de la gente miraba expectante, Rei contuvo el aliento durante todo ese momento, no quería bajo ninguna circunstancia que Goh fuera grosero con su hija, no sabría como reaccionar.

"Jamás en la vida"- pensó Goh, consciente de todas las miradas que estaban sobre él. Solo cerró los ojos ignorando lo que la chica había dicho.

Lin abrió la boca para protestar, molesta por la reacción del otro, pero Makoto se adelantó llamando su atención.

-¡Lin! ¿Recuerdas el videojuego que te preste el año pasado? Logré encontrar la forma de pasar el nivel secreto.- platicaba mientras la jalaba discretamente por los hombros.- Mira, esos pastelillos de la tienda de allá son deliciosos, vamos a comprar algunos…

Todavía se escuchaba la voz de Makoto diciendo cosas sin sentido mientras se alejaban los dos del lugar. Rei le sonrió nerviosamente a Kai, y Kai suspiró. El hecho de que su hijo se mostrara más abierto y dispuesto a cooperar con él, no significaba que lo haría con Rei, ahora era su turno de ganárselo.

Mientras el chino pensaba lo mala que había sido la idea de llevar a Lin, ya lo sabía desde el momento en el que la adolescente con una sonrisa quiso convencerlo, sabía que debía ser más firme, pero logró convencerlo, y ahora debía lidiar con ambas cosas.

**-0-**

**Lo siento, no he escrito nada últimamente de este fic, me he animado a subir esto que ya tenía porque hace 10 minutos recibí un review de una persona llamada Herbal: Gracias ;_; creo que lo necesitaba. Y ya ves, ahora actualizo, tu pregunta ha sido respondida jajaja.**

**Suly: No entiendo si te gustó o no te gustó ;_; espero que si! De todas formas gracias por tomarte la molestia de escribir!**

**Tay: :D Lin y Goh ya se conocen, ahora viene lo mejor!**

**Hinamoriutau: siempre tengo que copiar y pegar tu nombre porque no lo sé escribir xDD gracias por seguir creyendo en este triste fic ;^; y por tu paciencia, y por tus palabras lindas, tus reviews siempre son una inspiración para mi ;O;! 3!**

**Hikari-chan-HQ: Gracias ;O; aunque siempre me pregunto si sigo dándole algo de ambiente a la historia, me preocupa que se vuelva tediosa y aburrida. Gracias por tu review!**

**-Ehmmm…. Y poes estos últimos tres días he escrito como loca una idea que ronda por mi mente, sé que no debo, que tengo otros dos pendientes, pero necesitaba sacarla antes de perderla, como muchas historias que se han perdido en mi memoria xDDD pero la empezaré a subir cuando acabe esta (mi modo de ejercer presión sobre mi misma, que triste!)**

**Y y y gracias a los que me han agregado al DA ;A; de verdad! **


	24. Capítulo 24

**Cap 24 …. **

-¡Es un idiota! ¡Todo el tiempo que he estado aquí no me ha hablado para nada!- se quejaba exasperada la pelirrosa.

-Estoy de acuerdo de que Goh no es el ejemplo de un noble caballero pero… tu papá ya te lo había dicho, este no era el mejor momento de venir de visitas ¡Ni siquiera él ha logrado acercársele!

-¿Y cuando se supone que lo vería? Yo creo que hice bien en venir a conocerlo, pero no pensé en que sería un completo idiota.

-Eres tan terca…

-Y tú un despreocupado.

Ambos chicos caminaban comiendo su helado, Lin le había pedido a Makoto que salieran a algún lugar cuando el ambiente en casa amenazaba con asfixiarla, Goh se había encerrado en su cuarto desde que llegaron el día anterior del aeropuerto, Rei no salía de la cocina como intentando terapearse cocinando miles de cosas y Kai simplemente lo veía desde la sala entre viendo la televisión y leyendo un libro, quizá no había sido buena idea insistir en ir, quizá todos tenían razón… empezó a sentirse angustiada.

-No quiero que Goh odie a mi papá.- dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

-Goh odia a todo el mundo, no te preocupes por eso.

-¡Pero a mi no me importa el resto del mundo! Si él odia a mi papá entonces yo voy a odiarlo a él.

El sonido del celular del japonés los interrumpió.

-¿Dónde estas?- escuchó una fría voz al contestar.

-Cielos, también estoy feliz de escucharte…

-Llamé a tu casa y me dijeron que saliste con Lin.

-Te hubieras enterado antes si salieras de tu habitación.

-¡¿Por qué estas con ella?! ¿Ahora estas del lado del enemigo?

Makoto hiso una mueca de confusión, se dio media vuelta alejándose de la chica para hablar bien.

-¿Con el enemigo? ¿Estás loco? Sabes, Lin es también mi amiga y si ustedes dos se van a pelear déjenme fuera de todo esto ¿Está bien?

La verdad es que Makoto se sentía de igual forma entre la espada y la pared, por un lado, era cierto que Lin lo desesperaba, era un chica histérica, feliz y gritona, pero era su amiga desde hace tiempo, no tanto como Goh, pero a ella la veía todos los años en persona, no como Goh… con él solo hablaba por internet los últimos años. Aunque de ambos, se sentía mas apegado a su amigo, sabía lo mucho que le dolía todo aquello.

-Goh… quiero decir, tu eres mi mejor amigo, pero no puedes pedirme que odie a alguien solo porque tú lo odias ¡Yo no soy asi! Yo soy puro amor con el mundo.- intentó hacerlo sonreír.

-Eres un idiota.- y colgó.

"¡PUES TÚ ERES AUN MAS IDIOTA!"

-o-

En casa, Rei se había sentado junto a Kai con un plato del postre que recién había hecho, no le dijo nada, solo se sentó y se recargó en él. Kai apartó la mirada de la televisión y lo vió acurrucarse a su lado. No debía decir nada para hacerle notar lo nervioso que estaba, cualquier ruido hubiera podido hacerlo saltar del susto.

–Hey.- llamó su atención.

Rei lo miró pero parecía que veía a través de él, tenía sus ojos puestos en él pero claramente no le estaba poniendo atención.

-Me asustas un poco.- le dijo en voz baja intentando no reírse del chino para no causarle una crisis nerviosa.

-Puedes… llevarle esto a Goh… puede que le guste.

-También puede que me guste a mí.-

-Uhm.- asintió.- hay mas en la cocina, pero este es para Goh.

-¿No quieres llevárselo tú?

-No.

-Rei… estas asustándome de verdad.- las respuestas del otro sonaban tan mecánicas que le daba miedo. Se levantó y tomó el plato de sus manos.

Caminó hasta la habitación del chico y tocó con suavidad pero se quedó sin respuesta.

-Goh, te traje algo.- dijo a través de la puerta, esta se abrió y vio a su hijo con una mirada de desconcierto.

-¿Estas bien?

-No.- contestó a secas.

-¿Quieres… hablar de eso?

-No.- volvió a responder secamente. Sin embargo vio el plato que llevaba, se estiro a agarrarlo y cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos, cerró la puerta.

Kai suspiró ¿Porqué es que todos estaban tan raros? Bueno, la respuesta era obvia. Regreso a la sala, y vio a Rei en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado.

-¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó el chino sin apartar la vista de la televisión, como si los comerciales fueran la cosa más importante del mundo.

-Nada, solo agarró el plato y se volvió a encerrar.

-¿Crees que le guste?

-¿Ah?

-Lo que preparé.

-Probablemente.

Rei hiso un risa tonta y se dejo caer en el sillón mientras Kai lo miraba con la expresión mas grande de confusión que hasta ahora había mostrado.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono, asi que evitándose un segundo más de incomodidad contestó.

-¿Papá?- era la inconfundible voz de Lin.

-¿Qué sucede Lin?

-Ahm… Ya terminé de platicar con Makoto ¿Crees que puedan venir por mi o él me puede llevar a la casa?

-Mejor espéranos ahí.- No era que desconfiara del chico… bueno, si, quizá si.

Colgó y se acercó a Rei para decirle que fueran por su hija, pero en cuanto estuvo frente a él lo vio dormido… ¿o se habría desmayado?

-¿Rei?

-¿Uhm?

-Voy a buscar a Lin ¿Vienes?

-No.- dijo volviendo a cerrar los ojos y mostrando una sonrisa algo boba.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sip.

-Bien.- dijo levantándose del nivel del sillón, de verdad que empezaba a asustarlo, pero pensó que lo mejor sería dejarlo descansar.

Volvió a la habitación de Goh y tocó otra vez. Nuevamente su hijo abrió la puerta.

-Voy a salir ¿Quieres venir?

-¿A dónde vas?

-Iré a buscar a Lin al centro comercial.

-No.

-¿No vienes?

-No.- y se encerró otra vez.

Bien, si nadie quería hacer nada en ese día, saldría él solo. Tomó las llaves de su coche y salió de la casa.

-o-

-Mira ahí viene Kai.- indicó el joven japonés que esperaba junto con Lin a que fueran a buscarla, a pesar de que él podía ir y venir a su antojo pues su padre ya lo consideraba apto para eso, le preocupaba que si se le ocurría llevar Lin en metro de vuelta a casa sus padres se encargarían de castigarlo por exponerla al "peligro" que lo eran las calles de Japón.

El coche conocido se estacionó frente a los chicos, y la chica se apresuró a subir mientras Makoto se despedía con la mano.

-¿Y papá?- preguntó poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad en el asiento del copiloto.

-Se quedó durmiendo…

-¿Se quedó con Goh?

-Algo asi….

La niña bajó la mirada algo triste y Kai lo notó.

-¿Estás bien?

-Papá…. ¿Crees que algún día Goh me quiera? Quiero decir, si algún día nos querrá a papá y a mi…

Kai sonrió conmovido, Lin siempre había sido una niña cariñosa y dulce, encontrarse con alguien totalmente opuesto a ella había sido difícil, sobre todo por la idea que se había hecho de esa otra persona.

-Estoy seguro de que pronto lo hará.

-¡¿De verdad?!- inmediatamente esbozó una gran sonrisa.

-Si, pero ¿Puedo pedirte algo antes?

-¡Claro que si!

-Verás… Goh no es un chico muy feliz… te pido que tengas paciencia… Sé que el podrá ver lo linda que eres y te querrá inevitablemente… pero antes de eso debemos lograr que sea abra con las demás personas…

-¡Si papá!- sonrió aun mas, cerró sus manos en un puño y dijo convencida.- ¡Lograremos que Goh sea una persona feliz!

El resto del camino Lin se la pasó en silencio, maquinando un plan que durara el resto del verano, para lograr que Goh se acercara a ella y a su padre, aunque estaba segura de que sería complicado, no se rendiría, tendría a su hermano mayor.

-0-

-0-

**Gracias por sus reviews! Aunque estoy muerta creativamente (bueno, algo asi) espero ya volver a escribir, yaaa soy el colmoo!**

**Hinamoriutau: Hace unos minutos recibí tu review xD no sé cuanto tarda FF en enviarlos pero bueno, me alegró que me sacaras de mi coma ;_; **

**Brychat: awedsadasd yo quiero leer uno igual ;O; no se porque amo la idea de Kai y Rei como papás (_ aunque eso implique a dos mujeres… bueno, se les puede eliminar del camino xDD), gracias por leer! Espero otro review tuyo!**

**Saya: Aquí está la continuación! ;D disfrutala, dejaré dos caps esta vez :3**

**Cary: :DD Makoto es un amor (bueno, creo…) y te dejo sus regalos de año nuevo y reyes atrasados ;_; lo siento, dejo doble cap para compensar! **


	25. Capítulo 25

**Cap 25 ….**

-¿Kai?- se levantó al escuchar un ruido desde la cocina, había estado durmiendo en la sala, no recordaba porque ni en que momento llegó hasta ahí, ahora todo estaba oscuro y casi en silencio, solo esos ruidillos provenientes de su _templo. _Caminó hasta allá esperando ver a su novio buscando algo de comer, pero a quien encontró fue a una pequeña copia del susodicho, y casi suelta un gritito de terror, afortunadamente se contuvo.

-¿T-Tienes hambre?

El otro lo miró fríamente pero no podía darse el lujo de ignorarlo, después de todo el intruso era él.

-Un poco.

Rei sonrió para sus adentros, había logrado sacarle una respuesta.

-Te prepararé algo.

-¿No te aburres de pasar el día en la cocina?

-Claro que no, amo cocinar…. ¿Qué se te antoja?

-…. ¿Crees que debamos esperar a mi papá?

-¿Sabes dónde esta?

-¿No te dijo?

-¡No! Salió sin decirme nada.- dijo con una expresión infantil de molestia que le pareció un poco adorable al adolescente (aunque después quiso azotarse contra la mesa por pensarlo).- Tienes razón… uhm déjame ver que tengo por aquí…

En seguida sacó un paquete de galletas y dos frascos del refrigerador.

-A Kai y a Lin le gustan mucho…- después de un segundo dijo.- Y sé de buena fuente que a ti también te gustan.

Goh lo miró con desconcierto ¿Cómo sabría? Esas galletas que cuando era niño le pedía a su madre que le preparara, pero siempre terminaban siendo hechas por alguna sirvienta, con el tiempo dejó de pedirlas y ahora vagamente las recordaba ¿Dónde las había comido en primer lugar?

Rei puso frente a él un plato con pares de galletas.- ¿Quieres unirlas?- le dijo con una sonrisa.

¿Por qué le gustaba tanto sonreírle? Podía ser frio e indiferente con él si no le sonreía. Bajó la vista al plato y las vio. Tal como las recordaba. Fue uniéndolas de par en par y se llevó un sándwichito a la boca. En cuanto la probó tuvo esa sensación que te provoca un recuerdo escondido en lo profundo de tu mente. Alzó la mirada, Rei todavía le sonreía.

-Eras tú…

-¿Perdón?

-Cuando era niño… tú preparaste esto para mi…

-Vaya…- No había sido su intención hacerle recordar aquello, sabía que sería incomodo.

-¿Desde hace cuánto estas siguiendo a mi papá? – Preguntó algo sarcástico.- Quiero decir, después de que se separaron…

-No.- sonrió amargamente.- No estaba siguiéndolo… más bien, estaba huyendo de él…

-¿Huyendo? Pensé que lo que más querían era volver a estar juntos…

-De alguna manera era lo que más quería… -Lo miró un poco triste.- Cuando me encontré contigo, Goh, supe que Kai y yo no podríamos volver a estar juntos… No quiero que suene a que te estoy echando la culpa, yo quise hacerme a un lado, para que Kai, tu madre y tú pudieran ser una familia, pero aunque yo quería hacerlo de alguna forma siempre me encontraba con él, siempre estaba ahí.- continuaba hablando como si lo hiciera para si mismo, con los ojos fijos en algún lugar.- Y después… ese sentimiento se hiso insoportable.- miró a Goh, sus ojos brillaban conteniendo lagrimas que se negaban a salir.- ¿Sabes que se siente saber que no podrás estar nunca con la persona que amas?

Por un momento Goh sintió temor, ver tanta tristeza en los ojos de Rei, como no lo había visto nunca en otra persona que no fuera su padre, pero recordaba esa sensación de tristeza que le había mostrado hacía años en Rusia. Rei pareció comprender algo, se había dejado llevar por el sentimiento.

-¡L-Lo siento! No quería preocuparte con eso, de verdad lo siento.- se disculpó nerviosamente.- Olvida todo eso.

-Han sufrido mucho…- dijo algo inseguro.- Los dos… Apenas tengo recuerdos, pero mi papá sufría mucho, no sabía porque, creo que era muy pequeño para saber, pero sabía que él estaba triste…

Quizá si estaba entendiendo "el otro lado de la historia", y aunque había sido doloroso y difícil para todos, ahora podían buscar la forma de estar bien, o al menos no odiarse tanto.

-No llores por favor…

-¿Ah?- No se había dado cuenta de que de sus ojos dorados escapaban discretas lágrimas.

Antes de que pudieran decir algo más escucharon la puerta del departamento abrirse. Instantes después Kai y Lin entraron a la cocina. La escena parecía extraña a ojos del ruso mayor, su hijo de frente a Rei, y Rei limpiándose las lagrimas de los ojos ¿Habían estado discutiendo?

-¿Rei?- empezó a preguntar pero fue interrumpido.

-¡¿Papá?!

Lin se había adelantado y sin temor se plantó frente a Goh, levantó el brazo tomando impulso y le soltó una cachetada que resonó en la habitación.

-¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?!- le gritó roja del coraje.

Tanto Kai como Rei se quedaron congelados con una expresión de sorpresa. Rei pudo reaccionar justo a tiempo, ya que la chica parecía que se lanzaría sobre Goh, la sostuvo por la cintura pero ella pataleaba y gritaba cosas que solo los dos chinos comprendían.

-¡COMPORTATE! – le gritó y Lin se detuvo, pero no cambió su expresión de furia.-¿Qué te sucede?

-¡No lo defiendas! ¡Sé que ya habían discutido antes! ¡Makoto me lo contó!- empezó a llorar de frustración.- ¡¿Por qué le permites que te diga esas cosas crueles?! ¿Sólo porque es el hijo de Kai? ¡Eso no le da ningún derecho sobre ti!

-Justo ahora… él no hiso nada malo… Escucha.- volteo a ver a los rusos que los veían confundidos.- Seguiremos hablando en tu habitación.- Se habían estado hablando en chino, por lo que los demás no podían entender, o eso esperaba, Kai había estado aprendiendo ese idioma, pero habían hablado tan rápido que probablemente no había entendido, aun asi era bastante incómodo.

-¡¿Me estas enviando a mi habitación?! ¿VES? ¡Sigues defendiéndolo!

-¡Ve ahora!- dijo firmemente ya sin paciencia.

La chica se fue soltando maldiciones todavía en su idioma, molesta, demasiado molesta.

Rei gruñó algo inentendible y se masajeo el ceño.

-Yo… lo siento mucho Goh.- dijo dándose la vuelta.- Lin es bastante impulsiva.

-No importa.- le respondió el chico ante la atónita mirada de su padre.

Rei le sonrió melancólicamente y por un breve instante Kai casi pudo ver como su hijo le devolvía una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- preguntó Kai después de que Goh saliera.

-Un lindo momento arruinado…

-¿Lindo momento? ¿Hablaste con Goh?

-Algo así…

-¿Está todo bien?

-¡Claro que si!-miró a Kai con una leve sonrisa.- creo que hoy progresamos bastante…

El ruso suspiró, aliviado.

-Voy a ver a Lin… no quiero que se quede molesta.

**-0-**

**-0-**

**;_; puedo aprovechar para preguntarles algo?! Es muy muy importante para mi xD**

**Hace AÑOS leí un fanfic male preg xDD lo recuerdo con cariño porque … porque si o , lo amé y lo he estado buscando desde hace tiempo y no he podido dar con él .-. obviamente es un KaiRei, trataba de que… (espero no estarlo mezclando con otro que leí también), ahm, se supone que los nekojin (raza que se supone es Rei) pueden embarazarse como mecanismo de protección de la especie y pss obvio quien era el papá, pero creo que él no lo sabía _ porque Rei tenía miedo de que lo considerara un monstruo, digo xD cuantos hombres que se pueden embarazar conocen? (PERO recuerdo que lo explicaban tan bien que no me pareció mala la idea, de hecho se me hiso bastante bien justificado), en fin que Boris (el malo malo, NO Bryan) queria aprovecharse de eso y secuestra a Rei y blabla… ahm si alguien supiera como encontrarlo, conoce a la autora o lo tiene guardado por ahí xD me harían en extremo feliz ;_; es que lo recuerdo con cariño especial porque lo leí justo cuando regresaba al fandom después de muchos años, lo compartí con una amiga que hiso cosplay de Beyblade conmigo poco después de eso, y discutimos sobre el tema D: en realidad, era un fic lindísimo y (quitandoleeee todo el hecho de que es mpreg) tiene bastante coherencia, o al menos asi lo recuerdo. No quiero entrar en debate xD si no les gusta este genero o no lo leyeron ni nada, ignoren mi pregunta. Y si pueden darme información (o si lo leyeron y les gusto comentarme ;_; para ir rellenando esos hoyos negros en mi memoria) se los agradeceré infinitamente**

**XDD Gracias por leer mi fic también!**


	26. Capítulo 26

**Cap. 26**

…

La disfuncional familia Hiwatari-Kon se encontraba desayunando, en medio de un silencio incomodo, aunque Lin estaba sentada al lado de Goh, no le dirigía ni una mirada, y el chico definitivamente no esperaba, ni quería, que lo hiciera. Nadie conversaba y Rei empezaba a sentir algo de ansiedad.

-¿Hay algún lugar al que quieras ir aquí en Japón Goh?- dijo finalmente, lo mejor sería hacer planes para salir en vez de quedarse encerrados incómodamente en el departamento.

-No en realidad…- dijo todavía jugando con el tenedor.

-¡Yo- interrumpió Lin.- quiero ir a la playa!

Kai casi se atranganta al escuchar esto.

-¡Papá Kai lo prometió!

-Bueno…. ¿Te gustaría ir a la playa Goh?- preguntó Rei.

-Me da igual…

-¿Has ido alguna vez?- está vez fue Kai el que intentaba incorporarse a la conversación.

-No…

-¿Podemos invitar a Makoto?- Goh miro con recelo a la peli rosa.

-Creo que podemos decirle a Takao y a Max.- Rei miró a Kai, como preguntándole si le parecía la idea, el ruso asintió ligeramente.- Podemos rentar una de las cabañas y quedarnos ahí…

-¡SI!- gritó Lin entusiasmada.- ¡Me encantan las cabañas y la playa!

Se levantó a dejar su plato en el fregadero, dando pequeños saltos de alegría, regreso y le dijo a su padre.

-Creo que necesito ropa de playa nueva…

-¿No tenías ya?

-¡Esa ya no me queda papá!- y se fue corriendo a su habitación.

-Bien, supongo que Goh también la necesita…

El joven ruso hiso un ruido de inconformidad.

Las dos familias llegaron al acuerdo de irse a la mañana siguiente, pasarían un par de noches en unas cabañas cerca de la playa, después de todo, a la orilla del mar había un pequeño pueblo turístico, así que si los adolescentes se aburrían podrían ir ahí a divertirse.

Takao pidió una van de la BBA, para ir todos juntos, se entusiasmaba mucho con esa clase de viajes, le hacía recordar la época en la que eran un equipo y viajaban juntos, aunque con tres adolescentes a su cuidado, debía comportarse como todo un adulto responsable… si, claro.

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**


	27. Capítulo 27

**Cap 27**

-¡Ya estoy lista!- entró Lin a la sala, solo la esperaban a ella, el día anterior habían hecho las compras para el viaje, incluido algo de ropa para los chicos, mientras que Lin había pasado horas probándose trajes y conjuntos, Goh solo escogió la ropa que supuso necesitaría para un clima veraniego.

Los cuatro se subieron al auto, llegarían a la casa de los Kinomiya y de ahí saldría juntos en dirección a la playa.

-¿Cuándo me enseñarán a manejar?- parecía ser que Lin le molestaba el silencio y cualquier tema era bueno para platicar.

-¡Tienes trece años Lin!- le respondió su padre desde el asiento del copiloto.

-¿Tú a que edad aprendiste?

-A tu edad ni siquiera pensaba en tener un auto…

-¿Y tú papá? – ahora se dirigía a Kai.

-Poco antes de los 18…

-Osh… ¿Tú le enseñaste a papá, verdad?

Kai se rio al recordar, le había enseñado a Rei a manejar poco después de que empezaron a vivir juntos, el chino era un manojo de nervios y Kai hacía gala de su paciencia, pero fue de las cosas más divertidas –aunque vergonzosas para el otro- de recordar.

Goh escuchaba secretamente a través de sus audífonos, le llegó un extraño sentimiento de tristeza, y pensó por un momento que hubiera sido divertido haber vivido con ellos en su infancia, se lamentó ligeramente… Makoto le había contado como había sido la infancia de Lin, como parecía ser la persona mas feliz del mundo teniendo a Rei y Kai como padres, y sintió algo de envidia, recién había descubierto lo buena persona que era Rei, y de alguna manera pensaba en cómo habría sido su vida con ellos, en vez de estar solo, molesto y abandonado, hubiera sido todo lo contrario…

Al fin llegaron al dojo, donde ya los demás los esperaban, pasarían un largo rato encerrados en la van y llegarían hasta un Ferri que los llevaría a la isla, asi que Max había preparado refrigerios para el viaje.

-Lindas piernas.- sonrió Makoto al ver a su amigo bajar del auto con unos shorts y una playera sin mangas.- Tu piel es tan blanca que podrías perderte en la nieve.

-Cállate Makoto.- soltó el joven bicolor, en Rusia el sol nunca era tan intenso, y aunque asi fuera, siempre hacía demasiado frio como para ir descubierto, esa sería la primera vez en su vida que se asolearía y quizá hasta tendría un bronceado.

-¡Hasta traes sandalias! Eres tan adorable.- se burló.

Lin quiso integrarse, pero seguía molesta con Goh, no sabría cómo hacerlo, así que se quedó apartada, mientras los mayores acomodaban las cosas en la camioneta.

Después de unos largos minutos todos subieron, Kai manejaba, pues se negaba a confiarle su vida, la de Rei y sus hijos a Takao. Rei iba a su lado, en la hilera siguiente se sentaron Takao y Max, dejando a los tres menores atrás, en una situación algo incomoda.

Makoto iba en medio, era lo más lógico, pero fue un recorrido estresante, pues cuando le hablaba Goh, Lin lo ignoraba y viceversa, al fin, fastidiado el ruso se puso los audífonos e ignoro completamente a sus acompañantes. De vez en cuando miraba de reojo como Takao, Max y Rei conversaban, parecía que no había pasado el tiempo entre ellos, siempre bromeando y aunque Kai parecía algo distante, cuando se involucraba siempre sacaba una sonrisa de sus compañeros… así eran ellos, se preguntaba si algún día tendría amigos tan cercanos…

Discretamente lanzó una mirada a sus compañeros, Lin se había dormido recargándose en el hombro de Makoto, quien veía entretenido la pantalla de su tableta digital, al parecer veía un encuentro de Beyblade. El chico sintió la mirada de su amigo, así que le dedico una sonrisa que solo le causo un ligero sonrojo y que se volteara a seguir mirando por la ventana.

Unas cuantas horas después llegaron a su destino, Goh se dio cuenta de que esas cabañas no eran como las imaginaba, un lugar desolado y falto de comodidades, al contrario, el lugar era como una casa con todos los servicios y habitaciones. El problema era que… solo había tres habitaciones…

-¿Creen que sea prudente dejar a los chicos en una sola habitación como antes?- preguntó Rei.

-No es que creo que vaya a pasar algo… pero ya son adolescentes, puede que sea incómodo para ellos…- Max compartía la duda de Rei.

No se habían detenido a pensar en eso, Makoto y Lin compartían una habitación cuando eran niños, pero en ese punto… no sabían si se sentirían incomodos.

-No se preocupen, Goh y yo nos quedaremos en la sala (con la televisión y los videojuegos) y Lin puede quedarse con la habitación ¿Verdad Goh?- le sonrió a su amigo. Goh solo soltó un gruñido que se interpretó como un "Ya qué".

-Bien.- intervino Takao, orgulloso del espirito líder de su hijo.- Entonces Kai y Rei en una habitación y Max y yo en la otra.

-Obviamente.- le dijo Kai.

-¡Oh, vamos Kai! Antes dormíamos todos juntos ¿Lo recuerdas?

El aludido gruñó en desacuerdo con el otro, si antes dormía con Rei, Takao y Max, pero recordaba lo molesto que era tener que aguantarlos hasta que cayeron dormidos, y si no lo hacía, moría de celos al pensar en Rei durmiendo con otra persona.

-Basta Kai.- lo abrazó Rei.- Tú también dormías con nosotros.

-Solo porque tú estabas ahí…

-Ya, ya Kai, deja tus celos irracionales, Rei es tuyo desde siempre.

Mientras los adultos seguían peleando como mocosos, los adolescentes se encargaron de instalarse en sus respectivos lugares, Lin le pidió a Makoto que la acompañara a desempacar, ignorando a Goh por completo.

La situación era bastante incómoda para el peliazul, no quería ser grosero con Lin pero tampoco quería pasarse el día siendo ignorado por su amigo, o al revez, los dos eran sus amigos y apreciaba a ambos, aunque de forma algo diferente, no quería dividirse cuando lo que quería era pasarla bien con los dos.

Cuando ambos chicos estuvieron solos –Lin sacando algunas cosas de su maleta y Makoto solo sentado en la cama observándola- pensó que era buen momento para decirlo, apenas había abierto la boca cuando..

-Estoy segura de que Goh le dijo algo a mi papá ayer.- se adelantó la chica.- Ayer cuando regresé de la plaza, estaban en la cocina y mi papá estaba llorando… ¡me da tanta rabia! ¡No sé porque permite que ese mocoso malcriado le sea tan irrespetuoso!

-¿En serio? Pero Goh no me ha dicho nada.

-¿Y cómo quieres que te lo diga?

-Bueno, la vez me contó todo.

-Eso no importa, sé que algo le dijo.

-¿Qué te dijo tu papá?

-Me dijo que me apresuré a sacar conclusiones… lo está defendiendo ¡Eso me molesta más!

Makoto rio un poco.- ¿No confías en tu padre?

Lin se quedó en silencio, meditando.

-Claro que confió en él… pero también sé que él es muy bueno y que encubriría a Goh para que no lo odie…

-Y ¿No crees que es lo suficiente fuerte para defenderse de los insultos de un adolescente?

-¡Claro que lo es! Pero… pero ese es un tema que lo derrumba… lo sabes, todo lo que tenga que ver con la familia de Kai lo pone demasiado intranquilo …

-Lin, debes de confiar más en él… ¿Y si lo que pasó ayer fue algo bueno? ¿Has pensado en que quizá fue el inicio de una reconciliación?

-¡AHH! ¡Tú también lo estas defendiendo!

-¡Oh, demonios! Te estoy diciendo que no te encierres en tu versión, estás haciendo lo mismo que hiso él, si, sí.- siguió hablando cuando la otra quiso interrumpirlo.- acepto que fue un grosero contigo, pero no te lo tomes personal, él es así con TODOS, hasta conmigo, y no, no lo estoy justificando, solo… él no sabe cómo ser feliz, apenas está aprendiendo todo eso.

-Kai me pidió que le tuviera paciencia…

-¿Y entonces?

-Sabes que la paciencia no es una de mis virtudes.

-Aceptarlo es el primer paso.

Ambos rieron, una de tantas conversaciones que llegaba a nada, aunque algo parecía diferente, algo en el ambiente no parecía el mismo, cuando Makoto se dio cuenta, se le erizó la piel.

-Voy con Goh…-dijo levantándose de golpe.- te sugiero no ignorarlo… si quieres que algo bueno salga de esto…

El peliazul se dirigió a la sala, suponiendo que ese era el lugar donde estaría su amigo, y ahí estaba mirando por la ventana abierta que daba de frente al mar.

-¿Qué dices Goh, te gusta?

Pero el aludido solo lo ignoró, estaba molesto, lo había abandonado por ir detrás de esa mocosa, era su mejor amigo ¿Qué no había sido él el que dijo que lo mantuvieran lejos de su pelea? Y ahora se iba con ella, ignorándolo por completo.

-¿Goh? ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy bien.

Makoto se quedó en silencio, dedicándole una mirada severa a su amigo, aunque este probablemente no lo notaria. Se acercó rápidamente y Goh retrocedió cuando se paró frente a él.

-Estas molesto.- No era una pregunta.

-Hmpf.- soltó un bufido, y apartó a Makoto del frente.

-Goh…- dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro.- No es…. Como si estuvieras celoso ¿Verdad?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De qué demonios hablas?!

Pero su amigo sonrió maliciosamente.-Bueno, te hice hablarme.

-De verdad… -empezó Goh pero lo pensó mejor y solo caminó hacia afuera de la casa.

Makoto había querido seguirlo, pero se topó con una oportunidad potencialmente buena. Rei estaba afuera de la casa, justo hacia donde estaba viendo Goh minutos antes, era una imagen casi angelical, el viento mecía su cabello y la luz le daba de frente, haciendo lucir el tono tostado de su piel y el dorado de sus ojos aún más intenso…. Asi que lentamente camino hacia atrás para entrar a la casa, dejando a su amigo mirando fijamente esa imagen.

Cuando el ruso se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se sobresaltó, y se reprendió el haberse quedado hipnotizado -porque no encontraba otra palabra-. Dio media vuelta para entrar otra vez a la casa.

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**Hoy hace un año, 4 de febrero, empecé a publicar esta historia XD así que es nuestro primer aniversario juntos ;_; no parece tanto tiempo…. _ o si?**

**Gracias a todos los que la han leído, faveado, dejado review, etc. Se los agradezco de todo corazón. Espero terminarla pronto con su apoyo -digo si todo sigue según lo planeado XD y no me voy por la tangente.-**

**¡GRACIAS!**


	28. Capítulo 28

**Capítulo 28**

-¿Goh?- escucho la voz de Rei.-Por un momento pensé que eras Kai…- sonrió.

El chico no tuvo más remedio que darse la vuelta, no es que no quisiera estar con él, pues había encontrado un extraño gusto en la idea de pasar tiempo con Rei, si se podía a solas mejor, pero estaba consciente de lo malo que podía ser eso.

-¿Quieres caminar?- le preguntó el moreno.

-C-Claro…

Caminaron a lo largo de la playa, alejándose un poco de la casa mientras se acercaban al mar, iban en silencio.

-Siento lo que pasó con Lin el otro día…

-No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa.

-No me gustaría que ustedes dos llevaran una mala relación… aunque tampoco quiero obligarte a que te lleves bien con ella… Ella es bastante impulsiva, se parece bastante a su madre, es muy recelosa y… bueno, temperamental.

-Si, creo que se parece bastante a Makoto.

-¿Tú crees?- rio.- No lo había pensado.

Ambos sonreían. Aunque la sonrisa de Goh apenas se notaba. Mientras caminaban el agua le salpicaba un poco pero no hundió sus pies en ella.

-Entonces…- siguió Rei algo pensativo.- Cuando Lin viene, a Makoto le toca lidiar con alguien como él.

-Le viene bien.

Siguieron caminando, entonces Goh se dio cuenta de que Rei iba descalzo. Y en ocasiones las olas hacían que el agua cubriera sus pies. No lo había pensado, pero se lo hiso un gesto algo lindo… oh no, ahí iba otra vez…

-¿No está fria?

-Algo… después te acostumbras y se siente bien.

-Hmm.-en esos momentos se quitó las sandalias y por primera vez sintió la arena húmeda bajo sus pies, atrapó un poco entre sus dedos, por instinto quiso retroceder al ver una ola acercarse pero se topó con Rei, notó esa expresión sincera, no tenía por qué fingir una sonrisa. Sin aviso sintió un frio terrible en los pies, dio un ligero salto y se sujetó al brazo de Rei sin pensar. Para darle un poco de confianza el chino agarró su mano y la sostuvo firmemente al momento que otra ola atacaba sus pies. A ojos ajenos habrían podido pasar por una familia, como cuando un padre que lleva a su hijo pequeño al mar por primera vez y le enseña que el agua no le dañará.

-L-lo siento.- dijo Goh una vez que se acostumbró a la temperatura del agua y se soltó de Rei.

-No te preocupes… a veces hasta a nosotros nos asusta que el agua este fría.- Rio un poco.

Goh miró sus pies cubiertos por agua, cuando regresó el agua al mar dejó ver la arena revuelta y unos puntitos brillantes… se agacho un poco y agarró uno.

-Son conchitas.- dijo Rei mostrando el mismo interés que el adolescente.- Cuando Lin era pequeña las juntaba y jugaba a que eran monedas.

-¿Lin ha estado con ustedes desde que están juntos?

-Uhm…- A pesar de todo lo que había pasado se sorprendía de que el chico le preguntara.- Casi… En realidad… Al principio Kai era bastante reservado con ella, creo que… le preocupaba que yo quisiera regresar con mi familia.

-Oh…

-Yo siempre había querido una familia con Kai, cuando el entendió eso, dejó que Lin se le acercara… era muy lindo, Kai debió ser un padre asombroso cuando eras pequeño.

Goh se quedó en silencio, la verdad era que no recordaba mucho, solo algunas cosas, que nunca antes se había detenido a analizar.

-Él tiene un álbum de fotos tuyo…

Pensaba muchas cosas a la vez, todavía intentaba recordar más cosas de su infancia, o de su padre cuando vivía con ellos.

-¿Puedes contarme cómo fue que… mi papá empezó a ser… como… el papá de Lin? Quiero decir, cuando empezaron a ser una "familia".- Hablaba en voz baja, y su voz sonaba algo avergonzada.

-¿Quieres que nos sentemos?- El sol estaba empezando a molestarle y quizá sería malo para Goh también.

El chico asintió y caminaron hacia la sombra de unas palmeras, ahí se sentaron en un tronco, mirando hacia el mar.

-Cuando Lin fue a visitarnos, la primera vez...- empezó Rei para no cambiar el tema.- Una noche… se supone que estábamos de vacaciones, pero me llamaron por algo que surgió en el restaurante, Kai se quedó toda la tarde con Lin, ella tenía 7 años… él dice que era incomodo, porque ella hablaba de sus juguetes, de sus amigos, de su mamá, cosas que solo tendrían sentido para ella, pero fue divertido, porque recordaba lo feliz que eras tú con cosas así.- en eso momento Goh sonrió amargamente.- En la noche, yo estaba muy cansado y solo me dormí, Kai dice que empezó una tormenta, yo no lo recuerdo, al primer trueno lo primero que pensó fue que podría asustar a Lin, asi que fue a verla y cuando regresó a la habitación, eso sí recuerdo, él la estaba cargando y ella lloraba en sus brazo… era una niña miedosa… bueno, lo sigue siendo, Kai la llevo hasta nuestra cama y ella me abrazó, pero no soltó la mano de Kai… y así durmió toda la noche. Creo que… esa noche él sintió la necesidad de protegerla, como una hija… eso me hace muy feliz.

Rei sonrió y miró de frente a Goh.

-Perdona que te lo diga otra vez, estoy seguro de que te incomoda pero… Siempre me ha gustado pensar que somos una familia, Kai, Lin y yo… y esperábamos que algún día… tú también te sintieras así con nosotros…

Goh no pudo decir nada, no le disgustaba la idea, y aun así no sabía que decir, un breve segundo quiso sonreír de alegría, y al otro, se sintió inmensamente triste por no poder haber estado con ellos desde antes. Si, lo aceptaba, había encontrado en Rei un cariño y una calidez sincera, algo que extrañaba de su madre, podía verlo a él claramente en ese rol, le daba una sensación de tranquilidad, quiso abrazarlo y ser abrazado. No se dio cuenta del momento en el que un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-Goh.- escuchó su nombre con una voz suave. Rei se había inclinado hacia él para limpiar sus lágrimas y después, sin avisar, lo abrazó. Fue cuando no pudo controlarse y respondió al gesto. Se sentía tan bien, ser abrazado por alguien y que te hiciera sentir que todo estaría bien, que no guardaba algún sentimiento negativo, casi como… una madre.

Se apartó algo incómodo ¿Por qué no podía dejar de ver a Rei de esa manera?

-¡Papá!- Era Lin otra vez.

Goh volteó la cara, intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

-¿Goh?- Esa otra era la voz de su papá.

-0-

-0-

-0-


	29. Capítulo 29

**Capítulo 29**

Al parecer, Kai había salido a comprar unas cosas, y en cuanto regresó no encontró ni a Rei y ni Goh en la casa, cuando le preguntó a Lin, la chica no sabía y ella, alarmada había salido a buscarlos, si Goh se atrevía a pelear con su padre, ella se metería y le daría más que golpes.

Kai notó la mirada llena de furia en su hija, así que en cuanto ella salió de la casa, fue tras ella.

-Lo siento.- sonrió Rei.- Salimos sin avisar.

-Papá, vamos a la casa, Makoto ya quiere ir a nadar, vamos.- dijo la pelirrosa sin prestarle a tención a Goh y siendo un poco grosera.

Rei se levantó y miró fijamente a Kai, entendió lo que esa suave sonrisa le quiso decir y solo vio al par de chinos caminar en dirección a la cabaña.

-¿Te sientes bien?- se sentó al lado de su hijo.

Goh intento limpiarse los restos de lágrimas de la cara antes de voltear a ver a su padre.

-Debe ser difícil que todo esto te llegue de golpe…

-Es que… estoy abrumado…- tomó aire, diría lo que sentía, sin pensarlo, porque si lo pensaba se perdería en algún lugar de su cabeza o la vergüenza lo haría callar.- Desde que te fuiste, nuestra familia se disolvió, mi madre dejó de actuar como una madre y… eso me dolió mucho…

Kai escuchó en silencio.

-El abuelo nunca fue un abuelo para mí… Y, bueno, nunca fui una persona con muchos amigos, después de eso fue peor… los únicos que me seguían tratando igual eran Yura y Boria… así que siempre me mantuve cerca de ellos… pero ni siquiera podía vernos como una familia, ellos son mis amigos, no mi madre y mi padre, aunque quise verlos de esa manera, nunca funcionó…

-Oh…

-Y ahora que vengo aquí y… descubro como han sido sus vidas, me da tristeza pensar que… que no estuve aquí… que de haberme acercado a ustedes pude tener todo lo que no tuve cuando nos dejaste…

Kai cerró los ojos, se sentía bastante culpable, aunque él no había pensado en eso tanto como Rei, cuando lo hacía, recordaba con tristeza al chico que había dejado en Rusia.

-No estoy culpándote papá.- se apresuró al verlo.- Yo lo hice por mucho tiempo pero ahora sé que no fuiste tú el que causó esos problemas en mí, fui yo, fue mi forma de ver las cosas, tan egoísta… tú tienes derecho a buscar tu felicidad y siempre me buscaste para compartirla conmigo, pero yo no quería, yo me cause esto… papá, lo siento mucho…

Mientras hablaba escurrían lágrimas de sus ojos, pero había decidido ignorarlas.

-Ahora, estoy demasiado confundido.

Kai dirigió su mirada al chico.

-Rei es una buena persona… él me recuerda mucho a mi madre… como solía ser conmigo… No sé si él me agrada por ser como es o… si me agrada porque me recuerda a ella… ¡Yo sé que él es un chico! Quiero decir, es hombre, pero… pero todo él me hace pensar en ella, no sé porque tengo que sentirme así…

Finalmente Kai sonrió, era una expresión entre divertida y nostálgica, le dio una suave palmada en la espalda a su hijo.

-Te comprendo… Rei es demasiado sobreprotector, y tiene ese lado sensible y cariñoso que va más con la forma de ser de una madre…

Goh sonrió un poco también.

-Si lo que te preocupa es que no puedes verlo sino es como una figura femenina, no lo pienses demasiado, las personas van más allá de eso, y llegará el momento en el que solo lo verás como Rei. Y… si lo que te inquieta es que, estas empezando a verlo como un sustituto de tu madre… - se detuvo, pensando en cómo ordenar las palabras.- Recuerda que tu madre siempre será tu madre, aunque haya cambiado un poco, no cambiará el hecho de que, cuando eras un niño, te cuidó con mucho cariño, ella era… demasiado cercana a ti, no se si lo recuerdas pero, ella no podía irse a dormir si no te había dado un beso de buenas noches.

-Si, lo recuerdo.

-Esas cosas no cambiaran, y no intentes o pienses sustituir esos recuerdos, date cuenta de que son personas distintas y crea recuerdos con él, sin pensar en que es ella.

-Entiendo.- en realidad era bastante simple ¿Cómo era que siempre se las arregla para complicarlo todo?

-Sería bueno que hablaras con tu madre… para que sepa que todavía necesitas de ella.

-Lo haré…

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos más.

-Goh.- continuó Kai.- Tú siempre has sido parte de nuestra familia, y siempre serás mi hijo, yo no lo he olvidado ni un momento… solo necesitabas darte cuenta y aceptarlo…

-Lo siento papá.- se disculpó una vez más.

-¿Por qué?

-Por no haber estado contigo… por odiarte por tanto tiempo… por odiarlo a él y al mundo.

Kai sonrió. Pasó un brazo por el hombro de sus hijos y acarició su cabello.

-Regresemos…

-0-

-0-

-0-


	30. Capítulo 30

**Capítulo 30**

El grupo se había instalado en la playa, justo frente a la cabaña, habían puesto un par de sombrillas enormes y unas toallas en la arena para sentarse, Rei se terminaba de poner bloqueador cuando vio a sus chicos acercarse.

Lin peleaba con Makoto un salvavidas gigante que al final terminó por ganar la chica en cuanto el pequeño japonés vio a su amigo acercarse.

-¡Goh! ¡Apúrate! Te estábamos esperando.

Goh si dirigió hacia él.

-¿No te pondrás bloqueador?- le preguntó a su amigo.

-¿Para qué?- Fue su única respuesta.

-¿Cómo que para qué? ¿Quieres quemarte? Tú que eres de piel blanca deberías temerle más a eso…- luego miró a Rei.- Anda, ve a pedirle a Rei que te ponga.

-¿QUÉ? NO.

Esa tarde los más jóvenes jugaron y nadaron en el mar, la estaban pasando tan bien que incluso Lin y Goh habían olvidado sus diferencias, de repente el ruso volteaba a ver su padre que se divertía cada vez que una ola atacaba a Rei y volteaba su flotador gigante.

Estaba un poco cansado, así que salió del agua y se sentó bajo las sombras de las sombrillas, observando la escena, por un momento le llegó el pensamiento de que siempre debió haber sido de esa forma, de que siempre debió estar rodeado de amigos, y se preguntó hasta cuando sería eso, le dio un poco de miedo pensar en el día que regresara a Rusia, alejándose de su papá, de Rei y de Makoto.

-¿Goh?- era la voz de Lin, no la había escuchado acercarse.- ¿Podemos hablar?

-Hmpf.- solo se hiso a un lado para que la chica se sentara a su lado.

Hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que ambos rieron al ver como Rei caía por enésima vez de su flotador y salía colgándose del cuello de Kai, escupiendo agua.

-¿Has pensado en cómo serían ahora si no estuvieran juntos?- preguntó Lin, era arriesgado pero necesario.

-¿Cómo?

-Es solo que… a veces me pregunto si mi papá sería así de feliz si no estuviera con Kai…

No lo había pensado, pero ahora que se le preguntaba era obvia la respuesta, en el rostro de su padre se veía una felicidad genuina, y sus ojos brillaban, no recordaba más que la sensación de tristeza que le daba su papá, justo en ese momento pensó que irse había sido lo mejor que pudo haber hecho por él mismo, aunque a nadie más le hubiera parecido así.

-Sé que… probablemente nunca me verás cómo tu amiga, menos como una hermana.- continuó Lin.- Pero… me gustaría que intentáramos por lo menos llevarnos bien, por ellos…

-Quizá.- fue lo único que dijo.

No podía culpa a la chica por intentarlo, pero él no era de muchas palabras, mucho menos con alguien que acababa de conocer.

-Está bien.- dijo al ver como el rostro de Lin se ensombrecía. No la odiaba, así que no quería sentirla hacer mal.

Ella sonrió, y volvieron a ver hacia el frente, donde estaban sus padres.

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**Aquí respuesta a sus Reviews!**

Lei-Lei Kon: OMG! I can't believe you read this even when it's not in your native language! you made me REALLY happy! and I'm sorry that you have to translate it, if I could I'd write in english ;A; really, thanks, and I hope you enjoy this fanfic!

Akemi: Casi cumplimos el mismo día! Ggracias por lee oh dios, si sabes que fic es! Pero tampoco recuerdas de donde lo leiste ;_; lloraré sin consuelo, llevo más de un año buscándolo! Tendré que leerme todos los fics KaiRei para encontrarlo!

Hinamoriutau: Gracias por tu comentario doble! XD siempre me anima leer tus reviews ;_; gracias por tu apoyo! (no me cansaré de agradecerte!), y por tu comentario de los chicos, creo que de ahora en adelante la mayor parte de este fic tratará de ellos, ya que Goh hiso las paz con Kai y Rei, ahora le queda construir una relación con sus amigos ;O; oh estoy emocionada! Nuevamente gracias!


	31. Capítulo 31

**Capítulo 31**

**-0-**

**-0-**

Goh estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana, desde adentro solo se le podía ver a él, pero afuera, en el fresco suelo de madera, de frente al mar, Rei estaba sentado también, recargando su cabeza en la pared muy cerca de donde el otro chico se encontraba, haciéndose saber que estaban acompañándose.

-¡Volvimos!- La chica corrió descalza hasta donde estaba Rei y se sentó a su lado.- Toma Goh.- le extendió una paleta helada, y le dio otra a Rei.

Segundos después Kai aparecía, al ver a Lin sentada junto a Rei, optó por sentarse en el marco de la puerta junto a su hijo. Ahí permanecieron unos minutos más, esta vez ni siquiera Lin rompió con la tranquilidad del momento, solo observaban el mar oscuro frente a ellos, había anochecido hacía poco, y ahora la escena podría parecer aterradora.

-¡Goh!- la voz de Makoto interrumpió el momento ligeramente familiar, obviamente el chico ignoró este hecho.- Goh, quiero mostrarte algo ¿Has visto a Lin?

La cabeza pelirrosa se asomó detrás de Goh, dejando sorprendido al japonés.

-Ven, Goh, Lin, tú sabes que es, vengan.

Lin saltó por el marco de la ventana y Goh se levantó de mala gana, dejando a los mayores al fin a solas.

Los jóvenes caminaron hasta llegar a un salón, Makoto encendió la luz y dentro pudieron ver un gran plato para Beyblade.

-¿Qué te parece?- preguntó el japonés a su amigo.

-El Beyblade está en todos lados.

-No te sorprendas.- rio.- Saca tu blade.

Goh sacó a Dranzer, estaba algo inseguro, la última vez que lo había usado las cosas no habían salido precisamente como esperaba, había logrado controlarlo, pero no estaba listo para enfrentarse a alguien en pleno control de su bestia bit como Makoto, o incluso Lin. Sin embargo se preparó.

Cuando ambos estuvieron listos, lanzaron sus respectivos blades. A pesar de que con mucho esfuerzo Dranzer se mantuvo en girando, un solo golpe de Dragoon lo hiso salir volando sin control.

Goh frustrado recogió el blade, no estaba seguro de si quería intentarlo otra vez, pero Lin se acercó a él, le quitó a Dranzer de la mano y en su lugar puso a Drigger.

-Inténtalo con él.- le dijo con una tímida sonrisa.- Al menos te ayudara a perderle el miedo.

Pero quizá eso lo asustaba más, como la chica pretendía que pudiera controlar otra Bestia si no podía controlar con la que compartía un vínculo.

-Él lo sabe.- dijo como leyendo la mente del ruso.- Él sabe que debe obedecerte, así como Dranzer lo sabe, solo debes aprender a controlarlos.

-Todos dicen eso.- contestó Goh, preparándose para lanzar.- Y eso ya lo sé, lo que no sé es como hacerlo.

Nuevamente los dos chicos lanzaron, ésta vez el blade de Goh cayó directo en el centro del plato, sorprendido el chico observó cómo no se movía de ese lugar.

-Drigger es del tipo equilibrio.- dijo Makoto al ver la expresión de Goh.- Por eso, aunque no lo controles no saltará sin control por ahí.

-Pero no significa que sea más fácil.- agregó Lin.- Mantiene el equilibrio, pero si no lo puedes controlar no se moverá… creo que eso es más frustrante …

Tenían razón, Drigger no se movía de su lugar, solo giraba y giraba, Makoto ordenó a Dragoon que lo golpeara y fue entonces cuando lo sacó del plato.

-Dranzer es de ataque, por eso se mueve sin control, Dragoon es igual, Draciel haría lo mismo que Drigger, pero resistiría a los impactos porque es de defensa, pero eso lo hace más lento.

Tenía bastante sentido.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres seguirlo intentando con Drigger?

Goh lo pensó un momento.

-No.- dijo al final.- No quiero aprender con otro blade.

-Como tú digas.- sonrió Makoto, conocía esa actitud terca, pero lo comprendía, él tampoco quiso aprender con Draciel, sino hasta después de que logró controlar a Dragoon.

Los chicos lo intentaron varias veces, cuando hubo recordado las lecciones de su padre, Goh fue capaz de controlar a Dranzer, podía hacerlo moverse por donde él quisiera pero no lograba sacar toda su fuerza.

-Las Bestias sienten lo que tú sientes, se alimentan de eso.- le explicaba Lin.- Todo el enojo o la felicidad, si no los canalizas a tu blade solo las confunden, ellas son muy sensibles, así que debes asegurarte de que tus emociones las alimenten, y no que las descontrolen.

La pelirrosa se levantó, empujó a Makoto y se paró preparándose para lanzar.

-Ahora te toca pelear contra mí y Drigger, Dragoon es demasiado agresivo para estar empezando.

Cuando lanzaron, Drigger se quedó en el centro, Dranzer giraba a su alrededor, había pasado un tiempo desde que ambos blades se enfrentaban y era como si se reconocieran, Goh ordenó a su blade atacar, y después de varios golpes Digger apenas se tambaleó.

-Pareciera que no hace nada.- dijo Makoto.- Pero Lin está esforzándose en resistir, sino ya la hubieras sacado.

"No parece que haga nada", pensó Goh, el blade permanecía girando en el centro del plato sin moverse aún cuando era golpeado.

-Si no estuviera concentrada, me hubieras sacado al primer golpe.- dijo cediendo ante otro golpe de Dranzer.- ¿Ves?

Después de un par de largas horas, los chicos ya estaban cansados, en cada sesión Goh parecía progresar más.

-Creo que puedes hacerlo.- le sonrió Makoto, sentado a su lado.- Ahora encontraste una nueva paz… creo que eso te servirá.

Los tres sonrieron y en ese momento se sintieron como un equipo.

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

Gracias a todas por sus reviews :) se los agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazóncito homosexual.

Se acerca el final :DDD asi que espero seguir contando con su apoyo 3!


	32. Capítulo 32

**Capítulo 32**

-No voy a usar esto.- dijo un poco molesto Goh Hiwatari.

Era el segundo día en ese lugar, en la mañana los más jóvenes habían salido a la playa y estuvieron ahí hasta que llegó la tarde, después de bañarse, Lin soltó que quería ir al pueblo, ya todos lo sabían, ese día hacían un carnaval por la luna nueva, así que convenció a los demás de ir. Pero si iban tenían que usar el traje tradicional, o al menos eso dijo la chica.

A Makoto no le molestaba, usaba un yukata sencilla, Lin llevaba una rosa que su madre le había hecho, y Goh… habían logrado convencerlo de usar una yukata también, aunque no estaba para nada feliz.

-Pero te ves bien.- sonrió su amigo.

-Pero es ridículo.

-Vamos, todos llevaremos esta ropa, excepto Lin que lleva kimono, pero ella está loca así que está bien.

-¡Te escuché!- grito a su lado la chica.- Aunque no lo creas es una Yukata, pero mi madre la hiso tan hermosa que parece kimono.

-Mira, hasta Rei trae una.- la ignoró Makoto cuando el chino entró a la habitación.- ¿No se ve lindo?

-Deja de fantasear con mi papá, eres un enfermo.

-Los tres se ven muy bien vestidos así.- Rei se acercó a ellos con un sonrisa, buscó entre sus bolsas y sacó su celular.- Déjenme tomarles una foto.

Instantáneamente la chica se colocó en el centro, jalando de un brazo a los chicos, Makoto y ella sonreían ampliamente pero Goh conservaba esa expresión de enojo y vergüenza.

Justo en ese momento salía Kai del pasillo, llevaba unos pantalones cortos y una playera sin mangas.

-¿Porque tú no llevas yukata?- preguntó Goh.

-Yo no uso esas cosas.

-¡¿P-porqué debo usarla yo entonces?!

-Porque es la primera vez que vienes.- dijo Makoto, intentando que su amigo dejara de pelear.

-Aunque Kai tampoco la uso la primera vez que vino.- Takao había entrado a la sala.- Ni siquiera Rei lo hiso ¿Recuerdan?

Los mayores empezaron a bromear y a discutir de cómo había sido la primera vez que fueron a ese lugar, la maestra de ese entonces de Takao los había invitado, Hiromi y Kyouju habían ido con ellos y Kai no.

-No le gustaba estar con nosotros.- Rio Max.- Y creyó que si no venía, Rei tampoco tendría ganas de venir, pero no sospechó que en realidad Rei vendría de cualquier manera.

-Aunque vino después, creo que no soportó la idea de que Rei pasara unas vacaciones con nosotros y no con él. Se molestó mucho esa vez.

-Si no hubiera venido justo en ese momento, no habría salvado sus traseros

-¿Salvado? Nosotros habríamos podido fácilmente con aquellos chicos.

-Por eso es que estaban en peligro hasta que llegué ¿No?

-Bien, eso fue… ¡No importa! El punto es que viniste porque Rei te había dejado por venir por nosotros.

-Es que.- intentó excusarse Rei.- No esperabas que no fuera a un viaje con los chicos, además tú me habías dicho que viniera.

-Te lo dijo para ver a quien escogías.- Takao disfrutaba de cualquier cosa que pudiera molestar a Kai.

-Él ya sabía lo mucho que me importaba, y me entristeció que no viniera con nosotros, pero… no podía dejar de hacer algunas cosas solo porque él no estaba…

-Entiendo Rei.- le cortó Kai, era ridículo que todavía discutieran por algo que pasó hace muchísimos años.- Ya lo superé, además después viniste solo conmigo muchas veces.

Los dos sonrieron con complicidad, mientras los más jóvenes observaban impacientes.

-¿Podemos irnos ya?

El pueblo era lindo, o al menos la calle donde se ponían los puestos lo era, había muchas luces y comida, todo lucía muy tradicional. Los chicos se habían separado del grupo, a decir verdad, los mayores parecía que querían aprovechar ese tiempo con sus respectivas parejas.

No importaba realmente cual era el plan, conforme caminaban a lo largo de los puestos encontraban algo que hacer, o que comer. Makoto, quien había heredado el apetito de su padre, compraba comida cada vez que su boca se quedaba vacía, alegando que no volverían a comer todas esas cosas hasta que regresaran el próximo año. Lin se detenía en los locales donde vendían desde miñequitos hechos a mano y peluches hasta collares y pulseras, todos coloridos, eran esas cosas que adoraba. Goh solo se dedicó a observar, comer y seguir observando.

Llegó el momento de los fuegos artificiales, y ya algo alejados de la multitud se sentaron en una banca a verlos. El ruso no había visto algo parecido en vivo, jamás pensó que algún día se encontraría en un lugar así, todo parecía en cierta forma mágico.

-Me alegra estar aquí con ustedes.- dijo Makoto de la nada.- Siempre he pensado que para disfrutar cosas como estas debes estar con la gente que más quieres.

-Eres tan cursi.- se burló Lin, pero también pensaba eso, así que jaló el brazo de Makoto e hiso que lo pasara sobre su hombro. Al ver esto Goh se sintió excluido, pero el japonés pasó su otro brazo por su hombro y lo jaló hacia él. Y ahí estaban los 3, prácticamente abrazados los unos a los otros, disfrutando de la vista, algo incomodos, porque era la primera vez que estaban así, que se demostraban algo de cariño físicamente, pero algo en sus corazones los hacía sentir bien. Era el inicio de un gran equipo, de una amistad tan fuerte como la de sus padres entre ellos.

-0-

-0-

-0-

;O; si alguien sabe cual fue la primera visita de los chicos a la isla, merece una galleta!


	33. Capítulo 33

**Capítulo 33**

Habían vuelto de ese maravillo viaje, Goh regresó con Lin, Rei y Kai al departamento, todos bastante más relajados a diferencia de cómo se habían ido, lo habían disfrutado tanto.

Ese viaje había sido beneficioso, en todo sentido, fortaleció la relación entre Goh y su padre, con Rei, e incluso hiso que surgiera una entre Lin y él. Aunque su forma de ser no había cambiado mucho, todavía era de los que hablaban poco, pero si lo hacían contestaba de buena gana, tampoco tenía que fingir que no le interesaba nada, si algo realmente le interesaba podía poner su atención en ello, y disfrutarlo con los demás.

En otras palabras se había abierto más a la personas, no tenía que escudarse en ese caparazón de odio y resentimiento, estaba consciente de que si seguía de aquella manera seguiría solo, y era lo que menos deseaba, todos esos años de soledad quería dejarlos atrás, empezar de nuevo.

-¿Recuerdas papá...- Dijo una tarde cuando se encontraban solos Kai y él.- …cuando me preguntaste sobre cómo era el abuelo conmigo?

-Hmm.- asintió con la cabeza, ambos estaban sentados en la sala, pero no veían la televisión, solo habían puesto un cd de música que Goh había llevado con él.

-Él a veces… es muy estricto, y últimamente quiere que me involucre en cosas de la empresa, pero Yuriy siempre está frenándolo, porque dice que soy muy joven, y eso molesta al abuelo.

-El abuelo cree que Yuriy no tiene derecho sobre esos asuntos.

-Si…

-¿Y tu madre que piensa?

-Ella…. No creo que le interese mucho lo que haga el abuelo, rara vez regresa a la casa, pero prefiere que yo me quede con Yuriy y Boris, no le gusta dejarme solo con él, aunque ella no hace nada por estar en casa. A veces no sé a quien debo hacerle caso, todos quieren cosas diferentes y siempre que se ven entre ellos terminan discutiendo, pero…-pausó un momento para seguir ordenando las palabras.

-¿Pero?

-Siento que, los únicos que no buscan un beneficio propio con sus acciones son Yura y Borya, por eso prefiero estar con ellos, no me presionan y siempre se encargan de que yo esté bien…

-…-

-Papá… de verdad, a veces no sé quién debe tomar las decisiones con respecto a mi o a mi futuro.

Hubo un momento de silencio, Kai sabía lo que tenía que decir.

-No me gusta la idea de que otros decidan por ti y que de alguna forma te obliguen a hacer cosas que no quieras… no me gustaría que pasaras por lo que yo pasé… aunque siento que… ya te hice pasar por eso…

-No fue tu culpa.- dijo sinceramente.- Tú quisiste acercarte a mi y yo no te dejé…

-Goh.- continuó Kai.- quisiera que consideraras… venir a vivir conmigo y con Rei.

-¿Qué?

Realmente el adolescente no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

-¿No te gustaría?

-¡No es eso! – se apresuró a corregir al notar el ligero cambio de expresión en su padre.- Es solo que… no pensé que algún día me dirías eso…

-¿Por qué?- respondió Kai dirigiéndole una sonrisa confiada.- Eres mi hijo.

-¿Rei… está de acuerdo?

-Cuando Rei y yo buscábamos departamento… a él le gustó este porque tenía tres habitaciones… según él, uno sería para nosotros dos, otro para Lin y el tercero para ti… aunque al principio creímos que solo se quedaría en un sueño, estoy seguro de que a él le haría muy feliz tenerte aquí con nosotros…

-¿De verdad crees eso?- de repente su sonrisa se hiso amarga.- ¿Puedo pensarlo?

-Claro que si, tomate tu tiempo.- sonrió a su hijo antes de que este se levantara.- No es necesario que me respondas en esta ocasión… puedes regresar a Rusia y pensarlo ya que estés allá, si eso te hace sentir cómodo.

-Si papá.- respondió.

Todavía abrumado por la propuesta se fue en dirección a su habitación.

-0-

-0-

-0-

Gracias por sus reviews:

uzumaki hiwatari yiah: Ahaha lo siento, es que yo acabo de ver la película este año ;_; ya había visto un pedacito en inglés, pero cuando la vi en español fue casi una revelación ;O;

hinamoriutau: Gracias por tu entusiasmo! me alegra siempre leer tus reviews! si habrá alguna relación entre algunos de los chicos? tendrás que seguir leyendo! xB jajaja Y.. el fic Sin Hogar lo dejé en pausa para dedicarme a este y a unos cuantos en los que estoy trabajando, pero no te preocupes, en cuanto terminé este subiré el siguiente cap de sin hogar (y un fic nuevooo, me emociono solita .-.), no se me ha olvidado. Muchas gracias!


	34. Capítulo 34

**Capítulo 34**

-¡No me quiero ir!- lloraba la pequeña pelirrosa abrazada a su padre.

-Vamos Lin, todas las veces haces lo mismo.- Rei le daba palmaditas en la espalda intentando confortarla pero por dentro también sentía su corazón desgarrarse, odiaba las despedidas, odiaba tener que separarse de alguien a quien amaba.- Nos veremos en navidad, no será mucho tiempo.

-¿P-Por qué mamá no quiere mudarse a Japón? – Seguía llorando.- Todos podríamos vivir cerca.

-Oh Lin.- sonrió intentando no dejar llevarse por el llanto.

-Ya están las cosas en el auto.- justo en ese instante entró Kai, se apenó un poco al presenciar la escena que se repetía en cada viaje de Lin.

La chica se separó de Rei y se lanzó a los brazos de Kai.

-¡Papá!- Recordaba que cuando era niña le había pedido a sus papás que se mudaran a China, ahora que era mayor entendía que no era una petición tan fácil de cumplir, también le insistió a su madre que se mudara a Japón para que pudieran vivir cerca, pero también se negó.

A pesar de que ella sabía que, de vivir cerca, su padre y su madre no volverían a ser un matrimonio, sabía que se llevaban bastante bien, eran familia después de todo, aun si no había esa clase de amor que lo unía a Kai podían llevarse bien todos y así no tendría que dividir su corazón cada vez que dejaba a su madre para visitar a su padre, y menos aun cuando dejaba a su padre para regresar a vivir con su madre, por mucho que a la chica le gustara Japón, no podía simplemente decirle a su mamá que la dejaría para vivir allá, no, era imposible, además de que le rompería el corazón, sentía a su madre necesaria en su vida.

-Tranquila Lin.- le acarició el cabello con cariño.- Nos veremos en unos meses.

Rei también quería que Lin se mudara con ellos, pero no tuvo el corazón de pedirle que abandonara a su madre, después de todo, Mao era demasiado cercana a Lin –lo que parecía no suceder con Goh y Ambar-, asi que la única razón por la que podría haberle pedido que se mudara con ellos era porque la extrañaba, no porque realmente hubiera una deficiencia en su hogar. Kai entendía esto, por eso aceptó no decírselo a Lin, sabía que la chica entraría en una debate interno que no le permitiría ser feliz, decidiendo con cuál de sus padres vivir… así que solo se conformaban con dos visitas al año, y algunas visitas de Rei y muy a veces de Kai.

-Es hora de irnos.- dijo Kai, el avión saldría en una hora. Goh se había quedado con Makoto, así que Takao y Max los llevarían al aeropuerto a despedirse.

-0-

Ya en el aeropuerto, a lo lejos divisaron a los dos adolescentes esperándolos, y en una tienda cercana estaban Takao y Max.

En cuando la chica los vio corrió hacia ellos y los abrazó a la vez. Cada vez que se despedía de Makoto lloraba sin consuelo, pero está vez lloraba por Goh también, era algo así como su hermano, y sin duda su amigo, al final, resultó ser como ella había esperado, en ese viaje logró forjar una relación con él, y aunque todos pensaron que sería lo contrario, lo había logrado.

-No llores Lin.- decía Makoto algo apenado.- Nos veremos pronto, cuando menos te des cuenta ya será navidad y estaremos juntos otra vez.

-P-pero…-sozollaba la chica.- quisiera estar siempre con ustedes, no entiendo porque tenemos que vivr tan lejos…

-Cuando seamos mayores podemos vivir juntos.- sonrió Makoto.-¿Verdad Goh?

-…-Goh se había quedado callado, no sabría que responder mucho menos que decir para confortar a alguien.

Esta vez a chica fue directo a abrazar al ruso, dejándolo completamente sorprendido, miró a su amigo en busca de ayuda pero este simplemente sonrió.

-¿Vendrás en navidad? ¿Vendrás?- preguntó Lin con desesperación.

-Si, vendré…

Lin se apartó y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

-¿Me lo prometes?- dijo todavía hipando.

-S-Si.

Ahora la pelirrosa sonreía, pero las lágrimas no dejaban de salir. Se apartó un poco y buscó entre sus bolsas, cuando hayó lo que buscaba, volvió a sonreir mas ampliamente. Extendió ante los chicos unos hilos con una piedrita colgando de ellos.

-Son collares.- explicó.- Los compré en la isla.

Le extendió uno azul a Makoto y otro rojo a Goh. Ella se había quedado con uno rosa.

-No tienen que usarlo… solo es para… recordarnos, mientras no estemos juntos.

-Gracias Lin.- sonrió Makoto y sacó de su mochila una paleta gigante de caramelo.- Lo mio no es tan lindo, pero espero te sirva para tu viaje.

En ese momento Goh se tensó, claro que le había comprado algo a Lin con ayuda de su amigo, pero no había pensado en que le diría al momento de dárselo.

-Goh tiene algo para ti.- le ayudó el otro chico.- Vamos Goh, no tengas miedo.

Al fin con valor, sacó de su mochila un pequeño peluche, era una pelota rosa de la que sobresalían unas orejas y una cola, se vieron sus ojitos y en seguida supo que era un gato, otro gato deforme para su colección.

Al verlo, la chica volvió a saltar sobre Goh, gritando lo lindo que era y agradeciéndole.

Los mayores miraban de cerca, en silencio, sorprendidos y felices a la vez.

Sin que ninguno lo notara llegó el momento en el que anunciaron el vuelo, Lin volvió a llorar pero está vez se acercó a sus amigos dándoles un beso en la mejilla, corrió a despedirse de Takao y Max, luego se despidió de Kai y tomó a su padre de la mano, para que la acompañara, como era usual, a abordar el avión.

El grupo de personas solo observó a la pareja de chinos cruzar la puerta de la sala de espera.

Goh sintió algo que no había sentido nunca, era una angustia en su corazón, como si estuviera dándose cuenta de que realmente extrañaría a la chica…

-0-

-0-

-0-

:B La siguiente actualización traerá el final… si no me fallan las cuentas ._. Todavía estoy escribiéndolo xD…

En fin, gracias a todos los que han llegado hasta aquí, gracias por su paciencia y apoyo, espero seguir con ellos en otros proyectos :3


	35. Capítulo 35

**Había dicho que la siguiente actualización traería el final… **

**Capítulo 35**

El día había pasado lentamente, desde que regresaron al aeropuerto se había sentado en la sala solo a ver televisión, y aunque viera fijamente hacia el aparato su mente no se encontraba ahí, estaba perdida en algún lugar de Rusia, en cómo había sido su vida hasta ese momento, en las cosas que tenía por perder… aunque realmente no sabía si perdería gran cosa.

-¿Tienes hambre?- esa voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, regresando súbitamente a la realidad.

Rei se sentó a su lado, poniendo un plato con fresas sobre la mesa.

-Estoy haciendo panqué con fresas ¿Se te antoja?

-Sí, está bien.- contestó alcanzando el plato y tomando una fresa.

Miraron televisión unos minutos, aunque los dos sabían que ninguno estaba prestándole atención.

-¿Lo has pensado?- preguntó Rei.

Sintió el peso de esa mirada dorada. Enseguida supo de lo que hablaba.

-Un poco…

-Todavía no has decidido…

-…. No.

-Está bien.- El chino le regaló una sonrisa.- No te fuerces, nosotros esperaremos.

-¿De verdad está bien que venga a vivir con ustedes?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? Claro que está bien.- sonrió aún mas.- Es algo que habíamos estado esperando… siempre quisimos que vinieran.

-Pero Lin no está…

-No.- Un gesto de tristeza atravesó fugazmente su rostro, pero de alguna forma volvió a sonreír.- Pero tú estás aquí.

-Ustedes han vivido juntos por mucho tiempo… si yo me mudara… sería una molestia para ustedes…

-Claro que no.

- Ustedes ya se han acostumbrado el uno al otro…- El chico se hundió en el sillón con su vista directamente a sus manos, estaba nervioso.- Yo no quiero estorbarles.

-No digas eso, Goh.- Rei se había acercado y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, obligándolo a verlo a los ojos.- Nunca serías una molestia o un estorbo ¿Escuchaste? Nunca.

El rostro del ruso se había tornado rojo, pero Rei no lo soltaba, lo miraba con determinación, esa misma expresión de fiereza que había visto ligeramente en Lin, y con la cual su propio padre se enamoró de él.

-Lo siento.- dijo apartando la mirada, entonces Rei lo soltó aunque no estaba convencido.- Yo solo… no quiero incomodarlos… Me he comportado como un idiota tanto tiempo, no quiero causarles… más…

Se detuvo al sentir la mirada severa de Rei.

-Si fuera una molestia o si pensáramos que nos estorbarías, no te lo hubiéramos pedido en un principio.- dijo seriamente, pero después suavizó el tono.- Y claro que será diferente al inicio, todos los cambios son difíciles, pero no es malo, este no.

-Lo pensaré…

Ambos volvieron a quedarse en silencio, ya ninguno veía el aparato, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-Gracias Rei.- dijo Goh de la nada.

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué?

-Por no odiarme… hubiera sido tan fácil, después de lo que hice…

El chino no pudo evitar sonreír otra vez, sus ojos brillaron intensamente. Entonces se inclinó hacia Goh y acarició sus cabellos.

-No hubiera podido hacerlo aunque quisiera.

Goh sintió esa calidez y familiaridad inexplicable, era como si siempre hubiera conocido a Rei, como recordaba que había sido hacia bastantes años, en esos momentos que creía haber perdido en su memoria.

Sin pensarlo se recostó en el sillón, apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de Rei. Éste se sorprendió, pero después pensó que había sido un gesto lindo, así que siguió acariciando su cabello.

De espaldas a él podía ver su nuca blanca, sus hombros pálidos y su cabello oscuro cayendo sobre estos. Recordaba esa visión, cuantas veces no se había quedado admirando ese cuello níveo de la persona que tanto amaba, idéntico al que ahora tenía frente a él.

Siempre le había gustado acariciar su cabello, sabía que eso lo tranquilizaba, siempre se detenía a jugar con los mechones justo donde cambiaban de color, era algo inevitable, le gustaba mucho y llamaba demasiado su atención, como sus cabellos oscuros cambiaban de color a uno mucho más claro.

Sin darse cuenta había recorrido con sus manos su cabello, deteniéndose justamente en aquel lugar. Goh no se movía, pero sentía su respiración lenta y profunda. Se había quedado dormido. Rei sonrió tiernamente "Justo como Kai"-pensó. No, no podría odiar a ese chico de ninguna manera, aun si él no hubiera cambiado su comportamiento, tampoco hubiera podido odiarlo, simplemente era una réplica de su padre, de su Kai, esa persona que amaba tanto, y por lo tanto, no podría sino quererlo.

¿Qué sentiría cuando regresara a Rusia? ¿Sentiría esa tristeza inmensa que sentía cada vez que se despedía de Lin? Probablemente… Pero confiaba en que regresaría pronto, aún si no se decidía a vivir con ellos, todavía quedarían las visitas, las vacaciones, y si las cosas mejoraban en Rusia, ellos también podrían ir a verlo… Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, si Kai se había reconciliado con Goh, entonces no tenía razón para mantenerse lejos de Rusia, por lo tanto empezarían múltiples viajes a ese frio país… No importaba, estaba seguro de que nada pasaría que lo hicieran quedarse… pero… esa pequeña angustia que sentía en su pecho, era probablemente lo que Kai sentía cada vez que lo veía subirse a un avión para ir a China…

No, no, cerró los ojos con fuerza apartando esos pensamientos. Siguió acariciando el cabello del chico, entonces se escuchó la puerta del cuarto y unos pasos llegar desde el pasillo.

Kai acababa de levantarse, tenía el cabello alborotado y estaba descalzo, pero ya no era novedad, en las vacaciones Kai solía dormir mucho, lo que no podía cuando trabajaba. Se detuvo al ver a Goh dormido sobre las piernas de Rei, iba a decir algo pero el chino le hiso una señal para que guardara silencio. Así que solo se acercó, jamás en sus más extraños sueños habría imaginado ver una escena parecida.

Se sentó en el brazo del sillón mirando a Rei.

-Llamó Ambar. -el solo escuchar esas dos palabras hicieron a Rei tensarse.-Regresa mañana de su viaje, y quiere que Goh regrese también.

-¿Y no ha pensado que Goh quizá no quiere irse tan pronto?

-Supongo que no… Le dije que Goh decidirá cuando quiera regresar… Rei, yo… quiero ir a Rusia con él.

A diferencia de lo que Kai pensó en un principio Rei sonrió.

-Lo imaginé…

-…-

-¡No estoy reclamando! ¿Esperabas que te dijera que no?- hiso una expresión falsa de molestia.- Es más, si no fueras me molestaría contigo.

Kai acercó su rostro al de Rei, y con toda ternura besó en su frente, en algún futuro esperaba pedirle que fuera con él, pero esa, la primera vez, no podía, no sabía que esperar…

Goh se movió lentamente, se levantó de golpe con los ojos bien abiertos, miró a Rei y luego a su padre, sintió su cara calentarse por la sangre que se acumulaba en ella, su blanca piel se tornaba roja.

-¡L-lo siento!- gritó, después se levantó y corrió a su habitación.

-Eso fue lindo.- dijo Rei al aire.- Tú te ibas molesto cuando eso pasaba…

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**Mentí! Este no es el final xD los trolee (no, nadie cayó .-.) la razón por la que dejo este cap, es porque me voy, al fin llegó mi carta de Howarts, pero quizá regresé en 3 semanas, no lo sé, y hasta este momento no he terminado de escribir el final y aunque me llevaré mi lap, no creo poder hacerlo (obvio, si lo termino lo subo en cuanto pueda xD pero de verdad no creo poder ._.)**

**Así que sean pacientes! ;3;**

**Quizá en el tren pueda escribir D: déjenme reviews!**


	36. Capítulo 36

**Capítulo 36**

Era hora de regresar, era como si fuera forzado a despertar de un sueño, aunque extraño, no dejaba de parecerle un sueño. Seguía empacando, aunque realmente no era tanto se había tomado su tiempo, mientras reflexionaba lo que había ganado con esa visita.

Su padre, ahora podía decir que tenía una relación con él, logró superar el odio y rencor que le tenía, dándose cuenta que la persona que estaba mal era él con su actitud egoísta y cerrada ante cualquier posibilidad.

Rei, había descubierto la persona que era, que de cierta forma le recordaba a la figura materna que últimamente sentía ausente. Sabía que ahora podía confiar plenamente en él, y que no era para nada esa horrible persona que su madre su abuelo había descrito.

Lin, esa pequeña molestia, no podía negar que se había encariñado con ella, ignoraba si algún día la vería como su hermana, nunca había pensado en cómo sería tener una, pero aquella chica tenía un carácter que después de un poco esfuerzo encontrabas agradable, siempre fuerte con sus convicciones.

Y claro, también estaba Makoto, aunque ya eran amigos desde antes, los últimos años solo hablaban por teléfono o gracias al internet, así que estar cerca de él había sido agradable. También pudo ver a Takao y Max, lo importante que eran ellos también para su padre y Rei, esa amistad tan fuerte que tenían entre ellos, y como a pesar de todo ese tiempo y después de tantas cosas, seguían como si fueran los mismos adolescentes de hace años.

Se preguntaba si sería igual con Lin y Makoto, ahora que habían formado algo así como un equipo, quizá, los tres lucharían por ser así de unidos.

También había pensado en la gente que estaba en Rusia, en su madre principalmente, aunque no había querido pensar en aquello, finalmente se daba cuenta de que la extrañaba, extrañaba que fuera aquella dulce persona con él, supo que el abandono que sintió no solo fue por la partida de su padre, sino por el cambio de actitud de su madre, pero en cuanto regresara hablaría con ella, la necesitaba de vuelta, aún si ella quería rehacer su vida con aquel empresario con el que salía, no importaba, al contrario, eso haría muy feliz a Goh, saber que su madre al fin pudo dejar las cosas atrás como él, pero también necesitaba que recordara que él era su hijo.

Y para ello contaba con la ayuda de Kai, había decidido viajar con él a Rusia, hablaría con ella y con su abuelo, dejarles en claro que de ahora en adelante también se involucraría en las decisiones con respecto a él, pero que principalmente apoyaría lo que Goh quisiera, para que no lo manipularan a conveniencia de los demás.

Todavía no había respondido a su propuesta, y no era que no quisiera, pero le preocupaba seriamente el cambio de vida que tendrían su padre y Rei si él se mudara, ya habían pasado mucho tiempo solos, ya tenían su ritmo de vida, si él llegaba simplemente todo cambiaría abismalmente, no podía hacerles eso, no quería causarles más molestias de las que ya les había causado, y aunque Rei repitiera que no sería así, él no podía evitar pensarlo.

-¿Estás listo?- era su padre que se había asomado por la puerta.

-Ya casi.- contestó, terminando de guardar algunas cosas.

-Asegúrate de dormir temprano, el avión sale a las 8:45.- Dicho esto, dio las buenas noches y se retiró, dejando a Goh solo otra vez.

De camino a su propia habitación, Kai había caído en la cuenta de que regresaría a Rusia, después de muchos años. Sintió algo de molestia –que en ese momento no pudo distinguir como nerviosismo-, vería a la mujer con la que estuvo casado, a su abuelo con quien no hablaba desde hace algún tiempo, a sus antiguos amigos, con los que estaba infinitamente agradecido por cuidar a su hijo.

Entró a su cuarto, Rei ya estaba acostado, cubierto completamente con su cobija. Con cuidado se acostó a su lado, quiso ver su cara, movió las colchas y se encontró con esos ojos dorados mirándolo.

-Pensé que estarías dormido.

-Pues no.- sonrió y pasó sus brazos por la nuca del ruso, atrayéndolo hacia sí.- ¿No vas a besarme?

Kai sonrió y lo besó, primero con ternura y después con pasión, como si no hubieran tenido tiempo de hacerlo adecuadamente en esos días.

Cuando les faltó aire se separaron. Rei lo miró fijamente.

-No estarás aquí en varios días.- dijo con tristeza infantil.- Creo que necesito una compensación por estos días que estaré solo…

-Oh bueno…-contestó Kai.

Rei se mordió el labio inferior al ver como su chico se acomodaba sobre él para después atacarlo con besos y caricias.

-0-

Unos minutos antes de que sonara el despertador, ya Rei dejaba que sus orbes doradas reflejaran el brillo de la tímida mañana. Habían pasado varios días desde que no se sentía de aquella manera, tan completo, como si nada en el mundo le faltara… se recostó al lado de la otra persona que dormía, admirando como esos frágiles rayos de luz chocaban con su piel haciéndola ver aún más pálida de lo que ya era, lo amaba tanto, amaba esa paz en su expresión después de haberle demostrado cuando lo amaba la noche anterior. Dejo llevar una mano a esas mejillas tatuadas, tan suaves.

Ese día viajaría a Rusia, aquel lugar que le traía más malos recuerdos que buenos…

En un breve momento recordó muchas cosas, como en un viaje que parecía no duraría más de unos meses terminó separándolos casi 8 años… todas esas cosas que alguna vez le parecieron malas, incorrectas, y que quizá en ese momento no las comprendió, ahora se veían tan claramente, todo había sucedido por alguna razón, y todo le había enseñado grandes cosas, pero sobre todo, le había dejado personas valiosas.

Quizá si Kai no se hubiera ido a Rusia, si hubieran permanecido juntos, como siempre habían pensado que debió ser, no se sentiría tan vivo, como se sentía en esos momentos, después de todo las malas experiencias también nos forman como personas… de ellas aprendemos, y a veces hasta que no tocas fondo, no aprendes a disfrutar de lo mejor, de las cosas simples, de todo… y pensándolo bien, no fueron tan malas, es decir, sufrieron mucho, y en aquellos momentos sentía morirse por no tener a Kai su lado, pero de no haber sido así no habría tenido a Lin, su hermosa hija, no imaginaba como sería su vida sin ella así como no imaginaba su vida sin Kai, y ahora, no imaginaba un futuro sin Goh.

Kai se removió un poco, estaba despertando, así que preparó su más hermosa sonrisa –o eso le parecía a Kai- para darle los buenos días. Había días en los que Rei se veía simplemente radiante, a ojos del ruso Rei siempre lucía encantador, pero días como aquel le hacía pensar que verdaderamente era un ángel caído del cielo. Lo había salvado de tantas maneras, parecía que nunca se cansaba de hacerlo, primero cuando fue un adolescente malhumorado, tan lleno de odio e ira, cuando creyó que siempre estaría solo, que ese era su destino, y después, muchos años después, cuando creyó que lo único que podía hacer con su vida era seguir con el camino que su abuelo había trazado para él. Eso sin contar con cada pequeño detalle de todos los días, cuando Rei le demostraba en pequeñas cosas lo importante que era para él.

-Buenos días…

Kai le respondió al momento que lo abrazaba, no quería separarse de él nunca.

-¿Vas a extrañarme?- Rei sonreía, era tan encantador ver a Kai actuar así.

-Claro que si…

-Si no regresas en una semana iré por ti… -jugueteó un poco con el cabello bicolor- pero si no respondes el celular tomaré el primer avión para ir a buscarte…

-Me alegra escuchar eso.

-Entonces es así como se siente ¿No?

Kai se enderezó para verlo a los ojos.

-Es decir, sé que vas a regresar, pero algo… hace que sienta un poco de temor.

-Sí, así se siente.- le dio un beso ligero en los labios.- Pero siempre tengo la seguridad de que regresarás, así que espero que te sientas de la misma manera…

Ambos sonrieron.

-Lo sé.- murmuró Rei.

Después de despertar a Goh, arreglarse y desayunar, se fueron al aeropuerto.

La familia Kinomiya-Mizuhara había insistido en ir a despedir al chico, además cuando los rusos se fueran Rei iría con ellos a la BBA a entretenerse un rato, no era la primera vez que Kai viajaba, los negocios le exigían mucho viajar, pero era la primera vez que iba a Rusia a ver su familia, así que sabían que Rei estaría nervioso y no lo dejarían solo.

En cuanto Makoto los vio pasar por la puerta corrió hacía ellos, era un poco difícil despedirse de su mejor amigo, ahora que se habían acostumbrado a estar juntos, o por lo menos cerca el uno del otro, volver a comunicarse por llamadas sería difícil, y bastante triste.

-¿Sabes? Te voy a extrañar.- Makoto siempre era tan abierto con sus sentimientos, a diferencia de Goh.

-…-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿No vas a decirme que tú también me extrañarás?

-¿Para qué?

-¿Cómo que para qué?

-Estas pidiendo mucho Makoto…

-Ya lo imaginaba…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio lanzándose reclamos con la mirada. Un minuto después los mayores se acercaban a ellos.

-Bien Goh, cuídate mucho.- dijo Takao.- Y no te parezcas tanto a tu papá, si no serás Señor Amargado Segundo.- Ante esto Kai soltó un gruñido.

-Recuerda que puedes visitarnos cuando quieras.- se adelantó Max.- No solo a Makoto le da gusto verte.

-Gracias.- respondió Goh algo tímido.

Llegó el momento de Rei, y este estaba tan nervioso que no había pensado en que le diría.

Solo se acercó y abrazó a Goh.

-Gracias.- le dijo todavía abrazándolo.- Por haber venido.

Se separó y lo miró a los ojos.

-Creo que todo salió bien ¿No te parece?

Goh sonrió.

-Eres un buen chico, y quiero que seas feliz, que tomes tus propias decisiones…

El chico asintió. Y Rei pasó sus manos por su cabello bicolor.

-¿Sabes? Siempre has tenido a tu padre aquí, pero ahora tienes una familia.

Justo en ese momento anunciaron el vuelo a Rusia, pero ninguno de los presentes se movió.

-Si alguna vez sientes que necesitas de nosotros llámanos e iremos, si quieres venir solo dinos e iremos por ti.- ahora Rei era el que sentía ganas de llorar, justo como cuando se despedía de su propia hija.

-Lo haré Rei.- respondió Goh con una ligera sonrisa.

-Cuídate mucho.- dijo finalmente dándole un beso en la frente.- Aquí estaremos cuando quieras regresar.

El chico volvió a asentir y miró a su padre. Kai se acercó a Rei para besarlo y despedirse.

-No olvides llamarme. –Le decía Rei abrazándolo fuertemente.- Si no sé de ti en más de un día moriré.

-No seas paranoico.- Rio Kai devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Es a Rusia a dónde vas ¿Cómo quieres que no sea paranoico?

-Te llamaré en cuanto lleguemos.- le dio un último beso.- Te amo.

-También te amo…

Ambos rusos caminaron hacia la entrada de abordaje, por un momento Rei tuvo un sentimiento de soledad, contuvo la respiración un segundo hasta que Kai le devolvió la mirada, a lo lejos, y le sonrió. Entonces todo el miedo se esfumó y la seguridad volvió. Si, Kai regresaría y seguirían juntos. Arreglaría las cosas en Rusia, y Goh iría a visitarlos cada vez que quisiera.

Si antes de esa visita del adolescente era feliz con Kai, la idea de que sus hijos los visitaran lo ponía eufórico, al fin lograba completar su familia, ya nada le faltaba, ni a él, ni a Kai.

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**Waaaaaaaa tengo Wifi en Hogwarts xDDDD …. Bueno, al fin tuve un momento de privacidad y puedo actualizar :) Ya sé que prometí que el final estaría en esta actualización, pero como nunca cumplo lo que prometo todavía escribí otro, y es muy largo :U asi que ténganme paciencia, ya estoy a nada de terminarlo.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Si quieren pueden dejarme otro XD**


	37. Capítulo 37 - Final

**Les agradezco mucho a todos los que han llegado hasta aquí, me da mucha felicidad que haya gente leyendo lo que sale de mi imaginación ingenua –y porque supongo que si llegaron aquí es porque les gustó C': estoy tan agradecida con ustedes!**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**Capítulo 37- Final**

Era una fría mañana en Rusia, el sol brillaba tímidamente pero no lograba calentar a los que se aventuraban a salir. Aunque no había mucha gente en las calles, los pocos que caminaban por ahí volteaban inevitablemente hacia un grupo de chicos, que resaltaba en cualquier lugar, no solo por su apariencia física, sino por todo lo que a su edad habían logrado.

Tres veces campeones mundiales, más que amigos, casi una familia, poseedores de un carisma y habilidades solo visto alguna vez en el pasado.

El primero, era un chico de cabello azulado, largo en una coleta y que siempre llevaba una gorra, herencia de su padre al igual que su Beyblade, tenía la sangre de un campeón mundial, su talento y personalidad, los que los conocían a ambos dirían que era como si su padre hubiera vuelto a nacer, Makoto Kinomiya siempre con su buen humor, mantenía el espíritu del equipo en alto, y casi siempre actuaba como consejero –aunque eso sonara bastante raro conociendo a su padre, pues también había aprendido de su "otro padre", a reflexionar antes de actuar, a meditar las cosas y buscar por el bien de los que le importaban.

A su lado, colgada de su brazo iba Lin Kon, era su apariencia lo que resaltaba aun de lejos, su cabello largo de un color rosa extremadamente brillante contrastaba con su piel morena, sus ojos eran dorados justo como los de su padre y su madre, además también tenía la peculiaridad de tener rasgos gatunos, sus ojos se afilaban cuando se emocionaba y un par de colmillos resaltaban en cada expresión que hacía. Tenía un carácter bastante salvaje, a pesar de lo que pudieran pensar al ser la única chica del grupo, no era delicada ni tímida, siempre estaba dispuesta a defender a sus amigos, aun si tenía que lanzarse a golpear a alguien… pero con ellos, con sus amigos y familia, siempre tenía una tierna sonrisa para mostrar.

Junto a ella –y también agarrada de su brazo.- iba el más callado de los tres, Goh Hiwatari, siempre con su semblante serio, igualmente muchos decían que era la reencarnación de su padre, con ese cabello tan característico de dos colores, su piel nívea por su herencia rusa y aquellos ojos escarlata que podían fulminarte con solo una mirada… además, desde pequeño había optado por marcarse unos triángulos azules, similares a los de su padre, y muchos solo por estas marcas lograban diferenciarlos. A pesar de nunca mostrar lo que sentía y parecer indiferente con los demás, siempre se mostraba abierto con sus amigos.

-Ya regresemos, muero de hambre.- dijo la pelirrosa, aunque era la segunda vez que se quejaba, los otros no la escuchaban.

-Aunque regresemos no comeremos hasta que lleguen todos los invitados.- intentó animarla Makoto.- Además, hoy es el cumpleaños de Goh, si él quiere que vengamos a dar una vuelta es nuestro deber cumplir sus caprichos.

-Me agrada escuchar eso.- sonrió el ruso.

-¡Solo es por hoy! Que no se te vaya a hacer costumbre.

-Aun así, espero no tarden mucho...

-¡Tú estás impaciente por otra cosa! Tú sabes que Goh invitó al equipo surcoreano del año pasado, por eso mueres por regresar.

-¡Claro que no!- gritó la chica con el rostro completamente rojo.- ¡Yo no tengo esas intenciones como tú! Tú invitaste a las chicas del equipo americano sin consultarlo con Goh ¿Por qué lo permitiste?- ahora se dirigía al ruso.

-Bueno, porque no me lo consultó…- respondió seriamente.- Pero… de cualquier forma eran lindas.

-¿Verdad que si?- ahora los dos chicos reían con complicidad.

-¡Ustedes dos no tienen remedio!

Los tres chicos siguieron caminando en silencio, solo admirando el paisaje urbano. Llegaron a un puente sobre un pequeño arrollo congelado que atravesaba esa calle y se detuvieron en medio.

-¿Y cómo está Alex?

-Bien… ya empecé a enseñarle a usar el beyblade.

-¿En serio? ¿No es muy pequeño?

-Claro que no Lin, a esa edad yo ya controlaba a Dragoon.

-Eres un exagerado Makoto… -luego se volteó hacia el otro chico- ¿A tú madre no le molesta?

-No, está feliz de que pasemos más tiempo juntos.

-¡Me da envidia!- reclamó inflando los cachetes en un gesto infantil.- Eres mi hermano desde hace más tiempo y nunca tuvimos momentos así.

-¡Claro que los tuvieron! Pero no eran niños así que quizá no los vieron así.

-Además Lin, deja de llamarme hermano.- Ya habían tenido conversaciones parecidas, no era porque Goh no sintiera que fuera su hermana, más bien le daba un poco de vergüenza mostrar tanto su cariño como para aceptar que lo llamara así, o el mismo llamarla así.

-¡Pero lo somos!

-¿Y yo Lin? ¿También soy su hermano?

-No Makoto, tú no.

-Owww.- fingió tristeza.

-¡Claro que si tonto!- La chica había revuelto sus cabellos.

Rieron un rato más antes de seguir su caminata, al terminar de cruzar el puente se encontraron con un par de chicos que los miraban sospechosamente y se reían al decir cosas que solo el ruso podía entender, pues hablaban en ese lenguaje todavía desconocido para los otros dos.

-¿Por qué nos miran y se ríen?- preguntó al aire la chica, empezaba a molestarse.

El mayor se adelantó sin decirles una palabra. Se plantó de frente a los chicos y les dijo algo en su idioma, uno de ellos se irguió retadoramente, pero Goh no retrocedió, al contrario, dio un paso al frente y lo sujetó por el cuello de la camisa.

-Es de mi hermana de quien estás hablando.- dijo con profundo desprecio.- No vuelvas a dirigirte a ella con tus comentarios vulgares.

Dicho esto lo empujó y el chico cayó de espaldas al suelo, él otro se abalanzó para defender a su amigo pero se encontró con el puño de Goh directo en su cara, cayendo justo al lado de su amigo.

-¿Quieren que se los repita?- Los dos jóvenes le devolvieron la mirada llena de odio, pero estas no se comparaban a la roja sangre del chico. Soltaron una maldición todavía en su idioma y se fueron corriendo.

Al verse solos, Makoto y Lin alcanzaron a Goh.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó la chica pues durante todo ese momento Goh y esos chicos hablaron en ruso.

-Son unos idiotas… me debían dinero.- mintió.

-Creo que ahora si deberíamos volver.- Era Makoto que intentaba suavizar la situación.

-0-

No muy lejos de ahí, en el gran jardín de la mansión Hiwatari, estaban los preparativos para la fiesta de celebración, sería muy grato ver a viejos amigos, miembros de antiguos equipos de Beyblade, no todos eran amigos de Goh, pero su padre, Kai quiso invitarlos, al menos con esa excusa para mantener el contacto. Además, no todos los días cumplía 18 años su hijo, era lógico que la fiesta fuera increíblemente grande. El abuelo, Voltaire Hiwatari, no se quedó atrás e invito a una tanda de importantes empresarios. Y también estaban, lógicamente, los invitados del festejado, amigos que había encontrado en antiguos equipos rivales, los que había conocido en tres años de torneo, en su mayoría jovencitos que contrastaban enormemente con la seriedad de los invitados de Voltaire.

Afortunadamente, el lugar todavía no se llenaba, solo había unas cuantas personas, en su mayoría amigos cercanos ayudando a arreglar el lugar.

Los jóvenes apenas cruzaban la gran entrada cuando un ligero tumulto llamó su atención, justo en la puerta principal a la mansión.

-¡Ten cuidado Rei! ¡Si algo le pasa al pastel te juro que te mato!

-¡Ya te escuché! ¿Podrías dejar de comportarte como una histérica?- contestaba el nombrado mientras cargaba el pastel, caminando de espaldas.

-¡Solo quiero que todo salga bien! ¡Cuidado con el escalón!

-¡Ya lo vi! Demonios, Ambar ¿Crees que dejaría que algo le pasara?

-¿Por qué no se callan los dos y caminan?- Kai caminaba detrás de Rei, cargando el otro extremo del pastel.

Con un poco de esfuerzo extra llegaron sin pelear hasta la gran mesa donde estaría el enorme pastel.

-Oh cielos.- suspiró la mujer al fin aliviada.

-Se nota que es la primera vez que haces algo así de bonito.

-Cállate Rei. Yo no soy una chef como tú, acostumbrada a que todos adulen mis platillos.

Rei estaba a punto de responder pero Kai lo detuvo.

-¿Pueden dejar de pelear? Goh acaba de llegar.

Ninguno había notado que ya tenía un buen rato observándolos, no se había acercado a ayudar porque de seguro su madre y Rei pelearían de nuevo por alguna razón cualquiera. Sin embargo, le divertía, sabía que ambos peleaban porque no podían demostrarse alguna clase de afecto, aun si en el pasado se habían llegado a odiar, en esos años se podría decir que hubo una reconciliación de parte de todos, incluso su madre y su abuelo estuvieron dispuestos a cooperar, por el bien de Goh, al fin se dieron cuenta del daño que le habían hecho y el daño que se hacían a ellos mismo por no poder superar el pasado.

Cuando Ambar pasó por un proceso de aceptación similar al de Goh, pudo por fin curar las heridas que ella misma no dejaba sanar con el odio y el rencor, y después de lograr esto, pudo seguir adelante y encontrar nuevamente una verdadera felicidad, al lado de su hijo y de su nuevo esposo.

Ella misma estaba en paz con su nueva vida, y pudo aceptar que Kai viviera la suya al lado de Rei. Y también había descubierto que él no era una mala persona, aunque eso jamás lo aceptaría…

-¡Goh!- Un niño de cabellos negros y ojos azules llegó corriendo detrás del joven ruso, y este al verlo se agachó para atraparlo en sus brazos.- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Ambar admiraba la escena, ver sus hijos así de unidos era la sensación más linda que podría sentir como madre, aun cuando la diferencia de edad era gigantesca –Goh era casi 15 años mayor- siempre se mostró paciente con él.

Detrás del chico caminaban el par de rusos que también se habían hecho cargo de Goh cuando era niño, parecía que, a pesar de la negación de Bryan, a ambos les gustaban los niños, mientras que el peligris los mantenía entretenidos y felices, Tala tenía la paciencia, y bastante más sentido común.

-Hola Alex.- Saludó Rei acercándose, no podía negarlo, tenía cierta debilidad por los niños.- Mira el pastel que hicimos tu madre y yo.

El niño dejó que Rei lo alzara en sus brazos y juntos se acercaron al pastel, el pequeño le decía algunas cosas y Rei respondía, ambos reían como si fueran capaces de entenderse perfectamente.

Kai sonreía en silencio al ver la escena, después Rei regresaría y le pediría que tuvieran un hijo –aunque ambos sabían que era absurdo e imposible, él siempre insistía cada vez que regresaban de visitar al pequeño.-

-¿No le has dicho nada?- la voz de Goh lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Claro que no.

-¿Crees que se alegre?

-¿Tú que crees?

-Dejen de secretearse los dos.- los interrumpió Ambar.- Ya están llegando más personas.

En efecto, llegaban Kyouju y Hiromi, de la mano de su pequeña hija, Takao y Max habían ido a buscarlos al aeropuerto, tenía muchísimo tiempo sin verlos, y es que ambos se habían quedado viviendo en Estados Unidos y rara vez los visitaban.

-Espera, espera.- se escuchó la voz de Rei acercarse.- No vayas tan rápido.

Era gracioso ver a Rei siguiéndole el juego al pequeño, su instinto paterno siempre afloraba cuando un niño estaba cerca. El niño corrió a brazos de su madre, esta lo cargó y fue a saludar unos invitados que recién llegaban también.

-Es tan lindo.- dijo Rei viendo al niño decirle adiós con su pequeña mano.- ¿Podemos tener uno?- se abrazó al brazo de Kai, mirándolo con los ojos llenos de ilusión.

-No.

-¿Por qué?- Ahora fingía tristeza.- ¡Son unas criaturitas hermosas!

Muchos minutos después, el lugar estaba casi lleno de todos los invitados que asistieron, ni siquiera Kai y Rei estuvieron un segundo en tranquilidad, conversando y saludando a cada uno de sus viejos amigos, poniéndose al tanto de sus vidas, pues llevaban mucho tiempo sin saber de ellos. Lógicamente Goh, Makoto y Lin también se ocuparon, platicando con sus ahora amigos.

Pasaron un tarde interesante, después de felicitar al cumpleañero, comer y partir el famoso pastel, el jardín se fue vaciando poco a poco, ya para la tarde solo quedaba el grupo de íntimos amigos, Takao, Max, Kyouju y Hiromi platicaban animadamente con Mao que había viajado desde China, Bryan y Tala pese a su semblante de fastidio también socializaron, y aunque la mayor parte del tiempo Ambar solo platicaba con su esposo y su hijo, de vez en cuando también se acercaba al grupo más animado para intercambiar opiniones.

Era el momento de Goh, le dedicaría unas palabras a los presentes, algo que había estado planeando desde hace algún tiempo, así que cuando al fin Voltaire regresaba de despedir a unos importantes empresarios, lo sentó para que escuchara con el resto de las personas.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver que el chico callado se paraba frente a ellos y que parecía dispuesto a hablarles, así que guardaron silencio inmediatamente, expectantes.

-Y-Yo.- En realidad estaba muy nervioso.- No sé por dónde empezar…

-Vamos Goh.- su amigo se paró a su lado y le dio una palmada en la espalda, animándolo.

-Estamos contigo.- dijo la pelirrosa también a su lado, dándole un apretón a su mano.

-Bien, yo… uhm… -empezó a decir en voz alta.- Hace algunos años… mi padre me hiso una propuesta… esa vez estaba demasiado emocionado, no pensé que algún día… después de lo lejos que nos mantuvimos… me invitaría a vivir con él… y con Rei…

Tomó aire para continuar.

-A decir verdad, esa vez había pensado en ir, intentar vivir con ellos, pero al siguiente año cuando Makoto, Lin y yo participamos en el torneo para el equipo de BBA, no pasé mucho tiempo en casa, aquí en Rusia, menos aún en Japón, así que ocasionalmente iba de visita… como todos saben, eso pasó por tres años, seguimos participando y viajando tanto que no podía pensar en que mudarme a Japón sería un gran cambio, por eso me quedé aquí…

Todos escuchaban atentamente.

-El año pasado ya no pude participar, por que cumplí la mayoría de edad requerida… y aunque Lin y Makoto habrían podido seguir, pensaron en que el equipo éramos nosotros, y tampoco siguieron participando… Lin regresó a China con su madre, Makoto se quedó en Japón y yo regresé a aquí… ha pasado un año, y nos hemos visto algunas veces… pero ahora que he cumplido 18 años he decidido…

Hiso un silencio y todos contuvieron el aliento, solo dos personas ahí sabían lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-He decidido finalmente mudarme a Japón con mi padre y Rei…

No había terminado de decir esa frase cuando el chino que había nombrado se levantó de un salto dando un gritillo de emoción.

-¿Es en serio?- preguntó todavía incrédulo.

-Si.- sonrió nerviosamente, y miró a su madre quien asintió con una sonrisa.

-¿Tú sabías Kai?- Preguntó Rei dándose la vuelta para mirar de frente al ruso.

-Claro que si…

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡Eres una mala persona!- después miró a Ambar.- ¿Tú estás de acuerdo?

-Si no estuviera de acuerdo, no habría permitido que fuera.- respondió la mujer, intentando hacer sonar su voz indiferente.- Además, Goh quiere estudiar en una universidad en Tokio, este año ya aplicará para entrar.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- dijo con la voz entrecortada por la emoción.

-Bien papá.- Era la joven de cabellos rosas que se acercó a hablar esta vez.- Ahora es mi turno.

Espero unos segundos para que la gente volviera a sus lugares y continuó…

-He hablado con mi madre, y después de un poco de negociación hemos decidido que también me mudaré a Japón con mis papás.- dijo de forma simple y feliz.

Rei sintió un ligero mareo al escuchar, así que recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su novio y preguntó.

-¿E-Es de verdad?

-Si.- Esta vez fue Mao la que hablaba.- En un año nuestra hija irá a la universidad, pero decidimos que se fuera este año por…

-No, no.- interrumpió Makoto.- Esa es mi parte.

Entonces el público volvió a guardar silencio.

-Bien, como muchos saben, el año que viene tanto Lin como yo entraremos a la universidad.- sonrió al hablar con esa diplomacia tan suya.- Para ese entonces hemos decidido vivir juntos.

Tanto Kai como Rei abrieron los ojos en una expresión que cualquiera hubiera interpretado como terror.

-¿Q-Qué?- empezó a decir Rei, buscando otras palabras para expresar su asombro.

-¿Lin y tú…?- Kai intentaba mantener la calma pero la furia se notaba en sus ojos.

-¿Lin y yo?- Repitió el japonés, un milisegundo después cayó en la cuenta y se sonrojó completamente.

-Oh Makoto.- sonrió burlonamente su padre, viéndolo entrar en aprietos, casi a punto de invocar la ira Hiwatari y la aún más temida ira Kon.

-N-No, ella y yo no, me refiero a Goh, Lin y yo… los tres… juntos...

-¡Bien!- interrumpió el siempre sereno Max.- Lo que Makoto está intentando decir es que, para cuando Lin y él entren a la universidad, quieren vivir juntos con Goh, en Japón.

-Sé que solo viviré un año con ustedes.- el joven ruso se adelantó ahora dirigiéndose a su padre y a Rei.- Pero… espero que no les moleste.

-Un año es más de lo que pensé que pasarías con nosotros.- sonrió Rei abrazando a Goh. Luego abrazó a su hija.- En cuanto a ti… te obligaré a quedarte con nosotros…- dijo con voz seria.

-Pero…-La voz de Lin sonaba suplicante.-Papá…

-Solo bromeaba.- Aunque en el fondo Rei deseaba que Lin se quedara con ellos no podía obligarla (o más bien no quería) a no vivir con sus amigos. Ellos mismos lo entendían, Rei había sido tan unido a sus amigos de su pueblo, que vivió con ellos toda su infancia, formando una relación casi familiar, e incluso si hubiera permanecido en Japón después de los torneos, hubiera querido vivir con los chicos.

-Bien, entonces ahora a Kai le tocará ser niñero.- se acercaron Boris y Yuriy. -Ya no tendremos a nuestro pequeño con nosotros.- dijo revolviéndole el cabello al joven ruso.

-Ya dejaran de molestarme sus ruidos a media noche.- les dijo Goh con algo de reproche.- Parece que no pueden contenerse.

-Bien… pero ahora te molestaran los ruidos de Kai y Rei.

-C-Cállate Bryan.- gritó Rei completamente rojo.- ¡No digas esas cosas frente a mis hijos!

-¿Tus hijos?- Tala alzó la ceja.

-Bueno... yo...- Rei balbuceaba nervioso y el tono de su rostro no bajaba.- Yo…

-Está bien.- dijo Goh a su lado, poniéndole una mano en el hombro y sonriéndole.- Ustedes también son mi familia.

Había dicho esto en voz baja, a decir verdad, lo mataba la vergüenza, pero necesitaba hacerles saber que si se iba con ellos, era porque ocupaban un lugar especial para él.

-¿Ves? – Lin se unía a la conversación.- ¡Terminamos siendo hermanos, aunque te de vergüenza admitirlo!

Goh bajó la mirada, si le daba demasiada pena admitirlo, al menos frente a Lin.

-¡Ahora viviremos juntos!- gritó al momento que se lanzaba a abrazar a "su hermano".

-Al fin se ocuparan los cuartos que tenemos para ustedes dos.- dijo Kai para unirse a la conversación, pasó un brazo sobre el hombro de Rei, quien daba pequeños espasmos de emoción.

-Al menos esperamos su visita en vacaciones.- Voltaire se había acercado repentinamente. -Eso los incluye a ustedes "Kons".- dijo con una media sonrisa, aunque parecía que hacer ese gesto se le dificultaba.

Rei y Lin se estremecieron un poco al escucharlo dirigirse a ellos, a pesar de que el mayor de los Hiwatari cambió su actitud drásticamente desde que Kai había regresado a Rusia, no dejaba de parecerles aterrador.

-Bien papá, está anocheciendo y Makoto, Goh y yo, queremos ir a algún lado a tomar algo.- La chica intentó hacerlos sonreír cuando el anciano se alejó.

-Bueno… Pero recuerda que eres menor de edad y el alcohol está estrictamente prohibido.

-Vigila que ningún chico se quiera pasar de listo con ella.- le dijo Kai a su hijo.

En esos instantes llegó Makoto con un lindo "¿Nos vamos?", Kai y Rei lo miraron sospechosamente.

-También vigila a Makoto.- le susurró Kai cuando Lin fue a colgarse del brazo del japonés.

Goh sonrió y se adelantó un poco para alcanzar a los otros, pero se detuvo como si acabara de recordar algo súbitamente, entonces volteó y le sonrió a su padre y a Rei, quienes al verlo sonrieron también.

No lo diría en voz alta, pero estaba tan feliz y agradecido de al fin sentir que tenía una familia completa.

-0-

-0-

-Kai.- dijo en un susurro pero el lugar estaba en completa calma y silencio que su voz alcanzó a ser escuchada. Era de noche, y el cielo oscuro dejaba ver las estrellas brillando intensamente.

-¿Mhm?

-Creo que puedo decir que soy muy feliz…- Ambos estaban recargados en el marco de la gran ventana, en aquella mansión fría en Rusia.

-Eso me alegra mucho.- le devolvió una sonrisa, Rei era verdaderamente encantador.

-Kai…

-¿Hhm?

-¿Tú eres feliz?- preguntó sonriéndole mientras se recostaba en sus manos, que descansaban sobre el marco.

-Claro que sí.

El chino amplió aún más su expresión y volvieron a quedar en silencio, viendo las estrellas.

-Kai…-le llamó una vez más, pero está vez su voz sonaba un poco triste.- ¿Te arrepientes de algo?

-¿De algo?- repitió queriéndole encontrar sentido a sus palabras.

-A algo… del pasado…

-…- Guardo silencio intentando pensar, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.- ¿Realmente importa?

-… Supongo que no.- pero no volvió a sonreír.

-¿Tú te arrepientes de algo?

-… Creo… que solo me arrepiento de no haber ido a buscarte antes… para haber estado contigo más tiempo…

-Ahora estás conmigo…

-¿Entonces por qué no me has pedido que me case contigo?

-¿EH?- De todas las posibilidades, no esperaba que le preguntara algo como aquello.- ¿Quieres que nos casemos?

-No si me lo pides así.- dijo con indignación, cerrando los ojos e intentando ignorar el rostro sorprendido de su novio.-Además… deberías saberlo…

-No había pensado en eso…

Hubo un momento de silencio, Kai estaba ahora un poco nervioso, como se le veía en escasas ocasiones, y Rei, discretamente divertido por lo que hacía pasar a su chico.

-Kai…- el susodicho volteó preocupado y se encontró con esos ojos dorados que tanto amaba a escasos centímetros de él.- Estoy contigo, y es lo único que importa.

La distancia entre ellos desapareció, Rei besaba suavemente sus labios, con una ligera caricia.

-Y si en algún futuro cercano decides que me pedirás matrimonio, estaré aún más feliz.

-¿Y por qué no me lo has pedido tú?- bromeó Kai.

Rei abrió los ojos, no se había esperado aquello.

-K-Kai Hiwatari… ¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo?

Al escuchar esto sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, un poco apenado por lo que estaba ocurriendo volteó su rostro para ocultarlo del otro, se sorprendía que aun con tantos años juntos todavía pudiera hacerlo sonrojar.

-¿Kai?- Rei buscaba la mirada del otro.- Kai ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy bien.- dijo intentando regresar a la normalidad, entonces sintió los brazos del otro atraparlo.

-Dime Kai ¿Te casarías conmigo?- escuchó la suave voz del neko en su espalda.

-Como si no supieras la respuesta…

Así permanecieron unos minutos, Rei aferrado a la espalda del ruso, sintiendo como su calor invadía su cuerpo, y Kai sintiendo su respiración pausada perderse entre su ropa.

-Hace muchos años…-empezó a decir el chino.- Estaba tan enojado con la vida… por haberme alejado de ti… Después me di cuenta que, gracias a todo lo que pasamos, puedo estar seguro de que la persona con la que debo estar eres tú… que no fue simplemente una "etapa" de la adolescencia, como todos decían… eres el amor de mi vida Kai…

El bicolor sonrió nostálgicamente, pero el otro no podía verlo. Él también lo sabía, sabía perfectamente que para tener algunas cosas debes sacrificar otras, y quizá no abandonó su relación con Rei para tener a Goh, pero si tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo lejos de él, y pasar por mucho dolor, justo de la misma manera en la que Rei lo había hecho para tener a Lin…

El ruso se dio media vuelta para encontrarse de frente a Rei, lo abrazó protectoramente, tan seguro de que jamás lo dejaría ir otra vez. Besó su frente con devoción y llegó hasta sus labios con una ligera desesperación.

-Te amo Rei.

Los blancos colmillos de Rei brillaron cuando este sonrió. Pasó sus manos por la nuca blanca del otro y lo atrajo para volver a besarlo.

-Y yo te amo a ti, Kai.

Ahora ambos estaban completos, se tenían el uno al otro, y tenían a sus hijos, ahora eran su propia familia, justo como siempre debió ser.

**-0-**

**-0-**

**FIN.**

**-0-**

**-0-**

**Oh dios, al fin… Así que aquí termina este fic, tardamos poco más de un año para terminarlo, pero lo logramos! Una vez más quiero agradecerles por leer esta larga historia, gracias por sus palabras y ánimos, de verdad, sin ellas no sé si habría seguido hasta el final.**

**Obviamente este no es mi fin, tengo otras historias en proceso, una de ellas ya la estoy publicando, ya saben, "Sin hogar", y pues las otras ya las publicaré conforme avance. Así que dense vuelta por aca seguido, o piquenle a "Seguir autor" o "Seguir historia" –digo, si es que creen que lo merezco ;A;**

**Y bueno, estuve pensando muchas cosas para decirles justo cuando terminara esto y ahora no recuerdo nada, soy un fraude! **

**Los quiero a todos! Nos leemos más al rato! **


	38. Extra

**Por favor, lean hasta el final, esto es por algo que acabo de leer… **

**Estaba felizmente leyendo viejos fanfics y me encontré con algo que unas autoras hacían llamar "KaiXAmbar", no me sorprendí porque ya había leído que Ambar era el nombre que le ponían a Rei para hacerlo pasar por mujer en unos fics donde parodiaban a ese personaje –ahora sé que eran fics que enserio estaban en contra de ese personaje y no solo eran "de humor" como yo creía, y era por eso me había causado simpatía ese nombre, por el humor con el que se lo tomaban! Y ahora que me tocó leer un fic "KaiXAmbar", me llegó la preocupación al seguir leyendo, vi que Ambar era enteramente una sustituto de Rei para que en vez de ser una pareja yaoi fuera una pareja hetero… como si a las autoras no les gustara el yaoi y nada más porque si decidieran cambiarle el género a Rei, y así felizmente emparejarlo con Kai… yo… simplemente no había imaginado el trasfondo, sobre todo la "lucha" que había detrás de eso… no estoy intentando pelear en viejos pleitos porque de eso ya tiene años, sería ridículo –ya nadie le presta atención a eso y muchos probablemente ni se acuerdan-, pero me dejó seriamente preocupada por lo que ustedes hubieran podido pensar…**

**SOLO quiero dejar en claro que nunca fue mi intención "usar" a Ambar –o su nombre- como un sustituto o una versión femenina de Rei, yo lógicamente necesitaba a una mujer para que Goh naciera, y como tenía ese nombre presente como un personaje parecido físicamente a Rei –y obvio, si Kai iba a casarse obligadamente tenía que hacerlo con alguien que le recordara al chico que amaba- me pareció un lindo detalle, o eso creí… tontamente… que he hecho?! Pfff sé que pude haberle puesto otro nombre pero no quería "inventarme" un OC, no me gusta meter OC en mis fics, sobre todo si iba a estar emparejada con uno de los personajes principales, iba a resultar peor .-.**

**Como sea, espero que se hayan entendido mi punto ;_; y aunque a veces describa a Rei muy andrógino, no significa que quiera que sea mujer! –creo que parte de eso se nota en un cap de mi fic Sin Hogar-, bueno, si quisiera una pareja de hombre y mujer hubiera escogido un fandom hetero desde un principio y me hubiera ahorrado un montón de disgustos…**

**Como sea, les dejo este pequeño extra como compensación por haberles hecho leer todo esto! C': y viva el KaiRei!**

**Gracias!**

-0-

-0-

Recostado en su cama mientras leía una revista de cocina, no es que tuviera algo que envidiarles a las recetas, pero le gustaba hojearlas para encontrar inspiración de alguna que otra cosa. Estaba perdido en las fotos, esa comida se veía realmente deliciosa, pero un estruendo hiso que apartara su vista de la página y justo en ese momento todo se volvió oscuro.

-Demonios.- se levantó y caminó por el piso alfombrado, a tientas buscó entre los cajones una lámpara de mano y la encendió al momento que un haz intenso de luz se apoderaba del lugar, cerró los ojos esperando aquel horrible sonido que venía después.

Efectivamente, el trueno fue de lo más terrible, incluso a él lo había asustado, debió haber caído en el pararrayo de un edificio cercano.

-¿P-papá?- escuchó una vocecita quebrada por el llanto venir del cuarto contiguo.

Lo había olvidado, como podía ser tan tonto, enseguida corrió a la habitación donde un pequeño lloraba en su cama, justo cuando se inclinó otro rayo iluminó la habitación, así que impulsado por el miedo el pequeño se lanzó a los brazos de Rei, ocultando su rostro lleno de lágrimas en su pecho, asiéndose fuertemente de sus ropas.

El chino lo atrapó en sus brazos, apretándolo contra él al momento que aquel horrible sonido se hacía presente de nuevo.

-Tranquilo.- le decía suavemente mientras tallaba su espalda con su mano.- No pasa nada, aquí estoy.

Pero el niño seguía sollozando, así que Rei tomó una colcha y se la puso encima para que al menos dejara de ver los rayos que solo lo ponían más nervioso. Así lo llevó a la sala, afortunadamente las gruesas cortinas estaban cerradas, y el lugar parecía estar en relativa calma.

Se sentó en el gran sofá-cama con el niño en sus brazos, todavía abrazándolo. Se estiró y alcanzó su celular, marcó un número y esperó.

Del otro lado de la línea un joven reconocía el número y contestaba la llamada.

-Kai ¿Dónde están?

-Estamos estacionados en… no sé, la lluvia no me deja ver.

-¿Estacionados?

-Lin no deja de llorar…

La pequeña niña de cabello rosa hipaba en los brazos de Kai, estaba cubierta con una chamarra, obviamente el ruso había tenido la misma idea de Rei, cubrirla para que no se asustara más.

-Déjame hablar con ella.

Kai le pasó el teléfono a la niña, quien apenas podía sostenerlo.

-¿Papá?

-Lin, nena ¿Cómo estás?

-Tengo miedo.- Dejaba que las lágrimas salieran sin control.

-No, no, todo está bien ¿No estás con papá ahora? Él no dejará que te pase nada.

-Quiero ir a casa.

-Lo sé, yo también quiero que estén aquí… pero es peligroso que papá maneje con esta lluvia.

La niña lloraba más fuerte mientras se abrazaba a Kai.

-¿Cómo está Goh? – preguntó el ruso cuando recuperó el teléfono.

-Igual que Lin, asustado, ha dejado de llorar, pero se asusta cada vez que hay un trueno… ¿Quieres hablar con él?

Al escuchar esto el niño alzó la cabeza y Rei le dio el teléfono.

-¿Papá?

-Hola Goh.-

-¿Cuándo regresarás?

-En cuanto baje la lluvia, parece que no tardará mucho…

-Está bien…- contesto hipando.

-Sé valiente, Rei está contigo.

-Hmh.- asintió, aunque era obvio que su padre no lo veía.

Le devolvió el teléfono a Rei.

-Ten cuidado cuando regreses… por favor- le dijo con preocupación, confiaba en Kai, pero debía admitir que la lluvia tan fuerte y los truenos lo ponían bastante nervioso.

-No te preocupes… -Colgaron.

-¿Podemos irnos? –Preguntó la pequeña hecha bolita en sus brazos.- Prometo no llorar.

Kai miró por la ventana, la lluvia había bajado un poco y había menos truenos…

En casa, Goh se sentía seguro así que se bajó del regazo de Rei y acostó a su lado.

-Está mejor ¿No crees?- sonrió Rei, al ver como el niño jugaba con la lámpara.

-Si.- El pequeño le devolvió una sonrisa.- ¿Puedo tomar chocolate?

-Oh ¿Quieres que lo haga?

-Si…

-¿Está bien si te dejo aquí?

-Sí.

-¿Puedes iluminarme?

El chino se levantó en dirección a la cocina, mientras el pequeño alumbraba desde el sillón, tenían unas cuantas velas en un cajón, así que las tomaría para iluminar la estancia. No bien hubo sacado lo que necesitaba cuando la casa se iluminó intensamente, corrió hacía la sala, donde el pequeño estaba ya cubriéndose los odios, con signos evidentes de querer volver a llorar.

Rei lo abrazó fuertemente cuando el estruendo lo hiso saltar.

-Tengo miedo.- El pequeño se aferraba al pecho de Rei.

-No pasa nada, tranquilo.- Le repetía Rei.- Dentro de la casa estamos seguros.

Le tomó un largo momento serenarse, y parecía que la lluvia se había calmado al fin, solo algunos truenos lejanos se escuchaban de vez en cuando. Rei se levantó cargando al pequeño, llegó a la cocina, recogería las velas y las pondría en la mesita de la sala.

Dio un paso dentro de la cocina y escuchó la puerta, alguien tocaba.

Pero era extraño, los vecinos nunca se habían asomado por ahí… ¿O Kai ya habría regresado?

Se acercó a la puerta y observo por el ojillo, del otro lado estaba Kai, cargando a Lin con un brazo y con el otro sosteniendo la enorme bolsa con las cosas que había salido a comprar.

-Oh.- suspiró y abrió la puerta.- Kai…

Ambos intercambiaron una sonrisa de alivio y la niña se enderezó y alzó sus brazos para que Rei la cargara también.

-Hola Lin.- La saludo.- ¿Cómo estás?

-Le prometí a papá que no lloraría…

-El último trueno nos tomó por sorpresa, la tormenta parecía calmarse.- respondió Kai cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

-Hmpf.- el pequeño que cargaba en su otro brazo pareció demandar un poco de atención.

-Ven aquí.- Fue lo que dijo Kai cuando colocó la bolsa con las compras en la mesita, y cargó a su hijo.- ¿Todo bien?

-Me asusté mucho.- Respondió el niño un poco avergonzado.

-Lo sé.- le dijo y lo abrazó.- Pero todo está bien.

Rei sonreía, era tan agradable ver a Kai actuar como un padre cariñoso, tan diferente a lo que otros pudieran pensar, lo amaba tanto.

-Estaba a punto de preparar chocolate ¿Quieren?- preguntó dejando a Lin en el sofá, a un lado de Kai.

-¡Sii!- grito la niña emocionada.- ¿Vamos a acampar en la sala?

-El sillón es suficientemente grande…- dijo Kai, y Rei sonrió, nunca habían hecho algo como aquello con los niños.

-¿Puedes encender las veas? Haré el chocolate.- Se dirigió a la cocina, pero fue seguido por Kai.

-Te dejo está aquí.- Había abrazado por detrás al neko, poniendo una vela justo enfrente de él.

-Si, gracias…

-Pensé que seguirías con tu política de "No cosas dulces por las noches"

-Es una ocasión especial, así que puedo hacer una excepción…- sonrió.- Pero que no se les haga costumbre, si no tendremos niños hiperactivos…. Bueno, otro niño hiperactivo, Lin ya lo es.

Compartieron un ligero beso rápido y Kai regresó a la sala, donde encendió todas las velas y las colocó en la mesa, lo más lejos posible del sofá. Con cuidado extendió el colchón sobre el sofá para terminar de armar la cama, y dejó que los niños siguieran jugando entre ellos.

Minutos después Rei entraba de nuevo, le dio un vasito con una chupeta a Goh y Lin, después volvió a salir con las dos tazas, le dio una a Kai y después se sentó a su lado, mientras vigilaba que ni Lin ni Goh se tiraran algo encima.

Ahí estaban, en silencio mientras disfrutaban del sonido de las gruesas gotas de lluvia que todavía caían afuera, estando juntos, como la familia que eran.

-Kai.- dijo Rei poniendo la taza vacía en la mesa, viendo como sus hijos habían caído dormidos.- ¿Alguna vez imaginaste esto?

-Sinceramente… sí.

-Te amo.- dijo apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Kai, abrazándolo.

-Y yo a ti…

Ambos se acostaron, rodeando a sus hijos, pero con el rostro cerca del otro, compartiendo un beso…

Como amaba esa sensación de estar completo, amaba a Kai y a sus hijos, porque después de todo Goh era su hijo tanto como Lin, y apostaba todo lo que poseía a que Kai se sentía de la misma manera con Lin. Si, eran una familia, y él no podía estar más feliz…

-Mmmm…- dijo con molestia cuando los rayos del sol daban directo en su rostro. Entreabrió sus doradas orbes y se dio cuenta de que estaba solo en la cama, se enderezó un poco y empezó a peinar sus cabellos con sus dedos para hacerse una coleta.

Camino por su habitación, intentando recordar cómo había llegado a su cama, quizá Kai lo había llevado hasta ahí.

Recorrió descalzo hasta la sala, y parecía estar en perfecto orden, como si nada de lo anterior hubiera pasado.

-¿Papá? – escuchó una voz varonil venir de uno de los cuartos.

Un joven de cabellos bicolores salía de la habitación, sus ojos rojos eran hermosos, Rei al verlo con esa ropa tan casual se sonrojó, tenía años que no veía a Kai vestirse de esa forma.

-Rei, pensé que mi papá había vuelto.- le dijo el joven y Rei se sintió tan estúpido, claro que era Goh.

A veces el parecido que tenía con su padre era abrumador, sobre todo porque Rei estaba perdidamente enamorado de Kai, y amaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo, le parecía el hombre más atractivo del mundo, encontrarse viviendo con una versión más joven de él hacía que su corazón se sacudiera.

Pero cuando regresaba a la realidad, se daba cuenta de que no podía amar a ese joven más de lo que ya lo hacía, por una razón totalmente diferente, era como su hijo.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó después de recuperarse de la impresión ¿Es que acaso lo de la noche había sido un sueño?

El joven ruso se sorprendió al ver a Rei todavía perdido y bastante adormilado.

-Son las 10, papá fue a comprar algunas cosas… dijo que parecías feliz durmiendo, así que no quiso despertarte.

-Ohh ¿Las diez? ¿No vas tarde a la escuela?

-No, el profesor de la primera clase avisó que no llegaría hoy…

-¿Tienes tiempo para que te haga el desayuno?

-Siempre tengo tiempo para el desayuno.

Ambos sonrieron, Rei amaba la forma en la que Goh era ahora, tan feliz y abierto con sus emociones, justo de la manera en que Kai cambió para bien, de esa forma lo había hecho Goh también.

En la cocina Goh se sentó en la mesita mientras Rei ponía en el plato lo que acababa de preparar.

-Hoy tuve un sueño interesante.- sonrió poniendo el plato enfrente de Goh.- Debo suponer que fue un sueño… pero todo parecía tan real…

-¿De qué?

-Soñé… cuando eras pequeño y Lin también, estábamos en esta casa, y éramos una familia… Quiero decir, Kai, Lin, tú y yo… pero era gracioso, porque hubo una tormenta, y a ti te asustaban los truenos y me abrazabas, entonces acampamos en la sala cuando Kai y Lin regresaron.

- ¿Mi papá no estaba?

-No, había salido a comprar unas cosas y Lin había querido ir con él… yo me quedé en casa porque tú te habías quedado dormido… pero un trueno te despertó y se había ido la luz…

-Rei….

-¿Qué?

-Yo soñé algo parecido el otro día…

-¿En serio?

-Si… bueno, creo que es un sueño, pero lo recuerdo… Papá había salido y empezaba una tormenta, entonces mi madre… bueno, se parecía a mi madre pero recuerdo que no era ella…. Solo me daba esa sensación de… ya sabes, de protección… bueno, ella venía por mí y me cargaba, yo tenía mucho miedo pero me decía que todo iba a estar bien, entonces me llevó a la sala… y ahora que lo pienso es idéntica a esta sala, y ahí esperamos a que papá llegara, cuando llegó tomamos chocolate caliente y dormimos…

Ambos se miraron fijamente, sin poder creer lo que el otro había dicho, era demasiada coincidencia para haberlo soñado… pero ninguno de los dos recordaba que realmente hubiera pasado.

Escucharon la puerta abrirse, así que se levantaron de golpe y salieron a la sala, ahí vieron a Kai que entraba y dejaba las llaves en la mesita.

-¡Kai!- gritó Rei al momento que Goh gritó ¡Papá!

El ruso los miró sorprendido y ligeramente asustado de que ambos chicos pudieran decirle.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó con cautela.

-Rei y yo.- empezó Goh.- Tenemos… una especie de recuerdo…

-Yo lo soñé hoy, pero Goh dice que el recuerda algo parecido…

Le contaron a Kai exactamente lo que cada uno recordaba, incluso cuando Rei no le había mencionado lo del chocolate, el joven bicolor sabía ese detalle, aunque en su versión no recordaba a Lin, todo lo demás era idéntico.

-Es extraño.- dijo finalmente Kai.

-¿Es posible que no haya sido solo un sueño? –Preguntó Rei emocionado.- Es decir, fue hace tantos años, pudo haber pasado y estamos pensando que es un sueño nada más.

-Goh no conoció a Lin hasta que cumplió 14 años… no creo… - Kai estaba haciendo memoria, recordaba cada vez que había visto a Rei y como lo había rechazado en cada ocasión, ya no le dolía, todo había pasado y había curado esas heridas, pero todo aquello hacía improbable que algo así hubiera pasado antes.

-Es extraño.- Se dejó caer en el sillón, al lado de donde Kai estaba sentado.

Goh se sentó a un lado de Rei, viendo algún punto en la sala, después volteó la cara y lo miró, sonriéndole.

-Me alegra… que tengamos esa especie de recuerdo juntos.

Rei iluminó su mirada.

-Me preguntó si Lin recordará algo así también…

Los tres volvieron a quedarse en silencio, meditando.

-Es hora de que me vaya a la universidad.- Goh se levantó y fue a su habitación por su mochila.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?- preguntó Kai.

-No, tomaré el metro, veré a Makoto allá, verá la escuela para decidir si aplica o no ahí…

El chico salió del departamento, dejando a sus padres a solas, Rei todavía estaba pensativo.

-Rei…- la voz de su novio lo sacó de sus pensamientos.- Sabes… que no es posible que ese sea un recuerdo real… ¿Verdad?

-Lo sé…- su tono de voz animado había cambiado por uno melancólico.- Supongo que… debe parecerte tonto.

-¡Claro que no! Es… lindo, pero…

-¿Pero no debo olvidar que no estuvimos juntos hasta mucho después? – Su rostro reflejó la culpa que sentía.

-¿Cuántas veces hemos tenido esta conversación?

-Lo siento… sé que no te gusta…

-No es eso Rei, no me importa decirte un millón de veces cuanto te amo y que lo que haya pasado ya no importa… pero ¿Cuándo dejaras de sentirte así? ¿O es que todos estos años juntos no compensan los que no estuvimos juntos?

- Yo no quise decir eso… Es cierto, todavía siento culpa, pero…-No había querido que sus palabras sonaran así.- Estoy contigo Kai, Goh vive con nosotros y Lin vendrá también, además…

Se acercó peligrosamente a Kai, con una sonrisa algo siniestra, se sentó sobre su regazo con una pierna a cada uno de sus lados, amplió su sonrisa ante el evidente sonrojo de su ruso, así que con sus manos acercó su cara y le dio un beso lento y profundo.

-Además nos casaremos pronto ¿Qué más podría pedir?

Kai soltó una risa y Rei besó su frente con dulzura. Si, a veces sentía culpa, no podía negarlo, pero tampoco podía dejar que el pasado le arrancara la felicidad que tenía actualmente, lo que tenía ahora con Kai era más importante, y nada podía hacer que esa felicidad se esfumara, ya no se dejaba vencer por ese horrible sentimiento.

-Bien Kon, creo que todavía no me has dado un anillo.- bromeo Kai.

-¡Eres malo! ¿Es que también quieres una fiesta de compromiso?

**-0-**

**-0-**

**Ya, ahora sí. Gracias otra vez por todo :) **

**Y ojalá hayan leído lo primerooo! Es importante para mí hacerles saber eso.**

**3 los loveo! **

**;_; estoy tan enamorada de esos dos. KaiRei por siempre! **


End file.
